El Secreto del Conde
by LuzAngie
Summary: Lady Uzumaki, su esposo no está muerto [adaptación]
1. Argumento

**Aclaración:**

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**Argumento**_

* * *

_Hinata perdió a su marido hace años en un accidente de barco, pero cuál es su sorpresa cuando llaman a su casa y le dicen estas palabras "Lady Uzumaki, su esposo no está muerto". A ella se le hunde el suelo bajo sus pies, pues tras haber conseguido superar una vida muy difícil con su marido... la pesadilla vuelve a revivirse. Su marido nunca la había amado, y ahora había vuelto. Pero algo extraño comienza a pasar en el interior de Hinata cuando lo tiene enfrente. Ese apuesto y fornido hombre que tanto llegó a querer pero que la hizo tan infeliz, ahora se comporta con ella de una manera totalmente diferente: es cariñoso, es amable y ¡hasta la desea con una intensidad que podría mover montañas! Su marido jamás la deseó así... ¿qué le habría hecho cambiar tanto?_

_Naruto,lord Uzumaki, llega a su casa sólo con la intención de intentar conquistar el amor de su esposa. En el pasado la había tratado como a una cosa y se había reído de ella con su amante. Pero eso no volvería a ocurrir. El tiempo que estuvo en la India aprendió a valorar el amor que le procesaba Hinata. Y estaba decidido a luchar por su amor. Enfrentandose a sus viejos amigos y defendiendo a lo que más quiere Hinata, su familia._

_Está convencido que su corazón le pertenece pero Naruto lleva un secreto que duele demasiado, pero para lograr el amor incondicional de su amada tendrá que pasar por muchas pruebas y dificultades pero el amor puro siempre abre sus puertas ante dos amantes incondicionales._

_Lord Uzumaki está decidido a cambiar y lo primero que hace es ver a través de los ojos de su mujer y lo que ve le gusta aún más...Intentará seguirla y apoyarla en sus proyectos de humanidad y conseguirá que Hinata lo ame por lo que es ahora, sin máscaras ni secretos._


	2. Prólogo

**Aclaración:**

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

* * *

Pienso en ti

Solo deseo estar a tu lado, y hacerte feliz como te mereces, como siempre debió de ser

¿sabrás quien soy?, Deseo que me perdones por todo el daño que te cause y tal vez el que te causaré, pero no puedes culparme por querer tomar el lugar que me corresponde y por querer ser el hombre que siempre soñaste que era o que siempre fui.

Mi amor, solo en tus brazos encontraré mi lugar, mi hogar...

Espero que no sea tarde, ni para ti, ni para mi, aunque haré lo posible por ocultar mi verdad, Mi amor es con lo único que puedo convencerte de que me aceptes.


	3. El Conde ha Llegado

**Aclaración:**

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**-1-**_

* * *

\- Lady Uzumaki, su esposo no está muerto.

Hinata miró a Kakashi Hatake sin pestañear. Tal vez no había oído bien... O quizás Hatake estuviera bebido, aunque hasta entonces Hinata nunca había tenido noticias de que fuera aficionado a la bebida. También era posible que se hubiera vuelto un poco chiflado trabajando al servicio del actual conde y su esposa. Porque, si se les daba tiempo, aquellos dos podían volver loco a cualquiera.

-Sé que es un gran impacto para todos ustedes -siguió diciendo Hatake con expresión muy seria. Con su rostro tapado, para ocultar una cicatriz y los ojos con que contempló a Hinata brillaron de nerviosismo -. En especial para usted, milady.

Si la noticia hubiera procedido de una fuente menos fiable, Hinata la habría rechazado al instante. Pero Kakashi Hatake era un hombre prudente y honesto que llevaba más de diez años al servicio de la familia Uzumaki. Tras la muerte del esposo de Hinata, realizó una excelente tarea gestionando los ingresos generados por sus propiedades, aunque la suma total era muy pequeña.

Suigetsu, lord Hõzuki su esposa Karin Uzumaki los actuales condes, contemplaron a Hatake como si también ellos dudaran de su cordura. Formaban una pareja ideal: solo se preocupaban por una cosa: disfrutar de su recién adquirida fortuna y condición social tan ostentosamente como fuera posible.

-Absurdo - exclamó Suigetsu - ¿Cómo se atreve a presentarse ante mí con semejante tontería? Explíquese de inmediato.

-Muy bien, milord - replicó Hatake -. Ayer me enteré de la llegada a Londres de una fragata con un insólito pasajero. Parece que tiene un parecido inexplicable con el difunto conde. - Dirigió una mirada respetuosa a Hinata antes de proseguir -: Sostiene ser lord Uzumaki.

Suigetsu, escéptico, soltó un bufido de desdén. Su delgado rostro, marcado por un cinismo, se encendió. Su nariz se contrajo de furia.

-¿Qué clase de indignante engaño es este? Uzumaki murió hace más de un año. Es imposible que sobreviviera al naufragio del barco que lo traía de Madras. ¡Por Dios, la nave prácticamente se partió en dos! Todos los que estaban a bordo desaparecieron. ¿Me está diciendo que mi primo político consiguió sobrevivir? Ese hombre debe de estar loco si piensa que alguno de nosotros va a creerle.

Karin apretó los labios. -Muy pronto se demostrará que no es más que un impostor -dijo, crispada, mientras alisaba las puntas del oscuro encaje de estilo Vandyke que adornaba el corpiño y la cintura de su vestido, de seda verde esmeralda.

Indiferente ante la furiosa incredulidad de los Hõzuki, Kakashi se acercó a la ventana. Junto a esta estaba sentada Hinata, en un sillón de madera dorada, con la mirada clavada en la alfombra que cubría el suelo. Como todo lo que había en Hacienda del Remolino, aquella alfombra persa era de una suntuosidad que rozaba el mal gusto, con un espectacular diseño de flores surrealistas que desbordaban un florero chino. La gastada punta de un zapato negro emergió por debajo del vestido de luto de Hinata cuando, distraída, siguió el borde de una flor escarlata con el pie. Parecía perdida en sus recuerdos y no advirtió que Kakashi se acercaba hasta quedar junto a ella. Se enderezó bruscamente, como una escolar sorprendida en una situación reprobable, y alzó la mirada hasta ver la cara de este.

Incluso vestida con su traje de bombasí oscuro, cerrado y modesto como el de una monja, Hinata Hyuga exhibía una suave y elegante belleza. De espesa melena oscura, y ojos grandes que parecían un par de perlas y que a la luz del sol eran de un color gris claro, resultaba una mujer original y llamativa. No obstante, su apariencia despertaba escasa pasión. Era admirada a menudo, pero nunca perseguida... Nunca cortejada ni deseada. Quizás se debiera a su carácter, tímido, taciturno y reservado, que mantenía a todo el mundo a distancia.

Para muchos de los que vivían en el pueblo de Konoha Hill, Hinata era una figura casi sagrada. Una mujer con su aspecto y posición podía habérselas arreglado para conseguir un segundo esposo, pero ella había preferido dedicarse a tareas benéficas. Se mostraba indefectiblemente amable y compasiva, y volcaba su generosidad tanto sobre el noble como sobre el mendigo. Kakashi nunca había oído a lady Uzumaki pronunciar ni una sola palabra desagradable sobre nadie; ni sobre su esposo, que prácticamente la había abandonado, ni sobre sus parientes, que la trataban con humillante tacañería.

Pero a pesar de su aparente serenidad, había algo perturbador en sus translúcidos ojos grises. Cierta inquietud callada, que sugería emociones e ideas que jamás se había atrevido a manifestar. Hasta donde Kakashi sabía, Hinata se había dado por satisfecha con vivir a través de las vidas de las personas que tenía a su alrededor. La gente solía decir que lo que necesitaba era un hombre, pero nadie parecía capaz de pensar en el caballero adecuado. Lo cual, indudablemente, había sido una suerte, si al fin resultaba ser verdad que el difunto conde estaba vivo.

-Milady -murmuró Kakashi con tono de disculpa-, no quise perturbarla. Pero pensé que querría conocer de inmediato cualquier asunto relacionado con el difunto conde.

-¿Existe alguna posibilidad de que sea cierto? -susurró Hinata, con el rostro ensombrecido por una mueca de preocupación.

-No lo sé -fue la cuidadosa respuesta de Kakashi -. Como nunca se encontró su cuerpo, supongo que existe la posibilidad de que él...

-¡Desde luego que no es verdad! -exclamó Suigetsu -. ¿Es que han perdido los dos el juicio? -Pasó como un torbellino frente a Kakashi y, adoptando una expresión protectora, apoyó la mano sobre el delgado hombro de Hinata -. ¿Cómo osa ese canalla hacer pasar a lady Uzumaki por semejante tormento? -protestó con toda la falsa piedad que pudo.

-Estoy bien -lo interrumpió Hinata, que se puso rígida en cuanto él la tocó. Una arruga frunció su tersa frente. Se liberó de su mano y fue hacia la ventana, ansiando escapar de aquel recargado salón. Las paredes estaban tapizadas con una brillante seda rosada y mostraban adornos de pesadas volutas de color dorado. En todos los rincones podían verse jarrones con exóticas palmeras. Daba la impresión de que cada centímetro disponible estaba ocupado por una colección de lo que Karin llamaba «chucherías»; armatostes con pájaros de cristal y plantas cubiertas por cúpulas transparentes.

-¡Cuidado! -exclamó Karin con voz aguda, cuando las pesadas faldas de Hinata rozaron una pecera colocada sobre un trípode de caoba y lo hicieron bambolearse.

Hinata contempló la aburrida pareja de pececillos de colores que nadaban en el cuenco de cristal y luego observó el rostro estrecho y enjuto de Karin.

-No deberías ponerlos en la ventana -murmuró Hinata-. No les gusta mucho la luz. Karin soltó una carcajada despectiva.

-Tú debes de saberlo muy bien, estoy segura -dijo ácidamente, y Hinata supo que mantendría los peces exactamente donde estaban.

Tras un suspiro, Hinata desvió la mirada hacia los prados que rodeaban el castillo "Remolino". La tierra que se extendía alrededor de la antigua fortaleza normanda estaba salpicada por bosquecillos de castaños y robles y surcada por un río ancho y torrentoso. El mismo río proporcionaba a un tiempo la corriente para el molino y un canal de navegación para el cercano pueblo de Konoha Hill, un puerto próspero y bullicioso.

Una bandada de patos silvestres se posó sobre el lago artificial situado frente a la mansión, obstaculizando el majestuoso avance de una pareja de cisnes. Más allá había un camino que llevaba hasta el pueblo, y un antiguo puente conocido por los lugareños como «el puente de los condenados». La leyenda decía que el mismo diablo lo había puesto allí, con la expresa intención de quedarse con el alma del primer hombre que lo cruzara. Según esa leyenda, el único que se había atrevido a poner el pie sobre el puente era un antepasado de los Uzumaki, que tras desafiar al diablo se había negado a entregar su alma. El diablo echó entonces una maldición sobre sus descendientes: todos tendrían dificultades para engendrar hijos varones que prolongaran el linaje.

Hinata casi creía en la historia. Cada generación posterior de los Uzumaki habían tenido muy pocos hijos y la mayoría de los varones habían muerto a una edad relativamente temprana. Como Naruto.

Con una triste sonrisa en el rostro, Hinata se obligó a retornar al presente y se volvió hacia el señor Kakashi. Era un hombre alto y buen mozo, de modo que ella tenía que alzar un poco la cabeza para verle directo a los ojos.

-Si ese desconocido es en verdad mi esposo -dijo con serenidad-, ¿por qué no ha regresado antes?

-Según cuenta -respondió Kakashi-, estuvo flotando en alta mar durante dos días, siguiendo las huellas del naufragio, hasta que fue recogido por un barco de pesca que se dirigía a Ciudad del Cabo. Resultó herido en el siniestro y no recordaba quién era, ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Pocos meses después recuperó la memoria y se embarcó rumbo a Inglaterra.

Suigetsu volvió a resoplar con desprecio. -¿No recordaba su propia identidad? Nunca oí nada semejante.

-Aparentemente, es posible -respondió el administrador-. He hablado del asunto con la doctora Tsunade, la médico de la familia, y me ha confirmado que, si bien son escasos, se conocen más casos como ese.

-Qué interesante -dijo Suigetsu, con tono sarcástico-. No me diga que da usted crédito a toda esta farsa, Hatake.

-Ninguno de nosotros puede determinar cuál es la verdad hasta que el desconocido sea entrevistado por quienes conocieron bien a lord Uzumaki.

-Señor Hatake -intervino Hinata, disimulando la inquietud que la turbaba-, usted trató con mi esposo durante muchos años. Le agradecería mucho que fuera a Londres y conociera a ese hombre. Aunque no se trate del difunto conde, debe de tener problemas y quizás necesite ayuda. Algo hay que hacer por él.

-Cuan propio de usted, lady Uzumaki -señaló Kakashi-. Me atrevería a decir que la mayoría de la gente ni pensaría siquiera en ayudar a un desconocido que trata de embaucarlos. Es usted una mujer realmente bondadosa.

-Sí -afirmó con ironía Suigetsu -. La viuda de mi primo político es santa patrona de mendigos, huérfanos y perros vagabundos. No puede resistirse a dar a los demás todo lo que tiene.

Tras el comentario sarcástico de Suigetsu, Hinata sintió que le ardía el rostro. -Los huérfanos necesitan el dinero mucho más que yo -replicó-. Precisan muchas cosas que otra gente puede suministrarles con toda facilidad.

-He asumido la tarea de preservar la fortuna de la familia para las futuras generaciones -murmuró Suigetsu -. No para derrocharla en niños sin padres.

-De acuerdo -intervino de pronto Kakashi, interrumpiendo la tensa discusión-. Si a todos les parece bien, partiré hacia Londres con la doctora Senju, quien conocía al difunto conde desde su nacimiento. Veremos si hay algo de cierto en lo que dice ese hombre. -Dirigió a Hinata una sonrisa tranquilizadora y añadió-: No se preocupe, milady. Estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien.

Aliviada tras escapar de la presencia de los Hõzuki, Hinata se encaminó hacia la vieja casita del guardabosque, que se encontraba a cierta distancia del castillo según se seguía la orilla del río, bordeada de sauces. La casita distaba mucho de ser la construcción isabelina original, recubierta de madera, que alguna vez había sido utilizada como alojamiento para huéspedes y parientes de visita. Por desgracia, el interior fue destruido por el fuego el año anterior, cuando un visitante descuidado volcó la lámpara de aceite e incendió todo el lugar.

Ni Suigetsu ni Karin vieron motivo alguno para reparar la casita y decidieron que tal como estaba era suficiente para Hinata. Ella se podría haber puesto a merced de la generosidad de otros familiares, o incluso podría haber aceptado el ofrecimiento de la abuela de Naruto para acompañarla en su viaje, pero Hinata valoraba mucho su intimidad. Era mejor quedarse cerca de los ambientes conocidos y de los amigos, a pesar de las incomodidades de la casita.

Aquella vivienda de piedra era húmeda y oscura y estaba impregnada de un olor a moho que ni limpiando a fondo podía eliminar.

Los rayos de sol raramente entraban por la única ventana batiente. Hinata se había esforzado por hacer el lugar más habitable: había cubierto una de las paredes con una colcha hecha con retazos y había colocado muebles que ya no querían en la Hacienda. El sillón que había junto a la chimenea estaba adornado con una manta azul y roja, tejida por una de las niñas mayores del orfanato. Cerca del hogar colgó una salamandra tallada en madera, regalo de un anciano del pueblo que aseguraba que protegería la casita de cualquier daño.

A gusto con su soledad, Hinata encendió una vela de sebo y se quedó allí de pie, junto a la chisporroteante y humeante luz. De repente, sintió un violento escalofrío en todo el cuerpo.

Naruto... Vivo. No podía ser verdad, desde luego, pero la sola idea la llenaba de desasosiego. Fue hasta su angosto lecho, se arrodilló en el suelo y buscó bajo los flejes chirriantes que sostenían el colchón. De allí sacó un paquete cubierto con una tela, lo desató y desenvolvió un retrato enmarcado de su difunto esposo.

Suigetsu y Karin le habían ofrecido el cuadro como una muestra de generosidad, pero Hinata sabía que estaban ansiosos por librarse de todo lo que les recordara al hombre que había ostentado el título de conde antes que ellos. Ella tampoco deseaba tener aquel retrato pero lo había aceptado, pues interiormente asumía que Naruto era parte de su pasado. Había cambiado el rumbo de su vida. Quizás algún día, cuando el tiempo suavizara sus recuerdos, colgaría el retrato a la vista de todos.

Hacía tres años que Naruto se había embarcado hacia la India, en una misión semidiplomática. Como accionista menor de la Compañía de las Indias Orientales y poseedor de ciertas influencias políticas, lo habían designado asesor de los administradores de la empresa en Asia.

En realidad, Naruto fue uno de tantos oportunistas ansiosos por sumarse a la multitud de ociosos y libertinos que pululaba por Calcuta. Allí vivían como reyes, disfrutando de orgías y fiestas interminables. Se decía que cada casa contaba, como mínimo, con cien sirvientes, que cuidaban de la comodidad de sus amos. Además, la India era el paraíso para un jugador y allí abundaban los juegos exóticos... Algo irresistible para un hombre como él.

Al recordar el entusiasmo de su esposo ante la partida, Hinata sonrió con tristeza. Naruto se había mostrado más que ansioso por alejarse de ella. Había empezado a cansarse de Inglaterra, así como de su matrimonio. No cabía duda de que Hinata y él no formaban una buena pareja. Una esposa, le dijo Naruto una vez, era una molestia necesaria, útil tan solo para tener hijos. Al ver que Hinata no lograba concebir, se sintió profundamente ofendido. Para un hombre que se jactaba de su fuerza y su virilidad, la ausencia de hijos era algo difícil de tolerar.

La mirada de Hinata se posó sobre el lecho y se le formó un nudo en el estómago al recordar las visitas nocturnas de Naruto, su cuerpo pesado aplastando el de ella, la dolorosa invasión que parecía no terminar nunca. Fue casi un acto de misericordia que él comenzara a alejarse de su cama y a visitar a otras mujeres para satisfacer sus necesidades. Hinata no había conocido nunca a nadie con tanta fuerza física y tanta vitalidad. Casi parecía creíble que hubiera sobrevivido a aquel violento naufragio del cual nadie había logrado escapar.

Dominaba tanto a todos los que le rodeaban que, a lo largo de los dos años que habían compartido, Hinata fue sintiendo cómo su espíritu se marchitaba a la sombra de Naruto. Cuando él se marchó a la India se sintió agradecida. Abandonada a su propia suerte, Hinata pronto se comprometió con el orfanato local y dedicó su tiempo y su atención a mejorar las vidas de los niños que vivían allí. La sensación de ser útil era tan gratificante que enseguida encontró otros proyectos en los que involucrarse: visitar a los enfermos y a los ancianos, organizar fiestas de caridad e incluso actuar de mediadora en muchas disputas. Cuando recibió la noticia de la muerte de Naruto sintió tristeza, pero nunca lo echó de menos.

No, pensó con cierta culpabilidad, no quería que regresara.

Durante los tres días siguientes no supo nada del señor Hatake ni de Suigetsu y Karin. Hinata se esforzaba en seguir con sus actividades como de costumbre, pero las noticias se habían esparcido por todo Konoha Hill, propagadas por los sirvientes de la Hacienda Uzumaki.

Su hermana Hanabi, lady Otsutsuki, fue la primera que acudió a visitarla. La brillante calesa negra se detuvo en la mitad del sendero que conducía a la entrada y de ella emergió la delgada figura de Hanabi, que avanzó sola hacia la casita. Hanabi era la hermana menor de Hinata, pero daba la impresión de ser la mayor, a causa de su gran estatura y una dulce serenidad que le infundía cierto aire de madurez.

Alguna vez se había dicho que eran las hermanas más atractivas de Lincolnshire, pero Hinata sabía que la belleza de Hanabi eclipsaba a la suya. Hanabi poseía unas perfectas facciones clásicas: grandes ojos, una boca pequeña y fina y nariz ligeramente respingona. Ambos rostros eran ovalados, Por contraste, Hinata tenía una boca muy grande y su lacio cabello oscuro -que mostraba una brava resistencia a ser ondulado por los bigudíes- se soltaba constantemente de las horquillas.

Hinata salió a la puerta a recibir a su hermana y la hizo pasar con gesto ansioso. Hanabi iba lujosamente ataviada y llevaba el cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás, lo que dejaba al descubierto su delicado pico de viuda en la frente. Una dulce fragancia de violetas rodeaba su piel y su cabello.

-Querida Hinata -dijo Hanabi mientras recorría la estancia con la mirada-, por milésima vez, ¿por qué no vienes a vivir con Indra y conmigo? Hay una docena de habitaciones vacías y estarías mucho más cómoda.

-Gracias, Hanabi. - Hinata abrazó a su hermana -. Pero no podría vivir bajo el mismo techo que tu esposo. No puedo fingir que tolero a un hombre que no te trata como es debido. Y estoy segura de que lord Otsutsuki siente por mí el mismo desagrado.

-No es tan malo...

-Es un marido abominable, por más que trates de mostrarlo de otra manera. A lord Otsutsuki nadie le importa ni le importará nunca un comino, excepto él mismo.

Hanabi frunció el entrecejo y se sentó junto a la chimenea. -A veces pienso que la única persona, hombre o mujer, que realmente le gustó a Indra fue lord Uzumaki.

-Estaban cortados con el mismo patrón -coincidió Hinata-, salvo que a mí, al menos, Naruto nunca me levantó la mano.

-Fue solo una vez -protestó Hanabi-. No debería habértelo dicho.

-No fue necesario que me lo dijeras. El cardenal que tenías en la cara era prueba suficiente.

Ambas quedaron en silencio, recordando el episodio sucedido dos meses atrás, cuando lord Otsutsuki pegó a Hanabi durante una discusión. La marca sobre la mejilla y el ojo de Hanabi tardó varias semanas en desaparecer y la obligó a ocultarse en su casa hasta que pudo salir sin despertar sospechas. Hanabi sostenía que lord Otsutsuki lamentaba profundamente haber perdido el control. Ella lo había perdonado y deseaba que Hinata hiciera lo mismo.

Pero Hinata no podía perdonar a nadie que hiciera daño a su hermana y sospechaba que el desdichado episodio volvería a ocurrir. Aquello casi la hizo desear que Naruto estuviera de veras vivo. A pesar de sus defectos, él jamás habría aprobado que se golpeara a una mujer. Naruto le habría dejado claro a lord Otsutsuki que dicho comportamiento era inaceptable. Y este le habría hecho caso, ya que Naruto era una de las pocas personas a las que realmente respetaba.

-No he venido a hablar de eso, Hinata. - Hanabi contempló a su hermana con cariño y preocupación, mientras esta se sentaba sobre un taburete tapizado-. Me enteré de las noticias sobre lord Uzumaki. Dime... ¿Es cierto que va a volver contigo?

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

-No, desde luego que no. Se trata de algún chiflado de Londres que afirma ser mi marido. El señor Hatake y la doctora Senju han ido a verlo y estoy segura de que pronto lo tendrán confinado en el manicomio de Bedlam o en la prisión de Newgate, según se trate de un loco o de un criminal.

-¿Entonces no hay ninguna posibilidad de que lord Uzumaki esté vivo? -Al ver la respuesta en el rostro de Hinata, Hanabi soltó un suspiro-. Lamento decirlo, pero me siento aliviada. Sé que tu matrimonio no fue bueno. Todo lo que quiero es que seas feliz.

-Y yo te deseo lo mismo -dijo Hinata con seriedad-. Pero te encuentras en circunstancias mucho peores que las que yo soporté jamás, Hanabi. Naruto distaba mucho de ser el esposo ideal, pero nos llevábamos bastante bien, salvo en... -se interrumpió, súbitamente ruborizada.

No le resultaba fácil hablar de temas íntimos. Hanabi y ella habían recibido una educación puritana de unos padres afectuosos pero distantes. A ambas les correspondió la tarea de aprender acerca del acto físico en sus respectivas noches de boda. Para Hinata, el descubrimiento había sido desagradable.

Hanabi pareció leer su pensamiento, como de costumbre.

-Oh, Hinata -murmuró, mientras los colores subían a su rostro-. Me parece que lord Uzumaki no fue tan considerado contigo como debía. -Bajó la voz y añadió-: Realmente, hacer el amor no es algo tan terrible. Hubo ocasiones, con Indra, en los primeros tiempos de nuestro matrimonio, en las que incluso me pareció más bien agradable. Después, por supuesto, no ha sido lo mismo. Pero todavía recuerdo cómo era al principio.

-¿«Agradable»? -Hinata la contempló estupefacta-. Por una vez has conseguido impresionarme. No comprendo cómo te las arreglaste para que te gustara algo tan humillante y doloroso... a menos que intentes gastarme una broma de mal gusto.

-¿No hubo momentos en los que lord Uzumaki te besó, te abrazó con fuerza y te sentiste cobijada y..., bueno, femenina?

Hinata, perpleja, permaneció en silencio. No acertaba a comprender cómo hacer el amor -un término que le parecía irónico para un acto tan repulsivo- podía no ser doloroso.

-No -respondió, pensativa-. No recuerdo haberme sentido así. Naruto no era muy dado a los besos y los abrazos. Y cuando todo terminó, yo me alegré.

El rostro de Hanabi se ensombreció por la compasión. -¿Alguna vez te dijo que te amaba?

Hinata no pudo evitar soltar una áspera carcajada ante la idea. -¡Por Dios, no! Naruto nunca habría reconocido algo semejante. -Una triste sonrisa se asomó a sus labios-. Él no me amaba. Debía haberse casado con otra mujer, en lugar de hacerlo conmigo. Creo que lamentaba a menudo su error.

-Jamás me lo contaste -exclamó Hanabi-. ¿Quién es?

-Lady Shizuka Carlysle -musitó Hinata, vagamente sorprendida al comprobar que, después de tanto tiempo, ese nombre le seguía dejando un amargo sabor en la boca.

-¿Y cómo es? ¿La conociste?

-Sí, la vi algunas veces. Naruto y ella eran discretos, pero era obvio que ambos encontraban un gran placer en su mutua compañía. Les gustaban las mismas cosas: cabalgar, cazar... No me cabe duda de que solía visitarla en privado, incluso después de nuestra boda.

-¿Por qué no se casó lord Uzumaki con ella? Hinata se abrazó las rodillas y bajó el mentón, adoptando la forma de un ovillo.

-Yo era mucho más joven, mientras que ella ya era mayor para tener hijos. Naruto quería un heredero... y supongo que creyó que podría moldearme a su gusto. Traté de complacerlo. Desgraciadamente, no fui capaz de darle lo único que, al parecer, quería de mí.

-Un hijo -murmuró Hanabi. Hinata supo que Hanabi pensaba en su propio aborto, ocurrido hacía pocos meses-. Ninguna de las dos ha tenido mucho éxito en eso, ¿verdad?

-Tú, al menos, has demostrado que eres capaz de concebir -replicó Hinata, con el rostro encendido-. Con la ayuda de Dios, algún día tendrás un hijo. Yo, por el contrario, lo intenté todo: bebí tónicos, consulté cartas astrales y me sometí a varios esfuerzos ridículos y humillantes. Nada dio resultado. Cuando finalmente Naruto partió hacia la India, me alegré de que se fuera. Era una bendición dormir sola y no tener que preguntarme, cada noche, si oiría el ruido de sus pasos acercándose a mi puerta. -Hinata se estremeció ante los recuerdos que asaltaron su mente-. No me gusta dormir con un hombre. No quiero volver a hacerlo nunca más.

-Pobre Hinata -murmuró Hanabi-. Deberías habérmelo contado antes. ¡Siempre te muestras tan ansiosa por resolver los problemas de los demás, pero tan reacia a hablar de los tuyos!

-Si te lo hubiera contado, no habría cambiado nada -dijo Hinata, haciendo un esfuerzo por sonreír.

-Si de mí dependiera, habría elegido a alguien más adecuado para ti que lord Uzumaki. Creo que papá y mamá quedaron tan deslumbrados por su posición social y su fortuna que pasaron por alto el hecho de que no congeniaban.

-No fue culpa de ellos -dijo Hinata-. La culpa fue mía... No estoy hecha para ser esposa de nadie. No debería haberme casado. Soy mucho más feliz viviendo sola.

-Ninguna de las dos logró formar la clase de pareja que esperaba, ¿no es así? -dijo Hanabi con triste ironía-. Indra y su mal carácter, y el necio de tu marido... No son precisamente príncipes azules.

-Por lo menos, vivimos muy cerca una de la otra -comentó Hinata, tratando de disipar el nubarrón de pesadumbre que parecía cernirse sobre ambas-. Eso hace que todo sea más fácil de soportar, al menos para mí.

-Y para mí también -Hanabi dejó su asiento y la abrazó con fuerza-. Ruego que, de ahora en adelante, solo te ocurran cosas buenas, querida. Ojalá lord Uzumaki descanse en paz... y puedas encontrar pronto un hombre que te ame como mereces.

-No reces por eso -suplicó Hinata, con alarma a medias fingida y a medias real-. No quiero ningún hombre. Reza por los niños del orfanato y por la pobre señora Chiyo, que se está quedando ciega, y por el reumatismo del señor Hiruzen y...

-¡Tú y tu lista interminable de desventurados! -exclamó Hanabi, sonriendo con afecto-. Muy bien, también rezaré por ellos.

En cuanto Hinata llegó al pueblo se encontró acosada por preguntas, ya que todo el mundo quería conocer detalles del regreso de su esposo. No importaba la insistencia con la que afirmara que la aparición de lord Uzumaki en Londres era, seguramente, un embuste; los habitantes de Konoha Hill querían creer otra cosa.

-Vaya, mira a quién tenemos por aquí. ¡La mujer más afortunada de Konoha Hill! -exclamó el quesero apenas Hinata entró en su tienda, una de las tantas que se alineaban a lo largo de la calle principal.

Dentro, el aire estaba impregnado de un fuerte pero agradable olor a leche, procedente de las piezas y hormas de queso almacenadas en los estantes de madera.

Hinata sonrió sin entusiasmo, apoyó su cesto de mimbre sobre una larga mesa y aguardó a que le entregara la horma de queso que llevaba cada semana al orfanato.

-Soy afortunada por muchas razones, señor Akimichi -respondió-, pero si se refiere al rumor acerca mi difunto esposo...

-Qué maravilla, volver a recuperar su lugar -la interrumpió entusiasmado el quesero, con su rostro jovial, rebosante de buen humor-. Otra vez la señora del castillo.

Introdujo un queso enorme dentro de su cesto. Lo había salado, prensado, envuelto en muselina y sumergido en cera para darle un sabor suave y fresco.

-Gracias -respondió Hinata con un tono de voz neutro-, pero, señor Akimichi, debo decirle que estoy segura de que la historia es falsa. Lord Uzumaki no va a regresar.

Las señoritas Wither, una pareja de hermanas solteronas, entraron en la tienda y soltaron algunas risillas al ver a Hinata. Sendos sombreros idénticos, adornados con flores, cubrían sus pequeñas cabezas canosas, que se movían al unísono en un veloz intercambio de murmullos. Una de ellas se acercó a Hinata y apoyó una mano frágil y surcada de venas azules sobre su brazo.

-Querida, la noticia nos llegó esta misma mañana. Nos alegramos tanto por usted, no sabe cuánto...

-Gracias, pero no es cierta -respondió Hinata-. El hombre que dice ser mi esposo es, indudablemente, un impostor. Sería un verdadero milagro que el conde hubiera logrado sobrevivir.

-Creo que no debe usted perder las esperanzas, al menos hasta que le digan lo contrario -dijo el señor Akimichi, justo cuando desde la trastienda aparecía su esposa, Karui, quien corrió presurosa a colocar un ramo de margaritas en el cesto de Hinata.

-Si hay alguien que merece un milagro, milady -dijo alegremente Karui-, esa es usted.

Todos daban por sentado que estaba esperanzada con las noticias, que deseaba el regreso de Naruto. Sonrojada e incómoda, Hinata aceptó sus buenos deseos, sintiéndose culpable, y salió enseguida de la tienda.

Emprendió una rápida caminata a lo largo de la sinuosa orilla del río, pasando frente al pequeño y ordenado cementerio y toda una sucesión de casitas de paredes blancas. Su destino era el orfanato, una finca desvencijada situada al este de la aldea, detrás de una empalizada de pino y roble. El orfanato era un llamativo edificio de piedra arenisca y ladrillos azules, con techo de tejas esmaltadas. El método utilizado para fabricar aquellas tejas especiales, resistentes a la escarcha, solo era conocido por el alfarero de la aldea, que un día se topó con la fórmula por casualidad y juró que se la llevaría consigo a la tumba.

Jadeando de cansancio, tras el esfuerzo que suponía caminar tanta distancia con un pesado cesto en el brazo, Hinata entró en el edificio. Antaño había sido una lujosa mansión, pero tras la muerte de su último ocupante el lugar quedó abandonado hasta arruinarse casi por completo. Con varías donaciones privadas, procedentes de la gente del pueblo, se reparó la estructura hasta hacerla habitable para poder albergar a dos docenas de niños. Donativos posteriores proporcionaron los salarios anuales de unos cuantos maestros.

Hinata sufría al recordar la fortuna que una vez tuvo a su disposición. ¡Cuánto podría hacer ahora con aquel dinero! Pensaba en la cantidad de mejoras que ansiaba hacer en el orfanato. Había llegado incluso a tragarse su orgullo y se había dirigido a Suigetsu y a Karin para preguntarles si estaban dispuestos a hacer una donación para los niños, petición que había sido fríamente rechazada. Los nuevos condes de Uzumaki sostenían la firme convicción de que los huérfanos debían aprender que el mundo era un lugar duro, en el cual debían abrirse camino por sus propios medios.

Tras un suspiro, Hinata entró en el edificio y dejó el cesto junto a la puerta de entrada. Le temblaba el brazo por el esfuerzo de cargar tanto peso. Por el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a ver los rizos castaños de alguien que se escondía detrás de una cortina. Tenía que ser Konohamaru, un rebelde muchachito de once años que constantemente buscaba la forma de causar problemas.

-Me gustaría que alguien me ayudara a llevar este cesto a la cocina -dijo Hinata en voz alta, y de inmediato apareció Konohamaru.

-¿Lo trajo usted sola todo el camino? -preguntó con tono malhumorado.

Hinata miró sonriendo aquel pequeño rostro, en el que brillaban unos enormes ojos azules.

-No seas huraño, Konohamaru. Ayúdame con el cesto y, mientras vamos a la cocina, me explicarás por qué no estás en clase esta mañana.

-La señorita Thornton me echó del aula -respondió él, mientras levantaba un extremo del cesto y miraba fijamente el queso que había dentro-. Estaba haciendo mucho ruido y no prestaba atención a la maestra.

-¿Y eso por qué, Konohamaru?

-Aprendí la lección de matemáticas antes que nadie. ¿Por qué tenía que quedarme quieto, sin hacer nada, solo por ser más listo que los demás?

-Entiendo -respondió Hinata, pensando con pesar que tal vez tuviera razón. Konohamaru era un niño inteligente, que necesitaba más atención de la que podía ofrecerle la escuela-. Hablaré con la señorita Thornton. Mientras tanto, debes portarte bien.

Llegaron a la cocina, donde la cocinera, la señora Uzuki, los saludó con una sonrisa. Su cara redonda estaba colorada a causa del calor que hacía en la habitación, donde hervía una olla llena de sopa. Sus ojillos castaños brillaron con interés.

-Lady Uzumaki, nos ha llegado de la aldea el más sorprendente de los rumores...

-No es verdad -la interrumpió Hinata, con expresión sombría-. No se trata más que de un desgraciado desconocido que está convencido, o que trata de convencernos, de que es el difunto conde. Si mi esposo hubiera sobrevivido, habría vuelto a casa mucho antes.

-Supongo que sí -reconoció la señora Uzuki, aparentemente decepcionada-. Sin embargo, sería una historia muy romántica. Si no le molesta que se lo diga, milady, es usted demasiado joven y bonita para ser viuda.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza y le sonrió. -Estoy más que satisfecha con mi actual situación, señora Uzuki.

-Yo quiero que siga muerto -dijo Konohamaru, provocando que la señora Uzuki se sofocara, espantada. -¡Vaya pequeño diablillo que eres! -exclamó la cocinera. Hinata se acuclilló hasta que el niño y ella estuvieron a la misma altura, y le acarició el alborotado cabello.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Konohamaru?

-Si es el conde, usted no va a venir más. La obligará a quedarse en casa para hacer lo que él le ordene.

-Konohamaru, eso no es verdad -dijo Hinata con seriedad-. Pero no hay motivo para hablar de este tema. El conde está muerto... Y las personas no regresan de la muerte.

El polvo del camino cubrió las faldas de Hinata cuando esta emprendió el regreso hacia la mansión Uzumaki, pasando a través de vanas granjas de arrendatarios rodeadas por empalizadas de esteras entretejidas con barro. El sol brillaba en el agua que corría, caudalosa, bajo el puente de los condenados. Cuando ya estaba cerca de la casita de piedra, oyó que la llamaban. Al ver a su antigua doncella, Natsu, que venía corriendo desde el castillo recogiéndose las faldas para no tropezar, se detuvo sorprendida.

-Natsu, no debes correr así -la regañó Hinata-. Te vas a caer y podrías lastimarte.

La criada jadeaba debido al esfuerzo y a la febril excitación que la dominaba. -Lady Uzumaki -exclamó, tratando de recobrar el aliento-. Oh, milady... El señor Hatake me envió a decirle... Él está aquí..., en el castillo... Todos están aquí... Debe venir de inmediato.

Hinata parpadeó, confundida.

-¿Quién está aquí? ¿El señor Hatake me ha mandado llamar?

-Sí, lo han traído a él de Londres.

-¿Él? -preguntó Hinata, con voz alterada.

-Sí, milady. El conde ha llegado a casa.

.

.

Continuará...


	4. Quiero ir a Casa

**Aclaración:**

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**-2-**_

* * *

Las palabras revoloteaban como mosquitos en torno a Hinata. «El conde ha llegado a casa, llegado a casa...»

-Pero..., no es posible -musitó.

¿Por qué el señor Hatake habría llevado al desconocido hasta allí? Se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos. Sentía la boca como de estopa. Cuando habló, la voz que le salió no parecía la suya.

-¿Lo... lo has visto?

La criada asintió con la cabeza, privada súbitamente del habla. Hinata clavó la mirada en el suelo y, con un enorme esfuerzo, logró pronunciar algunas palabras coherentes:

-Tú conoces a mi esposo, Natsu. Dime, ¿el hombre que está en el castillo...? -Alzó una mirada implorante hacia la criada, incapaz de terminar la pregunta.

-Así lo creo, milady. No; de hecho estoy segura de ello.

-Pero... El conde está muerto -insistió Hinata, casi paralizada-. Se ahogó.

-Déjeme acompañarla al castillo -dijo Natsu, tomándola del brazo-. Tiene mal aspecto, está muy pálida. No hay que sorprenderse; no todos los días un esposo muerto regresa junto a su mujer.

Hinata se soltó dando un salto hacia atrás.

-Por favor, necesito estar unos minutos a solas. Iré al castillo en cuanto esté lista.

-Claro, milady. Les diré a todos que la esperen. Tras dirigirle una mirada preocupada, Natsu retrocedió y se alejó, presurosa, por el sendero que llevaba hasta el castillo.

Hinata entró en la casita tambaleándose. Fue hasta la jofaina y echó agua tibia dentro del recipiente de loza. Se enjuagó el polvo y el sudor de la cara con movimientos metódicos; su mente era un torbellino de pensamientos. Nunca antes se había encontrado en una situación tan extraña. Siempre había sido una mujer práctica. No creía en milagros y nunca había rezado pidiendo uno. Y mucho menos un milagro así.

Pero aquello no era ningún milagro, se dijo, mientras se soltaba el despeinado cabello e intentaba volver a recogerlo con las horquillas. Sus manos, temblorosas, se negaron a obedecerla y toquetearon con torpeza horquillas y peines, hasta que al fin estos cayeron al suelo.

El hombre que la esperaba en el castillo no era Naruto. Era un desconocido, y muy astuto, pues había logrado convencer al señor Hatake y a la doctora Senju de que su historia era cierta. Hinata solo tenía que recobrar su compostura, juzgarlo por sí misma y confirmar ante los demás que, ciertamente, aquel hombre no era su esposo. Así quedaría zanjado el asunto. Aspiró con fuerza varias veces para darse ánimos y siguió colocando horquillas, sin orden ni concierto, en su cabello.

Cuando se contempló en el espejo cuadrado de estilo reina Ana que hacía equilibrios sobre la cómoda de su cuarto, pareció que la atmósfera había cambiado, que el aire se había vuelto más denso y opresivo. Dentro de la casita reinaba tal silencio que podía oír el alocado latido de su corazón. Creyó ver algo en el espejo, un movimiento pausado que la paralizó. Alguien había entrado en la estancia.

Hinata se quedó inmóvil, con la piel erizada, en un helado silencio, y vio que en el espejo una nueva imagen se unía a la suya. El bronceado rostro de un hombre... Cabello rubio, corto, veteado por el sol; claros ojos azules; la boca ancha y decidida que tan bien recordaba... Alto; grandes hombros y pecho... Tal aplomo y presencia física que parecía que la habitación se encogiera a su alrededor.

Hinata dejó de respirar. Deseaba echar a correr, gritar, desmayarse, pero parecía que se hubiera convertido en piedra. Él estaba detrás suyo y su cabeza y sus hombros sobrepasaban en mucho su altura.

Sus miradas se encontraron en el espejo. Los ojos eran del mismo color, pero sin embargo... nunca la había mirado así, con aquella intensidad, abrasando cada centímetro de su piel. Era la mirada ávida del ave de presa.

Hinata se estremeció de miedo cuando él alzó suavemente las manos y tocó su cabello. Fue soltando, una a una, las horquillas de su brillante mata de pelo oscuro y las dejó sobre una cómoda que tenía al lado. Hinata lo observaba, temblando ante cada leve tirón de cabello.

-No es verdad -susurró.

-No soy un fantasma, Hinata -dijo él con la voz de Naruto, profunda y ligeramente ronca.

Ella logró apartar la mirada del espejo y, tambaleándose, se dio la vuelta para quedar cara a cara frente a él.

Estaba mucho más delgado, su cuerpo era enjuto, casi piel y huesos, lo que destacaba la notable prominencia de sus músculos. Tenía la piel bronceada, con un brillante tono cobrizo que resultaba demasiado exótico para un inglés. Se le había aclarado el color del cabello hasta alcanzar una mezcla de tonos dorados.

-Yo no creí...

Hinata oyó su propia voz como si le llegara desde muy lejos. Sentía una gran opresión en el pecho y el corazón ya no podía mantener su alocado ritmo. Aunque trataba de respirar profundamente, parecía que le faltaba el aire. Una espesa niebla se abatió sobre ella, cubriendo sonidos y luces, y Hinata se hundió velozmente en el oscuro abismo que se abrió de pronto.

Naruto la atrapó cuando caía al suelo. Sintió el cuerpo de Hinata liviano y sensual en sus brazos, a los que se adaptó fácilmente. La llevó hasta la estrecha cama, se sentó sobre el colchón y la acomodó en su regazo. La cabeza de Hinata cayó hacia atrás y dejó a la vista su garganta de marfil, rodeada por la tira negra de tela de su vestido de luto. La contempló largo rato, subyugado por la delicadeza de aquel rostro. Había olvidado que la piel de una mujer pudiera ser tan clara y tersa.

La boca de Hinata se mostraba suave y algo triste en su reposo; su semblante, vulnerable como el de un niño. Qué extraño resultaba ver a una viuda tan expuesta. Hinata poseía una belleza tierna que le atraía enormemente. Deseaba a aquella pequeña y pulcra criatura, con sus manos delicadas y su boca afligida. Con la fría premeditación que siempre le había caracterizado, decidió que se adueñaría de ella y de todo lo que eso supusiera.

Hinata abrió los ojos y lo contempló con expresión grave. Él respondió a aquella mirada inquisitiva con un semblante inexpresivo y le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Ella, no obstante, pareció no advertir aquella sonrisa y siguió mirándolo sin parpadear. Entonces, una extraña dulzura tino aquellos dos pozos de un lila translúcido; una curiosa, compasiva ternura... Como si él fuera un alma perdida que necesitara salvación. Se acercó hasta el rostro de Naruto y tocó el borde de una de las cicatrices de sus mejillas.

El roce de los dedos de Hinata encendió el fuego dentro de él. Su respiración se aceleró y se quedó muy quieto. ¿Cómo rayos podía mirarlo de aquella manera? Hasta donde ella sabía, él era un desconocido, o bien el marido que detestaba.

Perplejo y excitado por la compasión reflejada en el rostro de Hinata, luchó contra la loca tentación de hundir la cara entre sus pechos. Ella se retiró a toda prisa de su regazo y puso la distancia necesaria entre ambos.

Por primera vez en su vida, tenía miedo de sus propios sentimientos... él, que siempre se había enorgullecido del dominio férreo que ejercía sobre sí mismo.

-¿Quién es usted? -preguntó ella en voz baja.

-Sabes muy bien quién soy -murmuró él.

Hinata negó con la cabeza, claramente aturdida, y apartó la mirada. Se encaminó hacia un armario en el que guardaba algo de vajilla y una pequeña tetera. Refugiándose en el rutinario ritual, buscó con torpeza un paquete de té y retiró del estante un pequeño frasco de porcelana.

-Haré... haré un poco de té -dijo con tono apagado-. Hablemos. Tal vez pueda ayudarlo.

Pero le temblaban tanto las manos que las tazas y los platos se sacudieron cuando los cogió.

Hinata creía que se trataba de algún pobre tonto desesperado o de un vagabundo que necesitaba su ayuda. Una sonrisa irónica curvó los labios del supuesto Naruto, que se acercó a ella y tomó sus frías manos entre las suyas, muy calientes. Sintió, una vez más, la dulce e inesperada impresión de tocarla. Sentía la delicadeza de sus huesos, la suavidad de su piel. Ansiaba demostrarle su gentileza. Algo en ella hacía salir a la superficie los últimos y amargos vestigios de humanidad que le quedaban. Hinata conseguía que él quisiera ser el hombre gentil y bondadoso que ella necesitaba.

-Soy tu marido -le dijo-. He vuelto a casa. -Ella lo miró, en silencio, con los miembros rígidos y las rodillas temblorosas-. Soy Naruto -insistió en tono suave-. No tengas miedo.

Hinata oyó su propia risa incrédula y sofocada cuando contempló de nuevo las facciones del hombre, aquella mezcla tremenda entre lo familiar y lo desconocido. Se parecía demasiado a Naruto para echarlo sin más, pero lo rodeaba un halo extraño que ella no podía aceptar.

-Mi marido está muerto -dijo, poniéndose rígida.

Los músculos de la mandíbula del hombre se contrajeron.

-Haré que me creas.

Fue rápidamente hasta ella, rodeó su cabeza con ambas manos y acercó su boca a la de él. Haciendo caso omiso de su grito alarmado, la besó como nunca la habían besado. Las manos de Hinata se aferraron a sus musculosas manos, tratando en vano de que la soltara. Pero la boca del hombre, incendiaria, deliciosa, la había dejado estupefacta. Utilizó los dientes, los labios y la lengua, sumiéndola en una llamarada de sensualidad. Una vez más intentó liberarse, inútilmente, hasta que él le soltó la cabeza y la apretó contra la dura superficie de su pecho. Hinata se sintió cobijada y segura en su abrazo, poseída del todo... Profundamente deseada. Su nariz se colmó con el olor que emanaba de él, una mezcla de tierra, aire y un suave deje de madera de sándalo.

Los labios del hombre se deslizaron más abajo, hasta el sensible costado de su cuello. Suspiró profunda y sensualmente sobre su piel. Acercó su cara a la de ella, hasta que Hinata sintió el roce de sus pestañas en la mejilla. Nunca nadie la había abrazado así, tocándola, saboreándola como si fuera un fruto exótico.

-Oh, por favor -jadeó, mientras se arqueaba al contacto de la lengua del hombre contra su palpitante cuello.

-Di mi nombre -susurró él.

-No...

-Dilo.

Con la mano ahuecada cubrió uno de los senos y sus largos dedos moldearon el sensible montículo. Hinata sintió que el pezón se le endurecía bajo el cálido cobijo de la mano del hombre, buscando más estimulación. Con un rápido movimiento, Hinata se retorció hasta liberarse de sus brazos y retrocedió tambaleándose unos pocos pasos, hasta dejar el suficiente espacio entre los dos.

Cubrió su seno con una mano y miró al hombre, atónita. Él se mostraba inexpresivo, pero el sonido entrecortado de su respiración revelaba que estaba tratando de recobrar la compostura, igual que ella.

-¿Cómo se atreve? -exclamó Hinata, jadeando.

-Eres mi esposa.

-A Naruto nunca le gustaron los besos.

-He cambiado -respondió él, simple y llanamente.

-¡Usted no es Naruto! -exclamó por encima del hombro, mientras corría hacia la puerta.

-Hinata -le dijo, pero ella no le hizo caso-, Hinata, mírame. Algo en su tono de voz la obligó a detenerse. A regañadientes, se quedó quieta en el umbral, observándolo. El hombre sostenía algo en la mano.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Ven y míralo.

Avanzó cautelosamente hacia él, con desgana, y se quedó asombrada al ver el objeto que tenía en la mano. Él apretó la cerradura con el pulgar y la canta esmaltada se abrió con un chasquido, dejando al descubierto un retrato en miniatura de Hinata.

-Lo he contemplado todos los días, durante meses -murmuró el hombre-. Aunque no te recordaba en los días posteriores al naufragio, sabía que me pertenecías.

Cerró la cajita y la guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Hinata, incrédula, alzó su mirada hacia él. Tenía la sensación de estar soñando.

-¿De dónde lo ha sacado? -preguntó en un susurro.

-Me lo diste tú -respondió él-, El día en que partí hacia la India. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Sí, lo recordaba. Naruto tuvo tanta prisa por abandonar la casa que se mostró muy impaciente durante la despedida. Pero Hinata se las ingenió para llevarlo a un lado, para estar un instante a solas con él y darle el relicario. Era habitual que una esposa o una novia ofreciera un recuerdo a su hombre si este se marchaba al extranjero, especialmente a un lugar tan peligroso como la india, donde existía la posibilidad de que lo mataran por deudas de juego, o de que muriera a manos de rebeldes sedientos de sangre, o bien a causa de alguna peste. Sin embargo, los riesgos no habían hecho más que incitar a Naruto, que siempre se había creído invencible.

Naruto se mostró auténticamente conmovido por el obsequio de Hinata, lo suficiente como para darle un beso en la frente.

-Encantador - había murmurado -. Gracias, Hinata.

Aquel día, ambos se pusieron tensos con los recuerdos de su desdichado matrimonio de dos años, de las mutuas amarguras y decepciones de dos personas que no habían logrado encontrar intereses comunes sobre los que apoyar siquiera una amistad. Aun así, Hinata se preocupó por él.

-Rezaré por tu seguridad -le había dicho, y él se había echado a reír ante la preocupación reflejada en su rostro.

-No desperdicies tus oraciones conmigo -le había respondido. El hombre que ahora tenía ante ella pareció leer sus pensamientos.

-Después de todo, debes de haberme dedicado una o dos oraciones -murmuró-. Es lo único que me pudo traer de regreso a casa.

Hinata sintió un mareo súbito y se tambaleó bajo el peso de aquella revelación. Tan solo su esposo podía conocer sus palabras de despedida.

-¿Naruto? -preguntó en un susurro.

Él la sostuvo por los codos y la ayudó a mantenerse en pie. Después agachó la cabeza para mirarla con sus ojos azules, en los que brillaba una chispa de burla.

-No irás a desmayarte otra vez, ¿verdad?

Hinata se sentía demasiado abrumada para responder. Dejó que él la llevara hasta una silla, en la que se desplomó bruscamente.

El hombre se puso en cuclillas junto a ella, con lo que ambos rostros quedaron a la misma altura. Le retiró un mechón detrás de la oreja y sus dedos curtidos rozaron su lóbulo.

-¿Empiezas a creerme?

-Antes dime algo que solo mi esposo pueda saber.

-¡Santo Dios! Ya he pasado por esto con Hatake y la Dra Senju. -Se quedó callado, contemplando las ropas de viuda que Hinata lucía; ella se sobresaltó ante la intimidad de aquella mirada-. Tienes un diminuto lunar de color pardo en la cara interna de tu muslo izquierdo -dijo en voz baja-. Y una peca oscura sobre tu seno derecho. Y una cicatriz en el talón, de la vez en que te cortaste con una piedra, un verano, cuando aún eras una niña. -Sonrió ante la expresión confundida que vio en el semblante de la joven-. ¿Quieres que siga? Puedo describir el color de tu...

-Es suficiente -interrumpió Hinata, sonrojándose de pronto. Por primera vez se permitió mirarlo detenidamente y vio la sombra de la barba en su cara afeitada, su barbilla categórica y prominente, los hoyuelos de las mejillas, que alguna vez fueron redondas y mofletudas-. Te ha cambiado la forma de la cara -dijo, tocando tímida-mente el borde de su alto pómulo-. Tal vez te habría reconocido si no hubieras adelgazado tanto, aunque si, tienes las cicatrices de tus mejillas, del accidente de cuando eras un niño.

Él la sorprendió apoyando la boca sobre la palma de su mano. Cuando Hinata sintió el calor de aquellos labios contra su suave piel, retiró la mano y adoptó una expresión reflexiva.

-Y tu ropa parece diferente -siguió diciendo, mientras miraba los pantalones grises, tensos sobre los muslos, la gastada camisa blanca y la angosta corbata, pasada de moda, que llevaba.

Siempre había visto a Naruto ataviado con las ropas más elegantes: chaquetas del paño más refinado, chalecos de brocado bordado, pantalones de cuero o de lana fina. Su indumentaria para la cena siempre había sido igualmente espléndida: chaquetas negras bien cortadas, pantalones con raya impecable, deslumbrantes camisas de hilo blanco, cuellos rígidamente almidonados, lazo y zapatos lustrados con champán.

Ante aquel minucioso escrutinio, Naruto sonrió con cierta ironía.

-Quise cambiarme de ropa en el castillo -dijo-, pero al parecer han cambiado las cosas de lugar.

-Suigetsu y Karin se deshicieron de todo.

-Incluida mi esposa, por lo que veo. -Paseó la mirada por la estancia y sus ojos azules se tornaron gélidos-. Mis primos van a pagar por haberte puesto en semejante lugar. Esperaba algo mejor de su parte, aunque solo Dios sabe por qué.

-Ha resultado bastante cómodo...

-No es adecuado ni para una lavandera, ni mucho menos para mi esposa. -La voz de Naruto, seca como un latigazo, sobresaltó a Hinata. Al darse cuenta de su involuntaria reacción, Naruto suavizó su expresión y dijo-: No te preocupes. De ahora en adelante, estarás protegida.

-No quiero...

Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera impedirlo. Asustada, apretó los labios y clavó los ojos en su regazo, en un desdichado silencio. Aquello era increíble, peor que una pesadilla. Naruto estaba en casa e iba a hacerse cargo de su vida como antes, aplastando su independencia como si se tratara de una flor bajo su bota.

-¿Qué ocurre, mi amor? -preguntó él en voz baja. Sorprendida, Hinata contempló su rostro grave.

-Nunca me habías llamado así.

Naruto deslizó la mano por la fina curva de su garganta, acariciando con el pulgar la línea de su mandíbula. Pretendió no advertir la manera en que ella se encogía bajo su caricia.

-He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar, Hinata. Pasé varios meses convaleciente en Ciudad del Cabo y después emprendí un viaje condenadamente largo para llegar hasta aquí. Cuanto más me acordaba de ti y de nuestro matrimonio, más me daba cuenta de lo canalla que había sido. Me prometí que, en cuanto regresara, empezaríamos de nuevo.

-No creo que sea posible.

-¿Por qué no?

-Han pasado muchas cosas, y yo...

Hinata se interrumpió, tragó saliva y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Luchó para no derramarlas, mientras la culpa y la desdicha colmaban su interior. ¿Por qué Naruto había tenido que volver? Con un solo golpe del destino se veía sentenciada, una vez más, a una vida que detestaba. Se sentía como una prisionera a la que habían liberado solo para devolverla de nuevo tras las rejas.

-Entiendo. -Naruto dejó caer la mano. Curiosamente, la estaba mirando como si en realidad la entendiera, a pesar de que siempre había sido escasamente perceptivo-. Pero nada será como antes.

-No puedes evitar ser como eres -dijo Hinata, mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

Oyó la rápida respiración de Naruto y sintió sus dedos enjugándole aquella lágrima. Hinata dio un salto atrás, pero Naruto se inclinó hacia ella para acortar la distancia entre ambos. Estaba aprisionada en la silla, con la cabeza y el cuello apretados contra el respaldo.

-Hinata -susurró él-, jamás te haría daño.

-No te temo -dijo ella, y añadió, con tono desafiante-: Es solo que no quiero volver a ser tu esposa.

El antiguo Naruto se habría molestado ante aquel signo de rebeldía y la hubiera sometido con unas pocas palabras cortantes. Este, en cambio, la miró con una serenidad que la puso tremendamente nerviosa.

-Veré si puedo modificar eso. Todo lo que te pido es que me des una oportunidad.

Hinata agarró con fuerza los apoyabrazos del sillón.

-Preferiría que lleváramos vidas separadas, tal como hacíamos antes de que te fueras a la India.

-No puedo obligarte, cariño. -Su respuesta fue amable, pero Hinata intuyó cómo seguiría-. Eres mi esposa. Tengo la intención de recuperar mi lugar en tu vida... y en tu lecho.

Ante aquella afirmación, Hinata palideció.

-¿Por qué no te vas con lady Shizuka? -preguntó, desesperada-. Se alegrará mucho con tu regreso. Era ella a quien querías, no a mí. La expresión de Naruto se volvió cauta.

-Ahora, ella ya no significa nada para mí.

-Se amaban el uno al otro -insistió Hinata, deseando que Naruto se apartara de ella.

-Aquello no era amor.

-¡Pues era una imitación muy convincente!

-Querer acostarse con una mujer no es lo mismo que amarla.

-Eso ya lo sé -respondió ella, obligándose a mirarlo a los ojos-. Lo dejaste muy claro en varias ocasiones.

Naruto encajó aquella afirmación sin hacer comentarios. Se puso en pie de un solo movimiento grácil. En cuanto se vio liberada, Hinata saltó de su silla y fue hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, alejándose de él cuanto le fue posible.

Hinata se juró a sí misma, con resolución, que jamás volvería a recibirlo en su lecho.

-Voy a complacerte en todo lo que sea posible, salvo en una cosa: no veo ninguna razón para que volvamos a tener intimidad. No solo fracasé en mis intentos por darte placer, sino que además soy estéril. Sería mejor para ambos que encontraras a otra mujer para satisfacer tus necesidades.

-No quiero a ninguna otra.

-Entonces tendrás que tomarme por la fuerza -declaró Hinata.

Ella palideció al ver que se le acercaba. Era imposible interpretar aquella expresión: ¿estaba enfadado, la despreciaba o simplemente se estaba divirtiendo? Las manos de Naruto se cerraron sobre las de ella, con una presión gentil pero firme. Hinata lo miró a la cara y sintió que de nuevo la invadía el viejo y sofocante desamparo.

-No -dijo él con suavidad-. No acudiré a tu lecho hasta que estés preparada.

-Eso llevará mucho tiempo... No sucederá nunca.

-Tal vez. -Naruto quedó en silencio y la contempló, pensativo-. ¿Ha habido otro hombre durante mi ausencia?

-No -respondió Hinata con una risita ahogada, sorprendida de que Naruto pensara que aquella era la razón por la que no quería acostarse con él-. ¡Por Dios, no quise tener nada que ver con ningún hombre después de tu partida!

Naruto sonrió con ironía ante aquel comentario tan poco halagador.

-Bien. No podría culparte por haberte acercado a otro hombre... Pero no puedo soportar la idea de que otro te toque.

Se frotó la nuca con gesto cansado y Hinata se fijó en la línea descolorida que revelaba una herida recién cicatrizada.

-Tu cabeza... -murmuró.

-El naufragio -explicó él con tono cansado-. Hubo un violento vendaval. Nos sacudió sin cesar hasta que el barco chocó contra un arrecife. Mi cabeza se golpeó contra algo, pero ¡maldita sea!, no recuerdo contra qué. Ni siquiera pude recordar mi condenado nombre durante varias semanas después del accidente.

Se quedó inmóvil al ver que ella se acercaba.

Hinata sintió, contra su voluntad, que la inundaba una oleada de simpatía hacia él. No podía evitarlo... Odiaba la idea de que sufriera.

-Lo siento -dijo.

Naruto sonrió ligeramente.

-Sientes que la herida no fuese mortal, imagino.

Sin hacer caso a su comentario, Hinata no pudo resistirse a tocar la profunda cicatriz. Hundió los dedos en la espesa cabellera de Naruto y palpó su cuero cabelludo. La cicatriz era larga. El golpe que la había provocado debía de haber estado a punto de partirle el cráneo. Mientras le tocaba la cabeza, oyó que a Naruto se le agitaba la respiración.

-¿Duele? -preguntó, al tiempo que retiraba la mano. Él negó con la cabeza y soltó una breve carcajada.

-Mucho me temo que lo que me estás provocando es otra clase de dolor.

Hinata lo miró a los ojos, perpleja, y luego bajó la mirada hasta el regazo de Naruto. Vio que su inocente caricia lo había excitado, provocándole una poderosa, inequívoca erección que le abultaba los pantalones. Se sonrojó llena de furia, humillada, y retrocedió de un salto.

Naruto mantuvo una leve sonrisa.

-Perdón, mi amor. Un año de celibato ha acabado con el poco dominio de mí mismo que tenía. -Le dirigió una mirada que le provocó nudos de tensión en el estómago y, a continuación, le tendió la mano-. Ahora, ven conmigo, Hinata. Quiero ir a casa.

.

.

Continuará...


	5. ¿Soy tu esposo Hinata?

**Aclaración:**

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**-3-**_

* * *

A Hinata le habría gustado cambiarse el vestido por uno limpio, pero no tenía ninguna intención de desnudarse delante de su marido (ya estaba casi segura de que él le había dicho la verdad). Se recogió el cabello lo mejor que pudo, consciente en todo momento de la intensa mirada de Naruto sobre ella. Cuando terminó, él atravesó la habitación y le ofreció su brazo.

-¿Vamos? -preguntó, alzando una ceja-. Todos esperan, conteniendo el aliento, para ver si vienes conmigo.

-¿Acaso tengo otra opción? -dijo ella. Él le dirigió una mirada sarcástica.

-No pienso arrastrarte si vas a patalear y a chillar.

Hinata no aceptó el brazo que le ofrecía, pues pensó que si lo hacía y salía con él se estaría comprometiendo a un determinado comportamiento y ya no habría camino de retorno.

Abandonando su cortés actitud, Naruto le tomó la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

-Ven - dijo, y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a "El Remolino".

-Al conde y a la condesa les llevará algún tiempo trasladar sus cosas -comentó Hinata.

-Ellos no son ni conde ni condesa -respondió él tajantemente-. Tú y yo sí lo somos. Y para esta noche ya los tendré fuera del castillo y sus alrededores.

-¿Esta noche? - Hinata estaba atónita-. Pero no puedes echarlos tan pronto.

-¿Que no puedo? -Su expresión se endureció y, de pronto, se pareció mucho más al hombre con el que se había casado, cinco años antes-. No voy a permitir que Suigetsu y Karin deshonren mi casa ni una noche más. Nos quedaremos en los cuartos privados de la familia.

-¿Y Suigetsu y Karin ocuparán la habitación de huéspedes?

-No -respondió él, con tono inflexible-. Que se queden en la casita, o que busquen alojamiento en otra parte. Hinata soltó un quejido, horrorizada ante la idea.

-Eso es ir demasiado lejos. Debemos ofrecerles los cuartos de huéspedes del castillo.

-Si la vieja casucha del guardabosque ha sido adecuada para ti, maldita sea si no es lo bastante buena para ellos.

-De todas formas, no lograrás echarlos tan fácilmente -dijo Hinata-. Harán cuanto esté a su alcance para presentarte como a un impostor.

-Los sacaré de aquí -dijo él, implacable, y la obligó a volverse para mirarlo cara a cara-. Dime algo antes de que lleguemos al castillo; ¿todavía te quedan dudas?

-Algunas -reconoció Hinata, subyugada por aquella intensa mirada azul.

-¿Tienes intención de exponerlas ante los demás?

El rostro de Naruto no mostraba la más mínima expresión.

Hinata vaciló.

-No -susurró al fin.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque yo... -Se mordió el labio, buscando la forma de explicarle la íntima convicción de que, de alguna manera, sería un error dudar de él frente a los demás. Lo más sensato parecía esperar y ver qué pasaba. Si finalmente no era el hombre que decía ser, tarde o temprano cometería algún error-. Porque si no eres mi esposo - dijo -, pronto lo descubriré.

El sonrió, pero esta vez lo hizo sin calidez.

-Ciertamente -afirmó, conciso, y recorrieron el resto del camino en silencio.

-Estoy impresionado por lo que han hecho con este sitio -declaró Naruto con brusquedad cuando entraron en el castillo.

Los antiguos tapices flamencos y las mesillas con jarrones de porcelana francesa habían sido reemplazados por estatuas de mármol y tapices de seda en chillones tonos melocotón y púrpura. La chimenea medieval, que era lo bastante grande como para albergar a una docena de hombres en su interior, había sido despojada de su repisa flamenca original. En su lugar colocaron un recargado espejo, con querubines dorados en el marco.

Naruto hizo un alto para contemplar, con una mueca de desagrado, el efecto que producía todo aquello.

-No puede cualquiera tomar una casa elegante y decorarla como un burdel en tan poco tiempo.

-No sabría decirte -dijo Hinata-. No estoy tan familiarizada con los burdeles como tú.

Naruto sonrió ante la sarcástica respuesta. -Si no recuerdo mal, estabas más que contenta de que pasara mis noches en un burdel en lugar de contigo.

Incómoda, Hinata fijó su mirada en el vulgar decorado. -Por desgracia, todo esto ya no se puede cambiar.

-¿Por qué no?

-Sería un despilfarro.

-Podemos afrontar ese gasto.

-Será mejor que, antes de hacer conjeturas, revises los libros de la propiedad -aconsejó Hinata en voz baja-. Sospecho que nuestras cuentas han sido diezmadas durante tu ausencia. Tus primos tienen gustos extravagantes.

Naruto asintió con gesto sombrío y la cogió por el codo mientras entraban en el vestíbulo. Lo rodeaba un aire de serena autoridad y parecía totalmente a sus anchas en sus dominios. Sin duda, a un impostor se le habría escapado alguna señal de inseguridad, pero él no mostró ninguna.

Hinata nunca había imaginado que volverían a estar juntos en aquella casa. Había clausurado los recuerdos de su vida junto a él. Pero Naruto había regresado inesperadamente, dejándola aturdida. Le resultaba imposible creer que él estaba allí realmente, incluso con aquella mano enorme sobre su brazo y aquel sabor, que perduraba en sus labios.

En la zona que rodeaba la doble escalinata había al menos cincuenta sirvientes: criadas, ayudantes del mayordomo, lacayos, personal de cocina, peones y trabajadores para cualquier tipo de tarea. Los sirvientes los saludaron con exclamaciones de alegría, pues entendían que la presencia de Hinata junto a lord Uzumaki confirmaba su identidad de forma concluyente. No cabía duda de que estaban entusiasmados ante la perspectiva de sacarse de encima a Suigetsu y Karin, unos amos exigentes e imposibles de complacer.

El ama de llaves, una mujer de mediana edad, dio un paso al frente, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Lord Uzumaki -dijo, con la mirada resplandeciente de emoción-. Sospecho que todos necesitamos mirarlo hasta dos y tres veces para asegurarnos que usted es, realmente, usted. Me resulta imposible dar crédito a mis propios ojos. Bienvenido a casa, señor.

Los otros sirvientes se apresuraron a hacerse eco de aquellos sentimientos y Naruto les sonrió.

-Gracias, señora Gorst. Después de pasar tanto tiempo en el extranjero, dudo que quiera volver a dejar Inglaterra. -Miró a los reunidos con expresión inquisitiva-. ¿Dónde está el señor Townley? -preguntó, refiriéndose a un mayordomo que estuvo al servicio de los Uzumaki durante más de doce años.

-Me temo que se ha ido a trabajar a otra casa, señor -fue la cautelosa respuesta del ama de llaves-. No quería permanecer al servicio del actual conde. -Naruto frunció el entrecejo y permaneció en silencio; la señora Gorst añadió-: Espero que no culpe demasiado a Townley, milord. Estaba verdaderamente afectado por su muerte... Es decir...

-No culpo a Townley -le aseguró Naruto, y a continuación condujo a Hinata a los salones de recepción de la familia-. Ven, cariño. Ya es hora de que ponga mi casa en orden.

-¡Allí está! -exclamó una voz cuando entraron en el salón de recepciones de la planta alta; entonces se oyó un coro de gritos excitados. Allí estaban Suigetsu y Karin, así como el señor Hatake y la doctora Senju, y algunos parientes de la familia que querían ver al recién llegado con sus propios ojos.

Suigetsu se adelantó a los demás, mirando a Naruto con desprecio.

-Parece que ha conseguido poner a Hinata de su lado. -Volvió su atención hacia ella, con gesto desdeñoso, y dijo-: Un movimiento equivocado, querida mía. Me sorprende que seas tan fácil de convencer y que aceptes ayudar a este canalla en su farsa. Has revelado una debilidad de carácter que no había sospechado en ti... hasta ahora.

Hinata le devolvió la mirada sin pestañear.

-La farsa no es mía, milord.

-Le aseguro, lord Suigetsu -intervino el señor Hatake para calmar los ánimos-, que, en mi opinión, este hombre es realmente el conde Naruto Uzumaki.

-No cabe duda de que le paga por su apoyo -murmuró Suigetsu-. Bien, tengo la intención de llevar el asunto ante la justicia. No permitiré que aparezca un impostor y se autoproclame conde de Uzumaki. Para empezar, apenas tiene un leve parecido con Uzumaki, que debía de superar su peso en más de quince kilos.

El hombre que estaba junto a Hinata no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

-No es un delito que un hombre adelgace, Suigetsu.

Suigetsu le dirigió una mirada burlona. -Debe de haberle resultado muy conveniente «recordar» súbitamente que es el heredero de una cuantiosa fortuna. El señor Hatake volvió a interceder con actitud serena:-Todas las evidencias confirman la identidad de este hombre, lord Suigetsu. Hemos puesto a prueba su memoria y ha resultado ser exacta. También hemos identificado marcas particulares en su cuerpo, incluso la cicatriz en su hombro, que se hizo en un accidente de caza durante su niñez y la marca de nacimiento en sus mejillas. Hemos examinado muestras de su letra, que se parece mucho a la de lord Uzumaki. Su aspecto, aunque cambiado, guarda una enorme similitud con el del último conde. Todo eso, unido al hecho de que todos los que lo han visto hasta ahora lo han reconocido, demuestra que se trata de lord Uzumaki.

-Yo no lo reconozco -afirmó Suigetsu acaloradamente-. Ni tampoco mi esposa.

-Es evidente que tiene usted mucho que perder si él es realmente el primo de su esposa -señaló la doctora Senju, mientras una sonrisa cínica aparecía en su curtido semblante-. Además, su propia esposa lo acepta, una mujer tan honorable como la condesa jamás aceptaría a un desconocido como su marido.

-A menos que se proponga sacar ventaja de ello -dijo Karin con desprecio, señalando a Hinata con su dedo huesudo-. Ella se acostaría con el primer hombre disponible, si eso implicara recuperar la fortuna de los Uzumaki.

Ante semejante ultraje, Hinata soltó una exclamación ahogada. -No me merezco una acusación como esta...

-Una viuda joven y bella, que se muere por la atención de un hombre -siguió diciendo Karin con voz chillona-. Has engañado a muchos con toda tu noble cháchara sobre el orfanato, pero yo sé cómo eres en realidad...

-Ya es suficiente -interrumpió Naruto. Su mirada amenazadora intimidó a todos los presentes. Miró a Suigetsu con tal expresión de venganza que este empezó a sudar ostensiblemente-. Fuera de mi vista -dijo Naruto-. Vuestras pertenencias les serán enviadas, a menos que quieran volver a poner los pies en esta casa. En ese caso, serán incineradas. Ahora, márchense... Y considérense afortunados de que no les haga pagar como debería por todo lo que le hicieron a mi esposa.

-¡Si no hemos tenido más que gestos de generosidad con Hinata! -exclamó Karin-. ¿Qué mentiras ha estado contando?

-¡Fuera!

Naruto dio un paso hacia Karin, extendiendo las manos como si quisiera estrangularla. Karin corrió hacia la puerta, con los ojos dilatados por el terror.

-¡Tiene los modales de un animal! -profirió, entre suspiros de furia-. No crea que va a engañar a nadie con su sucia treta... ¡No es más conde de Uzumaki que cualquiera de los chuchos de la perrera!

Suigetsu la alcanzó en la puerta y ambos se marcharon, mientras murmullos de excitación surgían entre la concurrencia.

Naruto agachó la cabeza y acercó su boca al oído de Hinata.

-Nunca tuve la intención de dejarte a su merced. Perdóname.

Hinata volvió la cabeza hacia él, atónita. Naruto jamás se había disculpado ante ella por nada... Nunca había sido capaz. -Hay momentos en los que casi coincido con Karin -susurró-. No te pareces en absoluto al hombre con el que me casé.

-¿Preferirías que volviera a ser el que era? -preguntó él, en voz muy baja para que los demás no lo oyeran.

Hinata parpadeó, confundida. -No lo sé.

Retrocedió al ver que los presentes se aglomeraban en torno a él, lanzando exclamaciones ante el milagro de su regreso.

Los sirvientes se encontraban en un aprieto, afanándose por obedecer a dos amos a la vez, mientras embalaban las pertenencias de Suigetsu y Karin. Naruto no se había retractado de su decisión de que ellos abandonaran la propiedad de inmediato, una humillación que Hinata sabía que jamás perdonarían. Karin iba y venía por la mansión sumida en una furia explosiva, gritando órdenes e insultos a todos los que se cruzaban con ella.

Hinata, sintiéndose algo perdida e incómoda, se paseó por la casa. Algunas de las habitaciones menos formales de la planta alta habían sido conservadas en su estado original, sereno y de buen gusto, con las ventanas cubiertas por claras cortinas de seda y terciopelo y el mobiliario francés, sencillo y elegante.

-¿Haciendo inventario? -preguntó una voz suave desde la puerta del salón de lectura de las damas. Hinata se volvió y se encontró con Karin, de pie frente a ella. Con su delgada figura rígidamente erguida, se le antojó dura y afilada como la hoja de un cuchillo.

Hinata sintió un atisbo de pena por Karin, consciente de que la pérdida del título y de la propiedad suponía un golpe devastador. Para una mujer de ambición tan desmedida, el retorno a la vida modesta que tiempo atrás había llevado iba a ser difícil de soportar.

-Lo siento, lady Karin -dijo con sinceridad-. Sé lo injusta que puede parecerle la situación...

-¡Ahórrame tu falsa piedad! Crees que has ganado, ¿verdad? Bien, de una forma u otra, recuperaremos el título. Suigetsu por ser mi marido, sigue siendo el presunto heredero y ademas enterate de una vez, estoy embarazada... Y, como todo el mundo sabe, tú eres estéril. ¿Le has dicho eso al impostor que afirma ser tu esposo?

Hinata palideció.

-¿Es que no tienes vergüenza?

-No más que tú, aparentemente. ¡Qué dispuesta, que ansiosa te muestras por meterte entre las sábanas con un perfecto desconocido! -Aquel rostro se transformó en una mueca de desdén-. Durante meses has representado el papel de mártir, con tu cara de ángel y tus modales de gran dama, cuando en realidad no eres más que una gata en celo...

Su perorata fue interrumpida por un gruñido de indignación y ambas mujeres se quedaron paralizadas por la sorpresa, cuando la delgada silueta de un hombre entró en la habitación con el sigilo y la rapidez de una cobra. Naruto agarró a Karin y la sacudió, con expresión implacable y llena de ira.

-Da gracias de que eres una mujer -le advirtió-; de lo contrario, te mataría por lo que acabas de decir.

-¡Suélteme! -gritó Karin.

-Por favor -suplicó Hinata, corriendo hacia ellos-. Naruto, no. Ante el sonido de su nombre en labios de Hinata, la espalda de Naruto se volvió rígida.

-No hay motivos para hacer una escena -siguió diciendo Hinata, acercándose-. No ha habido nada que lamentar. Suéltala. Hazlo por mí.

Sin previo aviso, Naruto la soltó con un gruñido de disgusto y Karin huyó corriendo de la habitación.

Hinata parpadeó, asustada, cuando su esposo se volvió hacia ella. Parecía que Naruto estaba ávido de sangre. Nunca había visto una expresión tan salvaje en aquel rostro. Ni cuando más enfadado estaba, Naruto había perdido el barniz de cortesía que era su marca de nacimiento. Pero en algún momento, entre su partida hacia la India y ahora, se había resquebrajado su fachada civilizada... Y comenzaba a emerger un hombre muy diferente.

-Karin es una bruja vengativa -murmuró.

-Hablaba llevada por la furia y el dolor -argumentó Hinata-. Para mí no ha significado nada...

Se interrumpió, soltando una exclamación ahogada, cuando Naruto se acercó a ella en un par de zancadas. Apoyó una de sus grandes manos en su cintura, mientras con la otra tomó su barbilla y la obligó a echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Entonces paseó una mirada especulativa por el rostro de Hinata.

Ella se pasó la punta de la lengua por los labios resecos. Sentía una inquietante sensación de placer en su interior. Su respiración se tornó agitada y clavó los ojos en el ancho pecho que tenía frente a ella, recordando la sensación de solidez que le había provocado el cuerpo de Naruto contra el suyo, la forma excitante en que la había besado.

Las acusaciones de Karin habían hecho mella en ella. Hinata se sentía atraída por aquel hombre y nunca se había sentido así con su esposo. ¿Quizás se debía a que ambos habían cambiado... o se trataba de la prueba concluyente de que aquel hombre no era Naruto?

Todo estaba sucediendo demasiado deprisa. Necesitaba quedarse a solas para ordenar sus pensamientos.

-No me toques -susurró-. No lo puedo tolerar.

Naruto la soltó y ella dio un paso hacia atrás. Tenía los ojos de un color sorprendente, de un tono azul que parecía mas oscuros bajo cierta luz.

Eran los ojos de Naruto, sin ninguna duda, pero estaban colmados de una intensidad que Hinata nunca antes había visto.

-¿Cómo es posible que seas mi esposo? -preguntó, insegura-. ¿Pero cómo es posible que seas otro? No sé qué pensar, ni qué sentir. Naruto no se enfadó ante aquella mirada vacilante.

-Si tú no me aceptas, ve y díselo a los demás -dijo-. Todo depende de ti. Sin tu apoyo, no tengo ni una maldita posibilidad de convencer a nadie de que soy quien soy.

Hinata se pasó la mano sobre la húmeda frente. No deseaba tomar aquella decisión por su cuenta, ni asumir la responsabilidad de un error... Si es que era realmente un error.

-Podríamos esperar a que tu abuela regrese de su viaje -respondió-. Cuando se entere de esta historia, vendrá lo antes posible. Aceptaré lo que ella decida. Ella es casi una madre para ti, y ciertamente, conoce a su propia sangre...

-No. -El rostro de Naruto parecía de granito-. Decídelo tú, ahora. ¿Soy tu esposo, Hinata?

-Supongo que el señor Hatake tiene razón, que la evidencia señala que...

-Al demonio con la evidencia. ¿Soy o no soy tu esposo?

-No puedo estar totalmente segura -insistió ella, negándose obstinadamente a darle el «sí» o el «no» que él quería-. No llegué a conocerte demasiado. No tuvimos intimidad en ningún aspecto, salvo en el físico, e incluso entonces... -Hinata titubeó, con las mejillas ardiendo.

-Aquello siempre fue algo impersonal -reconoció él con franqueza-. No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo tratar a una esposa en la cama... Debería haberte tratado como a una amante. Debería haberte seducido. La verdad es que fui un tonto egoísta.

Hinata bajó los ojos.

-Yo no era la que tú querías. Te casaste para tener hijos y no pude dártelos...

-Eso no tiene nada que ver -la interrumpió-. Mírame, Hinata. -Al ver que ella se negaba a hacerlo, él enredó los dedos en su melena y le soltó el moño mal sujeto-. Me importa un comino que puedas concebir o no -le dijo-. Eso ya no me interesa.

-Desde luego que sí...

-He cambiado, Hinata. Dame la oportunidad de demostrarte cómo pueden ser las cosas entre nosotros.

Sobre ambos se cernió un silencio que parecía interminable. La mirada de Hinata se posó sobre su boca ancha y firme y se preguntó, dominada por el pánico, si volvería a besarla.

De pronto, Naruto pareció tomar una decisión y deslizó la mano por el pecho de ella, con un movimiento tan rápido y leve que Hinata no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Sintió que le escocían los senos ante el roce fugaz de aquella mano. Naruto bajó la boca hasta su cuello, respirando ardiente y suavemente. Cuando apoyó la lengua contra su piel, Hinata soltó un gemido sofocado.

-Tienes la piel de un bebé -susurró él-. Quiero desnudarte aquí mismo..., sentirte desnuda en mis brazos... Amarte como debería haberlo hecho hace tanto tiempo...

El rostro de Hinata se incendió y entonces trató de apartarse de él, pero estaba presa en su fuerte abrazo. Naruto ladeó la cabeza y encontró el sensible punto de unión entre el cuello y el hombro. Mordisqueó suavemente la tela de su vestido. Ante la erótica sensación de la caricia, Hinata se estremeció y arqueó todo su cuerpo.

-¡Oh...!

-Los hindúes creen que la vida de una mujer no tiene valor ni sentido sin un esposo -murmuró él mientras le daba una serie de besos en la base de la garganta y la delicada hendidura de debajo de la oreja. Cuando habló de nuevo, en su voz se vislumbraba un tono burlón-: Te considerarían una mujer afortunada por haberme recuperado de la muerte.

-Me las arreglé muy bien sin ti -respondió Hinata aferrándose a sus hombros, duros como la piedra, al notar que le temblaban las rodillas.

Sintió que él sonreía contra su oreja.

-En la India te habrían quemado viva en mi pira crematoria, para ahorrarte la pena de tener que vivir sin mí. Lo llaman sati.

-¡Eso es una barbaridad! -Cerró los ojos cuando las manos de él encontraron, a través de los pliegues de su falda, la tensa curva de sus nalgas-. Por favor, no quiero...

-Deja que te toque. Hace mucho tiempo que no abrazo a una mujer.

-¿Cuánto? -preguntó Hinata, sin poder evitarlo.

-Más de un año.

Hinata sintió que la mano de él recorría su columna vertebral en una lenta caricia.

-¿Y si una viuda se niega a ser incinerada? -preguntó, sin apenas aliento.

-No tiene alternativa.

-Bueno, lamenté tu muerte, pero eso no me indujo al suicidio-. Naruto se echó a reír.

-Probablemente te sentiste muy bien cuando supiste lo del naufragio.

-No -negó ella automáticamente, pero, para su espanto, un rubor de culpabilidad se extendió por su rostro.

Naruto se apartó para mirarla a la cara y esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

-Mentirosa -dijo, antes de rozar sus labios con un beso rápido.

-Yo, realmente, no... -empezó a decir Hinata, incómoda, pero él cambió de tema con una rapidez que la confundió.

-Quiero que mandes hacerte algunos vestidos. No me gusta que mi esposa vaya con harapos.

Hinata bajó la mirada hasta su vestido negro de bombasí y recogió un pliegue suelto de la falda.

-Pero el gasto... -dijo en voz baja, pensando lo agradable que sería tener algunos trajes nuevos. Había llegado a hartarse del negro y el gris.

-El gasto no tiene importancia. Quiero que te deshagas de todos los vestidos de luto que tengas. Quémalos todos, si quieres. -Tocó la tela del cuello de su vestido-. Y encarga algo de lencería, de paso.

A lo largo de toda su vida, Hinata no había usado más que camisones blancos de algodón. -¡No quiero lencería! -exclamó.

Se alejó de él y se ajustó nerviosamente la ropa, tirando de las mangas, el cinturón, las faldas...

-No voy a usar atuendos destinados a seducir. Lamento que eso te desagrade, pero... Debes comprender que nunca me acercaré a ti por propia voluntad. Sé que es difícil para un hombre estar sin... Y sé que debes tener necesidad de... -Hinata sintió que enrojecía hasta arderle las orejas-. Desearía que tú... es decir, espero que... -Reunió toda la dignidad que le quedaba y dijo-: Por favor, no dudes en acudir a otra mujer para satisfacer tus necesidades masculinas. Renuncio a todo derecho sobre ti, tal como hice antes de que te fueras.

Naruto la miró con una extraña expresión, como si se sintiera insultado, divertido y molesto al mismo tiempo. -Esta vez no tendrás tanta suerte, amor mío. Mis necesidades masculinas serán satisfechas por una sola mujer... Y hasta que tú no te entregues a mí, no las aliviaré.

Hinata alzó la barbilla, con gesto decidido. -En este punto no voy a titubear.

-Pues yo tampoco.

El ambiente se caldeó ante el desafío. El corazón de Hinata emprendió una carrera alocada y su palpitar resonó por todo su cuerpo. Su compostura se alteró cuando Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa llena de una conmovedora burla de sí mismo.

Hasta entonces, Hinata nunca se había detenido a considerar el atractivo de Naruto. No le preocupaba lo más mínimo que él fuera apuesto o no; era la pareja que le asignaron sus padres y ella acató aquella decisión. Más adelante, la infelicidad de su matrimonio había eclipsado cualquier consideración sobre su aspecto. Pero por primera vez advirtió que era realmente apuesto, excepcionalmente apuesto, en realidad, con un encanto sutil que, decididamente, la desconcertaba.

-Veremos cuánto aguanta cada uno -dijo él.

La expresión de Hinata debió de revelar sus pensamientos, ya que Naruto se echó a reír de pronto y le dirigió una mirada provocativa, al tiempo que salía de la habitación.

.

.

Continuará...


	6. Vendrá a mi

**Aclaración:**

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**-4-**_

* * *

Más tarde, aquella misma noche, Naruto trató de concentrarse en un solo objetivo -encontrar sus diarios-, pero sus pensamientos insistían en distraerlo de esa tarea. Buscó metódicamente en todos los baúles que se habían sacado del depósito y dejado en su habitación. Hasta el momento, solo había descubierto algunos efectos personales y algo de ropa, que quedaba enorme sobre su delgada figura.

Suspiró con aire decidido y paseó la mirada sobre el recargado brocado dorado y rojo que tapizaba las paredes. Después de las habitaciones simples y casi primitivas que había ocupado durante el último año, incluyendo la espartana cabina escasamente amueblada del interminable viaje de regreso, aquella sobrecargada suite atacaba sus sentidos.

Se quitó las ropas y se puso una bata de brocado de seda francés que había descubierto en uno de los baúles. Estaba confeccionada para un hombre más corpulento, pero plegó las anchas solapas y la ató, ajustada, en torno a su cintura. Aunque aún despedía un olor rancio, ya que había estado guardada durante mucho tiempo, la tela era suave y delicada, de tonos castaños mezclados con seda de color crema y finas rayas doradas.

Miró con atención el contenido revuelto de los baúles. Frunció el entrecejo, preguntándose dónde demonios estarían sus diarios. Posiblemente, alguien los habría descubierto después de su «muerte» y los había destruido, o bien guardado en otro lugar. Se frotó la mandíbula, pensativo, y notó la barba que le había crecido desde la mañana. Se preguntó si acaso Hinata sabría algo acerca de aquellos diarios.

No había visto a Hinata desde la cena. Había comido poco y se había retirado temprano, huyendo de él como un conejillo asustado. Los sirvientes se estaban comportando de un modo bastante discreto, probablemente siguiendo las indicaciones del ama de llaves, la señora Gorst. Seguramente suponían que estaba disfrutando de una bienvenida largamente esperada.

Por desgracia, aquella era la primera de muchas noches que pasaría en soledad. Nunca forzaría a una mujer remisa, por mucho que la deseara. Iba a requerir mucho tiempo y paciencia ganarse un sitio en el lecho de Hinata. Pero sabía Dios que el esfuerzo valía la pena. Su reacción ante el beso que le había dado aquella tarde fue garantía suficiente de ello. Se había mostrado decididamente reacia, pero no fría. Por un instante, había respondido con impresionante dulzura y ardor. Recordando aquel momento, la carne de Naruto se crispó e incluso experimentó una poderosa erección.

Una leve sonrisa torció su boca mientras luchaba por recuperar el dominio de sí mismo. Una cosa estaba clara: no permanecería casto por demasiado tiempo. En aquel preciso momento, cualquier mujer habría bastado para satisfacer sus necesidades, pero él estaba decidido a vivir como un monje, mientras su mujer exquisitamente hermosa dormía a pocos metros de su habitación.

Colocó la miniatura con la imagen de Hinata sobre una mesa semicircular, apoyada contra la pared, y deslizó el dedo por los gastados bordes del estuche de esmalte. Con un toque experto, abrió el estuche descubriendo el delicado retrato que había dentro. La visión familiar del rostro de Hinata lo calmó y lo alivió, como de costumbre.

El artista que lo había pintado no logró captar del todo la sensualidad de su boca, la singular dulzura de su expresión, el color de sus ojos, parecido al de la niebla. Ningún pincel o lienzo podían reflejar cosas semejantes.

Hinata era una mujer excepcional, con una inmensa capacidad para preocuparse por los demás. Generosa y accesible a las súplicas ajenas, parecía tener un talento especial para aceptar a la gente con todos sus defectos. A cualquiera le habría resultado fácil aprovecharse de ella; necesitaba la protección y el apoyo de un hombre. Necesitaba muchas cosas que él estaba más que dispuesto a ofrecerle.

Sintió una súbita necesidad de volver a verla, para asegurarse de que realmente estaba allí, junto a él, y abandonó su habitación para dirigirse hacia la suite de tres habitaciones contigua a la suya.

-Hinata -murmuró, golpeando suavemente la puerta, atento a cualquier sonido que se oyera desde el interior. Nada, salvo un total silencio.

Repitió su nombre, movió el picaporte y descubrió que había echado el cerrojo. Entendió la necesidad de Hinata de poner alguna clase de barrera entre ambos, pero una especie de primitivo ultraje masculino se encendió de pronto en su interior. Ella era suya y a él no se le debía negar el acceso.

-Abre la puerta -dijo, mientras volvía a mover el picaporte para hacer un ruido de advertencia-. Ahora, Hinata.

Entonces sí llegó la respuesta, pronunciada en un tono de voz más agudo de lo normal.

-No... no quiero verte esta noche.

-Déjame entrar.

-Me lo prometiste -dijo ella en tono tenso-. ¡Dijiste que no me tomarías por la fuerza!

Naruto empujó la puerta con el hombro y logró abrirla de un golpe, ya que la pequeña cerradura de bronce era más ornamental que segura.

-No habrá más puertas cerradas entre los dos -advirtió, cortante.

Hinata se hallaba de pie junto a la cama, con sus delgados brazos cruzados. Por su rígida postura, era evidente que estaba echando mano de toda su capacidad de autodominio para no salir corriendo. Parecía un ángel, con el cuerpo envuelto en varias capas de muselina blanca y el cabello recogido en una brillante cola oscura que le caía sobre el hombro.

Al recordar la firme redondez de sus pechos y sus caderas bajo sus manos, y la dulzura de su boca contra la de él, Naruto sintió que un calor abrasador comenzaba a subirle por la entrepierna. Ni siquiera podía recordar cuándo había deseado tanto a una mujer, cuándo había suspirado por sentirla, olería y saborearla con cada fibra de su ser.

-Por favor, déjame -suplicó ella, vacilante.

-No voy a violarte, Hinata -dijo él con brutal franqueza-. Si esa fuera mi intención, ya estaría encima de ti.

La crudeza de sus palabras hizo que Hinata diera un respingo. -¿Entonces, por qué estás aquí?

-Pensé que tal vez podrías decirme dónde está el resto de mis cosas.

Hinata pensó por unos instantes. -Suigetsu vendió y destruyó muchas de tus pertenencias cuando se mudó a esta casa -respondió-. Yo no estaba en posición de cuestionarlo.

Naruto hizo un gesto de desagrado, maldiciendo a Suigetsu en silencio. Solo esperaba que el canalla no hubiera encontrado los diarios, ni descubierto los secretos que contenían... Ojalá se hubiera deshecho de ellos.

-Pedí a los sirvientes que llevaran a tu habitación todo lo que encontraran -murmuró Hinata-. ¿Qué estás buscando?

Naruto se encogió de hombros y permaneció callado. Posiblemente los diarios estuvieran escondidos en algún rincón de la casa. Si era así, prefería no poner a Hinata sobre aviso.

Mientras se paseaba por la habitación, Naruto advirtió la postura en que se mantenía Hinata, guardando la distancia entre ambos. Se le antojaba adorable y precavida, con su pequeña barbilla erguida, desafiante. La mirada de Hinata se posó sobre la bata que él llevaba y la contempló con una incomodidad tan evidente que Naruto comprendió que despertaba en ella algún recuerdo desagradable.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó con voz ronca.

Una arruga pareció juntar las finas cejas de Hinata en una sola línea. -¿No lo recuerdas?

-No -dijo Naruto, meneando la cabeza.

-La tenías puesta la última vez que nosotros... La última vez que me visitaste.

Por su expresión, era evidente que la experiencia no había sido particularmente placentera.

Naruto se oyó a sí mismo murmurando alguna clase de disculpa. Después ambos quedaron sumidos en un incómodo silencio, mientras él contemplaba a su esposa con una mezcla de enfado y remordimiento y se preguntaba cómo haría para eliminar aquella aprensión de su mirada.

-Ya te dije que no volverá a ser así.

-Sí, milord -murmuró ella, aunque era obvio que no le creía.

Maldiciendo en voz baja, Naruto atravesó la alfombra oriental. Sabía que a ella le causaría un alivio infinito que él se marchara, pero todavía no quería hacerlo, sencillamente. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no disfrutaba de auténtica compañía. Se sentía solo y estar con ella era el único consuelo que tenía, aunque Hinata no sintiera mucho afecto por él.

La habitación estaba decorada con el mismo estilo recargado que la suya, pero aún peor. La cama era, realmente, un monumento, de columnas talladas con remates de oro, gruesas como troncos de árbol, y un baldaquín cargado con abalorios dorados y escarlata. El techo parecía hundirse sobre un diseño de caracolas doradas y molduras en forma de delfín... Por no mencionar el enorme espejo ovalado sobre la cama, enmarcado por figuras de sirenas con el pecho desnudo.

Al ver hacia dónde se dirigía la atención de Naruto, Hinata trató de quebrar la tensión con una charla trivial.

-Karin debe de estar fascinada por su propio reflejo. ¿Por qué le gustaría tanto mirarse cuando se iba a dormir? Su inocencia logró conmover a Naruto.

-No creo que fuera el sueño lo que el espejo estaba destinado a reflejar -dijo secamente.

-¿Quieres decir que lo que quería era verse durante...? -Claramente confundida ante la idea, se puso colorada-. Pero ¿por qué?

-A algunos les causa placer verse durante el acto.

-Pero Karin no parece la clase de mujer que...

-Te sorprenderías ante lo que la gente hace en la intimidad de sus dormitorios -advirtió él, al tiempo que se dirigía hacia ella.

Supuso que Hinata se apartaría, lejos de él, pero se mantuvo firme en su lugar y se quedó mirándolo con sus transparentes ojos perlas. Naruto percibió su curiosidad y la tácita sospecha que hervía en su mente.

-¿Alguna vez tú...? -empezó a preguntar Hinata, y se detuvo bruscamente.

-No, nunca debajo de un espejo -contestó él con tono impersonal, aunque la idea lo excitó enormemente. Se imaginó empujando a Hinata sobre la cama, levantándole el camisón, hundiendo la cabeza entre sus delgados muslos, mientras sus cuerpos entrelazados se reflejaban en el espejo del techo.

-Creo que es una idea muy tonta -dijo Hinata. ,

-Mi lema es que no hay que oponerse a nada hasta que no se ha probado.

Una risa rápida, casi contra su voluntad, se escapó de los labios de Hinata. -Ese lema podría meterte en un montón de problemas.

-Y lo ha hecho -admitió él, pesaroso.

Algo en su expresión le dijo a Hinata que estaba recordando experiencias de la India que no habían sido especialmente agradables.

-¿Encontraste lo que fuiste a buscar en tus viajes? -le preguntó, titubeante-. ¿La excitación y la aventura que tanto anhelabas?

-Descubrí que la excitación y la aventura están muy sobrevaloradas -respondió él-. Lo que obtuve de mis viajes fue una nueva valoración del hogar. De lo bueno que es pertenecer a algún lugar. -Se quedó un instante callado, mirándola-. De ti.

-¿Pero cuánto tiempo va a durar eso? -preguntó ella en voz baja-. Te aburrirás de este lugar, de la gente, y de mí, como sucedió antes.

«Te querré siempre», dijo una vocecilla inoportuna y anhelante desde el interior de Naruto, con tal insistencia que logró sobresaltarlo. Quería todo lo que lo rodeaba... La quería a ella. Ocuparía el lugar que allí le correspondía y lucharía hasta el último aliento por lograrlo.

-Créeme -dijo con voz grave-, podría pasar diez mil noches en tus brazos sin aburrirme nunca.

Ella le dirigió una mirada entre incómoda y escéptica y sonrió. -Después de un año de castidad, milord, me parece que cualquier mujer le parecería seductora.

Entonces fue hasta su tocador y comenzó a trenzarse el cabello, deslizando sus largos dedos por aquel suave río de seda. Era una señal sutil para que él se marchara, pero Naruto decidió ignorarla. Fue tras ella y se recostó contra la pared, observándola.

-La castidad es una virtud muy admirada entre los hindúes -señaló.

-¿Ah, sí? -dijo ella con deliberada frialdad.

-Muestra el dominio del hombre sobre sí mismo y sobre su entorno y lo acerca a la verdadera conciencia espiritual. Los hindúes practican el autocontrol en sus templos decorados con arte erótico. Visitar los templos es una prueba de fe y disciplina. Solo los más devotos pueden mirar las pinturas sin excitarse.

Hinata se concentró, con escrupuloso cuidado, en el trenzado de su cabello. -¿Visitaste alguno de esos sitios?

-Naturalmente. Mucho me temo que no me pude contar entre los más devotos.

-Qué sorprendente -dijo Hinata, en un tono suavemente sarcástico que hizo sonreír a Naruto.

-Mis compañeros me dijeron que la mía fue la típica reacción de todo inglés. Los hindúes son muy superiores en el arte de dominar los límites del placer y del dolor, y llegan a alcanzar el control supremo de sus mentes y cuerpos.

-Qué paganos -comentó Hinata, terminándose de trenzar el pelo.

-Oh, por cierto. Adoran a muchos dioses, incluyendo a Shiva, «Señor de las Bestias y Dios de la Fertilidad». Me dijeron que concibió millones de posiciones sexuales, aunque a sus seguidores solo les enseñó unos pocos miles.

-Mi-millones de... -Hinata quedó lo suficientemente impresionada como para volverse hacia él-. Pero si solo existe una única... -Lo miró francamente perpleja.

El placer que hallaba Naruto en gastarle bromas se desvaneció y, de pronto, se quedó sin palabras, mientras la miraba con una expresión que igualaba a la de ella. De modo que así había sido para Hinata: un acto rutinario y sin alegría. No era de extrañar que lo hubiera recibido con semejante rechazo.

Hinata -dijo con dulzura-, hay cosas que nunca te enseñé... Cosas que debería haber hecho...

-Está bien -lo interrumpió ella, incómoda-. Por favor, no quiero hablar de nuestro pasado... especialmente de esa parte. Ahora me gustaría acostarme. Estoy muy cansada.

Retiró las mantas y las sábanas, alisando con sus pequeñas manos la tela bordada.

Naruto supo entonces que debía marcharse, pero algo lo impulsó a acercarse a ella y tomar una de aquellas frágiles manos. Se la llevó a los labios y la apretó contra su boca y su barbilla, obligándola a aceptar el ardiente beso que le dio en la palma. Hinata se estremeció y Naruto pudo percibir la vibración que se extendía por todo su brazo, pero no trató de retirarlo.

-Algún día me harás sitio a tu lado -murmuró él, trasladando la mirada desde los ojos perlas de Hinata hasta el lado vacío del lecho. La soltó lentamente y ella se frotó la mano, como si le doliera-. ¿Te he lastimado? -preguntó, con gesto preocupado.

-No, es solo que... no.

Dejó caer las manos a ambos lados, mirándolo con una expresión extraña.

Al comprenderla, Naruto sintió una aguda punzada en su interior. Sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo con pesar, y abandonó la habitación a toda prisa, consciente de que si se quedaba un minuto más no podría contenerse y la haría suya. Al cerrar la puerta tras él, miró por un instante a Hinata, que permanecía inmóvil donde la había dejado, con el rostro impasible, como una máscara adorable.

.

.

Continuará...


	7. Las apariencias engañan

**Aclaración:**

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**-5-**_

* * *

Para consternación de Hinata, la multitud de visitantes del día anterior no fue nada comparada con el gentío que en aquel momento inundaba el castillo. Cada una de las setenta y cuatro habitaciones estaba llena a rebosar. Habían llegado figuras políticas locales, personajes de la burguesía y habitantes de la aldea, llevados por la curiosidad y la excitación que causaba el regreso de Uzumaki. Varios carruajes, tirados por cuatro o seis caballos, se alineaban a lo largo del camino principal, mientras que la entrada de servicio estaba abarrotada de lacayos y mozos que lucían tonos variados de uniformes.

-¿Los echo? -le preguntó Hinata a Naruto aquella mañana, cuando la avalancha de invitados comenzaba a llegar-. La señora Gorst puede decirles que no te encuentras bien...

-Hazlos entrar. -Naruto se levantó del sillón de la biblioteca con aire de expectación-. Me gustaría volver a ver algunas caras familiares.

-Pero la doctora Senju te recomendó descanso e intimidad durante los próximos días, hasta que te adaptes al regreso y a la casa...

-He pasado meses de descanso e intimidad.

Hinata lo contempló, perpleja. Naruto, siempre dispuesto a preservar la dignidad familiar, sabía que lo más conveniente era mantenerse aislados durante algunos días y que había que organizar su presentación en sociedad de un modo más oficial.

-Será un circo -logró responder-. No puedes dejarlos entrar a todos a la vez.

Naruto exhibió una sonrisa cordial, pero su tono de voz fue inflexible. -Insisto en ello.

Se las ingenió para dar la bienvenida a todos y cada uno de los recién llegados con una sencillez y un buen humor que asombró a Hinata. Aunque Naruto siempre había sido buen anfitrión, nunca había parecido disfrutar de ello, especialmente cuando se trataba de los burgueses de menor cuantía y los plebeyos de la aldea. «Idiotas», solía llamarlos con desprecio. Aquel día, no obstante, se tomó el trabajo de recibir a cada uno de ellos con un entusiasmo contenido.

Con grácil encanto, los entretuvo con historias de sus viajes por la India, manteniendo incluso dos o tres conversaciones al mismo tiempo o paseándose por los jardines y la galería de los cuadros, con uno o dos amigos cercanos.

Cuando llegó el mediodía, abrió botellas del más fino coñac y varias cajas de cigarros de intenso sabor, y todos los hombres se congregaron en torno a él. En la parte trasera de la casa, en las cocinas, podía oírse el tintineo de cacerolas y cacharros que producía la servidumbre, en sus esfuerzos por preparar refrigerios para todo aquel gentío. Llegaron bandejas de exquisitos emparedados y platos con pasteles, que fueron devorados velozmente.

Hinata cumplió con su parte atendiendo a los invitados, sirviendo docenas de tazas de té y escuchando las preguntas de una muchedumbre de mujeres presas de una feliz agitación.

-¿Qué pensó cuando lo vio? -preguntó una, mientras que otra quiso saber-: ¿Qué fue lo primero que le dijo?

-Bien -respondía Hinata, incómoda-, naturalmente, fue una gran sorpresa...

-¿Se echó a llorar?

-¿Se desmayó?

-¿Él la tomó en sus brazos...?

Abrumada por el alud de preguntas, Hinata bajó la mirada hacia su taza de té. En aquel momento oyó la voz seca de su hermana en la puerta de la habitación.

-Me parece que ninguna de todas esas cosas es de nuestra incumbencia, señoras.

Hinata levantó la mirada y estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar al ver aquel rostro familiar y comprensivo. Hanabi entendía, mejor que nadie, lo que significaba para ella el regreso de Naruto. Tratando de ocultar su alivio, Hinata se excusó, salió del círculo de chismosas y abandonó la habitación junto a Hanabi. Se detuvieron en el rincón que había bajo la gran escalinata y Hanabi le tomó la mano y le dio un solidario apretón.

-Sé que tienes demasiados invitados -dijo Hanabi-. Iba a esperar hasta más tarde, pero finalmente vine porque no podía aguantar más.

-Nada me parece real -murmuró Hinata para que no la oyeran-. Las cosas han cambiado con tal rapidez que no he tenido ni un momento para respirar. En un santiamén, Suigetsu y Karin ya no estaban aquí y yo he vuelto con Naruto... Y es un desconocido...

-¿Dices «desconocido» en sentido figurado..., o literal? -le preguntó Hanabi con expresión seria.

Hinata le dirigió una mirada de sobresalto. -Sabes que no lo habría aceptado a menos que estuviera convencida de que es mi esposo.

-Por supuesto, querida, pero... no es exactamente el mismo, ¿verdad? -No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

-Entonces, ya te has encontrado con él.

-Me crucé con él mientras se dirigía junto al señor Lee y lord Aburame hacia el salón de fumar. Me reconoció en cuanto me vio y se detuvo para saludarme con grandes muestras de afecto. Nos hicimos a un lado y charlamos brevemente, y me manifestó su preocupación por todo lo que has sufrido durante su ausencia. Me preguntó por mi esposo y pareció complacido al enterarse de que Indra vendría mañana. -El rostro de Hanabi mostró una mueca de perplejidad cuando añadió-: Parecía comportarse como lo hacía lord Uzumaki, pero...

-Ya sé -dijo Hinata con seriedad-. No es el mismo. Supongo que ha cambiado a causa de sus recientes experiencias, pero hay ciertas cosas que no puedo comprender ni explicar.

-¿Cómo te ha tratado hasta ahora?

-Muy bien, en realidad -respondió Hinata, encogiéndose de hombros-. Está procurando mostrarse agradable y lo rodea una suerte de encanto y receptividad que no recuerdo que tuviera antes.

-Qué raro, ¿no? -comentó Hanabi, pensativa-. Yo noté lo mismo... Está muy animado. Es la clase de hombre por el que suspiran las mujeres. Y antes no era así.

-No -coincidió Hinata -. No es el hombre que conocí.

-Siento curiosidad por ver cómo reaccionará ante Indra. ¡Eran tan íntimos! Si este hombre es un impostor...

-No puede serlo -dijo Hinata precipitadamente. Su mente se negó a aceptar la temible posibilidad de que pudiera estar viviendo junto a un mentiroso consumado, un actor como jamás había conocido.

-Hinata, si existe la más mínima posibilidad de que sea un impostor, podrías estar en peligro. No conoces su pasado, o de qué puede ser capaz...

-Él es mi esposo -insistió Hinata con determinación, aunque sintió que palidecía-. Estoy convencida.

-Anoche, ¿trató de...?

-No.

-Supongo que cuando te tenga en sus brazos sabrás si es o no el hombre con el que te casaste.

Cuando Hinata trató de responder, recordó la ardiente humedad de la respiración de Naruto contra su piel, la textura de su pelo entre sus dedos, la fragancia del sándalo inundándola. Había sentido una conexión extraña y elemental entre ellos.

-No sé quién es -dijo en un incómodo susurro-, pero tengo que creer que es mi esposo, porque eso es lo único que tiene sentido. Ningún desconocido podría saber las cosas que él sabe.

Llegó la noche y los invitados no acababan de irse, a pesar de las recomendaciones de la doctora Senju.

-Ya ha hecho suficientes esfuerzos por un día -le dijo a Hinata Tsunade la médico. Ambas miraron a Naruto, que se hallaba de pie junto a un aparador, en el rincón más alejado de la habitación-. Es hora de que descanse, Hinata.

Hinata observó a su esposo, que en aquel momento estaba sirviendo una copa de coñac mientras reía ante alguna ocurrencia de uno de sus amigos. Parecía totalmente a sus anchas, hasta que se advertía la tensión alrededor de sus ojos y los profundos pliegues a cada lado de la boca.

Había sido todo una actuación, pensó Hinata de pronto. Una actuación muy hábil, destinada a ganarse el apoyo de toda la aldea... Y había tenido éxito. Ese día había sido el perfecto señor de la hacienda: amistoso, hospitalario y cortés. Si los invitados albergaron alguna sospecha sobre su identidad, muy pocos las conservaban ya después de verlo.

Hinata sintió una punzada de compasión al observarlo. A pesar de toda la gente que lo rodeaba, parecía muy solo.

-Parece agotado -le dijo a la doctora -. Quizás usted pueda utilizar su influencia para obligarlo a retirarse. -Ya lo he intentado -dijo ella con un bufido -. Es tan tozudo como siempre. Supongo que desempeñará el papel de anfitrión hasta que se caiga de cansancio.

Hinata contempló a su esposo.

-Nunca ha hecho caso de la opinión de nadie -coincidió, tranquilizada ante el hecho de que, al menos en eso, Naruto no había cambiado-. Sin embargo, voy a hacer lo que pueda.

Con una cordial sonrisa, se acercó a Naruto y a los tres hombres que estaban con él. Empezó por el que tenía más cerca, sir Rock Lee, un caballero próspero y un apasionado de la caza.

-¡Sir Lee! -exclamó-. ¡Qué placer verlo aquí!

-Vaya, muchas gracias, lady Uzumaki -respondió alegremente sir Lee -. ¿Me permite felicitarla por su buena suerte? Todos echábamos de menos a este gentil caballero. No me cabe duda de que usted es la más feliz de todos. -Un guiño malicioso acompañó aquella afirmación.

Hinata enrojeció ante su descaro. No era el primer comentario de este tipo que recibía aquel día, como si todo el pueblo de Konoha Hill la considerara una viuda ávida de amor. Ocultando su enojo, consiguió sonreír.

-Realmente, me siento bendecida, sir. Y otros podrían sentirse igual muy pronto. Permítame comentarle la idea que he tenido recientemente, estoy segura de que le encantará.

-¡Oh! Sir Lee inclinó la cabeza, pues aquellas palabras parecieron penetrar en la confortable bruma producida por el coñac.

-Estaba pensando en sus purasangres y en el magnífico cuidado que brinda a sus animales, y entonces se me ocurrió... ¿Por qué no crea sir Lee un hogar para caballos viejos y tullidos, aquí, en Konoha Hill?

El hombre se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¿Un... un hogar para...?

-Un lugar al que puedan ir cuando ya estén muy débiles, enfermos o incapaces de cumplir con sus obligaciones. Estoy segura de que le apena a usted saber que tantos caballos buenos y leales son innecesariamente sacrificados después de años de trabajo.

-Sí, pero...

-Sabía que le entusiasmaría la idea de poder salvar la vida de esos pobres animales. Es usted maravilloso. En breve hablaremos del asunto y veremos cómo se puede proceder.

Claramente alterado, sir Lee murmuró algo acerca de irse a su casa para estar con su mujer, se despidió de ellos y desapareció de la habitación.

Hinata se volvió hacia el próximo visitante, un solterón empedernido de cuarenta y cinco años.

-En lo que respecta a usted, señor Guy, he dedicado mucho tiempo a pensar en su situación.

-¿Mi situación? -repitió este, frunciendo las cejas hasta que formaron una sola línea.

-He estado muy preocupada, sabe usted, por el hecho de que está falto de compañía y de todo el cuidado y la comodidad que puede brindar una esposa... Bueno, he encontrado la mujer ideal para usted.

-Le aseguro, lady Uzumaki, que no es necesario...

-Es perfecta -insistió Hinata -. Se llama Anko Mitarashi. Los dos se parecen notablemente: independientes, prácticos, con opiniones claras... Es la pareja ideal. Tengo la intención de presentarlos sin más demora.

-Ya conozco a la señorita Mitarashi -dijo Guy, rechinando los dientes-. Una solterona entrada en años, y de mal carácter, no es lo que considero exactamente una pareja ideal.

-¿Entrada en años? ¿Mal carácter? Le aseguro, sir, que la señorita Mitarashi es un ángel. Insisto en que trate de conocerla mejor y verá cuan equivocado está.

Maldiciendo en voz baja, Guy se marchó apresuradamente, no sin antes dirigir una señuda mirada a Naruto, como para recomendarle que pusiera en vereda a su esposa. Naruto se limitó a sonreír y encogerse de hombros.

Cuando Hinata volvió su benevolente atención sobre los demás visitantes, todos encontraron de pronto motivos para marcharse de inmediato, recogieron a toda prisa sombreros y guantes y se apresuraron hacia sus carruajes.

Cuando el último de todos ellos se marchaba, Naruto se reunió con Hinata en el vestíbulo de entrada.

-Tienes un gran talento para vaciar una habitación, amor mío. Sin saber si aquello era un cumplido o una queja, Hinata se volvió hacia él y dijo con tono de cansancio:-Alguien tenía que librarse de ellos, o se habrían quedado toda la noche.

-Muy bien, has echado a nuestros invitados y ahora me tienes todo para ti. Tengo interés en conocer tus planes para el resto de la velada.

Hinata se quedó desconcertada ante el brillo burlón que detectó en los ojos de Naruto.

-Si me haces el favor de retirarte a tus aposentos, haré que te suban una bandeja...

-¿Estás sugiriendo que me vaya a la cama temprano y solo? -Su fugaz sonrisa se burlaba y coqueteaba con ella a la vez-. Esperaba una oferta mejor. Creo que iré a la biblioteca y escribiré algunas cartas.

-¿Hago que te lleven la cena allí? -preguntó Hinata. Naruto negó con la cabeza. -No tengo hambre -dijo.

-Pero debes comer algo -protestó ella.

Él la miró con una expresión que le produjo una dulce y extraña sensación en el estómago. -Parece que estás decidida a alimentarme. Muy bien, cenaremos en el salón familiar de la planta alta.

Al pensar en aquel acogedor lugar, ubicado tan cerca de la habitación de Naruto, Hinata vaciló y luego negó con la cabeza.

-Preferiría el comedor de aquí abajo. Naruto frunció el entrecejo.

-Me quitaría el apetito. Ya he visto lo que Karin hizo con esa habitación.

A su pesar, Hinata no pudo menos que sonreír. -Los motivos egipcios son el último grito, según dijeron.

-Esfinges y cocodrilos -murmuró él-. Serpientes talladas en las patas de la mesa. Creí que el vestíbulo principal ya era lo bastante espantoso. Quiero que todo vuelva a quedar como estaba antes de mi partida. Resulta condenadamente raro regresar a casa y no reconocer la mitad de las habitaciones. Telas turcas, dragones chinos, esfinges... Es una pesadilla.

Hinata no pudo evitar una carcajada ante su exasperado comentario.

-Yo creo lo mismo -confesó-. Cuando vi lo que le habían hecho a la casa, no supe si reír o llorar... Oh, y tu abuela tuvo un verdadero ataque. Se negó a volver a poner un pie aquí.

-Pues me parece que ese es un buen argumento para conservarlo todo tal como está -replicó él, secamente.

Hinata se tapó la boca con la mano, pero la risa se le escapó de todas maneras y su eco resonó en las paredes de mármol.

Naruto, sonriendo, tomó su mano antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar. Se la apretó con fuerza y le frotó la palma con el pulgar.

-Sube y cena conmigo -dijo.

-No tengo hambre -respondió ella. Naruto apretó la mano entre las suyas.

-Tú necesitas comer más que yo. Había olvidado lo delgada que estás.

-¡No estoy delgada! -protestó ella, tirando de su mano en un vano intento por soltarse.

-Podría meterte en mi bolsillo. -La atrajo hacia sí, sonriendo ante su frustración-. Ven arriba conmigo. No tendrás miedo de que estemos a solas, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que no.

-Crees que voy a volver a besarte. ¿Es eso?

Hinata recorrió el hall de entrada con la mirada, temerosa de que algún sirviente pudiera oírlos.

-No he venido para hablar...

-No te besaré -prometió él, muy serio-. No voy a tocarte. Ahora, di que sí.

-Naruto...

-Dilo.

A Hinata se le escapó una risa de fastidio.

-Muy bien, si para ti es tan terriblemente importante que compartamos una cena...

-Terriblemente -confirmó él en tono quedo, y sus dientes resplandecieron en una sonrisa triunfal.

A pesar de los cambios que lord Suigetsu y lady Karin habían hecho por todas partes, habían conservado a la cocinera, algo por lo que Hinata les estaba agradecida. La cocinera, la señora Rouillé, llevaba más de diez años al servicio de los Uzumaki. Experta en recetas francesas e italianas, preparaba platos tan delicados como los de los mejores jefes de cocina de Londres.

Hinata se había acostumbrado a las comidas sencillas que comía en su casita, o a las cazuelas de pimienta que de vez en cuando le traía una cocinera que venía de la aldea. Era un placer sentarse otra vez a comer un plato preparado en "el Remolino". En honor a la llegada de Naruto, la señora Rouillé había preparado un maravilloso plato: perdiz asada aderezada con limón, acompañada con berenjenas a la crema, alcachofas hervidas y un humeante pastel de macarrones cubiertos con manteca y queso rallado.

-¡Oh, cuánto he echado de menos todo esto! -exclamó Hinata cuando llegó el primer plato a la mesa del salón privado. Aspiró el aroma embriagador de aquella muestra de arte culinario y suspiró-. Debo confesar que la peor de las penurias fue tener que vivir sin la cocina de la señora Rouillé.

Naruto sonrió, con el rostro iluminado por la luz dorada de las velas. Aquella luz suavizaba su semblante, pero ningún truco de iluminación podía debilitar los bordes marcados y elegantes de sus pómulos o la decisión de su inflexible mandíbula. Hinata se sintió desconcertada al ver desde aquel ángulo el rostro de su esposo, tan familiar y tan distinto a la vez.

Se preguntó si antes, alguna vez, lo había observado con tanta atención y durante tanto tiempo. Parecía no poder eludir su mirada, que la indagaba incansablemente, con tanta intensidad como si tratara de leer sus pensamientos más íntimos.

-Debería haberte traído alguno de los platos que servían a bordo durante mi viaje de regreso -comentó Naruto-. Carne salada, guisantes secos y ron con agua. Por no hablar del queso duro y la cerveza agria, y alguna ocasional ración de larvas.

-¡Larvas! -exclamó Hinata, horrorizada.

-Infestaban la bodega. -Rió al ver la expresión de Hinata-. Después de un tiempo aprendimos a estarles agradecidos... Perforaban los bizcochos, lo que hacía más fácil partirlos.

Hinata hizo una mueca. -No quiero oír hablar de larvas. Vas a estropear mi cena.

-Lo siento. -Trató de parecer arrepentido, lo que le recordó a Hinata a los niños traviesos del orfanato-. Cambiemos de tema, entonces. -Su mirada se posó sobre la mano izquierda de su esposa, cuando esta cogió un trocito de pan y lo partió-. Dime por qué no llevas el anillo que te regalé.

Hinata lo miró sin saber a qué se refería, pero enseguida comprendió.

-Oh, yo... -Interrumpió sus palabras, tratando de ganar tiempo, mientras la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas.

-¿Dónde está? -insistió él amablemente.

-No recuerdo con exactitud...

-Yo creo que sí lo recuerdas.

Hinata estuvo a punto de atragantarse a causa del sentimiento de culpa. El anillo, una banda de oro tallada, era la única joya que él le había regalado.

-Sé que estuvo mal, pero lo vendí -dijo precipitadamente-. Era mi único objeto de valor y necesitaba el dinero. No podía sospechar que alguna vez te enterarías, o...

-¿Para qué necesitabas el dinero? ¿Para comida? ¿Ropa?

-No era para mí, era... -Aspiró con fuerza y soltó el aire poco a poco-. Los niños, los del orfanato. Hay unos cuarenta, de diferentes edades, y necesitan muchísimas cosas. No tenían suficientes mantas y cuando pensé en esos pobres niños, temblando de frío por la noche, en sus camas... No pude soportarlo. Acudí a Suigetsu y a Karin, pero dijeron..., bueno, no importa. Lo cierto es que tenía que hacer algo y el anillo no me servía para nada. -Miró a Naruto como pidiendo disculpas-. No sabía que ibas a volver.

-¿Cuándo comenzó tu trabajo en el orfanato?

-Hace unos pocos meses, cuando Suigetsu y Karin se mudaron "al Remolino". Me pidieron que me fuera a vivir a la casita, y yo...

-El título ha estado en sus manos apenas dos meses. Hinata se encogió de hombros.

-Si hubiera insistido en quedarme solo habría logrado demorar un poco lo inevitable. Y a mí, vivir en la cabaña me parecía bien. Estaría protegida y aislada durante el resto de mi vida. Cuando me vi forzada a dejar el Remolino para vivir en circunstancias más humildes, abrí los ojos ante las necesidades de los que me rodeaban. Los huérfanos, los ancianos y los enfermos, los que están solos...

-Hoy, más de uno me ha comentado que te has convertido en la casamentera del pueblo.

Hinata se ruborizó, con actitud modesta. -Solo colaboré en dos ocasiones. Eso no es suficiente para convertirme en casamentera.

-También te describieron como una entrometida.

-¿Entrometida? -exclamó, indignada-. Te aseguro que jamás me he metido donde no me llamaban.

-Dulce Hinata. -Había un sutil brillo de diversión en sus ojos-. Hasta tu hermana ha admitido que no puedes resistirte a tratar de solucionar los problemas de la gente. Una tarde a la semana pasas horas leyéndole a una anciana ciega... una tal señora Chiyo, creo. Pasas dos días completos en el orfanato, otro más haciendo recados para una pareja ya mayor, y el resto del tiempo conspirando, arreglando matrimonios y persiguiendo a personas reacias a hacer buenas obras para los demás.

Hinata se quedó atónita; le parecía increíble que Hanabi le hubiera contado tantas cosas.

-No sabía que fuera un crimen ayudar a quien lo necesita -dijo, con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir.

-¿Y qué me dices de tus necesidades?

La pregunta era tan íntima e inquietante, a la vez que tan poco específica, que Hinata lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Realmente no sé qué quieres decir. En muchos aspectos, estoy del todo satisfecha. Mis días están colmados de amigos y actividades interesantes.

-¿Nunca deseas algo más?

-Si te refieres a si alguna vez deseé volver a casarme, la respuesta es no. He descubierto que es posible llevar una vida agradable y productiva sin ser la esposa de nadie. -Un temerario impulso interior la llevó a agregar-: No me gustó, ni me gusta, tener un esposo.

El rostro de Naruto permaneció sereno y muy serio. Hinata creyó que se había enfadado con ella, hasta que de pronto dijo, en un tono lleno de autorreproche:-Es culpa mía.

Aquel deje de amargura la incomodó. -No fue culpa de nadie -dijo ella-. Lo cierto es que no congeniamos. No compartimos los mismos intereses, contrariamente a lo que te sucede con lady Shizuka. De veras, milord, pienso que debería ir con ella...

-No quiero a lady Shizuka -la interrumpió bruscamente.

Hinata cogió el tenedor y jugueteó con un bocado de perdiz, pero su antigua afición por la buena comida había desaparecido. -Lamento lo del anillo -dijo.

Naruto restó importancia a aquellas palabras con un gesto.

-Pediré que te hagan otro.

-No es necesario. No quiero otro.

Hinata le dirigió una mirada discreta pero firme, con todo su cuerpo preparado para la rebelión. Ahora Naruto tomaría el mando y la sometería a sus deseos. Pero él se limitó a sostener su mirada y se reclinó en la silla, contemplándola como si fuera un acertijo fascinante.

-Pues tendré que tentarte.

-No me interesan las joyas, milord -respondió ella.

-Ya veremos.

-Si lo que deseas es gastar dinero, aunque dudo que quede mucho por gastar, me complacería mucho que hicieras mejoras en el orfanato.

Naruto le miró la mano izquierda, cuyos dedos se aferraban al tenedor de plata como si fuera un arma.

-Los huérfanos tienen suerte al disponer de una benefactora tan dedicada. Muy bien, haz una lista de lo que necesitas para ese lugar y hablaremos de ello.

HInata asintió y retiró la servilleta de hilo de su falda.

-Gracias, milord. Ahora, si me disculpa, querría retirarme.

-¿Antes del postre? -Le dirigió una mirada de reproche y sonrió-. No me digas que has perdido tu afición por los dulces. Hinata no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

-Todavía la conservo -reconoció.

-Pedí a la señora Rouillé que nos hiciera una tarta de peras. -Naruto se incorporó, se acercó a ella y puso las manos sobre sus hombros, como si quisiera retenerla por la fuerza. Se agachó hasta acercarse a su oreja y murmuró-: Quédate para probarla, aunque solo sea un bocado.

El sonido aterciopelado de su voz la hizo estremecer. Naruto debió de sentir el leve movimiento, ya que apretó los dedos sobre sus hombros. Algo en aquel contacto perturbó profundamente a Hinata; cierta fuerza sutil, una sensación de posesión contra la que debía rebelarse.

Hizo un gesto para apartarlo de ella, pero cuando sintió el roce de sus manos cálidas, cubiertas por el vello, se detuvo. Sentía deseos de explorar la forma de las manos de Naruto, los ángulos filosos de sus muñecas. Él flexionó los dedos, como si fuera un gato encogiendo las zarpas, y ella pasó sus manos sobre las de él en un roce indeciso. El momento se prolongó durante un silencio cada vez más profundo, en el que solo se oía el chisporrotear de las velas.

Desde algún lugar, por encima de su cabeza, oyó la estremecedora risa de Naruto, que se apartó de ella como si le quemara.

-Lo siento -dijo ella en voz baja, con el rostro encarnado por la sorpresa que le causaban sus propios actos-. No sé por qué he hecho eso.

-No te disculpes. En realidad... -Naruto se arrodilló junto a ella, mirándola. El tono de Hinata era bajo y un poco vacilante-. Me gustaría que volvieras a hacerlo.

Tras decir aquello, quedó subyugada por la encendida profundidad de los ojos de Naruto. Él se quedó muy quieto, como si la alentara a tocarlo, y ella apretó el puño sobre su regazo para no hacerlo.

-¿Naruto? -preguntó en un susurro.

El rostro de él cambió y la ilusión de perfecta quietud se quebró con su sonrisa torcida.

-Siempre dices mi nombre como si te preguntaras quién soy realmente.

-Tal vez sea así.

-¿Y quién podría ser, si no?

-No lo sé -respondió ella, gravemente, ante su tono jocoso-. Hace mucho, solía soñar...

Su voz se desvaneció con rapidez, al darse cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de revelar. Naruto tenía un enorme poder sobre ella; lograba que le contara secretos, lograba hacerla vulnerable.

-¿Qué soñabas, Hinata?

Soñaba con un hombre igual al que parecía ser él... Soñaba con ser cortejada, seducida, acariciada... cosas que nunca se había animado a confesar, ni siquiera a Hanabi. Pero aquellas fantasías se habían disipado al casarse con Naruto y conocer la realidad del matrimonio. Obligaciones, responsabilidades, decepciones, dolor...

No se dio cuenta de que sus emociones se transparentaban en su rostro hasta que él le dijo, con tono irónico:-No te quedan sueños, ya veo.

-Ya no soy una joven novia -dijo ella. Naruto soltó una breve carcajada.

-No, eres una vieja matrona de veinticuatro años, que sabe cómo manejar la vida de los demás pero no la suya.

Hinata se apartó de la mesa, se incorporó y quedó cara a cara frente a él.

-Hasta ahora he manejado muy bien mis asuntos, gracias.

-Ya lo veo -dijo Naruto, sin un ápice de burla-. Y esta vez tengo la intención de hacer mejor las cosas. Voy a hacer un arreglo económico adecuado para ti, de modo que si algo me sucede otra vez, no te falte de nada. Basta de cuchitriles, vestidos feos y zapatos con agujeros.

De modo que había visto la suela de sus zapatos. ¿Es que no había nada que escapara a su escrutinio? Hinata fue hacia la puerta, la abrió y se detuvo un instante antes de salir.

-No me quedaré para el postre. No podría tragar ni un bocado más. Buenas noches, milord.

Para su alivio, él no intentó seguirla.

-Buenas noches también para ti.

Hinata salió en silencio y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Solo entonces se movió Naruto. Fue lentamente hacia la puerta y tomó entre sus largos dedos el tirador ovalado de bronce que Hinata acababa de tocar, en busca de algún resto del calor de su piel. Apoyó la mejilla contra el brillante y fresco cristal y cerró los ojos. Añoraba su cuerpo, su dulzura, aquellas manos sobre su piel, sus piernas abiertas para él, su cuello en tensión y las exclamaciones de placer que él le provocaba... Apartó aquellos pensamientos, pero ya era tarde: tenía una intensa erección que no cedía.

¿Cuánto tiempo le llevaría ser aceptado? ¿Qué demonios tenía que hacer? ¡Ojalá ella le asignara una tarea hercúlea que llevar a cabo, para poder al fin hacer las paces! «Dime qué debo hacer -pensó, soltando un leve gruñido- y por Dios que lo haré, multiplicado por diez.»

Disgustado ante su anhelo sentimental, se alejó de la puerta y fue hasta el aparador de caoba estilo Chippendale, adornado con volutas doradas y hojas talladas en la madera. Sobre su superficie había una bandeja de plata con botellones de cristal y vanas copas. Se sirvió una ración generosa de coñac, que apuró de un trago.

Naruto esperó a que el suave fuego recorriera su garganta y se expandiera por su pecho. Apoyó las manos sobre el aparador de caoba y sus dedos se aferraron a los bordes... Y entonces lo sintió: una diminuta, casi indetectable bisagra bajo sus dedos. La curiosidad le puso los nervios de punta. Retiró la bandeja de plata, la dejó en el suelo y comenzó a tantear debajo de la repisa del aparador, en busca de bisagras y pestillos. Tras localizar una irregularidad en la madera presionó hacia dentro, la sintió ceder y oyó un chasquido. La tapa del aparador se soltó y Naruto la pudo levantar.

Era un compartimiento secreto... Y su contenido le hizo suspirar con súbito alivio.

En aquel preciso instante, entró en la habitación un sirviente para retirar los platos y servir el postre.

-¡Ahora no! -bramó Naruto-. Quiero estar solo.

El criado salió y cerró la puerta balbuceando excusas. Naruto soltó el aliento retenido y sacó del compartimiento una pila de finos libros encuadernados en cuero. Los llevó junto a la chimenea y los apiló en el orden correcto.

Comenzó a revisar rápidamente los papeles. A medida que memorizaba los renglones pulcramente escritos, rompía las hojas en dos o tres pedazos y las arrojaba al fuego. Las llamas danzaban y crujían, chisporroteando con cada nuevo trozo de papel. De vez en cuando Naruto se detenía y, pensativo, contemplaba la reja de la chimenea... y las palabras que ardían y se encogían cada vez más, hasta convertirse en cenizas.

.

.

Continuará...


	8. ¿Quién es?

**Aclaración:**

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**-6-**_

* * *

Hinata entró en el saloncito del desayuno y sintió una punzada de temor al ver que Naruto ya estaba allí. Bebía una taza de café negro, como siempre lo había tomado, y leía el Times, que se apresuró a dejar a un lado cuando la vio. El criado le llevó a Hinata una taza de chocolate y un platito de fresas y después se retiró a la cocina. Naruto le acercó la silla para que se sentara.

-Buenos días -murmuró él, echando un vistazo a su rostro. No se le escaparon las sombras que Hinata tenía bajo los ojos-. ¿No has dormido bien?

Hinata negó con la cabeza. -Estuve horas despierta.

-Deberías haber venido a verme -dijo él, con expresión inocente salvo por la chispa maliciosa que brilló en sus ojos-. Podría haber ayudado a que te relajaras.

-No, gracias -respondió rápidamente Hinata. Se llevó una fresa a los labios, pero antes de que pudiera probarla, un repentino acceso de risa la ahogó y tuvo que dejar el tenedor sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué pasa?

Ella apretó los labios, pero solo logró empeorar su risa contenida. -Tú -jadeó-. Me temo que necesitas desesperadamente un sastre.

Naruto se había puesto algunas de sus viejas prendas y parecía sumergido en pliegues de tela sobrante. La chaqueta y el chaleco le colgaban sin vida y los anchos pantalones se mantenían en su sitio de milagro. En el rostro de Naruto apareció una sonrisa de interrogación y, finalmente, dijo en tono apesadumbrado: -Me gusta oírte reír, cariño. Incluso cuando yo soy el motivo.

-Lo siento, yo... -De nuevo, Hinata cayó presa de la risa. Se levantó de la silla y fue hacia él, con ganas de investigar más de cerca-. No puedes andar por ahí con este aspecto... Tal vez algunas puntadas aquí y allá ayudarían...

-Lo que tú digas.

Naruto se reclinó en su silla y sonrió al verla revoloteando en torno a él.

-¡Pareces un verdadero vagabundo! -exclamó Hinata.

-De hecho, he sido un vagabundo -dijo él-. Hasta que regresé a ti.

Los ojos de Hinata se encontraron con los suyos; aquellos ojos azules, ahora brillantes de regocijo. A Hinata se le cortó la respiración cuando, sin querer, tocó el firme estómago de Naruto y sintió el calor que brotaba a través de su fina camisa de hilo. Retiró la mano de inmediato.

-Discúlpame, yo...

-No. -Él la tomó rápidamente de la muñeca.

Se quedaron mirando, quietos y en silencio. Naruto presionó ligeramente su muñeca. Habría sido muy fácil atraerla y hacerla caer sobre su regazo, pero prefirió permanecer inmóvil. Parecía que Naruto estuviera esperando algo, con aquella expresión extasiada, mientras el movimiento de su pecho al respirar alcanzaba un ritmo muy superior al normal. Tuvo la sensación de que, si daba un solo paso hacia él, la tomaría en sus brazos... Tembló de excitación ante aquella posibilidad. Le miró la boca y recordó su calor y su sabor... Sí, quería que la besara... Pero antes de que pudiera mover sus pies, que parecían de plomo, Naruto la soltó, exhibiendo una sonrisa torcida.

Hinata esperaba sentirse aliviada, pero en lugar de eso sintió una gran desilusión. Confundida por su inexplicable reacción ante Naruto, volvió a su silla e inclinó la cabeza sobre el plato de fresas.

-Partiré a Londres mañana a primera hora -comentó Naruto, despreocupadamente.

Sorprendida, alzó los ojos hacia él.

-¿Tan pronto? ¡Pero si acabas de llegar!

-Tengo que ocuparme de algunos asuntos, incluida una reunión con el señor Hatake, con nuestros banqueros y nuestros abogados. -Al ver la expresión interrogante de Hinata, agregó-: Es para solicitar algunos préstamos.

-Estamos endeudados, entonces -dijo Hinata, sombría, sin sorprenderse ante aquellas noticias.

Naruto asintió e hizo una mueca de fastidio. -Gracias a las malas gestiones de Suigetsu.

-Pero contraer más deudas... -preguntó Hinata-. ¿Eso no comprometerá la propiedad más de lo razonable?

Naruto le dirigió una sonrisa breve y tranquilizadora.

-Es la única manera de salir de esta situación. No se preocupe, señora... No tengo intenciones de fallarle.

Hinata seguía frunciendo el ceño, pero cuando volvió a hablar, sacó a colación un problema completamente diferente.

-¿Es el único motivo por el que vas a Londres? Supongo que también querrás ver a algunos viejos amigos. - Calló un instante y bebió un sorbo de su chocolate, para mostrar despreocupación-. A Lady Shizuka, por ejemplo.

-No paras de mencionar su nombre -se quejó Naruto-. No es muy halagador que desees arrojarme a los brazos de otra mujer.

-Solo preguntaba. Hinata no sabía qué la había impulsado a mencionar aquel tema. Se obligó a comer otra fresa mientras esperaba.

-Ya te dije que no me interesa -dijo él sin rodeos.

Hinata luchó para que no se notara la misteriosa sensación de alegría que la invadió. Su mente le repetía que era conveniente que Naruto reanudara su romance con lady Shizuka, lo que la liberaría a ella de sus indeseadas atenciones.

-Cabría esperar que la visitaras, después de estar ausente tanto tiempo. En otra época fueron muy allegados.

Naruto hizo una mueca de desagrado y se levantó de la mesa.

-Si ese es el rumbo que toma tu charla esta mañana, creo que me voy a hacer cualquier otra cosa.

Mientras se incorporaba, se oyó un discreto golpe en la puerta y acto seguido apareció el impasible rostro del palafrenero jefe.

-Lord Uzumaki, tiene una visita. -Tras el asentimiento de Naruto, le tendió una bandeja de plata con una tarjeta. Naruto la leyó con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

-Hazlo pasar -indicó-. Lo recibiré aquí.

-Sí, milord.

-¿Quién es? -preguntó Hinata cuando salió el criado.

\- Indra Otsutsuki.

El marido de Hanabi. Hinata contempló a Naruto con curiosidad, preguntándose por qué su reacción era tan indiferente, apática incluso. Durante años, Indra, lord Otsutsuki, había sido uno de sus mejores amigos, pero la expresión de Naruto era la de alguien que se enfrenta a una obligación indeseable. Se quedó mirando la puerta y, cuando oyó el sonido de unos pasos que se acercaban, apareció una sonrisa en sus labios... pero no era natural. Era la expresión de un actor que se prepara para salir al escenario.

Lord Otsutsuki entró en la habitación con el rostro resplandeciente de emoción y felicidad, dos sentimientos atípicos en él, famoso por su mal carácter. No cabía duda sobre su auténtica alegría al volver a ver a Naruto.

-¡Uzumaki! -exclamó, mientras se acercaba a él para darle un breve pero fuerte abrazo.

Ambos hombres rieron y se apartaron para contemplarse el uno al otro. Aunque lord Otsutsuki había ganado peso, no igualaba la imponente envergadura de Naruto. Sin embargo, también era un hombre robusto y musculoso y su pasión por los caballos y por el juego rivalizaba con la del propio Naruto. Cabello castaño oscuro, de piel clara y ojos profundamente oscuros, Otsutsuki era un hombre apuesto y atractivo... cuando quería.

En muchas ocasiones dejaba fluir su mal carácter, frecuentemente con resultados desagradables. Después, de forma indefectible, se disculpaba, con un encanto y una sinceridad que hacían que todos lo perdonaran. Aunque a Hinata le hubiera gustado mucho más de no estar casado con su hermana.

-¡Por Dios, hombre, pero si eres la mitad de lo que eras! -exclamó Indra, riendo-. Y estás moreno como un salvaje.

-Y tú estás igual -respondió Naruto con una sonrisa-. Exactamente igual.

-Debería haber sabido que engañarías al diablo. -Indra lo miró con abierta fascinación-. ¡Estás tan cambiado! Tal vez no te habría reconocido si Hanabi no me hubiera contado lo que me iba a encontrar.

-Me alegro de volver a verte, viejo amigo.

Indra le respondió con una sonrisa, pero su penetrante mirada permaneció clavada en el rostro de Naruto. El ánimo de Indra se ensombreció de pronto y Hinata sabía por qué. Otsutsuki no era tonto y se veía enfrentado al mismo dilema al que se habían enfrentado todos. Si aquel hombre era Naruto, estaba muy cambiado... y si era un desconocido, se trataba de una réplica asombrosamente convincente.

-Viejo amigo -repitió Indra con cierta cautela.

Percibiendo la ansiedad de Indra por recibir alguna prueba, Naruto soltó una ruda carcajada que hizo que a Hinata le diera un respingo.

-Bebamos una copa -le dijo a Otsutsuki -. No importa la hora. Me pregunto si queda alguna botella de ese Martell del noventa y siete o si el condenado ladrón de mi primo político liquidó hasta la última gota.

Otsutsuki se tranquilizó de inmediato. -¡Sí, el Martell! -exclamó, con un aullido de feliz alivio-. Veo que recuerdas cuánto me gusta.

-Recuerdo aquella noche, en el hipódromo, en que por culpa de tu afición a la bebida por poco nos dan una paliza. Indra estuvo a punto de desfallecer de la risa.

-¡Estaba borracho como una cuba! Y verdaderamente encaprichado con aquella ramera del vestido rojo...

Naruto lo interrumpió, carraspeando discretamente, y dijo:-Dejemos esos recuerdos para cuando mi esposa no esté presente. Otsutsuki, que solo entonces advirtió la presencia de Hinata, farfulló una disculpa.

-Perdóname, Hinata... Estaba tan impresionado al ver a Uzumaki que temo que no me di cuenta de que te encontrabas aquí.

-Es muy comprensible -dijo Hinata, intentando sin éxito esbozar una sonrisa.

Ver a los dos amigos juntos le traía un tropel de desdichados recuerdos. Era como si se estimularan mutuamente las peores características de su carácter: el egoísmo y aquella insufrible actitud de superioridad masculina. Dirigió a Naruto una mirada de incomodidad. Si no era su esposo, entonces poseía la habilidad de un camaleón para convertirse en lo que los demás esperaban de él. Indra dirigió a Hinata una mirada de falsa solicitud.

-Mi querida cuñada, dime, ¿qué se siente al tener de regreso al difunto amado? -En sus ojos oscuros había un destello burlón. Por supuesto, conocía todo lo referente a su infeliz matrimonio y, además, había propiciado muchas infidelidades de Naurto.

Hinata respondió sin mirar a ninguno de los dos. -Estoy muy complacida, desde luego.

-Desde luego -repitió Indra con mofa.

Naruto rió con él y su compartida diversión llenó a Hinata de resentimiento.

Sin embargo, cuando observó cómo Naruto miraba a Indra cuando este no lo advertía, le pareció que no sentía el menor afecto por aquel hombre. Por todos los cielos, ¿qué era lo que estaba pasando?

Perturbada, Hinata se quedó sentada a la mesa, jugueteando con los restos de la comida mientras los hombres se marchaban. Naruto iba a volverla loca, sin duda. ¿Debía confiar en la evidencia que tenía frente a sus ojos, o en unos sentimientos en constante cambio? Se acercó al sitio que Naruto había dejado vacío y tomó su taza, tocando allí donde las manos de él habían tocado, y cerró los dedos en torno a la delicada porcelana.

«¿Quién es?», pensó, llena de frustración.

Tal como había anunciado, Naruto partió al día siguiente, muy temprano. Apareció en el cuarto de Hinata cuando ella comenzaba a despertarse y la luz de la mañana avanzaba entre los pliegues del dosel. Al notar que no estaba sola en la habitación se sobresaltó y se subió las mantas hasta la barbilla.

-Naruto -dijo con voz ronca por el sueño.

Él se sentó en el borde de la cama y ella se hundió aún más en la almohada.

Una sonrisa iluminó el bronceado rostro de Naruto.

-No podía irme sin verte una última vez.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás ausente? Pestañeó, incómoda, sin atreverse a hacer ningún movimiento cuando vio que Naruto tendía la mano hacia su oscura trenza.

-No más de una semana, espero. -Acomodó la trenza sobre la palma de su mano, disfrutando de su textura, y volvió a dejarla con cuidado sobre la almohada-. Se te ve tan cómoda y abrigada -murmuró-. Ojalá pudiera estar ahí contigo.

La idea de que Naruto se metiera entre las mantas, junto a ella, hizo que su corazón se contrajera, alarmado.

-Te deseo buen viaje -dijo, sin apenas aliento-. Adiós.

Naruto sonrió ante la evidente ansiedad de Hinata por que se fuera.

-¿No vas a darme un beso de despedida? -Se inclinó sobre ella, sonriendo frente a su rostro angustiado, y aguardó su reacción. Al ver que ella permanecía en silencio, rió disimuladamente y su aliento a café le rozó la cara-. Muy bien. Lo pondremos en la cuenta. Adiós, cariño.

Cuando Naruto se levantó de la cama, Hinata permaneció con las mantas subidas hasta la barbilla hasta que cerró la puerta tras él. Saltó de la cama a toda prisa y corrió hacia la ventana. El carruaje de los Uzumaki, con su tiro de cuatro caballos y sus colores característicos, Naranja y negro, se alejaba ya por el sendero bordeado de árboles.

En su interior bullía una extraña mezcla de sentimientos: alivio ante su partida, pero también cierta tristeza. Cuando Naruto se marchó la última vez, ella intuyó que no volvería a verlo. ¿Cómo había conseguido regresar a casa?

.

continuara


	9. Tatuaje

**Aclaración:**

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**-7-**_

* * *

A tiro de piedra de la próspera zona comercial de Strand, una serie de callejones y pasajes conducían a los arrabales y los barrios bajos de Londres. Era una zona densamente poblada por gente sin hogar ni medios de subsistencia; personas sin familia ni ninguna clase de moralidad. Las calles apestaban a estiércol y estaban infestadas de ratas, cuyas formas oscuras se paseaban por todas partes con absoluta comodidad.

Se acercaba la noche y los débiles rayos del sol desaparecían rápidamente tras los desvencijados edificios. Muy serio, Naruto se abrió paso entre prostitutas, rateros y pordioseros, mientras la sinuosa calle lo conducía hasta el mercado. Se trataba de un lugar bullicioso que ofrecía reses de vaca robadas y otras mercancías ilegales. Los vendedores ambulantes gritaban los precios de sus frutas y verduras marchitas, colocadas en primitivas carretillas.

Lo asaltó un fugaz recuerdo: se vio a sí mismo caminando por un mercado hindú igual de sórdido, salvo que allí los olores eran diferentes. Remaban los picantes aromas de los granos y las especias, el perfume de los mangos podridos, la fragancia dulzona de las amapolas y el opio, todo cubierto por el omnipresente aroma acre de Oriente. No echaba de menos Calcuta, pero sí la campiña hindú, los anchos caminos de tierra bordeados de matorrales, los bosques intrincados, los pacíficos templos, la sensación de lánguida fluidez que allí impregnaba todos los aspectos de la vida.

Los hindúes pensaban que los ingleses eran una raza sucia, comedores de carne vacuna, bebedores de cerveza, repletos de lascivia y deseos materiales. Tras dirigir una mirada nerviosa por la escena que lo rodeaba, Naruto no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa. Los hindúes tenían razón.

Una vieja arpía borracha le tiró de la manga, mendigándole una moneda. Se alejó de ella con impaciencia, consciente de que si demostraba la más mínima benevolencia hacia la vieja, todos los mendigos de los alrededores se abalanzarían sobre él. Por no hablar de los carteristas, que lo observaban, reunidos en varios grupos, como chacales al acecho.

El mercado estaba abierto al cobijo de la noche, aunque ningún policía habría cometido la locura de aventurarse en él. La zona estaba iluminada por farolas de gas y humeantes lámparas manchadas de grasa, que volvían el aire denso y pringoso. Naruto entrecerró los ojos para evitar que se le irritaran y se detuvo junto a un hombre extrañamente vestido, que estaba sentado sobre un taburete desvencijado. El hombre, muy moreno, aparentemente de origen polinesio, llevaba una larga chaqueta de pana azul con botones de hueso. En una mejilla lucía un raro dibujo, la pequeña figura de un exótico pájaro en pleno vuelo.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y Naruto señaló aquella marca sobre la mejilla del hombre.

-¿Puede usted hacer eso? -preguntó, y el hombre asintió.

-Se llama _tatouage_ -dijo con claro acento francés. Naruto buscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó de él un trozo de papel; lo único que quedaba de los diarios que había destruido.

-¿Es capaz de copiar esto? -preguntó con brusquedad. El francés tomó el dibujo y lo examinó con atención.

-Bien sur... Es un diseño simple. No llevará mucho tiempo.

Agarró el taburete, comenzó a alejarse y con un gesto indicó a Naruto que lo siguiera. Caminaron por el mercado hasta llegar a un sótano situado a un lado de la calle, iluminado por velas parpadeantes que desprendían un fulgor anaranjado. Dos parejas copulaban sobre sendos catres desvencijados. Unas pocas prostitutas, de diferentes edades, se paseaban ante la puerta, intentando atraer a posibles clientes.

El francés dirigió a Naruto una vaga mirada de disculpas, mientras las parejas que aún permanecían en el interior terminaban con sus asuntos.

-Este es mi cuarto -explicó-. Les permito utilizarlo a cambio de una parte de los beneficios.

-Artista y alcahuete -comentó Naruto-. Es usted un hombre de muchos talentos.

El francés se detuvo un instante, seguramente dudando entre mostrarse halagado u ofendido, y a continuación se echó a reír. Condujo a Naruto hasta el interior del sótano y se dirigió a una mesa ubicada en un rincón, sobre la que dispuso una colección de instrumentos y llenó varios platillos con tinta.

-¿Dónde le gustaría que le hiciera el dibujo?

-Aquí.

Naruto se señaló la parte interna del brazo, a la altura del pecho. El hombre alzó las cejas al ver el sitio elegido, pero asintió con actitud profesional.

-Quítese la camisa, s'il vous plaít.

Aún rondaban por el sótano cuatro o cinco rameras, a pesar de la orden tajante del francés de que se marcharan.

-Hola, guapo -dijo una muchacha de chillones cabellos rojos, al tiempo que le dirigía una sonrisa llena de dientes cariados-. ¿Te gustaría un revolcón cuando Froggie termine?

-No, gracias -contestó con amabilidad Naruto, aunque interiormente se sentía asqueado-. Soy un hombre casado.

Aquella declaración le valió todo un coro de exclamaciones de placer y estima.

-¡Oh, es un romántico!

-Yo te lo haré gratis -le ofreció una rubia de busto opulento, entre risillas.

Para incomodidad de Naruto, las rameras se quedaron allí, observando cómo se quitaba la chaqueta, el chaleco y la camisa. En cuanto se quitó esta última, todas ellas irrumpieron en chillidos de admiración.

-¡He aquí un buen bistec, queridas mías! -gritó una de las chicas, -Pero qué bonita panza, tan dura -dijo otra, señalando el plano estómago con el dedo.

-¿Y esto qué es? -La pelirroja había encontrado la cicatriz de su hombro, la del costado y también la que tenía en forma de estrella en la parte baja de la espalda-. Has llevado una vida de acción, ¿verdad? -preguntó, agasajándolo con una sonrisa de aprobación.

Aunque Naruto se mantuvo impasible, sintió que le subía hasta las mejillas una oleada de rubor. Encantadas ante su evidente incomodidad, las rameras siguieron riendo y bromeando hasta que el artista del tatuaje terminó con sus preparativos y les ordenó que se marcharan.

-No puedo trabajar con todo este ruido -se quejó el francés-. Fuera, chicas, y no regresen hasta que haya terminado.

-¿Pero, dónde voy a atender a mis clientes? -exclamó una de ellas.

-Junto al muro del callejón -fue la resuelta respuesta y, a continuación, las prostitutas se marcharon malhumoradas. El hombre observó a Naruto con mirada pensativa.

-Se sentirá más cómodo si se acuesta sobre el catre mientras trabajo, monsieur.

Naruto echó una ojeada al colchón manchado de semen y negó con la cabeza, disgustado. Se sentó en el taburete, levantó el brazo y apoyó los hombros contra la pared.

-D'accord -dijo el francés-. Pero le advierto que, si se mueve, el dibujo quedará mal.

-No me moveré.

El hombre se le acercó llevando dos instrumentos de marfil; uno le ellos tenía insertada una minúscula aguja. Tras estudiar detenidamente el dibujo que le había dado Naruto, el francés mojó la aguja en uno de los platillos de tinta negra, la apoyó contra la piel de su cliente y le dio ligeros golpecitos con el otro instrumento.

Ante el intenso ardor que sintió en el brazo, Naruto se puso rígido. El artista mojó de nuevo la aguja y la golpeó contra su piel, esta vez con una larga serie de pinchazos. Era aquella repetición la que resultaba sumamente dolorosa. Los pinchazos en sí no eran nada, pero aquella serie interminable, acompañada por el enloquecedor repiqueteo de los instrumentos de hueso, logró que sus nervios chirriaran. Sintió que le brotaba el sudor de la frente, del estómago, incluso de los tobillos. Al poco notó como si tuviera el brazo en llamas. Se concentró en respirar profundamente, inhalando y exhalando el aire de forma regular, y se obligó a aceptar aquel ardor en lugar de luchar contra él.

El francés hizo una pausa, permitiéndole así un momento de respiro.

-El dolor hace llorar a muchos hombres, por mucho que intenten evitarlo -comentó-. Nunca había visto a nadie que lo soportara tan bien.

-Usted limítese a seguir adelante -murmuró Naruto. El francés se encogió de hombros y volvió a tomar sus instrumentos.

-_Le renard_ El zorro, no es un diseño frecuente, muy pocos lo eligen -dijo, y reanudó el suave repiqueteo de la aguja-. ¿Qué significado tiene para usted?

-Todo -respondió Naruto, con los dientes tan apretados que le dolían las mandíbulas.

El francés se detuvo cuando la aguja tocó un lugar sensible y Naruto dio un respingo.

-Por favor, monsieur, quédese quieto.

Naruto obedeció y permaneció quieto, sin dejar escapar ni una lágrima. Pensó en el futuro que se abría ante él, y pensó en Hinata, y entonces el contacto de la aguja fue realmente bienvenido. Para lo que él ambicionaba, aquel era un precio irrisorio.

.

.

Continuará...


	10. Misericordia

**Aclaración:**

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**-8-**_

* * *

Siguiendo las instrucciones de Naruto, Hinata contrató los servicios de un decorador, el señor Smith, para que les ayudara a cambiar los interiores del "Remolino". Acompañada por el señor Hatake, el administrador de la finca, Hinata guió a Smith en un recorrido por toda la casa.

-Como bien puede ver, señor Smith -dijo con risueño desconsuelo-, no exagero si digo que este será el mayor desafío de toda su carrera.

Smith, un caballero delgado, con una larga melena castaña, masculló algo poco comprometedor y siguió garabateando notas en un cuaderno de cantos dorados. Aunque su verdadero nombre era Utakata Smith, se lo conocía como «Posibilidad» Smith, apodo que se había ganado por su famosa costumbre de decir: «Este lugar tiene muchas posibilidades». Hasta el momento, Hinata había esperado en vano que pronunciara la mágica frase.

Lo había llevado al comedor egipcio, con sus armarios en forma de sarcófago, al barroco hall de entrada, a los salones chinos, con falso bambú, y al salón de baile marroquí, rodeado por figuras negras de mármol que vestían togas rosadas. Ante cada nueva habitación, el semblante de Posibilidad Smith se volvía cada vez más sombrío y su silencio aumentaba la sensación de mal agüero.

-¿Cree usted que vale la pena conservar algo? -preguntó Hinata, en un débil intento por parecer graciosa-. ¿O mejor lo quemamos todo y empezamos de nuevo?

Smith volvió su cabeza hacia ella.

-Como muestra del más puro mal gusto, no tiene rival entre todas las residencias que he tenido la desgracia de ver.

-Permítame asegurarle, señor -intervino Kakashi con tacto-, que lady Uzumaki posee un gusto exquisito y que no ha tenido nada que ver con esta decoración.

-Esperemos que no -murmuró Smith, y soltó un suspiro-. Debo echar otro vistazo al salón de baile. Después visitaremos la planta alta.

Se alejó lentamente, sacudiendo la cabeza con altiva desaprobación.

Hinata se tapó la boca con la mano, sofocando la risa, al imaginar la expresión del decorador en cuanto entrara en su dormitorio repleto de espejos. ¡Oh, debería haber ordenado a los criados que retiraran el espejo del techo antes de que él pudiera verlo!

Mientras observaba su rostro sonrojado, el señor Hatake le dirigió una sonrisa de simpatía y dijo:

-Ciertamente, lord Suigetsu y lady Karin han dejado su marca, ¿verdad?. Hinata asintió con la cabeza.

-Temo que no estemos en condiciones de afrontar el gasto que supondría cambiarlo todo..., pero ¿cómo es posible que alguien pueda vivir en un horror semejante?

-Yo no me preocuparía mucho por el gasto -la tranquilizó el señor Hatake-. El conde me habló de sus proyectos y quedé francamente impresionado. Reorganizando un poco sus propiedades, con un muy necesario préstamo y algunas inversiones seguras, creo que la hacienda será más próspera que nunca.

El buen humor de Hinata se desvaneció. Lo contempló con curiosidad y preguntó: -¿Entonces, le parece que el conde está como siempre?

-Sí y no. En mi humilde opinión, ha mejorado. Me parece que Uzumaki tiene más sentido de la responsabilidad y más agudeza para las finanzas que antes. Sepa usted que nunca demostró demasiado interés por sus asuntos de negocios. Al menos, no tanto como el que sentía por la cacería de aves o por el tiro al pichón.

-Lo sé -dijo Hinata, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Pero ¿a qué se deberá este cambio? ¿Cree usted que pueda ser permanente?

-Me parecería lógico, después de todo lo que ha pasado -siguió diciendo Hatake en tono práctico-. Enfrentarse tan violentamente con la muerte, ver en qué se han convertido su familia y su propiedad en su ausencia, supone, realmente, una gran lección. Sí, creo que es un cambio permanente. Ahora, el conde se da cuenta de cuánto lo necesitamos aquí.

En lugar de responder que ella no necesitaba la presencia de Naruto en su vida, Hinata asintió brevemente. -Señor Hatake... ¿Le queda a usted alguna duda acerca de su identidad?

-No, ni la más mínima. -Pareció asombrado ante la idea-. ¡No me diga que a usted sí!

Antes de que Hinata pudiera responder, Posibilidad Smith entró en el enorme vestíbulo.

-Bien -dijo, soltando un largo suspiro-, sigamos con el resto.

-Señor Smith -comentó Hinata socarronamente-, parece usted asustado.

-Estaba asustado hace una hora. Ahora estoy francamente horrorizado. -Le ofreció su brazo y dijo-: ¿Vamos?

El señor Smith y sus ayudantes se quedaron en la casa el resto de la semana, realizando bosquejos, tomando medidas, cubriendo los suelos con alfombras y muestras de telas. En medio del tumulto, Hinata encontró tiempo para visitar a sus amigos de Konoha Hill y para, lo más importante, ir al orfanato.

Todas sus preocupaciones pasaron a un segundo plano cuando entró en una clase de botánica en la que había seis alumnos, dibujando las plantas del jardín bajo la supervisión de la señorita Chapman, su maestra. Sintió que una sonrisa se le dibujaba en la cara cuando fue hacia ellos, sin importarle la hierba o el lodo que manchaban sus ropas.

Los niños corrieron hacia ella en cuanto la vieron, dejando sus lápices y cuadernos y llamándola por su nombre. Riendo, Hinata se puso de cuclillas y los abrazó.

-Tom, Moegi, Maisie, Udon, Rob... -Se interrumpió y revolvió el cabello de este último-. Y tú, Konohamaru... ¿Te has portado bien?

-Bastante bien -respondió él, agachando la cabeza con una sonrisa picara.

-Ha hecho un gran esfuerzo, lady Uzumaki -dijo la maestra-. No ha sido exactamente un ángel, pero se ha portado bastante bien.

Hinata volvió a sonreír y abrazó a Konohamaru, a pesar de que este protestó, retorciéndose. Tras revisar los dibujos que estaban haciendo, fue hacia el fondo del aula para conversar con la señorita Chapman. La maestra, una mujer menuda, de cabellos claros y aproximadamente su misma edad, la miró con expresión amistosa.

-Gracias por el material de dibujo, lady Uzumaki. Como puede ver, estamos haciendo buen uso de él.

-Me alegro -respondió ella, pero sacudió la cabeza con pesar-. No sabía si era conveniente comprar pinturas, papel y libros cuando necesitan ropa y comida.

-Los libros son tan necesarios como la comida, creo yo. -La señorita Chapman sonrió y preguntó con curiosidad-. ¿Ha visto ya al niño nuevo, lady Uzumaki?

-¿Un niño nuevo? -repitió Hinata, sorprendida-. No estaba al corriente... ¿Cómo y cuándo...?

-Llegó anoche, el pobrecito.

-¿Quién lo envió?

-Me parece que fue el médico de la prisión de Holbeach. Mandó al niño después de que colgaran a su padre. No sabemos muy bien qué hacer con él. No nos queda ni una sola cama.

-¿A su padre lo colgaron? -Hinata arrugó la frente-. ¿Por qué delito?

-No me informaron de los detalles. -La señorita Chapman bajó la voz y añadió-: El niño vivía con él en la cárcel. Evidentemente, no tenía otro lugar donde quedarse. Ni siquiera el reformatorio local quiso aceptarlo.

La rabia se apoderó de Hinata al oír aquello. Un niño inocente, viviendo entre peligrosos criminales. ¿Quién podía permitir algo así?

-¿Cuántos años tiene? -preguntó.

-Aparenta tener cuatro o cinco, aunque los niños que viven en esas condiciones suelen ser pequeños para su edad.

-Tengo que verlo.

La señorita Chapman le dirigió una sonrisa alentadora.

-Tal vez tenga más suerte que nosotros. Hasta ahora, no ha pronunciado una sola palabra. Y se puso muy violento cuando tratamos de bañarlo.

-Oh, Dios mío.

Afligida, Hinata abandonó la clase de botánica y se dirigió a la antigua casa principal. Dentro reinaba un relativo silencio, ya que los niños estaban ocupados en sus diversas tartas y actividades. La cocinera, la señora Davies, estaba ocupada cortando legumbres, que luego metía en una inmensa olla de estofado de cordero. Nadie sabía por dónde andaba el niño.

-Una criatura rara, vaya si lo es -señaló la señorita Thornton, la directora del lugar, que salió de una de las aulas en cuanto supo de la presencia de Hinata-. Localizarlo es tarea imposible. Todo lo que sé es que prefiere estar aquí dentro. Por lo que se ve, salir le da miedo. Algo muy poco natural en un niño.

-¿Y no hay sitio aquí para él? -quiso saber Hinata, preocupada. La señorita Thornton negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-Ha tenido que pasar la noche en un jergón improvisado en una de las aulas y dudo que haya dormido ni un segundo. Imaginando el lugar en el que ha vivido, no me sorprende demasiado. -Soltó un suspiro-. Tendremos que mandarlo a otro sitio. La cuestión es: ¿quién se hará cargo de él?

-No lo sé -dijo Hinata, preocupada-. Tendré que pensar en ello. Mientras tanto, ¿le importaría que lo buscara por mi cuenta? La señorita Thornton la miró con expresión dubitativa.

-¿No prefiere que la ayude, lady Uzumaki?

-No, por favor, siga con sus tartas. Creo que puedo encontrarlo sola.

-Muy bien, lady Uzumaki -aceptó la directora, ostensiblemente aliviada.

Hinata buscó por toda la casa, habitación por habitación, sospechando que el niño elegiría algún rincón aislado para ocultarse, lejos de los demás.

Finalmente, lo encontró en el rincón de un salón que había sido transformado en aula; estaba acurrucado debajo de un pupitre, como si aquel incómodo espacio le ofreciera alguna clase de seguridad. Hinata vio que se hacía un ovillo en cuanto ella entró en la habitación. El niño se abrazó las huesudas rodillas, en silencio, y la observó. No era más que un pequeño atadillo de harapos, con una larga mata de sucios cabellos parecían negros, pero tenían tintes de celeste.

-Ahí estás -dijo Hinata con suavidad, mientras se arrodillaba junto a él-. Pareces un poco perdido, cariño. ¿Vienes a sentarte conmigo?

Él retrocedió aún más, sin dejar de observarla, y Hinata pudo ver aquellos ojos profundamente claros, rodeados por oscuras ojeras de cansancio. Al advertir que hundía una de sus manilas en el agujereado bolsillo, agarrando algo con actitud protectora, le dirigió una sonrisa y preguntó:

-¿Qué tienes ahí?

Supuso que se trataba de un pequeño juguete, un ovillo de hilo o alguno de aquellos objetos que tanto gustaban a los niños.

Lentamente, el pequeño sacó del bolsillo el cuerpecillo gris, diminuto y peludo de un ratón, que la miró por entre los dedos del niño con ojillos brillantes.

Hinata reprimió un respingo de sobresalto.

-Oh -exclamó, débilmente-. Es muy... interesante. ¿Lo has encontrado aquí?

El niño negó con la cabeza.

-Vino conmigo. -Acarició suavemente la cabeza del ratón, entre las dos orejas, con sus dedos sucios-. Le gusta cuando le acaricio así la cabeza. -La atención que le prestaba Hinata le dio un poco de confianza y siguió diciendo, más animado-: Lo hacemos todo juntos, Ratoncillo y yo.

-¿Ratoncillo? ¿Así se llama?

De modo que para el niño ese roedor era una especie de mascota, un amigo. Hinata sintió un nudo en la garganta, una mezcla de pena y de risa.

-¿Quieres cogerlo? -le preguntó el niño, mostrándole la inquieta criatura.

Hinata no consiguió atreverse a tocarlo.

-No, pero muchas gracias.

-Muy bien -dijo él, y volvió a meterse el ratón en el bolsillo dándole unas palmaditas.

Hinata sintió una rara y dulce tensión en el pecho al contemplar aquella escena. El pobre niño no tenía nada -ni familia, ni amigos, ni futuro-, pero a su precaria manera se estaba ocupando de alguien..., de algo. Aunque no fuera más que un ratón encontrado en la cárcel.

-Eres guapa -dijo el niño con generosidad, y trepó hasta su regazo.

Sorprendida, Hinata titubeó antes de responder a aquel gesto y rodearlo con sus brazos. Era huesudo y liviano, enjuto como un gato. De su cuerpo y sus ropas fluía un olor acre y la asaltó la desagradable idea de que probablemente el niño hirviera de bichos, igual que el ratoncillo. Pero entonces él se recostó contra ella y alzó la cabeza para mirarla, y Hinata se encontró acariciándole el revuelto cabello. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo debía hacer que el niño no recibía un abrazo maternal. ¡Era tan pequeñito y estaba tan solo!

-¿Cómo te llamas? -le preguntó. El no respondió. Tenía los ojos semicerrados y parecía estar más relajado, pero no aflojó la presión de sus dedos mugrientos sobre la manga del vestido de Hinata -. Dios mío, necesitas un baño -siguió diciendo Hinata, sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello-. Debe de haber un niño muy guapo debajo de toda esta mugre.

Hinata siguió acunándolo y murmurándole quedamente hasta que lo sintió cabecear contra su hombro. Estaba totalmente agotado. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se durmiera. Al rato lo soltó, con delicadeza, se puso en pie y le indicó que la siguiera.

-Ahora te llevaré con la señorita Thornton -dijo-. Es una mujer muy buena y debes prometerme que le harás caso. Te encontraremos un hogar, cariño, te lo prometo.

El niño obedeció y la acompañó hasta la oficina de la señorita Thornton, aferrado a su falda. Llegaron a una minúscula habitación y encontraron a la señorita Thornton sentada detrás de su escritorio.

La directora sonrió al verlos.

-Tiene buena mano con los niños, lady Uzumaki. Debería haber sabido que usted lo encontraría. -Se acercó al niñito y lo tomó de la muñeca-. Venga conmigo, caballerito. Ya ha distraído bastante a milady.

El niño se acurrucó aún más junto a Hinata y le mostró los dientes a la señorita Thornton, como un animalito salvaje.

-¡No! -gritó.

La directora lo miró sorprendida.

-Bueno, después de todo parece que sí puede hablar. -Renovó sus esfuerzos por apartarlo de Hinata y dijo-: No hay necesidad de que te comportes así, muchacho. Nadie va a hacerte daño.

El pequeño se puso a llorar y se aferró a las piernas de Hinata. Apenada, Hinata se agachó para acariciarle la espalda.

-Oh, dulzura, yo vendré mañana, pero tú debes quedarte aquí...

Mientras el niño seguía aullando, aferrado a Hinata, la señorita Thornton salió de la habitación y reapareció acompañada de otra maestra.

-Es usted muy singular, lady Uzumaki -comentó mientras forcejeaban ella y la otra mujer para arrancarlo de allí-. Solamente usted puede llamar «dulzura» a un niño como este.

-No es malo -dijo Hinata, tratando en vano de acallarlo.

Finalmente, las dos mujeres lograron que la soltara y el niño emitió un alarido de furia y desesperación. Hinata, visiblemente alterada, se quedó mirando al rebelde muchachito, que gruñía y se retorcía como un cachorro salvaje.

-No se preocupe por él -dijo la señorita Thornton-. Ya se lo dije, es un poco raro. Bendita sea, milady; usted ya tiene bastantes preocupaciones como para encima tener que soportar una escena así.

-Está bien, yo... Hinata se quedó sin voz por la ansiedad que la invadió al ver que arrastraban al niño fuera de la habitación. La maestra lo reprendió con suavidad, sujetándolo del brazo para evitar que se escapara.

-Nos ocuparemos de él -afirmó la señorita Thornton-. Va a estar perfectamente bien.

-¡Nooo! -volvió a gritar el niño.

Durante el forcejeo, el ratón se escabulló del bolsillo del niño y aterrizó en el suelo. Al ver al roedor, las dos mujeres chillaron al unísono y soltaron al niño.

-¡Ratoncillo! -gritó él, gateando detrás del fugitivo roedor-. ¡Ratoncillo, vuelve aquí!

El ratón se las ingenió para encontrar un agujero en la madera del zócalo y, meneando su cuerpo, se escurrió allí dentro y desapareció. El niño se quedó mirando el diminuto orificio, estupefacto, y se echó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Al ver al pequeño deshecho en lágrimas, a la maestra dominada por el pánico y el rostro tenso de la señorita Thornton, Hinata se oyó decir:-Dejen que me ocupe del niño. Se... se queda conmigo.

-¿Lady Uzumaki? -preguntó con cautela la señorita Thornton, como si temiera que Hinata hubiera perdido el juicio.

-Por ahora, me lo llevo conmigo -continuó diciendo esta, rápidamente-. Ya le encontraré un lugar.

-Pero supongo que no querrá decir...

-Sí, así es.

El niño regresó a la segundad de las faldas de Hinata, con el pecho subiendo y bajando por la agitación.

-Quiero a Ratoncillo -lloriqueó. Hinata le puso la mano en la espalda.

-Ratoncillo tiene que quedarse aquí -le dijo en voz baja-. Estará bien, te lo prometo. ¿Tú también te quedarás aquí, o prefieres venir conmigo?

Por toda respuesta, él le tomó la mano y la apretó con fuerza.

Hinata miró a la directora con una sonrisa algo forzada. -Lo cuidaré muy bien, señorita Thornton.

-Oh, no tengo ninguna duda -se apresuró a decir la directora-. Solo espero que no le cause demasiados problemas, milady. -Se inclinó y miró seriamente al enrojecido rostro del niño-. Espero que comprendas la suerte que has tenido, joven Mitzuki. En tu lugar, yo me esforzaría mucho, mucho, en complacer a lady Uzumaki.

-¿Mitsuki? -repitió Hinata-. ¿Así se llama?

-Si, no nos ha dicho su apellido, parece que no fue registrado por su padre. La manita tiró de la de Hinata y un par de ojos brillantes, llenos de lágrimas, la contemplaron.

-Mitsuki - solo Mitsuki -dijo el niño con claridad.

-Mitsuki -repitió ella, apretándole suavemente los dedos.

-Lady Uzumaki -la previno la directora-, según mi experiencia, es mejor no hacer muchas concesiones a un niño en esta situación, o se acostumbrará a esperarlas como algo natural. Sé que suena cruel, pero el mundo no es benévolo con los huérfanos que no tienen ni un penique... Es mejor será que conozca desde el principio cuál es su sitio.

-Entiendo -respondió Hinata, mientras se desvanecía su sonrisa-. Gracias, señorita Thornton.

La servidumbre del "Remolino" quedó manifiestamente estupefacta al ver al pequeño y desgreñado invitado de Hinata, que no se soltaba de sus faldas. El niño no pareció reparar en la sobrecargada ostentación que lo rodeaba, pues toda su atención se concentraba en Hinata.

-Mitzuki es bastante tímido -murmuró Hinata a su doncella personal, Natsu, cuyo primer acercamiento al niño había sido rápidamente rechazado-. Le llevará cierto tiempo acostumbrarse a todos nosotros.

Natsu contempló al pequeño y una expresión pensativa apareció en su rostro. -Parece que lo hayan encontrado en pleno bosque, milady.

Hinata pensó que hasta el bosque era un lugar saludable, comparado con el ambiente malsano y peligroso en el que Mitsuki había crecido. Deslizó los dedos por el enmarañado cabello del niño y dijo: -Natsu, quiero que me ayudes a bañarlo.

-Sí, milady -murmuró la doncella, aunque pareció desconcertada ante la idea.

Mientras un ejército de criadas subía cubos cuidadosamente por las escaleras para llenar la tina personal de Hinata, esta pidió que le subieran un plato de pan de jengibre y un vaso de leche. El niño bebió y devoró todo hasta la última gota y la última migaja, como si no hubiera comido en varios días. Cuando hubo saciado su apetito, Hinata y Natsu lo llevaron al vestidor de la primera planta y le quitaron las andrajosas ropas.

Lo difícil fue convencer a Mitsuki de que se sumergiera en el agua, que contemplaba con un alto grado de sospecha. Desnudo junto a la tina, tenía un cuerpecillo extremadamente frágil y delicado.

-No quiero -insistió con terquedad.

-Pero debes hacerlo -dijo Hinata, tratando de sofocar la risa-. Estás muy sucio.

-Mi papá dice que el baño puede matarte de calenturas.

-Tu padre estaba equivocado -respondió Hinata-. Yo me baño a menudo y sentirse limpio es una sensación muy placentera.

-No -persistió él.

-Debes darte un baño -insistió Hinata-. Todos los que viven en la hacienda deben bañarse regularmente. ¿No es así, Natsu?

La criada asintió enérgicamente.

Tras mucho insistir, lograron meterlo en el agua. El niño se sentó, rígido, y se le marcaron todas las vértebras de la columna. Hinata tarareó una canción para entretenerlo, mientras lo enjabonaban de pies a cabeza. Después de enjuagarlo repetidas veces, el agua quedó sucia.

-Pero mire estas greñas -comentó Natsu, tocándole uno de los enredados mechones de cabello húmedo-. Tendremos que cortarle el pelo.

-Qué blanquito es... -exclamó Hinata, maravillada ante el color de su piel-. Eres blanco como un copo de nieve, Mitsuzki. él se examinó con interés el pecho y los brazos flacuchos.

-Se me ha caído un montón de piel -observó.

-No era piel -dijo Hinata, riendo-. Solo suciedad.

Obedeciendo sus instrucciones, se incorporó y permitió que Hinata lo sacara de la tina. Ella lo envolvió en una gruesa toalla y secó toda el agua que le chorreaba por las piernas. Mientras lo secaba, Mitzuki se acercó más a ella y trató de apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro, empapándole el corpiño del vestido.

Hinata lo estrechó en sus brazos.

-Te has portado muy bien, Mitzuki. Has sido muy bueno durante el baño.

-¿Qué hacemos con todo esto, milady? -quiso saber Natsu, señalando la pila de ropa sucia que había en el suelo-. Temo que se deshaga si intento lavarlo.

-Quémalo -ordenó Hinata, cruzando una mirada de entendimiento con la doncella. Cogió una camisa limpia y unos pantalones de dril que había pedido prestados al muchacho del establo. Aquellas prendas eran lo único que había podido conseguir en tan poco tiempo y resultaban demasiado grandes para Mitzuki-. De momento servirán -comentó, mientras le ajustaba una correa de perro a la cintura para evitar que se le cayeran los pantalones.

Se inclinó y tomó uno de los piececillos del niño, que se sobresaltó y tuvo un repentino acceso de risa.

-Mandaremos que te hagan zapatos y ropa adecuada. En realidad... -arrugó la frente al recordar, de pronto, que había quedado con la modista aquella misma semana-, por Dios, no era hoy, ¿verdad?

-Vaya, siempre te las arreglas para sorprenderme -oyó la voz de su hermana desde la puerta, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Hinata sonrió al ver a Hanabi.

-Oh, vaya, olvidé que te había invitado para que me ayudaras a elegir vestidos. No te he hecho esperar, ¿verdad? Hanabi negó con la cabeza.

-En lo más mínimo. No te preocupes, he llegado un poco temprano. La modista todavía no está aquí.

-Gracias a Dios. -Hinata se echó hacia atrás un mechón de cabello húmedo-. No suelo ser despistada, pero es que he estado muy ocupada.

-Ya lo veo.

Hanabi entró en la habitación, sonriendo y observando al niño. Mitzuki, desgreñado, respondió al escrutinio con una silenciosa admiración.

Hinata dudó que el niño hubiera visto jamás una mujer como Hanabi; al menos, no tan de cerca. Aquel día Hanabi estaba particularmente elegante, con el cabello castaño rizado en brillantes bucles, recogido para lucir su esbelto cuello de cisne. Llevaba un vestido de muselina bordado con pequeños pimpollos y hojas verdes y un sombrero de paja bordado con una cinta de seda rosa. Sonriendo de orgullo, Hinata se preguntó si acaso existía otra mujer en toda Inglaterra que pudiera igualar la delicada belleza de su hermana.

-¡Hinata, eres una verdadera calamidad! -exclamó Hanabi, riendo-. Veo que has estado atareada con los niños del orfanato. ¿Cómo es posible que seas la misma muchacha que solía ocuparse tanto de su aspecto?

Abatida, Hinata echó una mirada a su propio vestido, oscuro y húmedo, y realizó un vano intento por sujetar los mechones sueltos de su lacio cabello.

-A los niños no les importa cómo voy -respondió con una sonrisa-. Eso es lo único que me interesa. -Sentó al pequeño sobre un taburete y le puso una toalla sobre los hombros-. Siéntate, Mitzuki, y quédate quieto mientras te corto el cabello.

-No.

-Sí -dijo Hinata con firmeza-. Y si te portas bien, diré que te hagan un birrete, con botones de latón. ¿No te gustaría?

-De acuerdo.

El niño se sentó frente a ella con cara de resignación.

Hinata empezó a cortarle el cabello, dando cuidadosos tijeretazos a la rebelde mata. Avanzaba lentamente, ya que a menudo tenía que detenerse para consolar a Mitzuki, que daba un respingo con cada chasquido de la tijera.

-Oh, déjame a mí -dijo Hanabi después de algunos minutos-. Siempre fui mejor que tú para esto, Hinata. Recuerda, papá siempre me dejaba cortarle el cabello, antes de que lo perdiera por completo.

Hinata soltó una carcajada y dejó al niño en las expertas manos de Hanabi. Dio un paso atrás para observar los enmarañados mechones que caían al suelo.

-Qué pelo más hermoso... -murmuró Hanabi, mientras daba forma, cuidadosamente, al cabello del niño-. celeste y levemente ondulado. Es un niño guapo, ¿no crees? Quédate quieto, muchacho... Terminaré enseguida.

Hinata comprobó con sorpresa que su hermana tenía razón. Mitzuki y era guapo, con facciones enérgicas, nariz atrevida, brillante pelo celeste y radiantes ojos claros. El niño trató de devolver la sonrisa a Hinata mientras se enderezaba en el taburete, pero abrió la boca en un irreprimible bostezo y se tambaleó ligeramente.

-¡Diablillo! -gritó Hanabi-. No te muevas. ¡Casi te corto la oreja!

-Está cansado -explicó Hinata, acercándose para quitarle al niño la toalla y bajarlo del taburete-. Es suficiente por ahora, Hanabi. -Llevó a Mitzuki hasta un sofá de caoba cubierto con una suave funda y almohadones de terciopelo-. Natsu, gracias por ayudarnos. Puedes retirarte.

-Muy bien, milady -dijo la doncella, y tras una rápida inclinación abandonó la estancia.

El niño se acurrucó contra Hinata. Le resultaba extrañamente natural sentir aquel ligero peso contra ella, aquella cabeza en el hueco de su hombro.

-Duérmete, Mitzuki. -Le acarició la cabeza y sintió la sedosa suavidad de su cabello bajo los dedos-. Estaré aquí cuando despiertes.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Claro que sí.

Aquella seguridad pareció ser todo lo que él necesitaba. Se acomodó, más apretado aún contra ella, y se durmió. Pronto su respiración se hizo profunda y regular.

Hanabi se sentó en una silla y clavó en Hinata una mirada inquisitiva. -¿Quién es, Hinata? ¿Por qué lo has traído aquí?

-Es un huérfano -contestó Hinata, apoyando la mano sobre la espalda del niño-. No hay sitio para él en ninguna parte. Lo enviaron de la prisión de Holbeach, donde colgaron a su padre.

-¿Es el hijo de un criminal? -exclamó Hanabi, y el niño se revolvió entre sueños.

-Sshh, Hanabi -la reconvino Hinata con gesto de desaprobación-. No es culpa suya.

Se inclinó sobre el niño, con actitud protectora, y le frotó la espalda hasta que este volvió a relajarse.

Hanabi meneó la cabeza, perpleja.

-Pese a lo bien que te manejas con los niños, esto sí que no lo esperaba. Traerlo a tu propia casa... ¿Qué dirá lord Naruto?

-No lo sé. Estoy segura de que no lo aprobará, pero este niño tiene algo que hace que desee protegerlo.

-Hinata, sientes lo mismo por cualquier niño que te encuentras.

-Sí, pero este es especial. -Hinata se sintió torpe y desorientada al tratar de encontrar una explicación racional-. Cuando lo vi por primera vez tenía un ratón en el bolsillo. Lo había traído consigo de la cárcel.

-¡Un ratón! -repitió Hanabi, estremeciéndose-. ¿Vivo o muerto?

-Vivito y coleando -dijo Hinata, muy seria-. Mitzuki lo estaba cuidando. ¿No es curioso? Encerrado en una prisión, presenciando horrores que ni tú ni yo podríamos siquiera imaginar... Y encontró una pequeña criatura a la que amar y proteger.

Hanabi meneó la cabeza y contempló a Hinata con una sonrisa.

-De modo que en eso consiste la atracción: los dos tienen la costumbre de coleccionar casos perdidos. Son almas gemelas.

Invadida por la ternura, Hinata contempló al niño dormido. Él le había entregado su confianza y ella habría muerto antes de fallarle.

-Ya sé que no puedo salvar a todos los niños del mundo -dijo-. Pero puedo salvar a algunos. Puedo salvar a este.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con él?

-Todavía no lo he pensado.

-¿No pensarás quedártelo?

El silencio a la defensiva de Hinata fue respuesta suficiente. Hanabi se sentó junto a ella y le habló con total seriedad.

-Querida mía, nunca he conocido bien a Naruto, y ahora menos que antes, pero conozco el daño que te hizo cuando supo que no podías concebir. Él quiere su propio hijo, un heredero... No un niño de las cloacas salido de una cárcel.

-Hanabi... -murmuró Hinata, atónita.

Hanabi pareció avergonzada, pero continuó diciendo, decidida: -Puede que no te gusten las palabras que he elegido, pero debo ser franca. Te has acostumbrado a tomar decisiones sin la interferencia de un esposo. Ahora Naruto ha regresado y las cosas son diferentes. Una esposa debe someterse a las decisiones de su marido.

Hinata apretó la mandíbula y su rostro adoptó un gesto obstinado. -No pretendo ofrecerle a este niño como sustituto de los hijos que no puedo tener.

-¿Y de qué otra manera va a verlo Naruto?

-Como lo veo yo; comprendiendo que este niñito necesita nuestra ayuda.

-Querida Hinata... -La delicada boca de Hanabi se curvó en una sonrisa triste-. No quiero que te desilusiones. No me parece acertado buscar problemas entre Naruto y tú cuando hace tan poco tiempo que ha regresado. Un matrimonio sin problemas es la mayor bendición que puedas imaginar.

Hinata percibió la tristeza que se veía en la expresión de su hermana. La observó cuidadosamente y entonces advirtió las arrugas en las comisuras de los ojos y en la frente, y la tensión de su postura.

-Hanabi, ¿qué pasa? ¿Más problemas entre lord Indra y tú? Su hermana negó con la cabeza, molesta.

-No..., es solo que..., últimamente Indra se muestra tan susceptible y se ofende con tanta facilidad... Se siente aburrido e infeliz y cuando se excede con la bebida se pone tan nervioso...

-¿Nervioso -preguntó Hinata en voz baja- o violento?

Hanabi permaneció en silencio, con la mirada baja. Daba la impresión de estar a punto de tomar una decisión desagradable. Tras una larga pausa, agarró el bolero de encaje blanco que le cubría el escote del vestido y se lo quitó.

Hinata contempló la garganta y el pecho desnudo de su hermana, donde dos grandes cardenales y la marca de cuatro dedos destacaban sobre la piel translúcida. Se lo había hecho lord Indra, pero... ¿por qué? Hanabi era la más dulce y buena de las criaturas, siempre atenta con sus obligaciones, con el bienestar de su marido y de todos los que la rodeaban.

Hinata sintió que se estremecía de furia y las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos.

-¡Es un monstruo! -exclamó en tono agudo. Hanabi se apresuró a ponerse de nuevo el bolero.

-Hinata, no, no... No te lo mostré para que lo odiaras. No sé por qué te lo mostré. Es culpa mía. Me quejé de su afición al juego y lo hostigué hasta que no lo aguantó más. Debo tratar de ser mejor esposa. Pero necesita algo que yo no puedo ofrecerle. ¡Si pudiera entenderlo mejor...!

-Cuando Naruto regrese, haré que hable con lord Indra -dijo Hinata, haciendo caso omiso de las protestas de su hermana.

-¡No! No lo hagas, a menos que quieras que vuelva a suceder esto... o algo aún peor.

Hinata permaneció en un acongojado silencio, luchando contra las lágrimas. A Hanabi y a ella las habían criado en la creencia de que los hombres eran sus protectores, de que el esposo era el elemento superior y más inteligente de todo matrimonio. En aquella inocencia protegida, no habían imaginado que un hombre fuera capaz de pegar a su esposa, ni de lastimarla de ninguna manera. ¿Por qué, entre todas las personas, tenía que pasarle aquello a Hanabi, la mujer más dulce y más buena que conocía? ¿Y cómo podía sostener Hanabi que era por su propia culpa?

-Hanabi -consiguió decir, con tono inseguro-, no has hecho nada para merecer esto. Y lord Indra ha demostrado que su palabra no vale nada. Va a seguir sometiéndote con su violencia, a menos que alguien intervenga.

-No debes decírselo a lord Uzumaki -suplicó Hanabi-. Me lo negaría todo y después encontraría otra forma de castigarme. Por favor, debes guardar el secreto.

-Entonces, insisto en que se lo digas a mamá y a papá. Hanabi sacudió la cabeza con desesperación.

-¿Y qué crees que harían? Mamá se echaría a llorar y me rogaría que me esforzara más por complacer a Indra. Papá se limitaría; a encerrarse en su estudio a cavilar. Ya sabes cómo son.

-Entonces, ¿no puedo hacer nada? -preguntó Hinata con angustia. Hanabi apoyó su mano sobre la de ella.

-Yo lo amo -dijo en voz baja-. Quiero quedarme con él. La mayor parte del tiempo es muy bueno conmigo. Solo muy de tanto en tanto, cuando no puede controlar su carácter, las cosas se ponen... difíciles. Pero siempre se le pasa enseguida.

-¿Cómo puedes querer a alguien que te hace daño? Lord Indra es un hombre cruel, egoísta...

-No. -Hanabi retiró la mano y su bello rostro adoptó una expresión helada-. No quiero oír una sola palabra más en contra de Indra, Hinata. Lo siento. No debía haberte hablado de esto.

Apareció una criada para anunciar que había llegado la modista y las dos hermanas se dispusieron a recibirla en el salón de la planta baja. Hanabi salió antes de la habitación, mientras que Hinata se demoró mirando al niño dormido. Lo tapó con un inmenso chal bordado, que arropó en torno a su cuello, y le acarició el cabello recién cortado.  
-Descansa aquí, por ahora -susurró.

De rodillas junto al sofá, contempló el rostro pacífico y diminuto de Mitzuki. Parecía por completo indefenso, abandonado a merced de un mundo enorme e indiferente. Al pensar en la delicada situación de Mitzuki, en la de Hanabi y en los problemas de todos sus amigos de Konoha Hill, Hinata cerró brevemente los ojos.

-Amado Señor de los cielos -murmuró-. ¡Son tantos los que necesitan tu misericordia y tu protección! Ayúdame a saber qué puedo hacer por ellos. Amén.

.

.

Continuará...


	11. Te Extrañe

**Aclaración:**

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**-9-**_

* * *

Era el día de la colada, una tarea colosal que se llevaba a cabo una vez por semana y que ocupaba a más de la mitad de la servidumbre. Según era costumbre desde el principio de su matrimonio, Hinata supervisaba el trabajo y participaba en él, doblando la ropa y ayudo a coser cuando era necesario.

En una casa tan grande como El Remolino, se hacía prescindible coser etiquetas en todas las fundas, cubrecamas y mantas para indicar a qué habitación correspondía la pieza. Lo que estaba demasiado roto o gastado para seguir usándolo se guardaba en un saco de retazos que luego se vendía al trapero, y las ganancias obtenidas se repartían entre todos los sirvientes.

-Bendita sea, milady -dijo una de las criadas mientras doblaba ropa de cama recién lavada en el lavadero-. Todos hemos echado de menos el dinero extra que solíamos recibir del trapero. Lady Karin se guardaba hasta el último chelín en su bolsillo.

-Bueno, ahora todo ha vuelto a ser como era -respondió Hinata

-Gracias al cielo -exclamó fervientemente la criada, y luego fue buscar otro cesto con ropa limpia.

Hinata frunció el entrecejo y volvió a atarse las cintas de su delantal blanco. El aire del lavadero era húmedo y el vapor se elevó desde las enormes cubas de hierro llenas de ropa enjabonada, Hinata creyó que disfrutaría al retomar sus responsabilidades como ama de casa. Siempre había hallado una gran satisfacción en mantener la casa bien organizada. No obstante, parecía que su deleite por las tareas domésticas y el manejo de la propiedad empezaban a disminuir.

Antes de su «viudez», siempre había estado demasiado ocupada como señora de la casa para detenerse en asuntos que estuvieran más allá de los límites de sus dominios. Ahora, en cambio, el tiempo que pasaba en el orfanato parecía mucho más importante que cualquier tarea que pudiera realizar en su hogar.

Las cintas del delantal se le escaparon de entre los dedos y trató con torpeza de volver a encontrarlas. Alguien se le acercó por detrás. Antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta, sintió unos cálidos dedos masculinos que se enredaron brevemente con los suyos. Se quedó inmóvil y le pareció que el corazón se le salía del pecho. Hasta el mismo día de su muerte, reconocería el contacto de aquellas manos.

Naruto le ató el delantal en torno a la cintura con gran agilidad. Hinata le sintió resoplar débil y cálidamente, agitando su largo cabello. Y aunque no la acercó a él, Hinata sintió también la altura y la fuerza de aquel cuerpo tras el suyo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -le preguntó en voz baja.

-Vivo aquí -dijo él, y su voz fue como una caricia de terciopelo que le recorriera la columna.

-Sabes que me refiero al lavadero. Hasta hoy, nunca habías puesto los pies en él.

-No podía esperar más para verte.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Hinata vio que dos criadas se detenían, desconcertadas, en la puerta, al descubrir que el señor de la casa estaba allí.

-Pueden entrar, muchachas -les dijo en voz alta, haciendo señas para que retomaran sus tareas, pero ellas soltaron unas risillas y desaparecieron, decidiendo, evidentemente, que Hinata necesitaba estar a solas con lord Uzumaki.

-Deberías haberme dado tiempo para prepararme -protestó Hinata cuando su esposo la obligó a darse la vuelta y quedaron cara a cara. Estaba desaliñada y con el rostro enrojecido, el cabello pegado sobre las mejillas húmedas y el cuerpo envuelto en un enorme delantal-. Al menos me habría cambiado de vestido y cepillado el... -Su voz se fue desvaneciendo cuando lo miró a los ojos.

Naruto estaba prodigiosamente guapo; sus azules ojos brillaban con el color del cielo y su cabello, estaba peinado hacia atrás. Su ropa se le adaptaba perfectamente y destacaba -o mejor dicho, exhibía-, la fuerza de su cuerpo.

Los ajustados pantalones de color beigs le marcaban cada músculo de las piernas y resaltaban sus atributos masculinos de una manera que tiño de color escarlata las mejillas de Hinata. Una camisa de un blanco cegador, con su corbata, un chaleco de elegante diseño y una chaqueta azul oscuro completaban el conjunto. El exótico bronceado de su tez aumentaba su atractivo. Hinata pensó que la sola visión de aquel hombre habría provocado desmayos a muchas mujeres.

En realidad, su propio interior se retorcía de agitación. Definitivamente, eso tenía que ver también con la forma en que él la miraba: no era una mirada amable y respetuosa, sino del tipo que, supuso Hinata, se les dirigía a las prostitutas. ¿Cómo conseguía que se sintiera desnuda frente a él, si estaba cubierta por varias capas de ropa y por un delantal del tamaño de una carpa?

-¿Tuviste una estancia agradable en Londres? -le preguntó, tratando de recobrar la compostura.

-No especialmente. -Presionó su cintura con las manos cuando ella trató de apartarse-. Sin embargo, fue productiva.

-Mi tiempo aquí también ha sido productivo. Hay algunas cosas de las que debo hablarte más tarde.

-Dímelas ahora. Naruto la rodeó con un brazo y comenzó a llevársela hacia la puerta.

-Tengo que ayudar con la colada.

-Deja que los sirvientes se ocupen.

Bajó los dos escalones que conducían al claustro conectado con la casa principal.

-Preferiría hablar contigo durante la cena -dijo Hinata, y se detuvo antes de bajar los escalones, de modo que sus rostros quedaron al mismo nivel-. Cuando hayas bebido un par de copas de vino.

Naruto soltó una carcajada y se acercó a ella. La alzó en vilo con toda facilidad y la depositó sobre el suelo, provocándole un sofoco.

-Malas noticias, ¿no es así?

-No, no son malas -respondió ella, incapaz de apartar la mirada de la ancha y expresiva boca de Naruto-. Me gustaría hacer algunos cambios más o menos insignificantes, y puede que no los apruebes.

-Cambios. -Sus blancos dientes brillaron cuando sonrió y dijo, con ironía-: Bien, siempre estoy abierto a las negociaciones.

-No hay nada que negociar.

Naruto se detuvo antes de llegar a la casa y la llevó a un rincón recoleto del jardín de la cocina. El aire estaba perfumado con la fragancia de las hierbas y las flores.

-Dulce esposa mía, pondría el mundo a tus pies.

Al ver sus intenciones, Hinata trató de zafarse de su abrazo, pero él la mantuvo apretada contra sí. Su torso era duro como el hierro y se notaban sus músculos a través de las capas de ropa que los separaban. Y más abajo, apretada contra el abdomen de Hinata, la cálida presión de su masculinidad, instantáneamente erecta a causa del contacto.

-Milord -jadeó Hinata-. Naruto, no te atrevas...

-No estás tan impresionada como aparentas. Después de todo, eres una mujer casada.

-Durante mucho tiempo no lo he sido. -Empujó en vano el pecho de Naruto y gritó-: ¡Suéltame ahora mismo! Naruto sonrió y la abrazó aún más fuerte.

-Antes, bésame.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? -preguntó ella con tono gélido.

-En Londres no he tocado ni a una sola mujer. Solo podía pensar en ti.

-¿Y esperas un premio por eso? He hecho cuanto he podido para alentarte a que tuvieras una amante.

Él presionó sus caderas contra las de ella, como si Hinata aún no hubiera notado su enorme erección.

-Pero yo solo te quiero a ti.

-¿No te han dicho nunca que no se puede tener todo lo que se desea?

Él esbozó una fugaz sonrisa. -No, que yo recuerde.

A pesar de su fuerza brutal, Naruto parecía infantil y travieso.

Hinata se dio cuenta de que no era el miedo lo que hacía que su pulso latiera tan deprisa. Estaba inmersa en un frenesí de excitación, al descubrir por primera vez el poder que suponía mantener a raya a un hombre sexualmente excitado. Con resolución, negó lo que él ansiaba manteniendo los brazos entre ambos y volviendo su rostro a un lado.

-¿Qué ganaré si te doy un beso? -se oyó preguntar a sí misma. Aquel tono grave y provocativo no le sonó en absoluto propio de ella.

La pregunta alteró el poco dominio que Naruto mantenía de sí mismo, lo bastante como para revelar que, a pesar de su comportamiento burlón, la deseaba locamente. Sus brazos se volvieron tensos como el hierro y su cuerpo se volvió aún más rígido contra el de ella.

-Di tu precio -murmuró-. Dentro de lo razonable.

-Estoy casi segura de que no considerarás razonable lo que quiero.

Naruto hundió los dedos en su melena despeinada y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Antes, bésame. Luego hablaremos sobre lo que entiendo por «razonable».

-¿Un beso? -preguntó ella con cautela.

Él asintió y contuvo el aliento cuando Hinata se le acercó. Ella le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y alzó los labios, que parecieron suavizarse ante la expectativa...

-¡Hinata! ¡Hinata!

Una pequeña figura se acercó corriendo hacia ellos. Hinata se liberó del abrazo de Naruto y se agachó frente a Mitzuki. El niño hundió la cabeza en su regazo y se aferró a sus faldas con sus pequeñas manitas.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Hinata, mientras le acariciaba la espalda. Tras unos segundos de consuelo, Mitzuki levantó su cabeza y contempló a Naruto con una mezcla de suspicacia y desagrado.

-¡Te estaba haciendo daño! -exclamó.

Hinata apretó los labios para evitar que temblaran con la risa contenida. -No, querido. Este es lord Uzumaki. Yo solo le estaba dando la bienvenida a casa. Todo marcha bien.

Poco convencido, el niño siguió mirando al entrometido con clara desconfianza.

Naruto no dirigió a Mitzuki ni un solo vistazo, sino que siguió mirando a Hinata con el mal humor de un tigre hambriento privado de su presa.

-Deduzco que este es uno de los «cambios» que mencionaste.

-Así es. -Consciente de que sería un error mostrar cualquier atisbo de duda, Hinata se incorporó y respondió con la mayor firmeza posible-: Ojalá hubiera podido explicártelo antes de que lo vieras... Pero tengo la intención de que Mitzuki viva con nosotros a partir de ahora.

La pasión y la calidez desaparecieron de los ojos de Naruto, cuyo rostro se volvió repentinamente impenetrable.

-¿Un mocoso del orfanato?

Hinata sintió que la pequeña manita de Mitzuki se deslizaba en la suya y le dio un leve apretón para tranquilizarlo. Mantuvo su mirada fija en la de Naruto al decir: -Más tarde te lo explicaré, en privado.

-Sí, lo harás -convino él con un tono de voz que le provocó escalofríos.

Hinata dejó a Mitzuki al cuidado del jardinero, el señor Moody, que estaba cortando flores del invernadero y colocándolas en floreros y recipientes, destinados a distintas habitaciones del Remolino. Hinata sonrió al ver que el niño arreglaba su propio ramo, metiendo flores en un diminuto cántaro quebrado.

-Muy bien, muchacho -lo elogió el jardinero, mientras quitaba con cuidado las espinas de una rosa diminuta que le dio a continuación-. Tienes buen ojo para los colores. Te enseñaré a hacer un bonito ramillete para lady Uzumaki y lo pondremos en una pequeña urna de cristal, para mantener las flores frescas.

Al ver la rosa blanca, Mitzuki movió la cabeza.

-Esa no -dijo tímidamente-. A ella le gustan las flores rosadas.

Hinata se detuvo en la puerta, sorprendida y complacida. Hasta ese momento, el jardinero era la única persona, además de ella misma, con quien Mitzuki había hablado.

-¿Ah, sí? -El rostro surcado de marcas del señor Moody se suavizó con una sonrisa. Señaló un almacigo de rosas-. Entonces buscaremos el mejor capullo de todos y lo cortaré para ti.

Hinata se conmovió ante la fuerza de sus propios sentimientos hacia el niño, como si se tratara de una poderosa emoción contenida durante muchos años y súbitamente liberada para fluir a voluntad. Tras el resentimiento y la vergüenza que sintió al saber que no podría darle un heredero a lord Uzumaki, nunca se había percatado de su propio anhelo por tener un hijo. Alguien que aceptara y correspondiera a su amor sin límites ni condiciones, alguien que la necesitara. Esperaba que Naruto no le prohibiera conservarlo junto a ella. Estaba dispuesta a desafiarlo, a él y a cualquiera que intentara separarla del niño.

Empapada en sudor, dentro de su vestido de muselina gris de cuello alto, Hinata subió a sus aposentos y cerró la puerta. Necesitaba cambiarse el vestido por otro más fresco y liviano y quitarse aquellas medias de lana que tanto picaban.

Se desató el delantal, lo dejó caer al suelo y se sentó para desatarse los cordones de los zapatones. Liberados sus pies del pesado estorbo, escapó de sus labios un suspiro de alivio. A continuación, empezó a desabrocharse los botones de las muñecas y de la nuca. Por desgracia, el vestido se abotonaba por la espalda y no podía desabrocharlo sin ayuda. Mientras se abanicaba el rostro, empapado en sudor, fue hacia la campanilla que había cerca de su cama para llamar a Natsu.

-No. -La voz grave de Naruto la sobresaltó-. Yo te ayudaré.

El corazón de Hinata le martilleó en el pecho y se dio la vuelta hacia el rincón de donde provenía la voz. Naruto estaba sentado en un sillón con respaldo en forma de escudo.

-¡Santo Dios! -exclamó Hinata en un jadeo-. ¿Por qué no me has dicho que estabas aquí?

-Acabo de hacerlo.

Naruto se había quitado la chaqueta y el chaleco; la delicada camisa de hilo caía suavemente sobre sus anchos hombros y su torso espigado. Cuando se levantó y se le acercó, ella percibió el olor de su piel, compuesto por una mezcla de aromas: el del sudor salado, el del ron intenso y el débil, aunque agradable, de los caballos.

Hinata procuró dejar a un lado la poderosa atracción que sentía por él, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y lo contempló con extrema dignidad.

-Te agradecería que te fueras, estoy a punto de cambiarme.

-Te estoy ofreciendo mis servicios en lugar de los de tu doncella.

Ella negó con la cabeza. -Gracias, pero prefiero a Natsu.

-¿Tienes miedo de que te viole si te veo desnuda? -se burló él-. Trataré de controlarme. Date la vuelta.

Hinata se puso rígida cuando él la obligó a volverse. Naruto empezó por la parte de atrás del vestido, desabrochándole los minúsculos ganchos con enloquecedora lentitud. El aire acarició la caliente piel de Hinata y la hizo estremecer. El pesado vestido fue cayendo poco a poco, hasta que tuvo que sujetarse el corpiño para evitar que le quedara el pecho al descubierto.

-Gracias -dijo-. Has sido de gran ayuda. Puedo hacer el resto yo sola.

Él hizo caso omiso de la débil orden, metió la mano dentro del vestido y desabrochó las ballenas del corsé. Hinata sintió un temblor y cerró los ojos.

-Es suficiente -dijo vacilante.

Pero él continuó. Le arrancó el vestido de las manos y se lo bajó por las caderas hasta que cayó al suelo formando un bulto húmedo. A continuación le quitó el corsé y Hinata quedó cubierta solo por la camisa, las bragas y las medias. Las manos de Naruto revolotearon sobre sus hombros y su roce le puso la piel de gallina. Los dedos de sus pies se retorcieron sobre la alfombra.

No se había sentido así desde su noche de bodas, cuando solo era una asustada jovencita que no sabía lo que se esperaba de ella ni lo que su marido tenía intención de hacerle.

Aún de pie detrás de ella, Naruto buscó los botones de nácar que sujetaban la camisa. Para ser alguien a quien consideraba más bien torpe, soltó aquellos botones con sorprendente destreza. La camisa cedió a sus maniobras y el aire frío rozó el busto expuesto de Hinata. La delicada tela quedó colgando de sus pezones, cubriéndolos apenas.

-¿Quieres que me detenga? -preguntó él.

«Sí», quiso decirle, pero su boca la desobedeció y no emitió sonido alguno. Quedó paralizada por la expectación cuando él le soltó el cabello y le apartó los mechones sueltos de las húmedas mejillas. Los dedos de Naruto se hundieron en su pelo, frotando suavemente el cuero cabelludo en una caricia tan sedante y placentera que Hinata sintió crecer en su garganta un irreprimible gemido. Arqueó la espalda y luchó contra la tentación de apretarse contra él e incitarlo a seguir.

Naruto le acarició la nuca, masajeándole los tensos músculos, doloridos tras las duras tareas de la mañana, y aquello la alivió y le provocó placer al mismo tiempo.

Él se acercó para hablarle al oído y la hizo estremecer al preguntar: -¿Confías en mí, Hinata?

Ella negó con la cabeza, todavía incapaz de hablar.

Él rió por lo bajo.

-Yo tampoco confío en mí mismo. Eres demasiado bella y te deseo locamente.

Permaneció junto a ella, pero solo le tocó el cuello. Presionó con los dedos sobre la dolorida nuca con exquisita delicadeza. Más que sentirlo, Hinata adivinó que él volvía a tener una erección. La sola idea debería haberla hecho huir despavorida, pero por alguna razón permaneció inmóvil entre sus brazos. Se sintió ebria, vacilante, mientras pensamientos delirantes revoloteaban por su mente. ¡Ojalá volviera a besarla como había hecho antes, con aquella boca tan firme y deliciosa...!

Un dulce ardor se extendió por sus pechos y luego se concentró en las puntas. Hinata se mordió el labio, intentando dominar sus dedos para que no se aferraran a los de él y los llevaran hacia su cuerpo. Avergonzada, se mantuvo quieta y rogó que él no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. No advirtió que había retenido la respiración hasta que esta brotó de sus labios en un sofocado jadeo.

-Hinata... -lo oyó murmurar, y su corazón casi se detuvo cuando, con una mano, él le levantó ligeramente la camisa y buscó con la otra la cinta de sus bragas.

Hinata se puso a temblar y se le aflojaron tanto las rodillas que tuvo que recostarse contra él para no caer. El pecho de Naruto era como un muro de granito. Su sexo estaba tenso y duro cuando lo apoyó contra la dúctil curva de sus nalgas.

Naruto tiró de la cinta que sostenía las bragas y estas cayeron hasta los tobillos de Hinata. Ella oyó que cambiaba el ritmo de su respiración y sintió el temblor de su mano cuando, por un vertiginoso instante, la apoyó contra su cadera desnuda. Entonces, Naruto dejó caer de nuevo la camisa, que volvió a cubrir aquella parte íntima.

Ella ya estaba subyugada por su fuerza y la levantó en brazos con pasmosa facilidad. Hinata mantuvo el cuello tenso, negándose a apoyar la cabeza en aquel hombro, y permaneció en un obstinado silencio cuando la llevó al otro extremo de la habitación. Un destello de pánico pasó por su mente: ¿es que iba a hacerle el amor? «Déjalo -pensó de repente-. Deja que te haga exactamente lo mismo que te hizo tantas veces. Que demuestre que es tan horrible como lo recuerdas... Y entonces te verás libre de él.» Volvería a ver a Naruto con su acostumbrada indiferencia y entonces él perdería todo poder sobre ella.

.

.

Continuará...


	12. Dar y Recibir

**Aclaración:**

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**-10-**_

* * *

No la llevó a la cama, para su sorpresa, sino al sillón ubicado junto a su tocador. La sentó allí y se arrodilló a sus pies, con los potentes muslos abiertos para mantener el equilibrio. Mareada, Hinata contempló el bello rostro pegado al suyo. Algunos ruidos procedentes del exterior quebraron el silencio... El sordo repicar de la campanilla para llamar a los sirvientes, el mugido de los animales pastando por los anchos campos, el ladrido de un perro, el murmullo de la servidumbre, que cumplía con sus tareas cotidianas. Le pareció imposible que alrededor de ellos existiera un mundo atareado. Lo único que existía era aquella habitación, y ellos dos, dentro de ella.

Sin dejar de mirarla, Naruto comenzó a acariciarle los tobillos, deslizando sus dedos en un lento ascenso lujurioso. Hinata se estremeció y sus piernas se volvieron rígidas cuando su esposo le alzó la camisa hasta los muslos. Naruto encontró las ligas y se las desató, y Hinata no pudo evitar que se le escapara un leve jadeo de alarma. Le quitó una de las medias y le rozó con los dedos la parte interior del muslo; a continuación la rodilla y luego la pantorrilla, provocándole un ligero sobresalto cada vez que tocaba su suave piel. A continuación le quitó la otra media y la dejó caer al suelo.

Hinata, medio desnuda, permaneció sentada frente a él y sus dedos se aferraron a los apoyabrazos del sillón. Evocó la forma en que aquello solía suceder antes: el olor rancio del aliento de Naruto, cuando iba a verla después de haber bebido, la manera en que montaba sobre ella tras pocos preliminares y se hundía en su cuerpo: dolorosa, bochornosa... Y lo que resultaba infinitamente peor: la sensación que la invadía, al terminar, de que la había usado para luego dejarla de lado.

Siguiendo los prácticos consejos de su madre, siempre se quedaba tendida de espaldas durante varios minutos después de que lord Uzumaki la dejara, intentando favorecer que su simiente echara raíces. Secretamente, Hinata siempre se había alegrado al comprobar que aquello no surtía efecto. Nunca le gustó la idea de llevar al hijo de Uzumaki en su vientre y convertirse así en una muestra de su gran virilidad.

¿Por qué nunca la había tocado como lo estaba haciendo ahora?

Con la punta del dedo, Naruto le rozó el muslo, allí donde la liga le había dejado una marca rojiza. Entonces se incorporó y se dirigió hacia el tocador, de donde tomó el bote de cristal de Bristol que contenía una crema de extracto de pepino y rosas.

-¿Esto es lo que usas para tu piel?

-Sí -respondió ella, débilmente.

Naruto abrió el bote y el aire se impregnó de una fresca fragancia floral. Tomó una pequeña cantidad de crema, la extendió sobre las palmas de sus manos y le frotó la piel irritada.

-Oh...

Los músculos de Hinata se contrajeron con el masaje y se revolvió, inquieta, en el sillón.

Naruto frotó todas las zonas enrojecidas de su piel. Hinata seguía con la mirada el movimiento de aquellas largas manos bronceadas, que se afanaban tan delicadamente sobre sus piernas. Naruto deslizó el borde de la camisa hacia arriba y ella se apresuró a bajárselo de nuevo, tratando de conservar sus últimos restos de modestia. El intento fue inútil. Las manos de Naruto se movían cada vez más hacia arriba y ella contenía el aliento cuando alcanzaban la cara interna de sus muslos.

Hinata no lograba comprender las reacciones de su propio cuerpo, su deseo de abrirse y aplastarse contra él, la repentina y húmeda calidez de sus partes más íntimas. Los dedos de Naruto llegaron aún más arriba, casi rozando el nido de vello oscuro bajo su camisa.

Hinata soltó un jadeo de sofoco y lo cogió por las muñecas. Sentía un dulce ardor en la entrepierna, una extraña y repentina humedad.

-Detente -dijo en un susurro entrecortado -. Basta.

Al principio, él pareció no oírla; sus ojos observaban embelesados aquellos rizos, apenas ocultos bajo la camisa. Sus manos se aferraron a la suave carne.

«Basta.» Hinata pedía lo imposible, pero Naruto, por alguna razón, se obligó a obedecerla. Cerró los ojos para no volverse loco... Aquella piel clara y suave, el oscuro vello que parecía pedir a sus dedos que se hundieran bajo la camisa. Era imposible que Hinata comprendiera cuan desesperadamente deseaba tocarla, saborearla, morderla, devorarla, lamerla, besar cada dulce centímetro de su cuerpo. Naruto tenía los músculos tensos y duros como si fueran de piedra, por no hablar del bulto palpitante que se apretaba contra la ajustada tela de sus pantalones. Se sentía a punto de explotar.

Cuando estuvo en condiciones de moverse, apartó las manos del cuerpo de Hinata y se incorporó. Sin prestar demasiada atención a dónde se dirigía, cruzó la habitación hasta casi chocar contra una pared. Se apoyó contra esta y se concentró en recuperar el dominio de sí mismo.

-Cúbrete -ordenó bruscamente, con la mirada fija sobre la chillona pared que tenía ante él-. O no me hago responsable de mis actos.

La oyó moverse como un conejillo asustado y revolver en el armario en busca de ropa. Mientras Hinata se vestía, Naruto empezó a respirar de forma regular y controlada. Conservaba en los dedos la fragancia de la crema hidratante. Quiso volver junto a Hinata, frotar con aquellos dedos perfumados de rosas la delicada piel de sus muslos y sus pechos.

-Gracias. -La voz de Hinata pareció atravesar una gran distancia antes de llegar a los oídos de él.

-¿Gracias por qué? -preguntó, con la mirada aún clavada en la pared empapelada.

-Por no hacer valer tus derechos sin tener en cuenta mis deseos.

Naruto se dio la vuelta y se reclinó contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Hinata se había puesto una bata repleta de hileras de intrincados pliegues. La prenda carecía de forma y la cubría casi por completo, pero no logró aplacar el deseo de Naruto. ¡Estaba tan encantadora con aquellas mejillas sonrojadas! Le dirigió una sonrisa diabólica.

-Cuando te haga el amor, estarás más que dispuesta. Me lo suplicarás.

Ella soltó una carcajada algo titubeante. -¡Tus palabras son muy arrogantes!

-Me lo suplicarás -repitió él-. Y disfrutarás cada minuto que dure.

Una fugaz sombra de alarma cruzó el rostro de Hinata, pero se las arregló de inmediato para adoptar una expresión de frío desdén.

-Si prefieres pensar eso...

Naruto observó cómo se dirigía al tocador y se sentaba frente al espejo, donde se cepilló su largo cabello negro. Luego trenzó los oscuros mechones y los recogió en un moño en lo alto de la cabeza. Parecía haber recobrado la compostura. Sin embargo, algunos rastros de desilusión arrugaban su frente y le conferían un aspecto preocupado. Cualquier hombre habría entregado toda su fortuna por poder consolarla.

-Háblame del niño -pidió Naruto.

Los ágiles movimientos de los dedos de Hinata parecieron vacilar.

-Mitzuki llegó al orfanato desde la cárcel de Holbeach. Su padre era un criminal convicto. Lo traje aquí porque no había sitio para él, ni una sola cama libre.

-¿Y tienes intención de que viva aquí, con nosotros? ¿En calidad de qué? ¿De sirviente? ¿De hijo adoptado?

-No hace falta que lo adoptemos, si no lo deseas -respondió Hinata, en tono cuidadosamente neutral-. Pero con los medios que tenemos a nuestra disposición, pensé que podríamos criarlo... como si fuera parte de la familia.

Perplejo y molesto, Naruto contempló la imagen de Hinata reflejada en el espejo. -No estamos hablando de acoger en nuestra casa al hijo de un pariente, Hinata. Es muy probable que proceda de una larga estirpe de ladrones y asesinos.

\- Mitzuki no es responsable de su ascendencia -respondió ella rápidamente, puesto que ya había pensado en el asunto-. Es un niño inocente. Si crece en un hogar decente, no tiene por qué acabar como su padre.

-Eso es pura teoría -dijo Naruto, sin dejarse impresionar-. Entonces, dime, ¿vamos a abrir las puertas a cualquier niño sin hogar que te encuentres? Hay una cantidad condenadamente elevada de huérfanos en Inglaterra. No siento deseos de convertirme en el padre adoptivo de todos ellos. Ni de uno siquiera, si quieres que te sea sincero.

-No tienes por qué actuar como un padre. -Hinata apretó las manos sobre su regazo-. Yo seré suficiente para él. Lo cuidaré y lo amaré sin que por eso deba desatender ninguna de mis obligaciones.

-¿Tampoco tus obligaciones hacia mí? -Señaló la cama haciendo un gesto con la cabeza-. Cuando estés lista para asumir tus deberes de esposa, házmelo saber; entonces abordaremos la cuestión de tu último protegido.

Ofendida, Hinata exclamó: -¡No es posible que trates de...! ¿Estás diciendo que no permitirás que me quede con Mitzuki a menos que acceda a acostarme contigo?

Naruto le dirigió una sonrisa burlona y decidió que cedería un poco más, pero solo hasta cierto punto. ¡Maldita sea!, no la iba a dejar salirse con la suya sin pedir nada a cambio.

-Como ya te dije, estoy dispuesto a hacer un trato. Pero antes de que establezcamos los términos del acuerdo, quiero señalar algo que tal vez no hayas tenido en cuenta. Puedes criar al niño como si fuera de la familia, si así lo deseas. Pero carecerá del linaje necesario para ser aceptado en la alta sociedad y tampoco será un sirviente; su educación será demasiado buena para las clases bajas de las que procede.

Hinata apretó los labios, negándose tercamente a aceptar la verdad que escondían aquellas palabras.

-Eso no tendrá importancia. Yo lo ayudaré a encontrar su lugar en el mundo.

-¡Al demonio con que no tendrá importancia! -exclamó él brutalmente-. No comprendes lo que es vivir a caballo entre dos mundos y no encajar en ninguno.

-¿Y cómo sabes tú lo que es ser un inadaptado? Siempre has sido un Uzumaki, desde el día en que naciste todo el mundo te ha adulado y te ha hecho reverencias.

Naruto apretó los dientes hasta que le vibraron las mandíbulas. Hinata se atrevía a desafiarlo. Lo veía como a un canalla sin corazón y ella se colocaba en el lugar de la santa patrona de los desamparados. Pues bien, estaba más que dispuesto a responder a su desafío.

-De acuerdo, quédate con él. No me interpondré en tu camino.

-Gracias. -El tono de Hinata fue cauteloso, como si presintiera lo que venía a continuación.

-A cambio -siguió diciendo Naruto, muy suavemente-, puedes hacer algo por mí.

Se dirigió al sillón y cogió un paquete envuelto en papel marrón que había junto a él. Se lo arrojó a Hinata y ella lo atrapó rápidamente al vuelo.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Un regalo?

-Ábrelo.

Lo abrió lentamente, como si se tratara de alguna clase de trampa... Y en cierta forma lo era. El regalo era para beneficio de él, no de ella. Hinata dejó el papel marrón sobre el tocador y sacó de dentro una pieza de encaje negro, delicada y sugerente. La había comprado a una modista londinense y formaba parte de un pedido importante para una conocida cortesana. Pero la clienta no la echaría de menos, le aseguró la modista a Naruto, ansiosa por captarlo como futuro cliente.

El _deshabillé_ era poco más que una película de seda transparente, con un corpiño compuesto por una fina red de encaje translúcido. La falda estaba abierta por el medio hasta la cintura.

-Solo una prostituta usaría esto -exclamó Hinata ultrajada, con sus ojos perlas muy abiertos.

-Una prostituta muy, muy cara, amor mío. -Naruto se sintió tentado de soltar una carcajada ante el evidente espanto de Hinata.

-Jamás podría... -Hinata calló, como si la sola idea de ponerse aquella prenda fuera demasiado terrible para mencionarla en voz alta.

-Pero lo harás -dijo él, divirtiéndose para sus adentros-. Esta noche te lo pondrás para mí.

-¡Debes de haberte vuelto loco! ¿Piensas que podría ponerme algo así? Es indecente, es... -Se puso colorada y el rubor descendió hasta su cuello-. ¡Sería como estar desnuda! -exclamó.

-Siempre existe esa posibilidad -concedió él con expresión pensativa.

-¡Tú... eres un demonio! ¡Degenerado, chantajista...!

-¿Quieres que Mitzuki se quede? -preguntó él.

-¿Y si me lo pongo? ¿Qué garantía tengo de que tú no...?

-¿Temes que me abalance sobre ti en un ataque de lascivia? ¿Lanza en ristre, como un toro sobre la vaca, como un macho cabrío?

-¡Oh, basta ya! -Le dirigió una mirada furiosa, con las mejillas encendidas.

-No te tocaré -le prometió él, con una sonrisa bailoteando en los labios-. Simplemente, ponte la condenada bata sólo por esta noche. ¿Tan difícil te resulta?

-No puedo -contestó ella, mientras dejaba caer la bata y se cubría el ardiente rostro con ambas manos. Su voz surgió de entre sus dedos-. Es imposible. Por favor, pídeme otra cosa.

-Oh, no -Ansiaba verla con aquel _deshabillé_ más que nada en el mundo-. Me dijiste lo que querías... Y yo te he dicho lo que deseaba a cambio. Tú ganas la mejor parte y lo sabes. El niño vivirá aquí durante años, mientras que tu parte del trato quedará cumplida en una sola noche.

Hinata levantó el tenue fardillo de seda y lo observó con desagrado. Habría preferido una basta camisa que le raspara hasta dos o tres capas de la piel. Sus hostiles ojos se clavaron en los de él.

-Si te atreves a tocarme o a burlarte de mí, no te perdonaré jamás. Encontraré la forma de que lo lamentes. Yo...

-Mi amor -la interrumpió Naruto suavemente -, ya has logrado que lo lamente. Me provoca un remordimiento constante pensar que si hubiera sido cariñoso contigo hace años, ahora estaría en tus brazos. En lugar de eso, me tengo que conformar con arrancar una simple mirada.

El enfado de Hinata se desvaneció y se quedó mirándolo con una dolorosa confusión.

-No todo fue culpa tuya -dijo en tono de desdicha-. Yo no era la que tú querías. No disfruto con esta clase de intimidades. Supongo que se debe a cómo me han educado, o a que me falta algún instinto...

-No, Hinata. ¡Dios mío! A ti no te pasa nada malo. -Naruto cerró los ojos, con el amargo sabor del remordimiento en la boca. Al hablar de nuevo, eligió las palabras con escrupuloso cuidado-. Pero si tan solo pudieras plantearte, aunque fuese por un instante, que no tiene por qué ser algo doloroso o desagradable...

-Quizás si fueras más considerado que antes -dijo Hinata, bajando la mirada-. Supongo que no tiene por qué ser necesariamente doloroso. Pero aun así, no me parece que tú puedas cambiar lo que siento al respecto. Su adorable rostro mostraba una expresión tan desanimada, como si pidiera disculpas, que Naruto tuvo que apelar a todo su autodominio para no ir hacia ella.

-¿Qué sientes? -preguntó con voz ronca.

-Para mí, lo que sucede entre un hombre y una mujer es tan...-empezó a explicar con evidente dificultad-... sórdido, bochornoso... y he fracasado de tal modo en ello... También tengo mi orgullo, ¿sabes? -Alzó la prenda de seda, que pendía de sus manos sudorosas-. Hacerme usar esto es una farsa, ¿no lo entiendes? Evoca mi ineptitud como esposa.

-No -negó él con brusquedad-. El fracaso fue de tu esposo, Hinata. Nunca tuyo.

Hinata se quedó mirándolo, confundida. Con aquellas palabras -«tu esposo»- parecía como si hablara de otro hombre. Usar la tercera persona para referirse a sí mismo era una extraña manera de hablar. Sintió una punzada de temor y el corazón se le aceleró, mientras se preguntaba si podría expresar aquellas sospechas en voz alta. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir nada, Naruto se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Se detuvo en el umbral y se volvió para mirarla.

-El trato sigue en pie, Hinata. Si quieres que el niño se quede, no Pondré objeciones. Ya sabes lo que yo deseo a cambio.

Hinata asintió con un movimiento rígido de cabeza, retorciendo el _deshabillé_ en sus manos mientras él abandonaba la habitación.

Después de cambiarse de ropa interior y ponerse un vestido liviano de muselina, Hinata salió de su habitación y vio que Naruto la estaba esperando. En su rostro había una expresión de contrición, aunque ella dudó que lamentara sinceramente el trato que le había propuesto.

-Pensé que tal vez podrías acompañarme en un recorrido por la casa, para explicarme los cambios que planeas hacer con el señor Smith.

-Quizás sería mejor que hablaras con el señor Smith y sus ayudantes. Estoy segura de que te lo explicarían todo mucho mejor que yo, y si no apruebas los diseños que hemos elegido puedes solucionarlo directamente con ellos.

-Apruebo todo lo que tú elijas. -La tomó de la mano y le sonrió, jugueteando suavemente con sus dedos-. Y no quiero hablar con Smith. Te quiero a ti. Así que llévame a recorrer la casa..., por favor. -Acompañó aquellas últimas palabras con una sonrisa tan seductora que Hinata no pudo resistirse.

Vaciló por unos instantes, mientras los dedos de Naruto rozaban la sensible piel de la cara interna de su muñeca. Era extrañamente placentero sentir su mano encerrada dentro de la de Naruto, que era mucho más grande.

Empezaron por el salón de baile, donde todas las estatuas marroquíes iban a ser reemplazadas por hileras de luminosas ventanas y columnas de mármol.

-Utilizarán mármol _fleur de peche_, me parece -dijo Hinata. Estaba a solas con Naruto en medio del resplandeciente salón de baile. Su voz resonó en la espaciosa estancia-. El señor Smith dice que ese mármol tiene bellos matices de ámbar. Y en la parte superior de las paredes colocarán paneles de color marfil, para dar más luminosidad. -Se dio la vuelta hacia él, para ver su reacción. Los ojos de Naruto eran tan enigmáticos y profundos que Hinata estuvo a punto de perder el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo-. En cuanto a la yesería...

Se produjo un largo silencio.

-¿Sí? -preguntó al fin Naruto, en voz baja.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de recordar una sola palabra de lo que iba a decir. Se quedó mirándolo, fascinada por su rostro, tan extremadamente inglés y aristocrático... Y no obstante, había en él algo diferente. Algo que iba más allá del exótico tono cobrizo de su piel y de la deslumbrante blancura de sus dientes. Era un cierto aire salvaje, algún detalle que sugería que él no formaba parte de aquella conversación doméstica sobre decoración de interiores.

-Van a sacar toda la yesería dorada y a reemplazarla por un delicado bajorrelieve -continuó diciendo Hinata con gran esfuerzo. Contuvo el aliento al sentir la mano de Naruto sobre su cintura. Se humedeció los labios y se las arregló para terminar su discurso-. Dos artistas _stuccatori,_ así los llamó el señor Smith, vendrán desde Venecia para hacer el trabajo.

-Qué bien -murmuró Naruto.

Era tan alto que la cabeza de Hinata apenas llegaba a su hombro. De pronto, sintió la tentación de acercarse más y de apoyar la cabeza contra su pecho hasta escuchar el latido de su corazón. Nunca le habían gustado los hombres corpulentos, ya que se sentía sometida en su compañía, pero en aquel momento la fortaleza de Naruto le pareció incitadora y, con muda sorpresa, se dio cuenta que ya no le resultaba desagradable notar su contacto.

Se apartó de él con una risa nerviosa.

-Espero que Suigetsu y Karin nunca vuelvan a tomar posesión de esta casa -comentó sonriendo-. No sé qué nuevos cambios podrían llegar a perpetrar.

Naruto no le devolvió la sonrisa.

-No lo harán -dijo con gran seriedad, mientras volvía a acercarse a ella. Deslizó su cálida mano sobre la parte inferior de la espalda de Hinata-. No tenemos nada que temer de ellos.

Mientras la miraba, alzó la mano hasta su garganta y le acarició el cuello con los nudillos.

-Sabes que deben de estar tramando alguna clase de acción legal contra ti... Contra nosotros -dijo Hinata.

-Ya me las arreglaré con ellos cuando llegue el momento. -Sus ojos azules buscaron los de ella-. Yo te cuidaré, Hinata. No lo dudes ni por un segundo.

-No, desde luego, yo... -Calló, y jadeó al sentir que Naruto le acariciaba la cintura y subía su mano hasta rozar el costado de uno de sus senos. En contra de su voluntad, se sintió bien con aquella caricia-. Me gustaría que no me tocaras así -susurró.

Naruto inclinó la cabeza y Hinata sintió que su boca le rozaba la garganta.

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó él, mientras subía hacia su oreja.

-Porque me hace sentir tan... -Trató de encontrar la palabra adecuada, pero cuando él la acercó más hacia sí, todo pensamiento racional huyó de su mente.

Naruto apoyó la mano sobre su seno con tentadora suavidad. La dulce turgencia se adaptó perfectamente a su palma. Al mismo tiempo, tomó el lóbulo de su oreja entre los dientes y lo lamió con la punta de la lengua.

-¿Cómo te hace sentir? -murmuró a continuación, pero ella solo pudo responder con un gemido sofocado y se apretó contra él, pidiéndole más inconscientemente.

Él la complació al instante y se adueñó de sus labios con un beso largo y tierno, sondeando y acariciando el interior de su boca con la lengua. La acarició hábilmente y la provocó con un beso tan apremiante que Hinata no pudo menos que responder. Se sintió aturdida por la situación, por descubrir un placer tan intenso en el abrazo de su esposo.

Se abrazaron aún con más fuerza; las pequeñas manos de HInata se aferraron a las anchas espaldas de Naruto, que apretaba su cuerpo entre los fuertes muslos. Su excitación se volvió cada vez más violenta y Hinata gimió, cediendo al abrazo de Naruto hasta que ambos cuerpos se fundieron en uno.

Entonces Naruto la soltó con una risilla vacilante, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Se quedó mirando los húmedos labios de Hinata y su rostro sonrojado; soltó un juramento en voz baja y dijo: -Contigo es difícil concentrarse en paneles y cornisas. -Había un brillo alegre en sus ojos.

Hinata aspiró con fuerza y trató de recuperar la compostura. Se obligó a no mirarlo a los ojos, pues temía sentirse tentada de echarse en sus brazos.

-¿Continuamos con el recorrido? -preguntó en un susurro. Naruto se acercó a ella y le tomó la barbilla, obligándola a levantar el rostro.

-Sí -dijo con una sonrisa tristona-. Pero no me muestres ninguno de los dormitorios... A menos que estés preparada para enfrentarte a las consecuencias.

.

.

Continuará...


	13. Sorpresa

**Aclaración:**

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**-11-**_

* * *

La cena de aquella noche fue un acontecimiento prolongado, al que asistieron catorce invitados. Entusiasmados ante la perspectiva de conocer al célebre Posibilidad Smith, muchos de los burgueses de Konoha Hill lograron invitaciones, al igual que el alcalde, el párroco, los esposos Senju y las señoritas Withers, dos hermanas solteronas apasionadas por la jardinería. En el último momento, Hinata invitó también al capitán Uchiha y su señora, que acababan de alquilar una finca cerca de la aldea.

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar hacia las siete y fueron conducidos al salón, donde poco a poco se formaron grupos y conversaciones afines. Los últimos en llegar fueron el capitán Uchiha y su esposa. Daba la impresión de que los Uchiha formaban una bonita pareja, él un hombre alto ojos negros y penetrantes y cabello negro y su esposa una hermosa mujer de ojos color jade que combinaba con el exótico tono rosa de su cabello. Como no los conocía de otras ocasiones, Hinata fue de inmediato hacia ellos.

-¡Capitán Uchiha! ¡Señora Uchiha! -exclamó, saludándolos con efusión-. Bienvenidos al El Remolino.

La señora Uchiha agradeció el recibimiento con un tímido murmullo y una reverencia, mientras que el capitán, un caballero en todo el sentido de la palabra, se encargó del resto de las cortesías.

-¿Cómo está usted, lady Uzumaki? -Se inclinó con gallardía sobre la mano enguantada de Hinata -Nos sentimos muy halagados con su invitación. Fue muy amable de su parte incluirnos entre los invitados.

-Soy yo la que se siente halagada. Además, necesitamos nuevas amistades para animar el vecindario. -Inclinó la cabeza y sonrió con actitud interrogante-. He oído decir que acaba de llegar usted de prestar servicios en la India.

-Así es -reconoció Uchiha -. Es bueno volver a pisar suelo inglés.

-Entonces tendrá mucho en común con mi esposo, ya que él vivió un tiempo allí.

-Me temo que nunca tuve el placer de trabar amistad con lord Uzumaki, aunque oí hablar de él. Nos movíamos en círculos diferentes.

Aunque el rostro de Sasuke Uchiha era indescifrable, Hinata tuvo la sensación de que su último comentario contenía cierto aire de censura.

Como militar, Uchiha probablemente desaprobara el estilo de vida que Naruto había llevado allí, pues se alojó en una inmensa mansión con cerca de cincuenta sirvientes a su disposición, todos consagrados a atender a un solo hombre. Sin duda, en la India Naruto se ganó fama de libertino, alguien que no se privaba de nada en aquella tierra de mujeres hermosas y placeres sensuales. Los rumores sobre las orgías interminables de Calcuta eran moneda corriente en Londres y Hinata era totalmente consciente de que su esposo no había sido ningún santo.

No obstante, la idea de los desenfrenos sexuales de Naruto le causó una sensación amarga y desagradable que procuró disimular bajo una insulsa sonrisa cordial.

-Si todavía no conocen a lord Uzumaki, debemos corregir eso de inmediato.

Sasuke echó una ojeada a la estancia y vio a Naruto charlando con lord Otsutsuki. Ambos estaban enfrascados, sin duda, en alguna conversación referente a la caza, la bebida o algún otro pasatiempo típicamente masculino. Hinata logró captar con un gesto la atención de Naruto, que se disculpó con Otsutsuki y fue a dar la bienvenida a los recién llegados.

Engalanado con un deslumbrante chaleco blanco, con su corbata, pantalones color crema y chaqueta marrón de botones dorados, Naruto exhibía la perfecta imagen del aristócrata que tiene a sus espaldas siglos de buen linaje. Tan solo el intenso bronceado de su piel y la gracia zorruna de sus movimientos lo diferenciaban del hombre que había sido antaño.

Se acercó a ellos con la sonrisa afable del anfitrión que cumple con su papel... hasta que vio el rostro del capitán Uchiha. Entonces aminoró el paso y Hinata creyó leer en su mirada que lo había reconocido, instantes antes de que su rostro se convirtiera en una máscara inescrutable.

El capitán Uchiha exhibía la misma apariencia impasible, pero además palideció y se puso rígido.

Ambos se conocían, a Hinata no le cupo ninguna duda. Habría apostado su vida.

Pero tanto el uno como el otro se comportaron como si nunca se hubieran visto. Atónita, Hinata los presentó y fue testigo de sus fingidos intentos de sostener una conversación convencional.

El capitán Uchiha contemplaba a Naruto como si estuviera viendo un fantasma.

-Le felicito por su milagroso regreso a Inglaterra, milord. Ya es toda una leyenda -dijo.

Naruto meneó la cabeza. -La leyenda es usted, capitán, no yo. Sus logros en la India, especialmente en cuanto a la represión de los thugs, son dignos de elogio.

El capitán inclinó la cabeza. -Gracias.

Hinata miró por el rabillo del ojo a la señora Uchiha, que parecía tan desconcertada como ella. ¿Por qué fingían no conocerse, cuando era evidente que se habían encontrado anteriormente? Debían de haberse conocido en la India, o quizás tuvieran amigos comunes o estaban relacionados de forma misteriosa por algún suceso.

Hinata clavó una mirada de interrogación en Naruto, pero él no le correspondió. Se ocultó detrás de una máscara de impecable cortesía, que no revelaba ninguno de sus verdaderos pensamientos.

Los invitados fueron conducidos al comedor, donde lanzaron exclamaciones de admiración al ver la mesa dispuesta con cristal, plata, velas y flores. Sentada muy lejos de su esposo, Hinata atendió sin demasiado entusiasmo a los invitados que tenía más cerca, soportando el parloteo de las señoritas Withers sobre semillas y almácigos, así como el relato de la doctora Tsunade y su esposo Dan también médico, acerca de sus más recientes logros médicos.

El primer plato fue una deliciosa combinación de diferentes sopas y pescados. Le siguió un plato de ciervo, budines y verduras y, a continuación, otro de perdiz, pato y codorniz; de postre, tarta de queso y pasteles, además de frutas y bizcochos. El vino corrió generosamente durante toda la cena: el mayordomo abría constantemente botellas de Sauterne, Bordeaux y champán, mientras los lacayos se afanaban por mantener siempre llenas las copas de los comensales.

Hinata advirtió con creciente desaliento que Naruto estaba bebiendo mucho. Siempre había sido bastante bebedor, pero esta vez no bebía para divertirse... Esta vez, su afán por beber era deliberado. Como si tratara de mitigar algún dolor íntimo que se negaba a ceder. Alzaba la copa una y otra vez, silencioso, con excepción de algún que otro comentario mordaz que provocaba la risa de los demás comensales.

Al capitán Uchiha le habló en una sola ocasión, cuando la conversación versaba sobre la India, y Uchiha se explayó sobre la idea de que los hindúes no estaban capacitados para gobernarse solos.

-... la historia ha demostrado que todos los nativos son corruptos y que no merecen ninguna confianza -comentó con gravedad el capitán-. Solamente mediante la intervención británica llegarán en condiciones al siglo diecinueve. E incluso entonces, siempre necesitarán de la guía y la supervisión de los oficiales británicos.

Naruto dejó la copa y dirigió a Sasuke una mirada glacial. -He conocido a algunos hindúes que tenían la audacia de creer que, efectivamente, podían gobernarse solos.

-¿De veras? -Se produjo una larga pausa, y de pronto, la mirada de Sasuke adquirió un brillo malicioso-. Qué interesante. Según he oído, usted rechazó la propuesta de la autonomía provincial para los nativos.

-He cambiado de opinión -respondió Naruto.

-Los hindúes han demostrado que no están preparados para tamaña responsabilidad -contraatacó Sasuke-. Una sociedad que está de acuerdo con la incineración de las viudas, el infanticidio, el bandolerismo, la idolatría...

-La intervención británica no ha abordado ninguna de esas cuestiones, ya que no son de nuestro maldito interés -lo interrumpió Naruto, haciendo caso omiso de las exclamaciones de agitación que se alzaron en torno a la mesa.

-¿Y qué me dice usted del cristianismo? Supongo que no negará que los hindúes han salido beneficiados con él. Naruto se encogió de hombros.

-Dejemos que tengan sus propios dioses. Hasta ahora se han arreglado muy bien con ellos. Dudo que el hindú o el musulmán sean peores que muchos que conozco y que se llaman a sí mismos cristianos.

Toda la mesa quedó en silencio ante el sacrílego comentario.

Entonces el capitán Uchiha se echó a reír, aliviando la tensión, y fueron apareciendo las sonrisas cuando, tácitamente, todo el grupo decidió tomar la discusión como una broma.

El resto de la cena transcurrió sin incidentes, aunque a Hinata le resultó difícil apartar los ojos de su esposo. En muy escasas ocasiones había hablado de política con Naruto, ya que él no sentía ningún interés por la opinión de una mujer sobre aquellos temas. No obstante, en su momento, él había aprobado incondicionalmente la intervención británica en la India. ¿Por qué ahora sostenía un punto de vista diametralmente opuesto?

Pareció transcurrir una eternidad hasta que llegó el final de la cena; los rituales del oporto y del té se sucedieron lenta e interminablemente y los invitados se quedaron hasta pasada la medianoche.

Al fin, cuando se hubieron marchado todos, los sirvientes se dispusieron a retirar los platos, las copas y la cubertería. Hinata intentó escabullirse hasta su habitación, suponiendo que Naruto había bebido demasiado como para preocuparse por ella. En el preciso instante en que alcanzaba la escalera principal, él surgió por detrás y la tomó del brazo, provocándole un sobresalto.

Hinata giró sobre sus talones para encararse con él y sintió palpitar su corazón en la garganta. Naruto apestaba a oporto, tenía la mirada vidriosa y el semblante congestionado, y caminaba vacilante. «Borracho como un emperador», habría dicho el padre de Hinata. Algunos hombres, en aquel estado, eran mansos como corderos, pero otros se mostraban ruidosos y alborotadores. Naruto no se comportaba de ninguna de las dos maneras. Su boca se curvaba en un rictus adusto y su expresión ponía en evidencia su malhumor.

-¿Adónde crees que vas? -preguntó, sin soltarle el brazo.

Con una punzada de alarma, Hinata se dio cuenta de que su marido tenía la intención de pedirle que cumpliera con su parte del trato aquella misma noche. Tenía que encontrar la manera de disuadirlo. Mientras Naruto se encontrara en aquellas condiciones, no estaba dispuesta a exhibirse ante él con el deshabillé. Las peores noches de su vida habían comenzado así, con Naruto bebido y sometiéndola a sus deseos.

-Me pareció que sería mejor dejarte a solas, para que disfrutaras de una última copa de oporto -le dijo, obligando a sus temblorosos labios a esbozar un intento de sonrisa.

-Esperabas que me emborrachara hasta quedar atontado -completó él, dirigiéndole una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo-. Pues no tendrá esa suerte, señora.

Comenzó a arrastrarla escaleras arriba, como un tigre que lleva a su presa a un rincón para darse un festín. Hinata, abatida, lo siguió a trompicones.

-Esta noche no parecías tú mismo -se arriesgó a decir, pero entonces pensó que «nunca» parecía él mismo. Era imposible saber qué cabía esperar de él-. ¿Por qué te mostraste tan abiertamente en desacuerdo con el capitán Uchiha?

-Oh, sí, los Uchiha. -El tono de Naruto era suave y controlado, pero por alguna razón sonó como un latigazo-. Dime, mi amor... ¿Por qué asistieron esta noche a nuestra cena?

-Han alquilado Morland Manor -respondió Hinata, incomodada-. Me enteré de que el capitán Uchiha había servido en la India y pensé que te gustaría conocerlo.

Llegaron arriba y él la obligó a darse media vuelta. Al sentir la mirada de Naruto escudriñando su rostro, Hinata dejó escapar una mueca de confusión. Se lo veía furioso, acusador, como si ella lo hubiera traicionado.

-Naruto -dijo en tono quedo-, ¿qué he hecho mal?

Tras un breve instante, la furia de Naruto pareció evaporarse levemente, aunque sus ojos todavía conservaban un destello peligroso. Parecía librar una batalla contra recuerdos desagradables.

-Basta de sorpresas -murmuró, sacudiéndola ligeramente para enfatizar sus palabras-. No me gustan.

-Basta de sorpresas -repitió Hinata, con la esperanza de que la tormenta hubiera pasado.

Naruto aspiró con fuerza y la soltó. Se rascó la cabeza con ambas manos y se mesó los cabellos hasta que no fueron más que una desgreñada mata de reflejos dorados. Parecía fatigado y a Hinata se le ocurrió decir que debía irse a la cama y procurar dormir.

Naruto hizo añicos sus incipientes esperanzas con una sola frase: -Ve y ponte el deshabillé.

-Yo... Pe pero no puedes... -tartamudeó Hinata-. Creo que cualquier otra noche sería mejor...

-Esta noche. -Naruto sonrió ligeramente. Su rostro parecía amenazador y burlón-. He esperado todo el día para poder contemplarte. Ni un barril entero de vino podría detenerme, y mucho menos una o dos botellas.

-Preferiría esperar -insistió Hinata con mirada implorante.

-Ahora -murmuró él-. O supondré que quieres que te ayude a desvestirte.

Hinata advirtió la determinación propia del ebrio e irguió los hombros. Lo haría, aunque fuera solo para demostrarle que no le tenía miedo.

-Muy bien -dijo llanamente-. Ven a mi cuarto dentro de diez minutos.

Él soltó un gruñido por toda respuesta y ella se alejó con la espalda rígida.

Tras entrar en su habitación y cerrar la puerta, Hinata luchó contra una creciente sensación de irrealidad. Se preguntaba si de verdad podría aparecer frente a él, cubierta por una prenda especialmente diseñada para resaltar el cuerpo femenino, para excitar... Una prenda aún más provocativa que la desnudez.

Naruto nunca le había pedido nada parecido. Supuso que aquel capricho se debía a sus experiencias sexuales en la India, o tal vez fuera simplemente una manera de reafirmar su dominio sobre ella, de exponerla y avergonzarla para que no le quedara ni rastro de orgullo.

Pues bien, no le iba a funcionar. Podía humillarla cuanto quisiera, pero jamás lograría dañar en lo más mínimo el respeto que ella se tenía a sí misma. Se pondría la vulgar prenda y lo despreciaría cada minuto en que la llevara puesta.

Temblando a causa del ultraje del que se sentía víctima, Hinata se dirigió al armario en el que había guardado el deshabillé junto a otras prendas más castas. La localizó y la sacó con una mueca de desagrado dibujada en el rostro. La tenue trama de seda y encaje era tan fina que se podía hacer pasar a través de un anillo fácilmente.

Hinata se desnudó sola, con movimientos torpes, ya que no quería pedir ayuda a Natsu. Dejó su ropa y sus zapatos amontonados en el suelo. El deshabillé se deslizó sobre su cuerpo con un fresco susurro de seda que la hizo estremecer. Se ajustaba con diminutas cintas, que a duras penas sostenían el corpiño a la cintura. La falda -si así se la podía llamar- se abría al caminar, dejando a la vista sus piernas y parte de sus caderas.

¿Debía soltarse el pelo? Se sintió tentada de desabrochar la diadema que se lo sujetaba en lo alto de su cabeza y cepillarse los largos mechones, para que estos cubrieran un poco su cuerpo. Pero no lo hizo... a Naruto le divertiría su cobarde intento de recato.

Se puso tensa al oír que alguien entraba en su habitación sin llamar. Se acercó al armario y quedó parcialmente oculta por el inmenso mueble, desde donde atisbo con cautela. Su marido se dirigía hacia el sillón con una botella de vino. Se había quitado la chaqueta y la corbata y desabrochado el cuello de la camisa, lo que dejaba a la vista su bronceada garganta. Una vez repantigado en el sillón, sonrió con insolencia al ver el rostro tenso de Hinata y sus labios apretados. Sin molestarse en disimular su expectativa, bebió un largo sorbo y le indicó con un gesto que saliera de su escondite.

Aquella orden silenciosa no hizo más que aumentar los nervios y la indignación de Hinata. Después de todo, ella era su legítima esposa, no una prostituta que respondía a una señal.

-¿Qué debo hacer? -preguntó en voz baja, con resentimiento.

-Camina hacia mí.

El fuego ardía en la chimenea, pero Hinata estaba demasiado lejos como para sentir su calor. Se le puso la piel de gallina y, con los dientes rechinando, se obligó a obedecer. Dio un paso y luego otro, sintiendo el picor de la alfombra de Aubusson bajo sus pies desnudos. Se acercó más a él y la luz del fuego brilló a través de la seda negra. Sabía que Naruto la veía entera, que vislumbraba su piel de marfil, la forma de su cuerpo, el oscuro triángulo de su entrepierna...

Se detuvo frente a él con el rostro ardiendo.

Naruto permanecía inmóvil como una estatua. Su cara y su cabello resplandecían contra la luz de las llamas al danzar.

-Oh, Hinata -dijo en voz baja-. ¡Eres tan condenadamente hermosa, que yo...!

Calló y tragó saliva, como si le costara hablar. La débil sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro. Dejó a un lado la botella de vino, como si sus dedos no pudieran sostenerla. Incluso pareció quedarse sin aliento cuando subió su mirada desde los descalzos pies de Hinata hasta sus senos, donde se entretuvo en las rosadas puntas que presionaban contra el delicado encaje.

La habitación no estaba fría, pero Hinata seguía temblando.

-Prometí que no te tocaría -dijo él con voz ronca-, pero maldita sea si logro mantener esa promesa.

Si la hubiera cogido o forzado de alguna manera, Hinata se habría resistido. Sin embargo, Naruto se acercó a ella lentamente, pasando con precaución los dedos sobre sus caderas, como si temiera asustarla con cualquier movimiento súbito. Miraba hacia abajo, por lo que resultaba imposible descifrar su expresión. Pero Hinata pudo escuchar su acelerada respiración, que parecía rasparle la garganta.

-Imaginé esto tantas veces... -susurró Naruto con voz espesa-, verte... tocarte...

Sus grandes manos se deslizaron hasta las nalgas de Hinata y sus dedos siguieron la forma de sus prietas curvas. Con una leve presión, la acercó hasta colocarla entre sus rodillas separadas. Pasmada, Hinata sintió que las manos de Naruto comenzaban una lenta y metódica travesía por su cuerpo, deslizándose por su espalda, su cintura, la plenitud de sus caderas y muslos, hasta llegar detrás de las rodillas. El ardiente calor de aquellas manos traspasó la delgada barrera de seda, como si no existiera.

El corazón de Hinata latió desbocado y entonces pensó en apartarse, pero su cuerpo la traicionó y no quiso obedecerla. Naruto la miró con ojos llenos de ardor y mantuvo aquella mirada cuando sus manos comenzaron el lento ascenso hacia sus pechos. Al llegar a ellos, las ahuecó para cobijar su suave forma y luego los alzó ligeramente, aún aprisionados en el encaje negro.

Hinata soltó un suspiro entrecortado y sintió que le flaqueaban las rodillas, por lo que tuvo que apelar a todas sus fuerzas para no caer rendida en el regazo de Naruto. Mientras tanto, él acariciaba suavemente sus pezones, que se endurecieron y se irguieron en rosados picos. Se inclinó sobre ella y su aliento pareció vapor hirviendo sobre la piel de Hinata.

Cubrió con la boca la punta de su seno, filtrando su calor y su humedad a través del encaje. La caricia de aquella lengua provocaba a Hinata oleadas de placer que recorrían su carne atormentada.

-Hinata -murmuró él con voz profunda-, te deseo tanto... Déjame besarte, saborearte...

La prisa lo volvió torpe y tiró del corpiño del _deshabillé_ hasta que el hombro de ella quedó al descubierto y el encaje la incomodó.

Entonces Hinata se quejó, dividida entre la indecisión y la excitación.

-Es suficiente -dijo, agitando las manos sobre los hombros de Naruto-. No deberías... Esto no es lo que yo...

Pero Naruto encontró uno de los lazos de seda y lo soltó, de modo que el encaje negro se abrió y dejó sus pechos al descubierto. Llevó a ellos sus manos y llenó de ávidos besos la suave piel. Atrapó uno de los rosados pezones en su boca y lo chupó suavemente, mientras Hinata se estremecía y trataba de apartarlo.

-Dime que no te gusta -susurró él en una breve pausa.

Hinata no podía responder, con la lengua de Naruto deslizándose entre sus pechos y con aquellas manos paseando por su piel desnuda. Él le soltó el segundo lazo y el _deshabillé_ cayó hasta sus caderas. Gruñendo de placer, Naruto le besó el vientre y jugueteó con la lengua alrededor de su ombligo, antes de deslizarla en su interior. Hinata gimió, aturdida, y dio un respingo tras la ardiente y húmeda caricia, aferrándose con dedos tensos al tupido y sedoso cabello de Naruto.

Este apretó la cabeza contra el vientre de Hinata, soltando un gemido torturado, y le pasó el brazo por la cintura.

-No me detengas -suplicó-. Por favor.

La alzó en sus brazos como si no pesara más que una niña, y fue tambaleándose hacia el lecho con vacilantes zancadas de borracho. La acostó en la cama e inmediatamente se acostó él, acomodando su larga figura sobre el colchón. Tomó su rostro entre las manos y la besó con avidez, hurgando y explorando con la lengua en su boca. Hinata soltó un gemido de temeroso placer. Tímidamente, ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y Naruto emitió un sonido ahogado de deleite. Le soltó la cara y se deslizó hasta el muslo de Hinata, allí donde la mata de oscuros rizos permanecía oculta por el _desbabillé_.

-No... Espera -pidió ella, juntando las piernas.

Para sorpresa de Hinata, él obedeció y apoyó su mano sobre el vientre. Dejó caer la cabeza junto a la de ella y hundió la frente en la almohada y, a continuación, soltó un largo y tembloroso suspiro.

Ambos yacieron en silencio, con el calor de sus cuerpos fundiéndose en uno solo. Hinata sentía a su lado el peso de Naruto, que tenía los brazos estirados sobre ella.

En otra época, mucho tiempo atrás, la habría forzado.

Colmada de sorpresa y gratitud, Hinata tocó el pesado brazo que descansaba sobre su cintura. Acarició lentamente la dura curva de sus músculos, hasta llegar al hombro. Entonces la asaltó una idea maliciosa: deseó que Naruto se quitara la camisa y dejara a la vista la cobriza piel que tanto la intrigaba.

-Gracias -le dijo en un susurro-. Gracias por no forzarme.

El silencio de Naruto la alentó a continuar y entonces ella le acarició el hombro, en lo que supuso el primer gesto de afecto que se atrevía a tener hacia él.

-No es que te encuentre poco atractivo -murmuró. Una oleada de rubor cubrió su rostro-: En realidad, pienso que eres bastante... atractivo. -Movió la cabeza hasta que su boca quedó apretada contra la ardiente piel de la garganta de Naruto-. Me alegro de que hayas vuelto. De verdad.

Un suave ronquido retumbó en su oreja.

Sobresaltada, Hinata se apartó ligeramente y lo miró. Su esposo tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, como un niño adormilado.

-Naruto -susurró con cautela.

Él emitió un chasquido de satisfacción y se arrebujó con la manta. Soltó un áspero suspiro y reanudó sus ronquidos.

Hinata se mordió el labio para que no se le escapara una súbita carcajada. Se soltó de su abrazo, se levantó de la cama y apartó el _desabillé_ de un puntapié cuando se le enredó entre los tobillos. Fue hacia el armario, de donde sacó un camisón limpio y una bata que se puso rápidamente. Naruto seguía en la cama, con el aspecto de un pacífico bulto de largas piernas y sonoros ronquidos.

Una vez vestida, Hinata se acercó a su esposo. Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en sus labios mientras le quitaba las botas y los calcetines. Vaciló antes de desabrocharle el chaleco, por temor a despertarlo bruscamente. Naruto permaneció relajado e inerte cuando le quitó aquella prenda tan bien cortada. Hinata le dejó puestos la camisa y los pantalones y lo cubrió con la manta para protegerlo del frío de la noche.

Antes de apagar la lámpara, hizo una pausa para dirigir una última mirada a su marido. Parecía una especie de magnífico animal dormido, que hubiera abandonado momentáneamente su estado de alerta y tuviera las zarpas envainadas. Pero por la mañana volvería a su estilo habitual: burlón, agresivo, encantador... Y reanudaría sus esfuerzos para seducirla.

Lo que enloquecía a Hinata era darse cuenta de que, aunque en poca medida, en realidad esperaba con ansia que llegara el momento.

Con el ceño fruncido, se dirigió al dormitorio de Naruto para pasar la noche sola.

.

.

Continuará...


	14. Recuerdos

**Aclaración:**

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**-12-**_

* * *

Mitzuki estaba sentado junto a Hinata. Una pila de libros colocados sobre su asiento le permitían alcanzar la altura de la mesa. La servilleta blanca que tenía al cuello estaba salpicada de chocolate, una golosina que, según sospechaba Hinata, Mitzuki jamás había probado. Tras engullir una taza entera, tan deprisa que Hinata temió que se hubiera quemado la lengua, pidió otra más.

-Antes debes comer algo -le dijo Hinata, acercándole un platito de huevos cocidos con crema-. Prueba un poco de esto... Son deliciosos.

Mitzuki miró aquellas cosas amarillas y blancas con inequívoca sospecha.

-No quiero.

-Te ayudarán a crecer grande y fuerte -dijo Hinata, intentando convencerlo.

-¡No!

Hinata disimuló un gesto de contrariedad al ver la fugaz mirada de desaprobación que cruzó el rostro del criado que los atendía. La servidumbre valoraba mucho los huevos, considerados un lujo que jamás debía desperdiciarse. Aunque eran demasiado educados como para mostrar una abierta desaprobación, algunos de ellos no querían atender a un niño con los nefastos antecedentes de Mitzuki.

Sin embargo, este podía suavizar las cosas comportándose como correspondía y mostrando el debido agradecimiento por sus nuevas circunstancias. Si se las apañaba para caerles bien a los sirvientes de la casa -y sobre todo al señor-, su posición sería mucho más segura y estable.

-Podrías probar un poco -insistió Hinata, tomando la mezcla de huevos en una cuchara de plata. MItzuki sacudió violentamente la cabeza.

-Más chocolate -ordenó, dejando claro que aquella mañana no pensaba portarse bien.

-Después -dijo Hinata con firmeza-. Vamos, come esta tostada. Y un poco de jamón.

Mitzuki la miró a los ojos, vio la decisión que revelaban y accedió de pronto. -De acuerdo.

Sostuvo la tostada con ambas manos, mordisqueó uno de los extremos y empezó a masticar con entusiasmo. Haciendo caso omiso del tenedor que tenía junto al plato, partió un trozo de jamón con las manos y se lo metió en la boca.

Hinata sonrió y resistió la tentación de abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Por el momento solo quería que comiera, para que su cuerpo flacucho se llenara un poco. El uso correcto de los cubiertos lo abordaría más adelante.

A pesar del tiempo que había pasado en el orfanato, nunca tuvo oportunidad de supervisar la rutina diaria de un niño en concreto, ni de disfrutar de situaciones como aquella, que encontró inesperadamente positiva. Por primera vez en su vida, la carga de su infertilidad no le pareció tan agobiante. Aunque no pudiera tener un hijo nacido de su propia sangre, de todas formas podía formar una familia.

Mientras Hinata jugueteaba en silencio con la idea de hospedar a más niños en su casa y la posible reacción de su esposo, Naruto entró en el comedor, con aspecto inusualmente sosegado.

-Buenos días -dijo Hinata con precaución.

Naruto no respondió, sino que se limitó a mirar con asco la comida dispuesta sobre la mesa. Pálido bajo su bronceado, se volvió hacia el criado, que esperaba sus órdenes.

-Di a la señora Gorst que prepare un poco de su brebaje secreto -gruñó-. Y ya que estás, tráeme un poco de ese condenado polvo para las jaquecas.

-Sí, milord -contestó el criado, apresurándose a cumplir las órdenes.

La receta del remedio para la resaca había sido utilizada por la familia durante años, pero solo la señora Gorst sabía lo que contenía.

Mitzuki observó con los ojos muy abiertos cómo Naruto se servía un vaso de agua. Dirigió a Hinata una mirada de interrogación y preguntó:

-¿Es un duque?

-No, querido -corrigió ella, sonriendo-. Es conde. Claramente desilusionado, Mitzuki siguió contemplando las anchas espaldas de Naruto y, a continuación, tiró de la manga de Hinata.

-¿Qué pasa? -murmuró ella.

-¿Ahora va a ser mi papá?

Naruto se atragantó con un sorbo de agua. A Hinata le temblaron los labios antes de poder dar una respuesta. Acarició suavemente el celeste cabello del niño y dijo: -No, Mitzuki.

-¿Por qué no dice nada? -volvió a preguntar él, con una voz tan chillona que rechinó en la cabeza de Naruto.

-Calla, mi amor -susurró Hinata -. Creo que tiene jaqueca.

-Oh. -Mitzuki perdió todo interés en Naruto y se quedó contemplando las migajas de su plato-. Me pregunto dónde estará Ratoncillo.

Sonriendo, Hinata pensó cómo podía distraerlo del recuerdo de su mascota perdida.

-¿Por qué no vas hoy a visitar los establos? -sugirió-. Podrías acariciar a los caballos y darles alguna zanahoria.

-¡Oh, sí!

Pareció emocionarse ante la idea y saltó de golpe de la pila de libros.

-Espera -indicó Hinata, mientras le quitaba la servilleta que tenía atada al cuello-. Antes llamaré a Natsu, para que te lave las manos y la cara.

-¡Pero si ya me las lavé ayer! -fue la indignada respuesta. Hinata soltó una carcajada y le frotó suavemente la cara con la servilleta.

-Antes de visitar los establos debes lavarte esas manchas de chocolate, o atraerás a todas las moscas de Konoha Hill.

Cuando el niño hubo partido junto a Natsu y el criado trajo un vaso lleno del misterioso brebaje, Hinata volvió su atención hacia Naruto.

-Siéntate -lo invitó-. Tal vez te vaya bien comer una tostada...

-¡Por Dios, no!

La sugerencia provocó una mueca de disgusto en el rostro de Naruto. Bebió lentamente medio vaso y lo dejó sobre el aparador. De pie junto a la ventana, dirigió a Hinata una mirada meditativa. Daba la impresión de que le costaba mirarla a los ojos, casi como si...

¿Era posible que se sintiera avergonzado por su borrachera de la noche anterior? Hinata rechazó inmediatamente la idea. No era una vergüenza que un hombre bebiera demasiado. De hecho, Naruto y sus camaradas consideraban que engullir tanto alcohol como pudieran soportar constituía un respetable ritual masculino.

Hinata contempló, desorientada, el esquivo perfil de su esposo. Al principio pensó que estaba malhumorado, pero un escrutinio más detenido le indicó que la expresión de Naruto era la de un hombre que tiene una penosa obligación que cumplir. Sintió crecer su curiosidad; con un gesto, indicó al criado que se retirara y el hombre salió presuroso de la habitación para permitirles un poco de intimidad.

Hinata se incorporó y fue hacia el aparador con aire de despreocupada displicencia, mientras el silencio se hacía cada vez más denso. Se le ocurrió que Naruto tal vez se sintiera incómodo por el recuerdo de la intimidad que habían compartido, las cosas que él le había dicho, la forma en que la había tocado... Una oleada de rubor afloró en el rostro de Hinata ante la evocación.

-Milord -dijo-, parece un tanto callado esta mañana. Espero que no esté consternado por... lo sucedido anoche.

Mientras aguardaba su respuesta, sintió que se sonrojaba aún más.

Tras unos instantes, él se reunió con Hinata junto al aparador y ambos clavaron la vista en los platos del desayuno. Naruto aspiró con fuerza y dijo: -Hinata... Respecto a lo de anoche, no recuerdo exactamente lo que yo... -Se aferró al borde del aparador hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos por la tensión-. Espero... Espero no haberte hecho daño... ¿Te lo hice?

Hinata parpadeó, atónita. Naruto creía que la había forzado a tener relaciones con él. ¿Y qué otra cosa iba a creer, al despertarse en la cama de Hinata con las ropas desordenadas? Pero ¿por qué lo afligía aquello, si lo había hecho tantas veces en el pasado? Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. Naruto parecía abrumado por el remordimiento.

Resultaba irónico: Naruto jamás había sentido ni pizca de culpabilidad cuando sí le hacía daño pero, en cambio, ahora sentía una profunda vergüenza por algo que no había hecho. De pronto, la situación le pareció irresistiblemente graciosa y se dio la vuelta para ocultar su rostro.

-Habías bebido mucho -dijo, esforzándose por parecer indignada-. Supongo que no sabías lo que hacías.

Oyó que Naruto soltaba una sarta de maldiciones en voz baja, lo que no hizo más que aumentar su tentación de reír, pero luchó por contenerla hasta que se le estremecieron los hombros.

-Por Dios, no llores -suplicó Naruto, alterado-. Hinata, por favor... Tienes que creerme, no quise...

Hinata se volvió hacia él, que se puso pálido de asombro al ver su regocijo.

-No hiciste nada -dijo Hinata entre risillas-. Te quedaste... dormido. -Se apartó de él, entre hipos y carcajadas.

-¡Pequeña sinvergüenza! -exclamó Naruto, que atravesó la habitación para alcanzarla. Su alivio solo parecía igualado por su fastidio-. ¡Esta mañana he vivido un verdadero infierno!

-Me alegro -respondió ella con ostensible satisfacción, mientras se colocaba al otro lado de la mesa-. Después de hacerme poner ese horroroso deshabillé, merecías sentir un poco de incomodidad.

Naruto trató de acortar la distancia entre ambos en pocas zancadas, pero Hinata lo esquivó y se escudó detrás de una silla.

-Lamento haberte hecho poner eso... Pero apenas lo recuerdo. Tendrás que ponértelo otra vez.

-¡Por supuesto que no! -gritó ella.

-Si no me acuerdo, no vale.

-Yo me acuerdo por los dos. ¡Jamás me sentí tan mortificada! Naruto abandonó la persecución. Apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa y la contempló con sus brillantes ojos azules.

-Estabas bellísima. De eso sí me acuerdo.

Hinata procuró no dejarse desarmar, no sentirse halagada, pero le resultó difícil. El clima que imperaba entre ellos cambió y se volvió inesperadamente agradable. Hinata se sentó a la mesa y Naruto echó un vistazo a las migajas que había dejado Mitzuki.

-¿Le has dicho al niño que de ahora en adelante va a vivir con nosotros? -preguntó de repente.

Una tenue sonrisa apareció en los labios de Hinata.

-No con esas palabras. En realidad, creo que lo da por sentado.

-Pues tiene una suerte condenadamente buena. A cualquier otro niño en su situación lo habrían enviado a un correccional... O algo peor.

Hinata tomó un tenedor y jugueteó con los restos de su plato.

-Milord -murmuró-, querría hablar de algo con usted. He estado pensando en lo que le ocurrió a Mitzuki, que tuvo que vivir en la cárcel con su padre porque no tenía a nadie más, y... Estoy segura de que no es el único. Si eso pasa en Holbeach, debe de pasar también en otras cárceles. En este preciso instante debe de haber muchos niños con sus padres tras las rejas y no acierto a imaginar atmósfera más espantosa...

-Espera. -Naruto acercó una silla, se sentó frente a ella y le cogió las manos. Él apretó suave y cálidamente los dedos, mirándola directamente a los ojos-. Eres una mujer muy caritativa, Hinata. Dios sabe que no descansarías hasta que cada huérfano, cada mendigo, cada perro o gato callejero recibieran el debido cuidado. Pero no empieces una cruzada precisamente ahora.

Molesta, Hinata retiró sus manos. -No he propuesto hacer nada -protestó.

-Todavía.

-Por ahora, todo lo que quiero es averiguar si existen otros niños en las condiciones de Mitzuki. He pensado en escribir a administradores de varias cárceles, preguntándoles si albergan a hijos de prisioneros, pero mucho me temo que si es así no van a reconocerlo. Especialmente si la que pregunta es una mujer.

Entonces calló y se quedó mirándolo, expectante.

-Y quieres que yo lo averigüe -dijo Naruto llanamente, con el ceño fruncido-. Maldición, Hinata, ya tengo bastante que hacer como para dedicarme además a eso.

-Alguna vez tuviste relaciones políticas muy importantes -insistió Hinata-. Si preguntaras a algunos oficiales o inspectores del gobierno por cualquier información que pudieran tener... O quizás haya alguna sociedad para reformar presidiarios que esté en condiciones de suministrar...

-Existen al menos cien cárceles en toda Inglaterra. Supongamos que descubres que, efectivamente, hay niños viviendo con sus padres convictos... Diez, veinte, incluso cien. ¿Qué diablos podrías hacer al respecto? ¿Adoptarlos a todos? -Naruto rió sin ganas y movió la cabeza-. Olvídalo, Hinata.

-No puedo -replicó ella apasionadamente-. No puedo ser tan insensible como tú. No descansaré hasta descubrir lo que quiero saber. Si es necesario, visitaré personalmente cada prisión que encuentre.

-Que me parta un rayo si dejo que pises una sola cárcel.

-¡No podrás detenerme!

Se miraron a los ojos y Hinata sintió que enrojecía con una furia creciente, incluso desproporcionada. Si no hubiera vivido la fascinante experiencia de tomar sus propias decisiones, después de que él se marchara a la India, podría aceptar el juicio de Naruto. Pero la sensación de que la controlaran y la limitaran la enfurecía.

Estuvo a punto de pronunciar palabras de las que se habría arrepentido: pensaba que ojalá se hubiera quedado en la India, o en el fondo del mar, o en cualquier otro sitio. Pero de alguna manera logró guardar silencio y los ojos le escocieron por las lágrimas contenidas.

Oyó la voz queda de Naruto.

-Hinata, eres demasiado valiosa para mí como para permitir que te pongas en peligro. De modo que, en lugar de atarte al poste de la cama para impedir que visites las malditas prisiones... Tengo una proposición que hacerte.

Desconcertada ante su inesperada ternura, Hinata bajó la mirada y empezó a dibujar círculos invisibles sobre su falda.

-Sea cual sea tu propuesta, no volveré a ponerme ese deshabillé. Él se acercó y puso la mano sobre su muslo.

-He aquí el trato, amor mío: te conseguiré la información que buscas, pero tú no te acercarás a Holbeach ni a ningún lugar parecido. Y cuando averigüe lo que quieres saber, no harás nada sin consultarme antes. -Hinata alzó los ojos y abrió la boca para discutir, pero él añadió-: No puse objeciones cuando me dijiste que Mitzuki viviría con nosotros. Te encargaste del asunto sin decirme ni una palabra. Decidí no interponerme porque comprendí cuánto deseas quedarte con el niño. No obstante, en el futuro nos trataremos como socios. ¿De acuerdo?

Hinata no podía creer que Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, sexto conde de Uzumaki, le hubiera propuesto ser socio suyo. Siempre había dejado muy en claro que ella no era más que una extensión de él, un apéndice... Una posesión.

-De acuerdo -murmuró, y le dirigió una mirada suspicaz-. ¿Por qué sonríes?

-Por ti. -La observó con una expresión muy masculina que a Hinata ya le resultaba familiar. La traviesa sonrisa bailó en sus labios-. Apostaría a que todos los que te conocen te consideran tierna, dulce y solícita. Pero yo sé que no lo eres.

-¿Y cómo soy, entonces?

Naruto le pasó la mano por el cuello y la acercó a él, hasta que sus labios casi se tocaron. Hinata sintió la cálida caricia de su respiración y su estómago revoloteó de excitación.

-Eres una leona -dijo él, y después la soltó sin besarla..., lo que la dejó con una absurda sensación de decepción.

En el vestíbulo resonaba el lloriqueo de un niño. Naruto aminoró el paso. Se detuvo bajo la arcada y miró entre las columnas. Allí estaba el pequeño Mitzuki, acurrucado en el suelo con la espalda contra la pared. No lloraba abiertamente, sino que gimoteaba como si las lágrimas fueran inminentes, al tiempo que tiraba con nerviosismo de sus cortos cabellos celestes.

-¿Qué haces ahí sentado? -le preguntó Naruto, vagamente irritado por su falta de experiencia en tratar con niños.

-Me he perdido -respondió Mitzuki acongojado.

-¿Y por qué no hay nadie contigo? -Alguien debería vigilarlo... Solo Dios sabía de qué clase de travesuras era capaz. Al ver que no respondía a su pregunta, Naruto probó con otra-: ¿Adónde quieres ir?

Sus pequeños hombros se encogieron bajo la enorme camisa. -Quiero hacer pis.

A su pesar, Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír con simpatía. -¿No puedes encontrar el retrete? Bien, te llevaré allí. Ven conmigo.

-No puedo caminar.

-Pues entonces cargaré contigo. Pero será mejor que te aguantes, te lo advierto.

Con sumo cuidado, Naruto levantó al pequeño y cruzó el vestíbulo. Aquella carga era sorprendentemente liviana. Qué ojos tan extraños tenía el niño, de un verde tan puro y claro.

-¿Está casado con milady?-le preguntó Mitzuki, rodeando el cuello de Naruto con sus bracitos.

-Sí.

-Cuando sea mayor, me casaré con ella.

-No puede estar casada con dos hombres al mismo tiempo -respondió Naruto, sonriendo-. ¿Qué harás conmigo?

-Puede quedarse aquí-ofreció generosamente el niño-. Si milady quiere.

Naruto sonrió a aquella carita seria, tan próxima a la suya.

-Gracias.

Mientras caminaban, Mitzuki miró hacia abajo.

-Usted es alto -dijo-. Mucho más que papá. El comentario despertó el interés de Naruto.

-Dime, mocoso... ¿Por qué colgaron a tu padre?

-Papá era un atracador de borrachos. Mató a alguien, pero fue un accidente.

Los atracadores de borrachos robaban a los ebrios que vagabundeaban de noche por las calles. No se les podía considerar criminales de la peor calaña, sino parte de la escoria variopinta que pululaba por los bajos fondos de Londres. Naruto disimuló su disgusto y cambió al niño de brazo.

-¿Y dónde está tu madre?

-Mamá está en el cielo. El niño, pues, estaba solo en el mundo.

El rostro del chiquillo se iluminó con una inocente sonrisa, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos. -Ahora me cuidarán usted y milady, ¿no?

Naruto comenzó a adivinar por qué Hinata se sentía atraída por el niño. -Sí, te cuidaremos -se encontró diciendo sin rastro de sarcasmo.

Desde luego, el niño tenía la habilidad de conseguir que la gente se ocupara de él.

Llegaron a un pequeño cuarto de baño y Naruto bajó cuidadosamente su carga.

-Aquí tienes. -Calló un instante y luego preguntó, bastante incómodo-: ¿Necesitas ayuda con..., con estas cosas?

-No, puedo solo. -El niño entró en el cuartito y lo miró desde allí con ansiedad-. ¿Estará aquí cuando salga?

-Estaré aquí -lo tranquilizó Naruto, antes de que el niño cerrara la puerta.

Inesperadamente, aquel muchachito lo había conmovido. Era como un patito feo viviendo entre cisnes. Solo que Naruto, en concreto, no era ningún cisne.

No le resultaría cómodo vivir con un niño que, día tras día, le recordara indirectamente su gran fragilidad. Un hindú se limitaría a encogerse de hombros y decir que es la voluntad de los dioses. «Cada hombre es responsable de su propia salvación -le había dicho una vez un santón. Aquello implicaba una blasfemia para un cristiano, pero a Naruto le había parecido lógico-. En algunos casos, la salvación llega solamente cuando uno rompe con la sociedad.» Mitzuki llegaría algún día a la misma conclusión, si decidía sobrevivir en aquel lugar del mundo llamado Inglaterra.

El capitán Uchiha se dejó caer sobre un sillón de cuero. El salón de caballeros estaba tenuemente iluminado por el exiguo fuego que ardía en la chimenea. Sostenía con ambas manos la copa de coñac, dejando que el calor de las palmas entibiara el licor. Bebía lentamente, a la manera del hombre que sabe apreciar los pequeños placeres de la vida.

Morland Manor, una casa de tamaño reducido pero muy cuidada, se hallaba situada sobre una colina, como si se tratara de un elegante pajarillo establecido en su territorio predilecto. La noche, clara y fría, lo envolvía todo y Sasuke se alegró de poseer su confortable santuario. Era tarde y su bella esposa dormía tranquilamente en la planta alta, con la cintura ligeramente ensanchada por el incipiente embarazo.

La alegría de esperar su primer hijo debería haber llenado a Sasuke de satisfacción. Y encontrarse de regreso en Inglaterra, algo que había anhelado terriblemente durante ocho años, debería haberle otorgado la tan esperada paz. Sin embargo, aquella merecida satisfacción se veía enturbiada por el inesperado giro de los acontecimientos.

-Maldito seas -murmuró Sasuke, aferrando con fuerza la copa-. ¿Por qué no te quedaste en la India?

Entonces sucedió algo asombroso... Algo que más tarde reconoció que debía haber previsto. Las sombras de la habitación se movieron y una oscura silueta apareció en uno de los rincones. Demasiado estupefacto para reaccionar, Sasuke se quedó mirando al conde de Uzumaki, que avanzaba hacia él.

-Tenía planes mejores -dijo Naruto, suavemente.

Sasuke aparentó una gran calma mientras luchaba por recobrar la compostura. Solo el temblor de la copa en su mano delató su nerviosismo. -Canalla engreído -dijo-. ¿Cómo se atreve a irrumpir en mi propia casa?

-Quería verlo en privado.

Sasuke hundió la nariz en su copa y bebió hasta haberla vaciado.

-Hasta anoche creí que estaba muerto -dijo con voz ronca-. ¿Qué diablos está haciendo en Inglaterra?

-Eso no le importa. Solo vine para advertirle algo: no se meta en mis asuntos.

-¿Se atreve a darme órdenes? -Sasuke se puso encarnado-. ¿Y qué me dice de lady Uzumaki? Esa pobre mujer tiene derecho a saber...

-Yo me ocupo de ella -dijo Naruto en tono amenazante-. Y tendré su silencio, Uchiha... de una forma u otra. Después de todo lo que he hecho por usted, creo que lo merezco.

Sasuke pareció tragarse aquellas palabras, mientras su conciencia libraba una amarga batalla. Finalmente, encogió los hombros, vencido.

-Tal vez sí -murmuró-. Tendré que pensar en ello. Ahora váyase, por piedad. Me trae recuerdos que he tratado de olvidar endemoniadamente.

.

.

Continuará...


	15. Desafiar

**Aclaración:**

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**-13-**_

* * *

Para gran frustración de Hinata, el prometido informe acerca de los correccionales ingleses no llegó la semana siguiente, ni la otra. Casi agradecía las tareas de remodelación de la casa, que ocupaban gran parte de su energía. Posibilidad Smith había llegado, junto a todo un ejército de obreros y ayudantes, para comenzar los trabajos.

Hinata también se ocupó de visitar a sus amigos y el orfanato de Konoha Hill. Sin embargo, la mayor parte de su tiempo lo acaparaba Mitzuki, al que había que acostumbrar a su nuevo mundo.

Y también estaba, por supuesto, Naruto.

Su esposo se ocupaba de los negocios de la familia, asistía regularmente a los acontecimientos sociales y atendía los problemas de sus arrendatarios. Además, adoptó la delicada y heterodoxa estrategia de involucrarse más en el comercio, justo cuando muchos nobles buscaban precisamente lo contrario. Cuando un hombre se apartaba de los asuntos mercantiles y se concentraba por completo en el latifundismo, su posición social alcanzaba un nivel mucho más encumbrado. A pesar de eso, Naruto demostró una admirable disposición a sacrificar el orgullo en favor del pragmatismo.

Era el marido que Hinata había deseado alguna vez: responsable, cortés, amable, amistoso... y esto último, inesperadamente, la molestaba. En un desconcertante cambio de táctica, parecía que Naruto buscaba su amistad y muy poco más. Apenas la tenía en cuenta como mujer.

En otra época, a Hinata le habría encantado aquella situación. Gozaba de todas las ventajas de tener un marido -seguridad, comodidad, compañía-, sin las obligaciones físicas que tanto la disgustaban. ¿Por qué, entonces, tenía continuamente los nervios de punta? ¿Por qué despertaba en mitad de la noche con una sensación de vacío, agitada, ardiendo por algo que no conseguía identificar? Anhelaba la compañía de su esposo y un buen día empezó a buscar excusas para verlo. Pero cada vez que estaban juntos, Naruto le demostraba la misma enloquecedora actitud amistosa, que le hacía rechinar los dientes.

Hinata no sabía qué quería de él. Soñaba con sus besos; no con los roces fraternales que él le dedicaba a veces, sino con aquellas dulces e interminables uniones de labios y lenguas que ponían su mundo patas arriba. Sí, quería sus besos. No estaba segura de querer nada más. Si le permitía acostarse con ella, se creería con derecho a tomarla cuando quisiera. Lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban. Pero ¿por qué Naruto insistía en tratarla como a una hermana pequeña?

Siguiendo un impulso, Hinata mandó a la modista que profundizara los escotes de los vestidos que le estaba haciendo. Al poco tiempo llegó toda la colección: un arco iris en tonos pastel de sedas, muselinas y linos, con sombreros a juego adornados con flores o plumas. Guantes, chalinas de seda, zapatos, escarpines de vestir, abanicos de marfil, papel y encaje...

Rebosante de placer ante el nuevo vestuario, Hinata se puso un vestido verde claro que reflejaba destellos en su piel. El vertiginoso escote exhibía sus senos erguidos, apenas cubiertos por una chalina transparente. Como sabía que Naruto se hallaba solo en la biblioteca trabajando, fue directamente hacia allí. Era obligación de cortesía, realmente, agradecerle su generosidad.

Su esposo estaba sentado detrás del escritorio; se había quitado el chaleco, arremangado las mangas y abierto el cuello de la camisa, para atrapar así cualquier brisa refrescante que entrara en la habitación. Al ver a Hinata cruzar la puerta, le dirigió una mirada fugaz y una sonrisa distraída y volvió a sumirse en el trabajo. En menos de un segundo, sin embargo, su mirada voló de nuevo hacia ella... Y allí se quedó.

-¿Es un vestido nuevo? -preguntó con amabilidad, aunque sabía perfectamente que así era.

Hinata se acercó un poco más y dijo: -¿Te gusta?

La expresión de Naruto no cambió, pero sus dedos apretaron la pluma hasta casi quebrarla. Paseó la mirada sobre ella, recorriéndola de arriba abajo, captando cada detalle, demorándose sobre aquel cuerpo espigado.

-La tela es muy bonita -respondió con tono neutro... pero una corriente cálida parecía fluir bajo sus palabras y Hinata se estremeció. Todavía la deseaba. No sabía por qué, pero aquello la complacía. Una sonrisa juguetona bailó en sus labios.

-¿La tela es muy bonita? ¿Es todo lo que vas a decir? Un brillo peligroso apareció en los ojos de Naruto.

-Elogiaría también el diseño, pero parecen haber omitido gran parte del corpiño.

-Los escotes pronunciados son el último grito -afirmó ella.

Naruto gruñó un sonido de despedida y volvió su atención al libro de contabilidad que tenía sobre el escritorio. Hinata se acercó a su silla y fingió interesarse en el libro. Se inclinó sobre él, rozando su brazo con el pecho. El roce fue accidental, pero sintió un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo y supo que Naruto también lo había percibido. él aspiró con fuerza y dejó caer la pluma, que derramó gotas de tinta sobre el escritorio.

-Estoy intentando trabajar -gruñó-. No puedo pensar con tus pechos colgando sobre mi cara. Hinata retrocedió, molesta.

-Fuiste tú quien insistió en que me hiciera vestidos nuevos. Simplemente quería mostrarte uno. Tenía la absurda idea de que debía estar agradecida.

-Bueno, sí...

Naruto rió y gruñó a un tiempo y la alcanzó antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta para marcharse. Le pasó el brazo por las caderas y lo apretó sobre su trasero. Colocó a Hinata entre sus piernas y la contempló con mirada ávida.

-El vestido es muy hermoso -murmuró-. Igual que tú. En realidad, duele mirarte.

-¿Duele?

-Todo mi cuerpo es un único y enorme dolor.

La acercó un poco más, le quitó la chalina de seda y la dejó caer al suelo. Con un apremio que dejó a Hinata aturdida, hundió la cara en su busto y recorrió sus pechos con la boca entreabierta, demorando su lengua sobre la fresca tersura de marfil.

-Me estás volviendo loco -balbuceó, mientras su barba incipiente escocía la piel de Hinata -. No, no te alejes... Déjame...

Hinata se sobresaltó cuando Naruto encontró su pezón a través de la delicada muselina del vestido.

-¡Basta ya...! ¡Basta! -gritó ella.

Naruto la soltó con un gruñido de frustración. Se puso en pie y la observó desde su altura.

-Sabías muy bien lo que hacías al venir vestida de esa manera. No me culpes por haber mordido el anzuelo.

Hinata se agachó y recogió torpemente la chalina caída.

-Yo... No pedí ser maltratada.

-¿Sabes cómo se llama a una mujer que excita deliberadamente a un hombre y después se contiene?

-No -respondió ella, secamente.

-Una enredadora.

-No trataba de enredarte en nada. Tal vez deseara algún beso o un cumplido, pero nada más...

-Lo que siento por ti no termina en los besos. Maldita sea, ¿crees que me resulta fácil vivir bajo el mismo techo que tú, verte todos los días y no tocarte?

Hinata lo contempló con creciente perplejidad y una vaga sensación de vergüenza. Lo había malinterpretado: no había comprendido que él todavía la deseaba, que lo atormentaba vivir con ella.

-Quiero hacerte el amor -siguió diciendo Naruto, con voz ligeramente ronca-. Quiero verte desnuda, besarte por todas partes... Darte placer hasta que supliques que me detenga. Y despertar por las mañanas contigo en mis brazos. Y oír tu voz que me llama... -Se interrumpió y apretó los dientes, como si luchara por contener las palabras.

Hinata se movió inquieta.

-Lo siento -dijo en voz baja-. No me di cuenta de que todavía me deseabas.

-Aquí tienes un indicio. -Volvió a acercarla a él, la tomó de la muñeca y le puso la mano en su entrepierna. Sin escuchar las protestas de Hinata, la obligó a cerrar los dedos en torno a la rígida y erguida longitud de su miembro, hasta que el calor traspasó la tela de los pantalones y llegó a su palma-. Esto es lo que me sucede cada vez que estoy en la misma habitación que tú. La verga tiesa y los testículos morados son señales bastante claras de que un hombre te desea.

El recuerdo de sus anteriores experiencias con él nubló la mente de Hinata. Solo pudo pensar en la palpitante dureza que latía bajo su mano como en un arma. Evocó las antiguas embestidas como golpes de lanza; el íntimo golpeteo que la dejaba dolorida, frustrada y abochornada. Nunca, nunca más...

-No tengo interés en hablar de tus partes privadas -dijo con voz ahogada.

Trató de retirar la mano, pero él no la dejó.

-Soy un hombre, no un eunuco. No puedo besarte y acariciarte y, sin embargo, no poseerte jamás. -Apoyó la boca en la curva de su cuello, logrando estremecerla-. Permíteme visitarte esta noche. He procurado ser paciente, pero no aguanto más.

A punto de llorar, Hinata forcejeó hasta liberar su mano y después retrocedió, tambaleándose.

-Lo siento. No puedo, no puedo. No sé por qué, yo... Por favor, ve a visitar a lady Shizuka.

La mención de su antigua amante fue la gota que colmó el vaso. El rostro de Naruto se torció en una mueca de furia.

-Tal vez lo haga.

Hinata se quedó inmóvil como una estatua y lo observó dirigirse hasta su escritorio, de donde tomó una carta.

-Dicho sea de paso -comentó Naruto con brusquedad-, acabo de recibir esta carta de lord Nara. Trabajaba en un comité del parlamento que investigaba las cárceles. Aquí tienes la información que querías.

Le arrojó la carta y Hinata hizo un torpe intento por atraparla. El papel revoloteó y se posó sobre el suelo.

Naruto, que ya salía de la habitación a grandes zancadas, le dirigió un último comentario sarcástico, por encima del hombro.

-Anda, ve y ayuda a los pobres, señora magnánima.

Hinata recogió la carta, se dio la vuelta y dirigió una mirada furiosa a la puerta, que se cerró con un golpe.

-¡Sátiro libidinoso! -exclamó.

La culpabilidad se filtró a través de su enojo. Naruto tenía razón: ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Quería provocar su admiración. Quería despertar su deseo. ¿Qué demonios la había llevado a provocarlo, si no deseaba acostarse con él? ¿Por qué no había dejado las cosas como estaban, por qué no disfrutaba de la relación distante pero agradable que había entre ellos?

Sintió una apremiante necesidad de hacer las paces con Naruto, pero sospechó que, a esas alturas, él solo aceptaría como disculpas un revolcón entre las sábanas.

Hinata suspiró y se sentó en la silla del escritorio. Acarició el tapizado de cuero, que parecía conservar rastros del calor de Naruto. Si cerraba los ojos, casi podía llegar a sentir su aroma a madera de sándalo, tan limpio, fresco y exótico. «Lo lamento», dijo en voz alta, aunque nadie la escuchaba. Lamentaba no ser como las otras mujeres, a las que no parecía molestar la intimidad con los hombres; y lo lamentaba también por Naruto, que necesitaba más de lo que ella podía darle. El remordimiento y la soledad hicieron un nudo en su interior.

Inclinó la cabeza sobre la carta y comenzó a leer.

Naruto partió a caballo sin informar a nadie de su destino y estuvo ausente hasta entrada la noche. Hinata lo esperó en el salón, acurrucada en el sofá de terciopelo. Se cubría las rodillas con una manta roja y azul que habían tejido unas niñas del orfanato especialmente para ella. Las criadas intentaron, al menos en tres ocasiones, cambiársela por elegantes mantas bordadas de las que había en el cuartito de la ropa blanca, pero Hinata las rechazó sistemáticamente.

-Me gusta esta, la roja y azul -le había dicho a Natsu con una sonrisa- Sé que no es perfecta, pero cada punto suelto y cada nudo de la lana me recuerda a aquellas niñas. Y es, con diferencia, la manta más cómoda de la casa.

-Si yo fuera usted, milady, tiraría todo lo de la época en que los Hõzuki me expulsaron de la casa -se había atrevido a comentar Natsu, mirando la manta con desagrado-. Fue una mala época para todos.

-Yo no quiero olvidarla. -Hinata alisó la manta y la dobló con esmero -. Aprendí cosas importantes de esa experiencia. Desde entonces soy mejor persona, o al menos eso espero.

-Ah, milady... -Natsu le dedicó una cálida sonrisa-. Usted siempre fue una joya. Todos estamos de acuerdo.

-¿Y qué piensan de lord Uzumaki? -preguntó Hinata-. ¿A los criados les gusta más desde que regresó?

Natsu frunció el entrecejo con actitud pensativa.

-Siempre fue un buen amo. Nos gustaba bastante. Pero ahora presta más atención a la servidumbre. Como el otro día, cuando hizo llamar al médico porque una de las criadas tenía un absceso en el brazo, o cuando dijo que George, el lacayo, podía invitar a su prometida a tomar el té con él en la cocina, en sus días libres. Antes nunca hacía cosas así.

Los pensamientos de Hinata fueron interrumpidos por las suaves campanadas del reloj del vestíbulo. Entonces decidió retirarse a su habitación. Se desperezó en el sofá y apartó la manta a un lado. En aquel momento, una oscura silueta se asomó a la puerta y se detuvo para investigar el origen de la luz.

El intruso era Naruto, desde luego; su ropa estaba desaliñada y su paso era un tanto vacilante. Había estado bebiendo, aunque no parecía estar borracho. Entró en la habitación con una insufrible sonrisa en los labios, la sonrisa de un adolescente que ha cometido una travesura y está orgulloso de ello.

Hinata alzó las rodillas y se las abrazó; entrelazó los dedos y los apretó con fuerza.

-Espero que te sientas mejor -dijo con aspereza-. Por tu olor a tabaco, alcohol y perfume, deduzco que has encontrado alguna ramera para satisfacer tus necesidades.

Naruto se detuvo frente a ella y su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca de desconcierto.

-Para no querer saber nada de mis partes privadas, muestras un interés indecente en lo que han estado haciendo.

-Me alegro de que siguieras mi consejo y encontraras una mujer.

-Salí a beber con Otsutsuki y algunos amigos; también había mujeres, pero no me he revolcado con ninguna.

-Es una pena -respondió Hinata, aunque no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de alivio tras oír aquello-. Tal como dije antes, me sentiría complacida si tomaras una amante y me dispensaras de tus atenciones.

-¿De veras? -preguntó él en tono engañosamente suave-. Y entonces ¿por qué me esperaste levantada?

-No te estaba esperando... No podía dormir. No podía dejar de pensar en la carta de lord Nara y en los niños que se encuentran en la misma situación terrible en que estuvo Mitzuki.

-Doce -la interrumpió él-. Hay doce mocosos en total. -Alzó una ceja con gesto sarcástico-. Supongo que querrás hacer algo al respecto.

-Podemos hablar de eso mañana, cuando estés más afable.

-Unas horas de descanso no me volverán más afable.

Naruto se desplomó sobre el otro extremo del sofá con las piernas estiradas, en una postura típicamente masculina. Con un amplio gesto de la mano, le indicó que continuara con el tema.

Hinata titubeó, procurando evaluar el estado de ánimo de Naruto. En su expresión había algo que la confundía. Se lo veía paciente, alerta, como un animal a sus anchas en su territorio de caza. Estaba aguardando el momento propicio y cuando este llegara se abalanzaría sobre ella. Hinata no conseguía adivinar qué había en la mente de Naruto, pero albergaba la seria sospecha de que no le iba a gustar.

-Estoy segura de que las cárceles querrían que esos niños fueran apartados de tan terrible ambiente, si alguien les ofreciera una alternativa adecuada -empezó a decir Hinata con cautela. Naruto respondió con un gesto de asentimiento-. Obviamente, deberíamos traerlos al orfanato de Konoha Hill -siguió explicando ella-, pero es demasiado reducido. Una docena de niños... Bueno, necesitaríamos ampliar el lugar, contratar más personal y encontrar la manera de suministrarles más comida, ropa y material... Y ese es todo un desafío. Ojalá tuviéramos los medios para llevarlo a cabo...

-Pues no los tenemos -intervino él-. En todo caso, por ahora no los tenemos.

-Sí, soy consciente de ello. -Hinata carraspeó y se arregló las faldas con gran cuidado-. Por lo tanto, debemos buscar otras fuentes de ingresos. Con la cantidad de amigos y relaciones que tenemos, no debería ser difícil. Si yo, quiero decir, nosotros, pudiéramos organizar alguna obra benéfica para el orfanato...

-¿Qué clase de obra benéfica? -preguntó Naruto.

-Un baile. Un baile de enormes proporciones. Podríamos usarlo para atraer donaciones para el orfanato de Konoha Hill. Y para asegurarnos que venga todo el mundo, también podríamos aprovechar la ocasión para... para celebrar tu regreso a casa.

Adoptó una expresión de entereza para resistir la dura mirada de Naruto sin pestañear. Era una idea realmente buena. La nobleza tendría tanta curiosidad por ver a lord Uzumaki, que había vuelto tan milagrosamente, y por oír su increíble historia, que acudiría al baile en tropel. Naruto era la comidilla de todo Londres y el baile se convertiría, indudablemente, en el acontecimiento social de la temporada.

-De modo que piensas exhibirme, como si fuera un monstruo de dos cabezas en la feria de la aldea, y usar las ganancias en beneficio de tus huérfanos.

-No sería del todo así... -protestó Hinata.

-Sería exactamente así. -Se inclinó hacia delante, lentamente, sin apartar su mirada de ella-. Después de todo lo que he pasado, ahora esperas que aguante una noche entera de preguntas curiosas y escrutinios a manos de un puñado de cretinos superficiales. ¿Y todo eso para qué?

-Para los niños -respondió Hinata con total seriedad-. Tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentarte a la nobleza. ¿Por qué no hacerlo ahora, fijando el momento y el lugar conforme a tu conveniencia? ¿Por qué no tener la satisfacción de salvar a doce niños que merecen la oportunidad de una vida mejor?

-Me sobrestimas, amor mío. No hay ni una sola fibra caritativa en mí. No me desvelo pensando en huérfanos y pordioseros. Son un elemento más de la vida; no van a desaparecer nunca. Salva a mil, salva a diez mil, si quieres, y siempre habrá más.

-No te entiendo -dijo Hinata, moviendo la cabeza-. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan amable con tus sirvientes y tan despiadado con los demás?

-Solo puedo ocuparme de los que viven bajo mi techo. El resto del mundo, que se vaya al infierno.

-Ahora parece que no hubieras cambiado en absoluto. -Una decepción abrumadora brotó en su interior-. Te muestras tan impío como siempre. No sé por qué creí realmente que me permitirías ayudar a esos niños.

-Yo no te he prohibido organizar ese baile. Solo estoy evaluando las condiciones que te voy a imponer.

-¿Qué condiciones? -preguntó Hinata, prevenida.

-Pregúntame por qué no me acosté con ninguna de las putas con las que estuve anoche. Pude haberlo hecho, con toda facilidad. Había una con pechos grandes como melones que no paraba de meterme la lengua en la oreja...

-No quiero saber nada de eso.

-Otsutsuki y los otros tumbaban a las rameras sobre las mesas, en el suelo, contra la pared... Pero yo me marché en cuanto empezó todo y vine a casa, a estar contigo. ¿Y sabes por qué? -Naruto sonrió con amargura, como si estuviera a punto de soltar un chiste de mal gusto-. Porque prefería sentarme a tu puerta y velar tu sueño, mientras dormías en tu célibe lecho. El simple hecho de sostenerte la mano o de escuchar tu voz, o de aspirar tu perfume, es mucho más excitante para mí que acostarse con cien mujeres.

-Solo me quieres porque represento un desafío para ti.

-Te quiero porque eres dulce, pura e inocente -replicó él con voz ronca-. En los últimos años he visto las peores corrupciones que puedas imaginar... He hecho cosas que tú nunca... -Se interrumpió y soltó un fuerte suspiro-. Quiero algunas horas de paz. De placer. He olvidado cómo ser feliz, si es que alguna vez lo supe. Quiero dormir en mi propia cama, con mi esposa... Y que me condenen si eso es un delito.

-¿De qué estás hablando? -preguntó Hinata, sorprendida-. ¿Qué te pasó en la India?

Naruto sacudió la cabeza y ocultó su reacción tras una máscara indescifrable.

-Eso ya no tiene importancia. Tal como están ahora las cosas, he quedado reducido a negociar una noche contigo... Y estaré endemoniadamente contento si lo logro.

-Si crees que me voy a acostar contigo a cambio de... -Abrió los ojos de par en par, indignada-. No es posible que sugieras que no me permitirás celebrar el baile si yo no...

-Es exactamente lo que quiero decir. Haz los arreglos necesarios e invita a mil personas. Estoy seguro de que tus esfuerzos despertarán gran admiración y de que los huérfanos te estarán agradecidos. Todo el mundo quedará satisfecho. Incluso yo. Porque a la una de la madrugada de la noche del baile subirás conmigo, te meterás en mi lecho y me dejarás hacerte todo lo que quiera.

-¿Es que no puedes pensar en nadie excepto en ti mismo? -Hinata se puso colorada-. ¿Cómo osas utilizar la desgracia de esos pobres niños para acostarte conmigo?

-Porque estoy desesperado -respondió, y le dirigió una sonrisa burlona-. ¿Cerramos el trato, mi amor? Hinata no respondió. -No será la primera vez que haces «eso» -le recordó él.

-Siempre lo odié -masculló ella, avanzando tercamente el labio inferior.

-Has sobrevivido -señaló él, cortante.

Se quedó a la espera, firme e inamovible como un bloque de granito, insensible a los gestos inquietos de Hinata, a quien no le quedaba ninguna contraoferta que él pudiera aceptar. ¡Necio egoísta! ¿Cómo se atrevía a transformar una causa noble en la llave para lograr su propia satisfacción sexual? Deseó arrojarle el trato a la cara y asegurarle que nada en el mundo lograría que se sometiera, una vez más, a «aquello». Pero la idea de doce niños sufriendo sin necesidad... y de lo que se podría hacer por ellos... Era más de lo que podía soportar.

¿Tan terrible sería pasar una noche en el lecho de Naruto? Él tenía razón: antaño había sobrevivido. Se las había arreglado para sofocar toda emoción y sensación, para concentrarse en otras cosas y olvidar lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

El corazón de Hinata pareció hundirse en su pecho cuando se dio cuenta de que tendría que hacer lo que más le disgustaba en el mundo para poder obtener lo que más deseaba.

-Muy bien -dijo con tono inexpresivo-. La noche del baile benéfico. Una sola vez. Y después... -Buscó el epíteto adecuado y exclamó-: ¡Después puedes irte al mismísimo infierno!

Naruto no mostró ningún signo de satisfacción, pero Hinata percibió el enorme placer que le causaron sus palabras.

-Ya estoy en el infierno -respondió él-. Solo quiero una noche de gracia.

Naruto dejó a su pálida, tensa y nerviosa esposa y, de alguna manera, logró llegar a su habitación. Tuvo que forcejear para quitarse las botas y se tendió sobre el lecho, completamente vestido. Su mente era un torbellino, en parte a causa del alcohol y en parte por las emociones que había sentido. Había buscado sentirse triunfante pero, en lugar de eso, lo que ahora sentía era alivio. Se imaginó abrazando a Hinata, llenándose de su dulzura como un alma del infierno a la que se le hubiera concedido una copa de agua fresca.

-Gracias, Señor -musitó con la cabeza hundida en la almohada-. Gracias, Señor.

**{...}**

Hinata arrugó la nariz.

-Esa idea no me atrae particularmente. Hanabi empezó a entusiasmarse.

-Podrías fingir una enfermedad.

-Eso solo funcionaría por un tiempo.

-Quizás haya alguna manera de dejarlo impotente... Podríamos suministrarle alguna hierba o algún polvillo.

Hinata meditó sobre aquella sugerencia con expresión de duda.

-No quiero correr el riesgo de que enferme... Me parece un plan muy aventurado. Me pondría tan nerviosa que terminaría estropeándolo todo.

-Humm. -Hanabi recogió una hebra suelta de hilo azul de seda y se la enroscó en un dedo-. Tal vez... -dijo, titubeante-. Tal vez podrías concederle una sola noche y luego dar el asunto por terminado.

-No pienso dejar que me utilice de esa manera -afirmó Hinata ferozmente-. No quiero convertirme en un objeto ni en una posesión.

-¡Oh, por Dios! -Los ojos color perla de Hanabi eran dos enormes círculos de asombro-. Nunca oí que un esposo negociara con su mujer de esa manera. Sé, desde luego, que los hombres hacen arreglos semejantes con sus amantes, pero... tú no eres exactamente... -Buscó sin éxito las palabras que le permitieran seguir adelante y terminó diciendo débilmente-: Todo esto es muy raro.

-Sumamente raro -convino Hinata, sombría-. Después de quedarme viuda y creer que los hombres y sus desagradables necesidades no me molestarían nunca más, me encuentro en la situación de tener que acostarme otra vez con Naruto. -Se acurrucó, tensa, en el sillón, y contempló con abatimiento el elegante y lujoso salón de Hanabi en el que se encontraba-. Y es aún más terrible pensar que falta tan poco.

Hanabi la contempló con una suerte de fascinada simpatía.

-¿Tienes intenciones de cumplir con tu promesa?

-Por supuesto que no -respondió enseguida Hinata-. Quiero que me ayudes a pensar un plan. Por eso he venido a visitarte.

Ostensiblemente halagada porque su hermana mayor valorara sus ideas, Hanabi dejó su bordado y se concentró en el problema.

-Supongo que podrías ponerte tan poco atractiva que él ya no te deseara -sugirió-. O podrías tratar de contagiarte de la viruela y esperar a que se te extendiera por toda la cara.

Hinata arrugó la nariz. -Esa idea no me atrae particularmente.

Hanabi empezó a entusiasmarse. -Podrías fingir una enfermedad.

-Eso solo funcionaría un tiempo.

-Debo disentir contigo, Hinata. No sé de dónde has sacado esas ideas tan extrañas. Lord Uzumaki es tu marido, tú le perteneces. Juraste obedecerlo.

-Y lo obedecí. Cumplí con sus deseos en lo que respecta a mi conducta y mis compañías. Le pedí permiso para todo. Toleré su adulterio y nunca le negué el acceso a mi lecho. Pero después se marchó a la India y, durante tres años, no tuve que contentarme más que a mí misma... Y ahora no puedo volver a ser lo que era.

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo -dijo Hanabi en un susurro-. A menos que encuentres un plan adecuado para distraerlo.

Ambas quedaron largo rato en silencio. Sus pensamientos tenían como música de fondo la fuerte lluvia, que repiqueteaba sobre los senderos de grava y goteaba por los ventanales. Era un día gris, triste, que encajaba a la perfección con el estado de ánimo de Hinata.

Finalmente, esta decidió romper el silencio.

-Lo más lógico sería encontrar a alguien a quien Naruto deseara más que a mí. Estaría tan cautivado por su nuevo descubrimiento que olvidaría todo lo referido a nuestro acuerdo.

-Pero... ¿no te dijo que eres la única mujer que desea?

-No lo decía en serio -contestó Hinata secamente-. Sé por experiencia que Naruto es incapaz de resistirse a ninguna mujer. Le gusta la variedad. Disfruta con la conquista.

-¿Y a quién vas a buscar? ¿Qué clase de mujer le resultaría irresistible?

-Esa es la parte más fácil. -Hinata se paró frente a la ventana y contempló los torrentes de agua que caían del cielo-. ¿Sabes, Hanabi?, creo que este plan sí tiene posibilidades de éxito.

.

.

Continuará...


	16. Intriga

**Aclaración:**

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**-14-**_

* * *

Cuando Hinata partió de la finca de Otsutsuki, los caminos se habían convertido en un lodazal. La pesada berlina, tirada por cuatro caballos, se movía con dificultad sobre el fango, avanzando muy lentamente entre campos de pastoreo empapados, granjas y setos espinosos, plantados para evitar la huida del ganado. Parecía imposible que continuara lloviendo con tanta violencia, pero la lluvia caía sobre el techo del carruaje como si alguien arrojara cubos de agua.

Preocupada por el bienestar de los caballos, el conductor y el palafrenero, Hinata lamentó no haber esperado hasta que escampara para visitar a su hermana. Había sido mala idea aventurarse por allí durante una lluvia de primavera, pero ¿quién iba a esperar semejante diluvio?

Ansiosa, se inclinó hacia delante en el asiento, como si la fuerza de su voluntad pudiera hacer que el carruaje llegara a su destino sin sufrir ninguna desgracia. Las ruedas se arrastraban por la carretera, hundiéndose en las huellas encharcadas, mientras los caballos tiraban con todas sus fuerzas para hacer avanzar el vehículo. Súbitamente, el carruaje dio un bandazo y se inclinó, lo que arrojó a Hinata del asiento y la dejó dolorida sobre el suelo. Logró incorporarse y luchó por alcanzar la puerta, mientras se preguntaba qué habría pasado.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, ráfagas de agua y viento entraron en el coche. Por la abertura apareció la cara del palafrenero.

-¿Se ha lastimado, milady?

-No, no, estoy bien -se apresuró a tranquilizarlo-. ¿Y tú, George? ¿Y el señor Colby?

-Estamos todos bien, milady. Había un bache en el camino. El coche ha quedado varado. El señor Colby dice que no estamos lejos de Konoha Hill. Si le parece bien, desengancharemos los caballos y yo iré a El Remolino a buscar un vehículo más liviano. El señor Colby se quedará aquí, con usted, hasta que yo regrese.

-Parece un buen plan. Gracias, George. Por favor, diga al señor Colby que aguarde dentro del coche conmigo; aquí estará mucho más cómodo.

-Muy bien, milady. -El palafrenero cerró la puerta, habló con el cochero y volvió al cabo de unos instantes-. Lady Uzumaki, dice el señor Colby que preferiría quedarse fuera. Tiene paraguas y un abrigo grueso para protegerse y nunca se sabe qué clase de gentuza puede viajar por la carretera.

-Muy bien -aceptó Hinata, pesarosa, y se recostó en el asiento. Sospechaba que al cochero le preocupaba más su reputación que su seguridad-. Comunique al señor Colby de mi parte que es todo un caballero.

-Muy bien, milady.

La lluvia aporreaba el destartalado carruaje con pesados y agresivos goterones que parecían venir de todas partes. Los relámpagos destellaban en el cielo y los truenos retumbaban con un estrépito tan ensordecedor que Hinata saltó un par de veces en su asiento.

-¡Qué desgracia! -exclamó en voz alta, con la esperanza de que ni George ni el señor Colby enfermaran después de haberse calado hasta los huesos.

Si llegaban a resfriarse, la culpa sería exclusivamente suya.

La espera pareció interminable, pero al cabo de un rato se advirtió fuera cierta actividad ajena a la tormenta. Hinata miró por la ventanilla, pero solo pudo ver algunas figuras borrosas que se movían en la oscuridad. Se acercó más a la puerta y buscó el tirador, con la intención de ver lo que pasaba en el exterior. En aquel preciso instante se abrió la puerta, dejando entrar una ráfaga de viento y lluvia helada. Sobresaltada, Hinata se deslizó hasta el otro extremo del vehículo, mientras una figura imponente y oscura aparecía frente a ella.

El hombre, cubierto por un abrigo negro, se quitó el sombrero.

Era Naruto, exhibiendo una ligera sonrisa; sus largas pestañas estaban húmedas a causa del agua que corría por su rostro.

-¡Creí que eras un salteador de caminos! -exclamó Hinata.

-Nada tan romántico -la tranquilizó él-. Tan solo tu marido. «Un marido intrépido e impredecible como cualquier salteador de caminos», pensó ella.

-No tendría que haber salido con este aguacero, milord. Los sirvientes son más que capaces de llevarme de vuelta a casa.

-No tenía nada mejor que hacer.

A pesar de su tono despreocupado, le dirigió una mirada de aprecio y Hinata pudo ver que se había preocupado por su segundad. La idea agitó levemente su corazón.

Con diligencia, buscó en el compartimento de caoba ubicado bajo el asiento y sacó de allí un par de chanclos para la lluvia. Era la única manera de evitar que se le estropeara el ruedo de la falda.

Naruto miró los aros de metal ajustados a los minúsculos zancos con franco escepticismo.

-No los vas a necesitar -dijo, mientras ella intentaba abrocharse las tiras de cuero.

-Sí que los voy a necesitar. Si no me los pongo, se me llenarán las faldas de barro.

Su comentario provocó a Naruto una sonora carcajada.

-En este preciso momento estoy metido en el barro hasta los tobillos, señora mía. Tú te hundirías hasta las rodillas. Déjalos y ven conmigo.

Hinata obedeció a regañadientes, mientras se ataba las cintas de su sombrero.

-¿No has traído un coche? -preguntó.

-¿Y arriesgarme a que se embarranque también?

Tendió los brazos hacia ella, la alzó y la sacó a la intemperie, donde arreciaba la tormenta. Hinata emitió un sonido sofocado y hundió la cabeza en el pecho de Naruto cuando sintió los pinchazos de la lluvia sobre su rostro. Alcanzó a ver que el señor Colby estaba montado sobre el caballo, sosteniendo las riendas del zaino de Naruto y aguardándolos.

Naruto sentó a Hinata sobre la silla de montar como si no pesara más que una pluma y, a continuación, montó detrás de ella. La montura era resbaladiza y no tenía ningún pomo para que ella pudiera agarrarse con la rodilla. Instintivamente, Hinata buscó dónde sostenerse, al sentir que se deslizaba sobre el lomo del animal. Al momento la sujetó un brazo musculoso que se cerró en torno a ella.

-Relájate -le dijo Naruto al oído, con voz suave-. ¿Crees que dejaría que te cayeras?

Hinata no pudo responder. Parpadeaba contra la lluvia, que la hacía estremecerse de frío al colarse por su chaqueta. Con una mano, Naruto se desabrochó el abrigo y la cobijó en su interior, envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo.

Entró en calor contra el cuerpo de Naruto y su incomodidad se transformó en estremecimientos de placer. Aspiró con fuerza y su nariz se colmó con el olor a lana húmeda, con el picante y familiar olor de Naruto. Deslizó los brazos alrededor del vientre de él, sintiéndose totalmente a salvo, arropada dentro de su abrigo mientras la lluvia caía sobre ellos. Su sombrero molestaba a Naruto, que desató el lazo con gesto impaciente, tiró de él y lo arrojó lejos, justo cuando el caballo emprendía un enérgico galope.

Desde dentro del abrigo emergió la cabeza de Hinata, indignada.

-¡Era mi favorito...! -empezó a exclamar, pero una cortina de agua le golpeó la cara y volvió a arrebujarse dentro del abrigo. El paso del caballo se estabilizó y se convirtió en un rápido y sostenido trote.

Hinata solo había cabalgado así una vez: de niña, cuando su padre la llevó sobre la grupa de su caballo hasta la tienda de la aldea, donde le compró una cinta para el cabello. ¡Aquel hombre le había parecido tan grande, tan poderoso, tan capaz de solucionar todos sus problemas! A medida que pasó el tiempo, su padre fue adquiriendo proporciones más humanas y Hinata asistió decepcionada a su distanciamiento, después de que sus hijas se casaran. Como si Hanabi y ella ya no fueran responsabilidad suya.

«Lord Uzumaki es tu marido. -La voz de Hanabi resonó en su cabeza-. Le perteneces...»

Sentía que el fuerte brazo de Naruto la rodeaba a través de su capa y que sus muslos se movían rítmicamente, dominando el paso del caballo. Una punzada nerviosa atenazó el estómago de Hinata cuando la asaltó la idea de hallarse a merced de aquel hombre corpulento, aparentemente invulnerable. Él había prometido que sería gentil con ella... Pero Hinata sabía que los hombres tenían escaso control sobre sus actos cuando los estimulaban sus deseos más elementales.

Con aquellas sombrías ideas rondando por su mente, la proximidad del cuerpo de Naruto ya no le pareció agradable y se revolvió, incómoda. En algún lugar, por encima de su cabeza, surgió la voz de Naruto preguntándole algo, pero la tormenta y el sonido de los cascos del caballo le impidieron escuchar lo que decía.

¿Por qué había ido Naruto a buscarla? En otras ocasiones consideró que no valía la pena tomarse molestias de aquel tipo. Muchas de sus actitudes actuales eran desconcertantes... La forma en que había negociado para lograr sus favores, en lugar de limitarse a tomarla por la fuerza... Aquella mezcla de burla y de afecto que nunca revelaba sus verdaderos sentimientos... Y ahora, aquella escapada para rescatarla, cuando no había ninguna necesidad de hacerlo. Era como si intentara ganarse sus favores. Pero ¿por qué la cortejaba ahora, si sabía que se acostarían en menos de un mes?

Hinata estaba tan abstraída con tantas preguntas sin respuesta, que la sorprendió descubrir que ya habían llegado al camino de acceso a El Remolino.

Se detuvieron frente a la entrada principal y salieron varios criados presurosos, llevando paraguas. Cuando Naruto la sacó de debajo de su abrigo y la ayudó a bajar del caballo, Hinata se sintió aliviada y triste a la vez. Un lacayo sostuvo un paraguas sobre ella y la acompañó al vestíbulo de entrada. Natsu se acercó corriendo para ayudarla a despojarse de la capa mojada, mientras la señora Gorst ordenaba a dos de las doncellas que prepararan el baño. Hinata permaneció tiritando dentro de su empapado traje, observando cómo Naruto se quitaba la chaqueta y el sombrero.

Su marido se frotó el rostro chorreante, se pasó los dedos por el cabello húmedo y le dedicó una breve sonrisa.

Hinata se sentía confundida con sus propios sentimientos. Naruto era su adversario, pero también su protector. Él deseaba su cuerpo y, por poseerlo, posiblemente destrozaría el corazón de Hinata. Sin importarle que los criados los estuvieran observando, se acercó a él, titubeante.

-Gracias -susurró.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera responder, Hinata se puso de puntillas, se apoyó contra su duro pecho y acercó sus labios a su mejilla rasurada. El beso fue absolutamente casto, pero cuando retrocedió para mirar a Naruto vio que este la contemplaba con expresión absorta e intensa.

Sus miradas se encontraron y una sonrisa irónica apareció en los labios de Naruto.

-Por otro de esos atravesaría a nado el canal -dijo, y se encaminó hacia la biblioteca.

Solazándose en la gran tina de baño, Hinata se sumergió hasta el cuello y cerró los ojos con satisfacción. El calor invadió sus huesos y el perfume de lavanda, con el que Natsu había rociado el agua, se elevaba en una columna de vapor fragante. Flotaban algunos mechones sueltos de su cabello, que llevaba sujeto en un moño sobre la cabeza. Mientras se echaba agua sobre el pecho y el cuello, sintió que alguien abría la puerta de la estancia sin llamar.

Hinata se puso rígida y Natsu se adelantó para interceptar al intruso.

-Oh, milord -la oyó decir Hinata-, lady Uzumaki se siente algo indispuesta... Es decir...

Naruto entró en la habitación y se detuvo al ver a su esposa sumergida en su baño. Solo asomaban a la superficie su cabeza y uno de sus pies, cuyos dedos Hinata curvó sobre el borde de la tina de cobre.

-Creí que ya habrías terminado -se excusó Naruto, contemplándola sin pestañear.

-Como puedes ver, estoy en mitad de mi baño -respondió Hinata, tratando de mantener la dignidad-. Natsu, por favor, acompaña a lord Uzumaki hasta la puerta.

-Está bien, Natsu -dijo él, mientras se volvía hacia la doncella con una sonrisa considerada en los labios-. Yo atenderé a mi esposa. ¿Por qué no vas abajo y te sirves una taza de té? Descansa un poco. Tómate el resto de la tarde libre.

-Espera... -empezó a decir Hinata con el entrecejo fruncido, pero ya era tarde.

Natsu aceptó la invitación, entre risitas, y desapareció dejándolos solos. La puerta se cerró tras ella con el suave cite del picaporte. Hinata dirigió una mirada de reprobación a su esposo.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? Naruto no respondió.

-Tienes ojos de perlas -murmuró-. De un suave gris o lila claro no sé qué color es, pero bellísimos.

-Sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo que irrumpieras en mi baño -dijo Hinata procurando parecer calmada, a pesar de los alocados latidos de su corazón-. Tu interés por verme con ese deshabillé dejó bien claro que eres un desvergonzado voyeur.

Naruto sonrió.

-Parece que me has descubierto. Pero no puedes culparme por ello.

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó Hinata.

-Después de un año de abstinencia sexual, un hombre merece algo de placer.

-Podrías usar tus energías para algo más productivo -le sugirió Hinata cuando él se acercó a la tina-. Búscate algún hobby... Colecciona algo, no sé... Dedícate al ajedrez o al pugilismo.

Al oír el remilgado tono de voz de Hinata, los ojos de Naruto lanzaron chispas.

-Yo ya tengo un hobby, señora -dijo.

-¿Y cuál es?

-Admirarla.

Hinata movió la cabeza, sonriendo contra su voluntad.

-Si no fuera usted tan molesto, milord, casi podría resultar encantador.

-Si tú no fueras tan bella, yo no sería molesto. -Le dedicó una fugaz y masculina sonrisa-. Pero tengo toda la intención de molestarla aún más, señora, y algún día llegará a gustarle. -Dio otro paso hacia la tina-. Cúbrete... Me estoy acercando.

Hinata se puso rígida, pensando en cubrirse, gritar, salpicarlo con agua... Pero no hizo nada de todo eso. Se quedó en la tina estirada frente a él, como dispuesta para un sacrificio pagano. Naruto no hizo alarde de contemplarla abiertamente, pero Hinata sabía que no se le escapaba ningún detalle de su cuerpo, que relucía bajo el agua perfumada.

-¿Qué quieres? -le preguntó.

Sentía la cara hirviendo, pero ya no a causa del vapor, sino de su propia excitación.

Si Naruto se acercaba al agua, la tomaba en sus brazos y la llevaba hasta el lecho..., no estaba segura de poder resistirse. Parte de ella lo deseaba. Parte de ella quería perderse en él... Y la idea no la asustó tanto como debería haberlo hecho.

Naruto parecía tener dificultades para respirar. Se acercó y buscó su mano, que estaba agarrada al borde de la tina.

-Toma. Es para ti.

Hinata sintió que ponía un pequeño objeto en la palma de su mano. Lo apretó entre sus dedos.

-Podrías haber esperado a que terminara de bañarme -comentó.

-¿Y correr el riesgo de no verte así? -Rió, intranquilo, y se alejó de la tina, como si ya no confiara en su autodominio.

Hinata abrió los dedos mojados y contempló el anillo de oro que tenía en la mano: una ancha banda de oro con un diamante engarzado en forma de rosa. El simple diseño resaltaba la imponente belleza del diamante blanco.

-Oh... -exclamó en voz baja, sin poder apartar los ojos de la deslumbrante joya e incapaz de dar crédito a lo que veía.

-Si no recuerdo mal, nunca tuviste un anillo de compromiso -comentó Naruto sin darle importancia.

Hinata siguió mirando la centelleante gema que tenía en la mano y preguntó: -Pero... ¿es prudente semejante gasto en nuestras circunstancias?

-Podemos permitírnoslo -contestó él con brusquedad, como si se sintiera molesto-. Déjame a mí esas preocupaciones. Si no te gusta, podemos cambiarlo por algo que sea más de tu agrado.

-No, yo... No. Es muy hermoso.

Titubeante, Hinata deslizó la gema, que pesaba al menos cuatro quilates, en su dedo. La sortija se adaptó perfectamente al dedo anular y su magnificencia pareció conferirle un aire irreal. Le causaba una sensación extraña llevar una sortija después de sentir la mano desnuda durante tanto tiempo. Finalmente, se atrevió a mirar a Naruto. Él permanecía inexpresivo, pero su postura delataba la tensión que lo embargaba. Al ver la tímida sonrisa de Hinata, pareció relajarse.

-Nunca me habías regalado nada semejante -dijo ella-. Apenas sé qué decir.

-Puedes agradecérmelo después -respondió Naruto, recuperando su habitual jocosidad-. Creo que ya sabes cómo.

Salió de la habitación con una arrogante carcajada masculina.

El tímido deleite de Hinata se transformó en enfado. Debería haber sospechado que Naruto iba a estropear un momento tan tierno recordándole el tremendo pacto que habían sellado.

Hinata volvió a sumergirse en la tina y levantó la mano para observar la sortija con detenimiento. Era una joya digna de una reina. ¿Por qué le habría regalado Naruto algo tan valioso? Sospechaba que la sortija era una especie de declaración de propiedad... O tal vez quisiera demostrar a sus conocidos que no estaba en absoluto en la ruina. ¿O quería, simplemente, ganar su corazón y predisponerla hacia él? Hinata movió la cabeza sin saber qué pensar. Alzó los ojos hacia la puerta cerrada.

-No te comprendo, milord -se dijo en voz alta-. Nunca lo he hecho... Y aparentemente nunca lo haré.

El trabajo de Posibilidad Smith en el Remolino estaba lejos de finalizar, pero solo con los cambios realizados en el salón de baile, ya se había ganado sus honorarios con creces. Habían desaparecido los negritos de mármol de túnicas rosadas y el recargado y grotesco laminado en oro. La habitación se veía luminosa y fresca; las paredes estaban pintadas de color crema y coronadas por un delicado trabajo de yesería, y la fila de altos ventanales estaba decorada con columnas de mármol de color ámbar. Del techo colgaban cuatro inmensas arañas, adornadas con sartas de cuentas de cristal que iluminaban los suelos de parqué y creaban destellos refulgentes.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de Hinata, el jardinero, el señor Moody, había preparado unos enormes arreglos florales con rosas, lilas y capullos exóticos, que habían sido dispuestos a lo largo y ancho de la estancia. Su embriagadora fragancia flotaba en el aire como una brisa primaveral que entrara por los ventanales, abiertos de par en par.

La noche del baile había llegado rápidamente... incluso demasiado para Hinata.

Deseaba con ilusión que la velada fuera un éxito. Si se guiaba por las respuestas entusiastas que habían recibido las invitaciones, no cabía duda que sería un baile muy concurrido. Hinata pensaba utilizar todos los medios a su alcance para recolectar suficientes fondos y asegurarse así de que no quedaran más niños en las cárceles inglesas. Tenía la esperanza de que Naruto cumpliera con su parte y atendiera a los invitados, entreteniéndolos con los relatos de su milagroso regreso de la India.

-Prométeme que harás lo posible por mostrarte encantador -le rogó Hinata un rato antes-. Y que no te burlarás si alguien te hace alguna pregunta tonta...

-Sé lo que tengo que hacer -interrumpió Naruto ásperamente, mientras se le escapaba un gesto de impaciencia por todo ese asunto-. Desempeñaré mi papel a entera satisfacción de todo el mundo. Siempre y cuando tú cumplas con tus obligaciones después.

Consciente de las obligaciones a las que se refería, Hinata se mordió los labios y le dirigió una mirada fugaz. Era la primera vez en casi un mes que Naruto había tenido el mal gusto de recordarle su pacto. Se consoló pensando que, cuando llegara la una de la madrugada, Naruto estaría demasiado ocupado con alguna otra mujer como para dedicarle un solo pensamiento.

.

.

Continuará...


	17. Lady Shizuka

**Aclaración:**

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**-15-**_

* * *

Asistida por Natsu, Hinata se bañó en agua caliente perfumada con lavanda y se frotó brazos, cuello y hombros con crema suavizante. Un suave toque de purpurina puso un brillo translúcido en su rostro y aplicó un ungüento rosado sobre sus labios para otorgarles un aspecto fresco y colorido. Natsu le recogió el cabello en una trenza, que enrolló sobre su cabeza, y que ofrecía el aspecto de una corona de color caoba, y lo embelleció después con unas horquillas adornadas con perlas.

El traje de Hinata era sencillo pero muy bello: consistía en una especie de funda blanca sobre la que flotaba una sobrefalda de gasa de color plata. El escote era llamativamente amplio y las mangas no eran más que unas bandas transparentes de encaje plateado. Era un vestido elegante, pero un tanto atrevido. Originariamente había sido mucho más circunspecto, antes de que ella, con algo de precipitación, le ordenara a la modista que le hiciera el escote más profundo.

Se contempló en el espejo con ojo crítico y dijo: -A Dios gracias, tengo tiempo de cambiarme.

-¡Oh, milady, pero no debe hacerlo! -exclamó Natsu-. Es el vestido más adorable que he visto en mi vida, y usted parece salida de un cuadro.

-El cuadro de la indecencia -dijo Hinata riendo mientras se ajustaba, incómoda, el corpiño-. En cualquier momento se me saldrá.

-Lady karin usaba vestidos mucho más escotados que ese y lo hacía sin pestañear. Es la moda.

Sin mencionar el hecho de que karin era la clase de mujer que tenía un espejo en el techo de su dormitorio, Hinata negó con la cabeza.

-Tráeme el vestido rosa, Natsu. Me quitaré las perlas de la cabeza y me adornaré con una flor.

Cuando la doncella abría la boca para cuestionar su orden, Mitzuki irrumpió en la habitación, lanzando chillidos de placer.

-¡Cuidado! ¡Ahí viene! -exclamó, y zambulló la cabeza en las faldas de Hinata.

Azorada, Hinata levantó la vista cuando un rugido parecido al de un tigre resonó en el pasillo y Naruto apareció en la puerta. Se acercó a Hinata con felina velocidad y apresó al niño. Lo levantó en sus brazos y fingió darle mordiscos de animal furioso, mientras Mitzuki se retorcía, chillaba y reía.

-Otra vez están jugando a la caza del tigre en la India -le explicó Natsu a Hinata-. Han estado así toda la semana.

Hinata contempló a la pareja, sonriendo. Últimamente, Mitzuki había comenzado a desplegar una energía arrolladora, equivalente a la de diez niños juntos. Era un imitador nato y había respondido muy bien a los esfuerzos de Hinata por enseñarle buenos modales. Le gustaban los juegos de todas clases y utilizaba su inteligencia natural para apañárselas en todos.

Vestido con una chaqueta corta de color celeste y pantalones azul marino, y con la omnipresente gorra adornada con botones de latón, nadie habría dicho que Mitzuki fuera un niño salido de las cloacas. Era guapo, sano y adorable. Y era suyo.

A Hinata no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás o cuántas cejas desdeñosas se alzaran ante ellos. Ni le importaría en el futuro, cuando sin duda la gente difundiera sucios rumores acerca de los orígenes de Mitzuki e insinuara que era hijo ilegítimo de ella, o de Naruto. ¿Cómo podía importarle? Había sido bendecida con la posibilidad de cuidar de un niño, de amarlo, y eso era precisamente lo que se proponía hacer. Lo que no había esperado, sin embargo, era el vínculo que Naruto estableció con Mitzuki. A pesar de su falta de experiencia y de su resistencia inicial a la presencia de este en la casa, parecía comprender al niño mucho mejor que la propia Hinata. Había aprendido deprisa el misterioso lenguaje de las ranas, las tortas de barro, los palos, los roedores y las piedras que tanto gustaban a los pequeños. Juegos de persecuciones y desafíos, luchas, historias escalofriantes... Naruto conocía interminables maneras de conquistar la atención y el cariño de Mitzuki.

-Me gusta el chico -había reconocido sin ambages un día en que Hinata se animó a mencionar su aparente apego al niño-. ¿Y por qué no? Lo prefiero a él antes que a esas criaturas pasivas y delicadas que salen de la mayoría de las cunas aristocráticas.

-Yo creía que no lo querrías porque no es tuyo -había dicho Hinata con franqueza.

Naruto le había dirigido una sonrisa burlona antes de decir: -Como alguna vez señalaste, sus antecedentes familiares no son culpa suya. Y el hecho de tener sangre de los Uzumaki en las venas no garantiza que un niño se convierta en un dechado de virtudes. Yo mismo soy prueba viviente de ello.

Mitzuki se liberó, retorciéndose, de los brazos de Naruto y se volvió a acercar a Hinata. Sus ojos se abrieron con interés y admiración al contemplar su traje de noche.

-Estás muy guapa, mamá.

-Gracias, querido.

Hinata se agachó y lo abrazó, cuidando de no mirar ni a Naruto ni a Natsu. Como Mitzuki no tenía recuerdos de su propia madre, había empezado tímidamente a llamarla «mamá» y ella no lo había disuadido. Sabía que aquello turbaba a la servidumbre, pero nadie se había atrevido a mencionarlo siquiera. En cuanto a la reacción de Naruto, se guardó su opinión para sí mismo.

Mitzuki tomó un pliegue de la tela color plata, frotándolo entre el pulgar y el índice.

-¡Parece metal, pero es suave! -exclamó. Hinata se echó a reír y le enderezó la gorra.

-Ya casi es la hora de ir a la cama. Natsu te ayudará a lavarte y ponerte el pijama y yo iré dentro de unos minutos para rezar las oraciones contigo.

El niño frunció las cejas, enfurruñado.

-Quiero ver el baile.

Hinata sonrió, porque comprendía la curiosidad de Mitzuki ante tan extraño acontecimiento. Durante los últimos días había observado los preparativos para el baile, las flores y los motivos decorativos que llegaban a la casa, las sillas y atriles dispuestos para los músicos, así como los laboriosos esfuerzos del personal de la cocina.

-Cuando seas un poco mayor, tendrás tu propio baile para niños -le dijo-. Y cuando seas adulto, podrás asistir a todos los bailes que quieras... Aunque para entonces, mucho me temo que harás cuanto puedas por evitarlos.

-No seré adulto hasta dentro de años y años -protestó Mitzuki, que recibió el sonriente beso de Hinata mientras iba tras Natsu, quien lo acompañó fuera de la habitación.

A solas con Naruto, Hinata estuvo finalmente en condiciones de dedicarle su atención.

-Oh -exclamó en voz baja, al ver de golpe a su esposo con su traje; era una visión digna de ser contemplada.

Mientras se acomodaba el chaleco de damasco de color crema y se ajustaba la nívea corbata, Naruto miró a su vez a Hinata, exhibiendo una irónica sonrisa. Sus pantalones, también de color crema, eran ajustados pero no apretados y su chaqueta azul marino seguía las líneas de sus anchos hombros y de su cuerpo espigado y musculoso, con una precisión que quitaba el aliento. Llevaba el cabello corto, peinado hacia atrás, y algunos de sus mechones rubios brillaban con reflejos dorados. En las últimas semanas, su piel había perdido su insólito tono bronceado y había tomado un suave color ámbar.

Un hombre educado, completamente civilizado, podía creer a primera vista... Pero una mirada más atenta descubría en él algo exótico y misterioso.

Mientras lo contemplaba, Hinata experimentó un instante de duda que logró asustarla.

Tenía que ser su esposo, se dijo. Poseía la inconfundible apariencia de los Uzumaki. Además, ningún desconocido habría llegado tan lejos, engañando a los amigos de Naruto, a su familia y a su propia esposa, y atreviéndose a enfrentarse aquella misma noche a toda la sociedad... Eso estaría más allá de toda audacia. Bordearía la locura. Tenía que ser Naruto. Luchando vanamente contra el súbito ataque de ansiedad, Hinata evitó mirarlo a los ojos.

-Muy presentable -comentó con tono ligero.

Él se acercó y la tocó. Sus dedos recorrieron su brazo desnudo y el borde del cuello y se detuvieron sobre la elevada curva de su pecho izquierdo. Hinata no pudo evitar la salvaje celeridad de los latidos de su corazón, el deseo incontrolable de apretar su cuerpo contra el de él. Permaneció inmóvil, temblando ligeramente por el esfuerzo de contenerse, confundida, anhelante y alarmada.

-Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida -dijo Naruto-. Más hermosa que nada ni nadie en el mundo. -Se inclinó, acercándose aún más a ella, y Hinata pudo sentir aquella boca contra su sien-. Con este vestido necesitas más perlas: en el cuello, la cintura, las muñecas... Algún día te cubriré toda con perlas.

Las manos de Hinata se agitaron, aflojadas a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Ansió ponerlas sobre él, tocarlo, pero cerró los puños para mantenerlas en su sitio. La sortija con el diamante se había dado la vuelta y la gema en forma de rosa descansaba, ligera, sobre la palma de su mano.

-No tienes que darme más joyas -dijo.

-Te regalaré media Inglaterra antes de darme por satisfecho. Volveré a construir nuestra fortuna, la haré diez veces mayor... Tendrás todo lo que siempre has deseado: joyas, tierras... una docena de casas llenas de huérfanos.

Hinata miró directamente a sus burlones ojos azules y, para gran alivio suyo, la sombra de la duda se desvaneció. Seguía nerviosa; esperaba que su plan para distraerlo aquella noche funcionara. Pero lo otro, la sospecha sobre su identidad, le pareció de pronto ridícula.

-Solo te pido ayuda para doce huérfanos -replicó-. Aunque me gustaría ampliar el orfanato lo suficiente como para doblar esa cantidad. Sin duda encontraríamos niños fácilmente para llenar el espacio.

Naruto, sonriendo, meneó la cabeza.

-Que Dios ayude a quien se interponga en tu camino. Incluido yo. -Jugueteó con una de las perlas que Hinata llevaba en su cabello y acarició la brillante trenza que coronaba su cabeza-. ¿Por qué te has vuelto tan partidaria de los niños? -murmuró-. ¿Porque eres estéril?

Era extraño: la palabra que alguna vez la hirió tan profundamente había perdido ya su capacidad de lastimarla. En cierto sentido, la actitud realista y práctica de Naruto parecía absolverla de la culpa y la desdicha que antes sintiera. La esterilidad no era culpa de ella y, no obstante, siempre se había sentido responsable.

-No lo sé -respondió-. Es solo que hay demasiados niños que necesitan a alguien que los ayude. Y si no puedo ser madre, seré al menos una especie de benefactora.

Naruto dio un paso atrás y la contempló. Su mirada era tan clara y profunda que varios destellos de color blanco parecieron titilar en sus iris lilas.

-Recuerda lo que sucederá a la una -dijo en voz baja, sin sombra de burla o diversión.

El estómago de Hinata se revolvió y sus nervios se pusieron de punta. Logró asentir ligeramente con la cabeza, bajando la barbilla.

Dio la impresión de que Naruto fuera a decir algo más, pero el instinto le hizo dejar las cosas como estaban y permaneció en silencio. Le devolvió el gesto con otro igual de cauteloso y Hinata se dio cuenta de que Naruto temía que ella no respetara el pacto. La idea le provocó un súbito interés... ¿Qué haría Naruto si ella simplemente se negaba a acostarse con él? ¿Se indignaría, se sentiría resentido? ¿Trataría de seducirla, o de violarla, o se limitaría a ignorarla?

Los carruajes formaban una fila en el sendero de entrada a El Remolino, mientras decenas de sirvientes y lacayos trabajaban, con callada eficiencia, para acompañar a los miembros de la alta sociedad desde sus vehículos hasta el vestíbulo de entrada. Hinata y Naruto aguardaban juntos en la puerta principal, donde saludaban e intercambiaban gentilezas con cada recién llegado. Naruto cumplía con sus obligaciones con competencia y encanto, pero Hinata podía percibir la tensión que lo embargaba: una reprimida impaciencia que delataba su deseo de encontrarse en cualquier otra parte.

En el salón de baile y los salones circundantes resonaban las conversaciones y las risas de los invitados, que intercambiaban frases ingeniosas con exquisita urbanidad. Pululaban alrededor de una hilera de mesas bien provistas de manjares fríos y llenaban los platos de porcelana con carnes, budines, huevos rellenos con caviar, pasteles, ensaladas, frutas exóticas y confituras de mazapán. El sonido del descorche de botellas de vino y de champán suministraba una música de fondo al zumbido de los invitados, mientras una melodía ligera salía del palco de los músicos, que se encontraba en lo alto del salón.

-¡Encantador! -exclamó Hanabi, reuniéndose con Hinata en cuanto pudo moverse con libertad entre los invitados.

Hinata tuvo la impresión de que su hermana había perdido peso. Sus huesos delicados eran demasiado prominentes. Aun así, Hanabi era excepcionalmente bella, con su cutis blanco y aquellos ojos de una vertiginosa mezcla de violeta y gris. La seda ámbar de su vestido caía suavemente alrededor de su esbelta figura y el borde ondulado de la falda apenas cubría las pequeñas sandalias doradas que adornaban sus pies.

A Hinata le divirtió ver que varios hombres contemplaban a su hermana sin disimulo, a pesar de que era una mujer casada. Claro que los caballeros de la nobleza no se dejaban arredrar por insignificancias tales como el voto matrimonial. Ella misma estaba recibiendo también miradas de admiración, a pesar de que las ignoraba con frialdad. Los hombres que ahora le dirigían miradas y comentarios galantes eran los mismos que la habían evitado como a la peste cuando era una viuda empobrecida.

-Creo que es el acontecimiento más importante que haya visto jamás en Eincolnshire -dijo Hanabi con entusiasmo-. Lo has organizado de manera brillante, Hinata. Eres la maravillosa anfitriona de siempre.

-He perdido un poco de práctica -comentó Hinata, encogiéndose de hombros con actitud resignada.

-Pues nadie lo diría. -Hanabi dirigió una mirada subrepticia a su alrededor y bajó la voz antes de preguntar-: ¿Ha llegado ya ella?

No había, ciertamente, necesidad de preguntar a quién se refería Hanabi. Hinata había estado vigilando la puerta como un halcón durante las últimas dos horas. Negó con la cabeza e hizo una mueca.

-No, todavía no -contestó.

-Tal vez no venga -sugirió Hanabi, con tono vacilante.

-Tiene que venir -replicó Hinata, implacable-. Aunque sea solo por curiosidad.

-Así lo espero.

La conversación fue interrumpida por la llegada de lord Inuzuka, un joven vizconde que alguna vez había solicitado la mano de Hanabi pero que acabó eclipsado por la fortuna y la posición de Otsutsuki. Cuando era más joven, Indra parecía un príncipe, con su constitución atlética, su morena apostura y su aura de virilidad. Kiba, por el contrario, se encontraba mucho más cómodo en reuniones íntimas que en fiestas fastuosas. Era amable e inteligente y su devoción por Hanabi no había disminuido en los años que llevaba casada con Indra. Antes, también Hinata había creído, como todos los demás, que Indra era mucho mejor partido para su hermana. En la actualidad, se decía tristemente que Hanabi quizás hubiera sido mucho más feliz con aquel hombre dulce y amante de los perros que con un bruto como Indra.

Después de saludarlas, Kiba dirigió a Hanabi una sonrisa esperanzada. -Lady Hanabi -murmuró-, ¿me haría el honor... es decir, consideraría...?

-¿Me está pidiendo que reserve un baile para usted, lord Kiba? -preguntó ella.

-Sí -respondió él con ostensible alivio. Hanabi le sonrió.

-Milord, me agradaría mucho que...

-Hola, querida. -Para consternación de todos, la voz de lord Indra interrumpió la respuesta de Hanabi. Le pasó el brazo por la cintura y la apretó hasta que ella hizo una mueca. La dura mirada de Indra pareció atravesar los dulces ojos castaños de Kiba-. Mi esposa ha reservado todos los bailes para mí, Inuzuka... Esta noche y todas las noches posteriores. Ahórrese el bochorno de un rechazo evitando volver a acercarse a ella. Y dígaselo a cualquier otro que desee jadear y babear frente a mi mujer.

Lord Kiba se sonrojó y, balbuceo excusas, pues no quería que hubiese problemas en la fiesta así que emprendió una retirada estratégica hasta el otro extremo de la sala.

Hinata dirigió a Indra una mirada interrogante, preguntándose qué habría provocado un comportamiento tan rudo de su parte.

-Lord Otsutsuki -señaló con frialdad-, es perfectamente normal que una mujer casada se permita uno o dos bailes inofensivos con otro hombre.

-Trato a mi esposa como me parece conveniente y te agradeceré que no interfieras. Con su permiso, señoras. -Indra les dirigió una mirada burlona, como si el calificativo no fuera aplicable a ellas, y partió, después de hacer un último comentario a su esposa-: Trata de no comportarte como una ramera, ¿de acuerdo?

Cuando finalmente se alejó, las dos hermanas quedaron sumidas en un largo silencio.

-¿Te ha llamado «ramera»? -logró articular Hinata, blanca como el papel.

-Es que está celoso -murmuró Hanabi, con los ojos fijos en el suelo.

Parecía una flor marchita y su encantador brillo se había esfumado. Hinata hervía de furia.

-¿Y de qué tiene que estar celoso? Jamás podría acusarte de infidelidad, eres la mujer más dulce y honorable del mundo, mientras que él es un hipócrita detestable...

-Hinata, por favor. Baja la voz, a menos que quieras provocar una escena en tu propio baile.

-No puedo evitarlo -contestó Hinata-. Detesto la forma en que te trata. Si yo fuera hombre, lo golpearía hasta dejarlo hecho puré, o lo retaría a duelo, o...

-No quiero hablar de ello. Aquí, no.

Parapetada tras una calma artificial, Hanabi se alejó, como si fuera incapaz de soportar una sola palabra más.

Hinata retrocedió, ardiendo de indignación, hasta un rincón de la estancia donde podía sulfurarse en privado. Aceptó una copa de champán que llevaba un lacayo en una bandeja y bebió demasiado rápidamente, lo que le provocó hipo. El champán no era una bebida fácil de digerir.

Mientras hacía girar la copa vacía entre los dedos, vio que su esposo se acercaba. Naruto exhibía la misma sonrisa suave de dos horas atrás. Tal como él mismo había predicho, era el foco de la atención de todos. Tanto las viejas como las nuevas relaciones estaban ostensiblemente fascinadas con él y no dudaban en adularlo, interrogarlo y fastidiarlo, comportándose como un enjambre de moscardones.

-¿Lo estás pasando bien? -le preguntó Hinata, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

La remilgada sonrisa cordial de Naruto no cedió. -Inmensamente. Hay montones de idiotas por todas partes.

-Bebe un poco de champán -le aconsejó Hinata, disgustada con la suerte de camaradería que la había asaltado. Era como si ambos compartieran cierta complicidad que excluía al resto del mundo-. Hace que todo parezca más fácil. -Señaló su copa-. Al menos, eso espero.

-No me gusta el champán.

-Entonces bebe ponche.

-Te preferiría a ti.

Sus miradas se encontraron y Hinata descubrió que aquel comentario burlón la había afectado mucho más que el champán. Se sintió insegura, mareada, al borde del peligro. Advirtió que él estaba aguardando a que llegara la una de la madrugada, cuando ella caería indefensa en sus brazos. El instinto le indicó dar media vuelta y echar a correr... pero no había ningún lugar al que escapar allí dentro. Aspiró profundamente, pero se siguió sintiendo sofocada.

Con gran gentileza, Naruto le quitó la copa de las manos, llamó con un gesto a un criado y la dejó sobre la bandeja de plata.

-¿Otra más? -preguntó; Hinata, muy tiesa, asintió.

Su mano enguantada se cerró alrededor de la nueva copa, que bebió tan rápidamente como la primera y con idénticos resultados. Las chispeantes burbujas parecieron flotar en su cabeza y tuvo que cubrirse la boca con la mano para evitar un nuevo ataque de hipo.

Los ojos azules de Naruto brillaron, alegres.

-No va a funcionar, cariño -dijo.

-¿Qué es lo que no va a funcionar?

-Puedes beber hasta quedar como una cuba... Pero yo no retrocederé hasta hacerte cumplir nuestro pacto.

Ella le dirigió una mirada de enfurecido fastidio.

-No he planeado algo semejante. Sin embargo, voy a beber tanto champán como quiera. Después de todo, no recuerdo una sola vez en que hayas acudido sobrio a mi lecho.

Naruto eludió su mirada y apretó los labios, en un gesto que podía ser de enfado o de pesar.

-Lamento todo aquello -dijo con voz ronca, paseando la mirada por la habitación como si el comentario de Hinata lo hubiera incomodado-. Hinata, yo...

De pronto, algo distrajo su atención y se interrumpió en mitad de la frase. No parecía sorprendido sino absorto... Como si de pronto estuviera resolviendo un importante enigma. Hinata siguió su mirada fija y se crispó al ver a quién estaba contemplando.

Una mujer muy alta se encontraba cerca de la puerta. Su atractivo se debía más bien a su estilo que a su belleza. Era esbelta, de huesos largos, con los brazos algo musculosos a causa de su devoción por las actividades al aire libre, tales como la cetrería, la caza y la arquería. Una mujer de armas tomar. Sus facciones fuertes, casi severas, eran compensadas por su espesa cabellera negra, sus ojos color verde y su boca exquisitamente curva. El vestido de color crema se recogía sobre uno de sus hombros, dejando el otro al desnudo, y caía sobre su figura estatuaria con un estilo que cualquier diosa griega envidiaría.

Hinata quedó desconcertada ante la evidente expresión de ignorancia de Naruto. Este miró alrededor de la habitación y captó el montón de miradas curiosas que se congregaban sobre él, la forma en que todos aguardaban su reacción. Entonces volvió a mirar a la mujer, que le dirigió una sonrisa trémula. Súbitamente, pareció reconocerla y asestó a Hinata una mirada de helada furia.

-Maldita seas -murmuró, y se dirigió hacia su antigua amante, lady Shizuka.

Hinata sintió cientos de miradas posadas sobre ella a medida que se desarrollaba la escena. El rumor de los comentarios -divertidos, compasivos, fascinados- amenazó con ahogar la labor de los músicos. Hinata, absorta, apenas fue consciente de la llegada de su hermana.

-Todo marcha según el plan -comentó Hanabi, tratando de fingir que nada extraordinario había pasado-. Trata de sonreír, Hinata... Todos te están mirando.

Hinata obedeció y curvó los labios en un esbozo de sonrisa, pero era rígida y forzada.

-¿Por qué pones esa cara, querida? -preguntó Hanabi en voz baja-. Se ha acercado a ella, tal como planeaste. Es lo que querías, ¿no es cierto?

Sí, era lo que ella quería... Pero ¿cómo podía explicarle que todo le parecía un terrible error? ¿Cómo podía explicarle el horrible momento en el que Naruto pareció no reconocer a su antigua amante? Tenía que deberse a su impresión ante la inesperada visión..., además de que no había visto a lady Shizuka desde hacía más de tres años. Por eso había tardado varios segundos en reaccionar.

Hinata aspiró con fuerza, procurando serenarse, pero la presión en el pecho no cedió. Había logrado su objetivo al conducir a Naruto hacia lady Shizuka. Ahora, su vieja pasión volvería a encenderse y Hinata viviría de nuevo en paz. Era exactamente lo que quería.

¿Por qué, entonces, se sentía tan traicionada? ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de haber cometido un error imperdonable?

-Ven, dame eso. -Hanabi tomó la copa vacía de champán-. Estás a punto de partir el pie -dijo, y observó atentamente el rostro de Hinata-. Querida, ¿qué pasa? ¿Puedo ayudarte?

-Aquí hace mucho calor -dijo con voz espesa-. No me siento bien. Haz las veces de anfitriona, Hanabi, solo por algunos minutos. Asegúrate de que todo marche sobre ruedas hasta que regrese.

-Sí, desde luego. -Hanabi le apretó la mano-. Todo irá bien, querida.

-Gracias -susurró Hinata, sin creerla ni por un momento.

.

.

Continuará...


	18. Castigo

**Aclaración:**

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**-16-**_

* * *

Naruto vio la inconfundible expresión de culpa en el rostro de Hinata y en un instante se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Lo llenaba de furia sentirse manipulado por su propia esposa. Supo, como por una irónica revelación, que debería haber esperado una maniobra semejante. Hinata era una mujer inteligente y obstinada que haría cualquier cosa antes que rendirse a él. Había sido una idea brillante la de organizar un encuentro público con su antigua amante; Hinata mostró un sentido de la oportunidad digno de ser admirado. Seguramente, ella esperaba que estuviera ocupado con lady Shizuka, de una manera u otra, durante el resto de la noche.

Apenas podía esperar el momento de aclararle algunos puntos importantes a su esposa.

Mientras tanto, sin embargo, tendría que vérselas con lady Shizuka, algo que había procurado evitar desde que llegara a Inglaterra. Una fiera sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-Pagarás por esto, amor mío -murmuró entre dientes y cuadró los hombros al aproximarse a lady Shizuka-. ¡Shizuka! -exclamó, inclinándose sobre la mano de la mujer, que sostuvo en la suya un segundo más de lo estrictamente correcto.

Los dedos enguantados de ella eran largos y fuertes y su apretón inusualmente firme. Percibió de repente el atractivo de aquella mujer tan directa, que jamás le pediría a ningún hombre que fuera un héroe, sino tan solo un compañero. Salvo que... todo hombre sentía la necesidad de ser un héroe de vez en cuando, de ofrecer su fuerza y su protección a una mujer. Y ni miles de años de civilización lograrían borrar aquel impulso.

-Eres un bribón sin alma -murmuró lady Shizuka, aunque sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de calidez y afecto-. ¿Por qué no viniste a verme? Te he esperado desde que me enteré de tu regreso de Oriente.

Le dio un ligero apretón en los dedos y retiró al fin la mano.

-Y habría elegido un momento más íntimo que este -respondió él con una leve sonrisa.

-La hora y el lugar no han sido de mi elección. Nuestra querida Hinata me persuadió, mediante una carta encantadora, para que viniera.

-¿Ah, sí? -dijo Naruto en tono agradable, ansiando buscar a su entrometida esposa y estrangularla-. ¿Y qué te decía exactamente en la carta, Shizuka?

-Oh, insinuaba algo, sugiriendo que desea que seas feliz después de todo lo que has pasado... Y que piensa que yo soy necesaria para esa felicidad. -Buscó su mirada y la sostuvo. Debido a su altura, no era necesario que alzara los ojos para mirarlo-. ¿Estaba en lo cierto, milord?

Viniendo de otra mujer, la pregunta habría sonado simplemente remilgada, pero ella le confirió una discreta seriedad que conmovió a Naruto.

Al diablo con el baile y los invitados de mirada ávida, pensó de súbito. Que lo condenaran si ofendía a aquella mujer delante de todos. Aquella gente ya se había entretenido lo suficiente exclusivamente a su costa.

-Hablemos -dijo impulsivamente, mientras la tomaba del brazo para salir del salón de baile.

Lady Shizuka soltó una comedida carcajada de placer y lo acompañó de buena gana.

-Ya estamos hablando, querido.

Naruto la llevó a la biblioteca y cerró las puertas. Los envolvió la acogedora atmósfera de la madera lustrada, el olor de los libros, el cuero y el licor. Naruto echó el cerrojo y luchó contra una repentina y pavorosa premonición. Maldijo a Hinata en silencio por haberlo puesto en semejante situación.

-Shizuka... -empezó a decirle.

Ella sonrió y extendió los brazos.

-Bienvenido a casa. ¡Oh, hace tanto tiempo!

Naruto vaciló y fue hacia ella. Era una mujer agradable, atractiva, pero al sentir sus brazos en torno a él y su largo cuerpo apretado contra el suyo, se puso tenso. No era la mujer con la que había soñado y no se daría por satisfecho con nadie más que con Hinata.

Afortunadamente, lady Shizuka no intentó besarlo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sonrió.

-Estás demasiado delgado -dijo-. Añoro la sensación de tus brazos rodeándome. Era como ser abrazada por un enorme oso. Prométeme que comerás un bistec cada noche hasta recuperar tu anterior figura.

Naruto no le devolvió la sonrisa, sino que se limitó a mirarla mientras buscaba la manera de decirle que ya no estaba interesado en ella. Por Dios, habría sido más fácil si ella le disgustara, pero el respeto que le inspiraba era, definitivamente, un impedimento. Sin embargo, tal como fueron las cosas, las explicaciones acabaron siendo innecesarias: lady Shizuka pudo leerlo en su expresión. Aflojó su amistoso abrazo y se apartó.

-No me quieres, ¿verdad? -preguntó, con tono de incredulidad. En sus ojos podía verse una expresión de desconcierto y dolor, pero Naruto logró, de alguna manera, obligarse a sostenerle la mirada.

-Quiero una nueva oportunidad con mi esposa -contestó con voz ronca.

-¿Con Hinata...? -Ella se quedó con la boca abierta-. Si querías librarte de mí, Uzumaki, solo tenías que decirlo y punto. Pero no me insultes con mentiras.

-¿Y por qué no tendría que querer a mi propia esposa?

-¡Porque es la última mujer que desearías! Recuerdo las incontables veces en que nos reímos de ella. Solías despreciar a las criaturas tan delicadas... Decías que Hinata era informe y fría como una medusa. ¿Y ahora esperas que crea que sientes algo por ella? Hinata no duraría contigo ni cinco minutos... ¡Nunca pudo hacerlo!

-Las cosas han cambiado, Shizuka.

-Eso parece -dijo ella-. Yo... -Lo miró y empezó a cambiar de expresión. El saludable brillo de su piel quedó cubierto por una repentina palidez-. Oh, no -susurró-. Oh, debería haberlo sabido...

-¿Qué pasa?

Naruto se le acercó, preocupado, pero ella se apartó de golpe, soltando un gemido sofocado. Miró a la puerta desesperada y por un instante pensó en escapar, pero en lugar de eso se acercó a una silla. Se desplomó sobre ella, como si le hubieran cortado las piernas.

-Un trago -pidió, mirándolo con auténtico espanto-. Por favor.

Naruto sabía que debía sentir remordimientos por la evidente aflicción de Shizuka, pero lo que sintió fue una intolerable impaciencia. «Maldita seas -pensó con crueldad-. ¿Qué problemas vas a traerme?» Sacó una copa del aparador, sirvió en ella una generosa ración de coñac y se la llevó, sin molestarse en calentar previamente la copa entre sus manos.

Lady Shizuka aceptó el trago y bebió hasta que el color retornó a su rostro.

-Dios mío... -murmuró, mirándolo con extrañeza-. No sé por qué fui tan tonta como para abrigar esperanzas. Naruto no sobrevivió al naufragio. Está muerto. Y, de alguna manera, usted ha logrado ocupar su lugar. -Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero se las secó con impaciencia-. Usted no es Uzumaki. No es ni la mitad de hombre de lo que era él.

La acusación lo llenó de una fría furia, pero su respuesta fue serena y calmada.

-Estás perturbada.

-¡Y usted es tan condenadamente convincente! -exclamó ella-. Pero Uzumaki jamás habría preferido a Hinata antes que a mí. Él me amaba a mí, no a ella.

-A veces, el amor se termina -respondió Naruto.

La simpatía inicial que había sentido por ella se estaba desvaneciendo rápidamente. Era difícil entender por qué estaba tan segura de su superioridad sobre Hinata.

Lady Shizuka superó su dolor con un nuevo trago de coñac y, entonces, le dirigió una mirada gélida, de las que intercambiaban los hombres, pistola en mano, al amanecer.

-¿Quién diablos es usted?

-Soy lord Uzumaki -contestó él, como si estuviera hablando al tonto del pueblo.

Ella rió amargamente.

-¿Y Hinata le cree? Apostaría a que sí, la muy cabeza de chorlito. Nunca entendió a Uzumaki, no dio un céntimo por él. Habrá sido muy fácil convencerla, especialmente visto el gran parecido. Pero yo lo conocía más que nadie en el mundo y podría probar en menos de un minuto que es usted un impostor.

-Inténtalo -la invitó él.

De pronto, ella pareció casi admirarlo.

-¡Tiene mucho temple! Lo haría, si ganara algo con ello. Pero lo único que quiero en el mundo es al conde Uzumaki y usted no me lo puede devolver. Aunque supongo que sería bastante satisfactorio oír cómo reconoce usted que es un impostor...

-Jamás escucharás nada semejante -le aseguró él-. Porque no es verdad.

-Sospecho, milord, que usted no reconocería la verdad ni aunque le arrancaran los ojos. -Se incorporó y dejó a un lado la copa vacía, con un equilibrio precario-. Buena suerte -dijo, aunque era evidente que le deseaba lo peor-. Es usted un charlatán con talento y cualquiera que le crea se merece las consecuencias. Engáñelos a todos, si puede. Pero no me va a engañar a mí, ni tampoco logrará convencer a la condesa viuda, su pretendida abuela. Ella pondrá fin a esta farsa cuando regrese de su viaje.

-No sabes de lo que estás hablando.

-Oh, claro que lo sé. Y he aquí algo más, para que reflexione: Hinata no es más que una bonita muñeca de cera. No va a obtener de ella más satisfacción de la que obtuvo el conde Uzumaki. No hay nada bajo su superficie, ¿comprende? No hay calor y hay muy poca inteligencia. Acostarse con ella no vale la pena.

-Shizuka -dijo él en voz baja-, creo que ya es hora de que te vayas.

-Sí -asintió furiosa, decepcionada y cansada-. Yo también lo creo.

Hinata estaba sola y agitada, en una sala para invitados situada al lado del vestíbulo de entrada. Allí sentada, revivió una docena de veces la escena en el salón de baile y se preguntó qué estarían haciendo en aquel momento Naruto y su antigua amante. Hacía rato que no se les veía. ¿Tendrían el mal gusto de arreglar un breve encuentro en aquella casa? No en vano eran unos amantes apasionados que no se habían visto en tres años.

Un extraño sentimiento burbujeaba en su interior... eran los celos, que le dejaban un sabor agrio en la boca. La imagen de Naruto junto a lady Shizuka, sus manos deslizándose por su cuerpo, sus ojos azules inclinados sobre los de ella... ¡Oh, era intolerable! ¿Por qué no sentía el alivio que tanto había ansiado?

Hinata se puso en pie, gimiendo, y abandonó la sala. Bebería una copa más y luego regresaría al salón de baile, donde fingiría estar encantada con la situación. Echaría la cabeza hacia atrás y reiría, y bailaría hasta que se le gastaran los zapatos. Nadie, ni siquiera su esposo, podría adivinar su turbación.

Cruzó el inmenso vestíbulo y se detuvo para intercambiar palabras de cortesía con un par de mujeres que se dirigían a la galería de la planta baja, una zona habitualmente muy transitada, llena de cuadros, esculturas y largos bancos de mármol. Las mujeres se alejaron cogidas del brazo, charlando animadamente, y Hinata se dirigió hacia la biblioteca. Sabía que Naruto tenía allí una provista reserva de vinos y licores. Tomaría una copita de algo fuerte y luego se reuniría con sus invitados en el salón de baile.

Contrariada, vio que Naruto entraba en el vestíbulo en el mismo momento en que ella comenzaba a cruzarlo. Ambos se detuvieron y se miraron el uno al otro, separados por pocos metros.

El rostro de Naruto era inexpresivo y duro corno el granito... Pero el brillo oscuro de sus ojos delataba la apenas reprimida violencia que bullía en su interior. Hinata se dio la vuelta para escapar. Naruto avanzó algunos pasos y la atrapó sin esfuerzo. Cerró los dedos en torno a su brazo y la arrastró sin ninguna consideración. Su paso la obligó a correr tras él, farfullando protestas.

-Milord... ¿Qué estás...? Detente, no puedo...

Naruto la arrastró hasta el oscuro rincón que había debajo de uno de los lados de la escalera... En aquel lugar las sirvientas se encontraban a veces con sus pretendientes, o los lacayos robaban besos a sus enamoradas. Hinata nunca había imaginado que sería acosada en el mismo rincón. A pesar de sus jadeantes objeciones, quedó presa contra la pared por más de ochenta kilos de furia masculina. Una de las manos de Naruto se hundió en su elegante peinado y la otra le apretó la cadera a través de la fina tela de su vestido. La voz de Naruto rebosaba ira.

-No recuerdo haber visto el nombre de lady Shizuka en la lista de invitados. Al sentir el tirón en sus cabellos, Hinata hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Creí que te hacía un favor.

-Al demonio con tus favores. Creíste que así te librarías de mí y de mis atenciones no deseadas.

-¿Dónde está lady Shizuka?

-Decidió marcharse, después de que le explicara que no estoy interesado en ella. Y ahora, la única pregunta que queda es: ¿qué hago contigo?

-Podríamos regresar al salón de baile -consiguió decir Hinata-. La gente se preguntará dónde estamos.

-No parecías tan preocupada por las apariencias cuando arreglaste mi encuentro con lady Shizuka delante de todo el mundo.

-Quizás... Quizás podría haber sido más discreta...

-Quizás podrías haberte ocupado de tus propios y malditos asuntos. Quizás podrías haberme creído cuando te dije que ya no la quería.

-Lo siento -murmuró Hinata, haciendo un esfuerzo para calmarlo-. Estuvo muy mal de mi parte. Ahora, si pudiéramos regresar al...

-No quiero una disculpa. -Naruto le echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la miró con expresión indignada, con ojos que refulgían como ascuas en la oscuridad-. Por Dios que podría torcerte el cuello si quisiera -murmuró-. Pero tengo otra manera de castigarte... Algo con lo que voy a disfrutar muchísimo más.

Hinata soltó un jadeo, acongojada, cuando la acercó más a él. La dura e inflamada protuberancia de su erección se apretó contra ella, mientras que la sólida pared de su pecho le aplastó prácticamente los senos.

-Aquí no -dijo agitada, muerta de pánico ante la idea de que algún sirviente o invitado pasara por allí-. Por favor, puede vernos alguien...

-¿Crees que me importa un comino? -gruñó él-. Eres mi esposa, ¡mía!, y haré contigo lo que quiera.

Inclinó la cabeza y la besó con brutalidad, metiendo toda la lengua en la boca de Hinata. Ella forcejeó tan solo un momento, hasta que el temor de ser descubierta bajo la escalera desapareció en una súbita oleada de placer.

Naruto la besó como si quisiera devorarla, con boca ávida y exploratoria, mientras le tomaba la nuca con la mano y la obligaba a permanecer quieta. El beso sabía a coñac y a aquella esencia picante únicamente suya. Hinata cerró los puños en un vano intento por no abrazarlo, pero sus defensas cedieron cuando él se adueñó de su boca con besos hondos y deliciosos. Con un gemido, se aferró a sus anchos hombros y arqueó su cuerpo contra el de Naruto. Un solo minuto, y luego lo apartaría de ella. Un solo beso más, una sola caricia...

Naruto apartó su boca, se quitó el guante derecho con los dientes y lo dejó caer al suelo. Deslizó los dedos desnudos por el cuello de Hinata, gozando de su delicada piel, y después los hundió en el borde de su escote. Tiró de la tela del corpiño con tanta brusquedad que Hinata temió que lo rompiera; al instante, su seno quedó descubierto, con el pezón endurecido al aire libre. Naruto tomó aquel pecho en su mano y apresó la sensible punta con sus dedos, tirando y acariciando hasta que ella sofocó un gemido, con la boca apretada contra su chaqueta.

-Aquí no... Ahora no... -jadeó.

El no le hizo caso. Se inclinó y tomó el pezón entre sus labios, mientras le levantaba el faldón de gasa con la mano y la deslizaba por debajo. Un gruñido de satisfacción brotó de sus labios al descubrir que Hinata no llevaba bragas. Su mano acarició la curva del trasero desnudo y Hinata dio un respingo, conmocionada. Podía oír la música y las voces del baile, lo que le recordó el peligro de ser descubiertos. Comenzó a forcejear y lo único que consiguió fue desaliñar aún más su ropa.

Naruto aplastó su boca en otro beso devorador y deslizó su mano entre los muslos, pasando los dedos a través del triángulo de suaves rizos. Ella gimió y se retorció y gimió de nuevo, protestando, hasta que él le separó el suave vello y le acarició la delicada línea de los labios cerrados. Hinata se estremeció y se quedó inmóvil, con los nervios enardecidos ante aquel roce tan íntimo. No pudo respirar, no pudo hablar cuando él intensificó su caricia y encontró un cálido rastro de humedad. Naruto retiró la boca de la suya y le murmuró al oído, con voz ronca:

-Esta noche voy a besarte ahí.

La imagen conmocionó a Hinata, que se ruborizó de pies a cabeza y se apoyó contra él porque sus piernas amenazaron con dejar de sostenerla. Naruto abrió los pliegues femeninos y la exploró con la punta del dedo, que deslizó a través de aquella humedad, rodeando la entrada a su cuerpo, para después acariciar un diminuto rincón de una intensa, abrasadora sensibilidad. Hinata le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y se cogió la propia muñeca con la otra mano, clavando las uñas hasta que marcaron su piel.

Nunca había imaginado que la pudiera acariciar de aquella manera, con unos dedos tan delicados y seguros, lubricándola con la humedad de su propio cuerpo. La acarició y la frotó hasta que ella comenzó a moverse contra su mano con leves, apremiantes embestidas de las caderas. Naruto le besó la garganta y llegó al sensible hueco de la base.

-¿Quieres más? -le preguntó con un tono de voz áspero, que a duras penas se impuso sobre el rugido de su propio corazón.

-Yo... No sé a qué te refieres.

-¿Quieres?

-Sí, sí... -Hinata ya estaba más allá de la vergüenza o la razón y no le importaba lo que le hiciera, siempre y cuando no se detuviera. Su cuerpo se estremeció en un voluptuoso temblor cuando sintió el dedo de Naruto deslizándose en su interior-. ¡Oh...! -exclamó.

Naruto acarició la resbalosa seda de su cuerpo, al principio avanzando un milímetro o dos, luego introduciendo todo el dedo dentro de ella. Hinata echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados, mientras el placer amenazaba con avanzar de una manera que, sin duda, la haría desvanecerse. O, peor aún, gritar. Luchando por ahogar los gemidos que fluían de su garganta, se mordió salvajemente el labio inferior. El dedo de Naruto inició movimientos de avance y retroceso y Hinata cayó en la cuenta de que imitaba los del acto amoroso. Sus caderas respondieron con avances rítmicos, gozando de cada lenta penetración, mientras los músculos de su interior se aferraban ávidamente a él.

-Bésame -pidió con voz temblorosa, anhelando la boca de Naruto contra la suya-. Por favor, ahora...

Naruto bajó la cabeza, pero dejó la boca a escasos milímetros de la de ella. Sus alientos jadeantes se mezclaron en remolinos de calor. El cuerpo de Naruto estaba tenso y excitado, y su piel, cubierta de una fina película húmeda.

-Este es tu castigo, Hinata -le susurró-. Arder como yo ardo.

A Hinata se le cortó la respiración cuando sintió que él retiraba el dedo de su cuerpo trémulo. Suavemente, Naruto apartó los brazos con los que Hinata le rodeaba el cuello y se agachó para recoger su guante del suelo. Iba a dejarla.

-No -gimió ella con tono desmayado-. Espera, yo... Él le dirigió una mirada ardiente y se alejó, dejándola sola en las sombras, debajo de la escalera.

-¿Cómo has podido? -se oyó murmurar a sí misma-. ¿Cómo has podido?

Tras unos minutos se ajustó torpemente la ropa, en un esfuerzo por componerse, pero sentía los dedos extrañamente torpes. Solo podía pensar en él y en las cosas excitantes y mortificantes que le acababa de hacer.

.

.

Continuará...


	19. La Noche

**Aclaración:**

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**-17-**_

* * *

Hinata nunca supo cómo consiguió sobrevivir al resto de la velada. De alguna manera se las arregló para desplegar modales de urbanidad, una sonrisa agradable y un aire de serenidad que disimulaba el caos que bullía en su interior. Hubo un único momento en el que temió que su fachada se resquebrajara, cuando llegó la hora de iniciar el baile. Era algo con lo que se podría haber divertido, de no ser por el miedo a que todos se dieran cuenta de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos.

-No puedo -le susurró a Naruto cuando este se acercó a ella y le ofreció su brazo. Para su mortificación, sintió una oleada de rubor que se extendía por su pecho y su rostro-. Todos están mirando.

-Fuiste tú la que invitó a mi ex amante -murmuró él con expresión indescifrable-. No puedes culparlos ahora por sentir curiosidad ante nuestra relación.

-Las murmuraciones serán diez veces peor si nos retiramos temprano. Supondrán que, o bien estamos discutiendo, o...

-O bien montándonos hasta el agotamiento -terminó él, esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Es necesario que seas tan malhablado?

Naruto respondió tratándola con una cortesía exagerada, casi peor que su rudeza. Tras indicar con un gesto a los músicos que comenzaran el baile, llevó a Hinata al centro del salón y esperó a que se les sumaran los invitados. Rápidamente acudió una multitud de parejas y de pronto Hinata se vio inmersa en una coreografía de saltos y dinámicos movimientos. Siempre le había encantado bailar y hacía mucho tiempo que no conducía un baile, pero en aquel momento le causaba una diversión muy escasa y dolorosa.

Se sintió torpe y terriblemente expuesta, incapaz de quitarse de la cabeza el recuerdo de lo que acababan de hacer debajo de las escaleras... Estuvo a punto de tambalearse cuando pensó en las suaves manos de su marido sobre sus pechos, entre sus muslos...

Llegó la medianoche y los minutos avanzaron en rápida sucesión, hasta que prácticamente llegó la hora temida. Hinata echó una ojeada al atestado salón de baile, buscando a su esposo, pero no vio rastro de él. Tal vez ya estuviera arriba..., esperándola. Se sintió tan desesperada como un criminal que aguarda el momento de la ejecución. Pero el encuentro bajo las escaleras todavía estaba en su mente y el bochornoso placer permanecía en su cuerpo como un embriagador perfume.

Casi la una... Naruto había elegido bien la hora. Los invitados se movían como un enjambre agitado; se las arreglaban solos y su ausencia apenas sería advertida. Discretamente, logró escabullirse de una conversación y salió del salón de baile.

Cuando el reloj del vestíbulo de la planta alta repicó con una sola campanada, Hinata ya había llegado a su dormitorio. Consiguió desvestirse, tirando de la parte de atrás del vestido, y lo dejó caer sobre el suelo. Tras quitarse la ropa interior y las medias, Hinata abrió el armario y encontró allí el deshabillé negro. La prenda se deslizó sobre su cuerpo con un susurro seductor, ligera como la bruma.

Sus dedos parecían no responderle ya cuando se quitó las perlas del cabello y desanudó la larga trenza del moño que llevaba sobre su cabeza. Se pasó el cepillo por los ondulados mechones hasta desenredarlos y entonces se contempló en el espejo de su tocador. Tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y su piel estaba tan pálida que parecía no tener sangre. Se pellizcó las mejillas para darles un poco de color y aspiró con fuerza.

No sería tan terrible como antes, pensó. Creía que Naruto, a pesar de su fastidio, procuraría mostrarse gentil y, a cambio, ella se mostraría tan complaciente como le fuera posible, con la esperanza de que todo terminara cuanto antes. Entonces el mal trago habría pasado y, por la mañana, las cosas volverían a ser como debían. Con , esa idea en mente, abandonó el dormitorio y recorrió el vestíbulo a toda prisa, hasta llegar a los aposentos de Naruto.

Temblando de nerviosismo, entró en la habitación sin llamar. La lámpara difundía una luz tenue, un suave resplandor que apenas rodeaba el vasto lecho. Naruto estaba sentado en una de las esquinas del colchón, luciendo todavía su traje. Levantó la cabeza y un murmullo brotó de su garganta al verla con el _deshabillé_ negro. Permaneció inmóvil cuando ella se le acercó y la contempló deteniéndose en cada detalle: el blanco refulgir de los pies desnudos de Hinata, la redondez de sus senos encerrados en encaje negro, la cascada oscura de su melena.

-Hinata -musitó, acariciando su cabello suelto con dedos inseguros-. Pareces un ángel vestido de negro. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Las cosas que he hecho esta noche demuestran que estoy lejos de ser un ángel.

Él no se lo rebatió.

Al ver que el enfado de Naruto había desaparecido, Hinata inició una cuidadosa disculpa.

-Milord, acerca de lady Shizuka...

-No hablemos de ella. No significa nada -la interrumpió.

-Sí, pero yo...

-Está bien, Hinata. -Le soltó el cabello y le acarició levemente el cuello-. Cariño... Vuelve a tu cuarto. -Desconcertada al oír aquellas palabras, Hinata se quedó mirándolo en silencio-. No se trata de que no te desee -siguió diciendo él, mientras se incorporaba y se quitaba la chaqueta. Se la colocó a Hinata sobre los hombros y la cerró por delante-. De hecho, verte con ese deshabillé es más de lo que puedo soportar.

-Entonces... ¿por qué? -preguntó ella, azorada.

-Porque esta noche me he dado cuenta de que no puedo reclamar tu cuerpo como recompensa. Creí que podría, pero... -Se interrumpió y soltó un resoplido de burla hacia sí mismo-. Llámalo escrúpulos, algo que nunca supe que tenía.

-Yo quiero cumplir con el trato.

-Así, como si me debieras algo, no lo quiero. No debes hacerlo.

-Sí que debo -dijo Hinata.

-Que me condenen si la única forma de tenerte es mediante la coacción. De modo que... Vuelve a tu cuarto. Y echa el cerrojo.

Aquel momento fue toda una revelación. La asombrada mirada de Hinata pareció incomodarlo. Naruto se dio la vuelta y regresó a la cama; se metió en ella por una de las esquinas y despidió a Hinata con un gesto abrupto.

Ella no se movió. Un nuevo sentimiento de confianza comenzó a crecer dentro de Hinata cuando advirtió que Naruto nunca más volvería a forzarla, sin importar cuáles fueran las circunstancias, sin importar cuánto la deseara. Siempre había tenido un poco de miedo a su naturaleza dominante e insensible, pero de alguna manera él había cambiado las reglas entre ambos, y ahora...

Tuvo la sensación de hallarse al borde de un abismo, suspendida en el instante mágico previo a arrojarse al vacío.

Habría resultado sencillo aceptar la escapatoria que él le ofrecía. Contempló el inexpresivo rostro de su esposo. Como alguna vez había señalado Naruto, Hinata sobrevivió a otras noches con él. Esa no sería, ciertamente, peor que las anteriores. Titubeante, se quitó la chaqueta de los hombros y fue hasta su marido.

-Quiero quedarme contigo -dijo llana y simplemente. Al ver que no hacía ningún intento por tocarla, se tumbó en la cama junto a él.

La mirada azul e interrogante de Naruto se clavó en su rostro.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo.

-Pero quiero.

Nerviosa, pero decidida, le acarició la cara, los hombros, alentándolo a tomarla en sus brazos. Naruto permaneció inmóvil, perplejo, contemplándola como si fuera un sueño.

Hinata metió los dedos en aquel rincón tan caliente, entre la camisa y el chaleco de seda de Naruto. Puso las manos sobre la ancha caja de sus costillas, fue hasta los botones de nácar y los desabrochó uno por uno hasta que el chaleco quedó abierto. Tiró del nudo de su corbata y descubrió que la tela almidonada era difícil de soltar. Aunque sentía que él buscaba su mirada, se concentró en su tarea y finalmente logró sacar toda la extensión de tela blanca.

Los ojales del cuello de la camisa de Naruto colgaban abiertos, dejando al descubierto la piel húmeda e irritada por la apretada corbata. Hinata hizo a un lado la corbata almidonada y deslizó los dedos hasta la nuca de su marido, frotándola suavemente.

-¿Por qué usarán los hombres corbatas tan altas y rígidas? Al sentir su caricia, Naruto entrecerró los ojos.

-Brummell fue quien lo hizo primero -murmuró-. Para ocultar las glándulas inflamadas de su cuello.

-Tú tienes un cuello muy fino -dijo Hinata, deslizando un dedo a lo largo de la garganta de Naruto -. Es una pena esconderlo.

La caricia de su dedo hizo que Naruto aspirara con fuerza y, de pronto, le tomó las muñecas con sorprendente rapidez.

-Hinata -le advirtió, estremecido-, no empieces algo que luego no puedas terminar.

Con las muñecas todavía sujetas, Hinata se inclinó sobre él. Puso los labios sobre los de Naruto en leves, repetidos roces; tentándolo, ofreciéndose, hasta que él la sorprendió con un sensual beso. Ella respondió a la presión y aceptó de buena gana la intromisión de su lengua, que le exploraba la boca con creciente curiosidad.

Naruto le soltó los brazos y la acostó sobre el lecho, mientras le besaba los labios, las mejillas y el cuello. Hinata le rodeó con sus brazos, contemplando la silueta de su cabeza y sus hombros encima de ella.

-No dejes de besarme -le pidió, ávida de aquel sabor.

Naruto la tomó de la nuca. Cubrió con su boca la de ella en un beso profundo y perentorio que aceleró los latidos de Hinata y le hizo levantar las rodillas, como si deseara enroscarse en torno a él.

No recordaba con precisión cuándo fue la última vez que él le había hecho el amor; solo sabía que había sido un acto rutinario, llevado a cabo sin una sola palabra ni caricia. ¡Qué diferente era ahora la forma en que la tocaba, con los dedos revoloteando sobre ella como alas de mariposa! Le levantó el ruedo del deshabillé hasta las rodillas y entonces se agachó sobre sus piernas y las besó. Los arcos de sus pies, el tierno espacio interior de sus tobillos... Hinata permitió que le levantara y le doblara la pierna y se le arqueó el cuerpo al sentir el suave mordisco de sus dientes detrás de la rodilla.

-¿Te gusta esto? -preguntó él.

-Yo..., no... No lo sé.

Él apretó la cara contra la parte interior de su muslo, hasta que ella sintió el escozor de la barba incipiente de Naruto a través de la fina seda del deshabillé.

-Dime qué te gusta -pidió él con voz entrecortada-. O qué no te gusta. Dime todo lo que quieras.

-Esta noche, cuando vine a verte -respondió ella-, creí que querías terminar rápidamente con esto.

El se echó a reír de repente, mientras sus manos seguían aferrando sus piernas.

-Quiero que dure cuanto sea posible. He esperado tanto esta noche... Solo Dios sabe cuándo dispondré de otra.

El calor de su boca traspasó la tela del _deshabillé_ cuando le besó el muslo.

Hinata se puso tensa, estiró las piernas y sus rodillas golpearon contra la sólida muralla del pecho de Naruto cuando este fue ascendiendo sobre ella. El _deshabillé_ era un deslizante velo nocturno entre ambos. Él depositó innumerables besos sobre su pierna, mientras sus manos le acariciaban las caderas y se deslizaban debajo de sus nalgas.

La boca de Naruto fue hasta el borde del lugar prohibido y Hinata reaccionó sin pensarlo, tratando de apartarle la cabeza. Irreductible, Naruto le tomó una mano, le besó los dedos y volvió a inclinar la cabeza sobre su cuerpo encogido.

Hinata sintió su lengua a través de la seda, en una caricia húmeda y voluptuosa entre sus muslos, exactamente donde la piel sensible quedaba al descubierto. Gimió ante la íntima sensación y entonces su esposo se acomodó mejor sobre ella, obligándola a abrir aún más las piernas. Naruto volvió a lamerla, humedeciendo la fina tela con su lengua sinuosa y tentadora, provocándole un placer paralizante.

Ella soltó un jadeo, sin saber si aquello suponía una protesta o un estímulo para Naruto, y él levantó la cabeza.

-¿Probamos sin el _deshabillé _? -sugirió con voz ronca.

-¡No! -exclamó ella.

Naruto rió ante su rápida reacción y se irguió hasta que ambos quedaron cara a cara.

-Quítate el deshabillé -dijo, mientras retiraba uno de los tirantes de sus hombros.

-Primero, apaga la luz.

-Quiero verte -replicó él. Besó la delicada piel que había dejado al descubierto y hundió la cara entre su hombro y su cuello-. Y quiero que tú me veas a mí.

Hinata lo observó con cautela. Sería más fácil en la oscuridad: así podría mantener apartada su personalidad habitual de aquellos juegos demasiado íntimos como para ser realizados a la luz del día. No se sentía capaz de ver lo que estaba pasando entre ellos.

-No -dijo en tono quejumbroso, pero él pudo percibir la inseguridad en su voz.

-Dulce amor mío -susurró él contra su hombro-. Pruébalo así, al menos esta vez.

Hinata permaneció sin protestar cuando Naruto le quitó el otro tirante del deshabillé y le bajó la prenda por las piernas, dejándola expuesta y vulnerable bajo la suave luz de la lámpara. Él la atrajo hacia sí y la desnuda piel de Hinata fue aplastada por el cuerpo completamente vestido de su esposo.

-Ayúdame -le pidió él.

Obediente y sumisa, Hinata le desabrochó los botones de la camisa, cuya tela estaba caliente por el calor que emanaba su piel. Aunque él aguardaba pacientemente, tenía los músculos tensos y temblorosos por la ansiedad y su respiración se agitaba cada vez más. Mientras Hinata maniobraba para desabrocharle los gemelos, él dijo, roncamente: -Te deseo. Más que a nada en toda mi vida.

Antes de que ella terminara con los puños, él la empujó suavemente hacia abajo y se tendió sobre ella, con los faldones de la camisa cayendo a ambos lados del cuerpo desnudo de Hinata. Paseó la mirada sobre ella, absorbiendo codiciosamente cada palmo de lo que veía. La besó, con su pecho musculoso sobre ella y sosteniendo todo su peso sobre los codos y los muslos.

¡Eran tantas las cosas que Hinata no podía recordar de él, que nunca se había atrevido a investigar! Vacilante, tocó aquel torso, tan duro y suave bajo sus manos: los botones pardos de sus pechos, la tensa extensión de su cintura. En otros tiempos, el cuerpo de Naruto fue grande y relleno, todo lo opuesto a aquella elástica y esbelta animalidad.

Naruto se deslizó sobre su torso y jugueteó con sus senos, tomándolos entre sus manos, rodeando las puntas con los dedos. Su boca se abrió sobre uno de los montículos henchidos y atrapó el pezón, apretándolo entre sus dientes.

Hinata soltó un gemido, subyugada por la visión de la cabeza de Naruto sobre su pecho, mientras él seguía acariciando y chupando, primero un seno, después el otro... Se sintió extraña, enardecida... Algo se estaba liberando en su interior, donde cedía toda defensa. Las manos de él se movieron sobre su vientre y Hinata abrió las piernas para incitar su caricia, su penetración, cualquier cosa que él quisiera hacerle.

Al percibir su súbito abandono, Naruto paseó su boca por todas partes, besándole la cintura, el vientre, los muslos... y los suaves rizos entre estos, aspirando su íntima fragancia. Utilizó los dedos para abrir aquellos rizos y le separó la carne con gran suavidad para encontrar el sitio que buscaba, y entonces puso la lengua sobre él. Hinata se arqueó ante la llamarada de placer que la inundó, aguda y aterradora, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Él la lamió en pequeños círculos de fuego que la hicieron jadear y estremecerse; a continuación sintió que la lengua de Naruto iba más abajo, más profundamente, invadiéndola con exquisita suavidad. Él le mantenía las piernas abiertas con el peso de su pecho, mientras su lengua hacía crecer aquella sensación hasta alcanzar una salvaje intensidad.

Hinata forcejeó para incorporarse y se apoyó sobre uno de sus codos. Con la mano libre le acarició la cabeza, donde enredó los dedos en su espesa cabellera. El corazón le latía, enloquecido, contra el pecho; su visión era borrosa y todas sus sensaciones se concentraron en el punto cubierto por la boca de Naruto. Él la celebró, la consumió, la abrumó, hasta que el serpenteante placer fue excesivo y Hinata se contrajo en espasmos interminables, gruñendo por la fuerza de su desahogo.

Cuando la última contracción se hubo desvanecido, Naruto se irguió para mirar a Hinata directamente a sus húmedos y azorados ojos. Con expresión seria, le secó con los dedos las lágrimas que le caían por las mejillas. Hinata le tocó la boca con dedos trémulos y sintió aquellos labios húmedos por el elixir de su propio cuerpo.

Naruto introdujo la rodilla entre sus muslos, que ella separó de inmediato, entregándose a él con todo lo que quedaba de su ser. Cuando él soltó el cierre de su pantalón, Hinata sintió una presión brutal y pesada contra su suave hendidura. Se preparó para lo que venía, esperando el dolor.

La penetró lentamente, empujando tan despacio contra la carne flexible que no sintió molestia alguna, tan solo la sensación de ser penetrada y deliciosamente colmada. Su cuerpo aceptó la enorme intrusión y, con cada embestida, la penetración se hizo más profunda, hasta que al fin Hinata, atónita, soltó un gemido de placer.

Totalmente dentro de ella, Naruto se detuvo y hundió el rostro en la fragante curva de los hombros de Hinata. Ella sintió cómo se sacudía aquel enorme cuerpo y cómo luchaba por contener una eternidad de pasión reprimida.

-Está bien -murmuró ella, acariciándole la espalda. Levantó las caderas para estimularlo y él jadeó tras el leve movimiento.

-No, Hinata -gimió con voz espesa-. No, espera... Por Dios, no puedo...

Ella volvió a empujar hacia arriba, logrando que él se introdujera aún más en su cuerpo, y aquella sedosa ondulación fue la perdición de Naruto. Soltó un gruñido y llegó al clímax, sin siquiera embestir una última vez, con el cuerpo estremecido de placer.

Tras un largo y turbador minuto, él giró sobre su costado, llevándola consigo. Jadeante aún, en busca de más aire, la besó con ferocidad, con una boca que sabía a sal y a una provocativa esencia nada desagradable.

Hinata fue la primera en hablar, con la cara apretada contra el terso pecho de Naruto.

-¿Puedo apagar ahora la luz?

La carcajada de Naruto retumbó en su mejilla. Él la complació y salió un momento del lecho para quitarse la ropa y buscar la lámpara. Cuando la luz se extinguió, volvió junto a ella, en mitad de la oscuridad.

Hinata despertó de un sueño sobre Psique, la doncella sacrificada a una serpiente emplumada que fue rescatada por Eros... El esposo desconocido que la visitaba todas las noches y le hacía el amor sin dejarse ver. Poniéndose de espaldas, se desperezó y quedó inmediatamente sobrecogida al sentir un cuerpo masculino junto a ella. Buscó la sábana, que había resbalado hasta su cintura. Una gran mano cogía la suya.

-No te cubras -murmuró Naruto adormilado-. Me gusta ver la luz de la luna sobre tu piel.

Había estado despierto, contemplándola. Hinata bajó los ojos hasta su propio cuerpo, iluminado por la luz blanquiazul que entraba por la ventana entreabierta, y trató de cubrirse con la sábana.

Naruto le quitó la tela de las manos y la destapó completamente. Le tocó la punta de los senos, las curvas plateadas que llevaban hasta el hueco oscurecido que había más abajo. Ella se volvió hacia él, buscando su boca, y él le dio un beso tan agradable y seductor que sintió que el pulso se le volvía a acelerar. Las manos de Naruto se abrieron camino hasta sus nalgas y rodeó las redondas formas con ellas, apretándolas y acercándola más a él.

La dura extensión de su miembro se apretó contra su vientre, pero aquello ya no volvería a ser un arma a la que temer sino un instrumento de placer. Hinata, tímida y precavida, alargó la mano para tocarlo y lo rodeó con sus dedos, que deslizó a continuación por la ardiente y sedosa piel. Su caricia hizo estremecer a Naruto, cuyo cuerpo respondió ansiosamente.

Hinata tuvo la sensación de que había muchas cosas que él quería enseñarle, pero por el momento la dejaba explorar cuanto quisiera. Ella bajó la mano hasta su entrepierna, donde tanteó el colgante peso, y luego volvió arriba, por su miembro, hasta alcanzar la tersa y ancha punta. Con un gruñido, él bajó la boca hasta su cuello y la besó, y le dijo entre murmullos guturales cuánto la quería.

La obligó a levantar y separar las rodillas, se acomodó en el hueco entre sus muslos y la poseyó, penetrándola con un único y profundo movimiento. Hinata soltó un jadeo sofocado y se retorció para acoplarse a él. Hubo un solo instante de dolor antes de que su cuerpo lo aceptara con una húmeda bienvenida.

Naruto comenzó con un ritmo cadente, avanzando directo y seguro dentro de ella, inclinándose para presionar su sexo en cada embestida. Ella se arqueó acunándolo entre sus caderas, mientras le aferraba los tensos músculos de la espalda. Era duro, delicioso, y la cabalgaba tal como ella quería, cubriéndola con su masculino peso, hundiéndose más adentro, más adentro... El placer era casi insoportable.

Hinata lanzó un grito, colmada por una fiebre líquida de deleite y un estremecimiento de satisfacción. Era tan placentero como compartir la satisfacción de Naruto, tenerlo en sus brazos y sentir cómo se sacudía con sensaciones que ya no podía controlar.

Naruto permaneció largo rato dentro de ella, con su boca sobre la suya, saboreándola. Soñolienta, Hinata le acarició el espeso cabello y encontró un lugar detrás de la oreja donde la piel era suave y tersa como la de un niño. Sintió que él se movía para apartarse de ella y gimió protestando.

-Oh, no te vayas...

-Te voy a aplastar -susurró él, girando sobre un costado.

Introdujo su muslo entre los de ella y jugueteó perezosamente con el húmedo triángulo de vello, que alisó y excitó al mismo tiempo.

-¿Esto es lo que hacías con lady Shizuka? -preguntó ella, mirando su rostro semioculto en las sombras.

-Nunca viví algo así con nadie.

Complacida con la respuesta, Hinata se acercó a él y apoyó la mejilla sobre su pecho.

-Naruto... -murmuró ella.

-¿Mmm?

-¿Qué te ha dicho lady Shizuka esta noche?

El movimiento de los dedos de Naruto se detuvo. Hinata pudo sentir una nueva tensión en todo su cuerpo. Cuando respondió, su voz sonaba exasperada.

-Shizuka se decepcionó cuando dejé claro que no estaba interesado en reanudar nuestra relación. En realidad quedó tan decepcionada, que aseguró que yo no podía ser el verdadero conde.

-Oh. -Hinata mantuvo el rostro apretado contra su pecho-. ¿Crees que piensa hacer alguna clase de acusación?

Los hombros de Naruto se encogieron levemente. -Lo dudo. La nobleza supondrá que semejante infamia surge del despecho. Y Shizuka no desea aparecer como una tonta.

-Por supuesto. -Hinata parpadeó y sus pestañas acariciaron el pecho de su esposo-. Lo siento.

-¿Por qué?

-Por hacerte la velada tan difícil.

-Bien... -Metió los dedos en la hendidura entre sus muslos con un movimiento suave que la hizo estremecer. Siguió adelante, hasta sus más recónditos vericuetos, explorándola con sutil y diabólica destreza-. Vas a recompensarme -murmuró-. ¿No es así?

-Sí... sí... -De sus labios, que apoyaba contra el pecho de Naruto, brotó un largo suspiro de placer.

...

-¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!

Hinata bostezó y abrió los ojos con dificultad, cuando los primeros rayos del sol de la mañana la alcanzaron. Alarmada, descubrió a Mitzuki de pie junto a la cama, con su carita junto a la de ella. Iba en pijama, con los sucios piececillos descalzos y el cabello celeste despeinado.

Tras caer en la cuenta de que el niño la había encontrado en la cama de Naruto, Hinata miró hacia atrás y vio a su marido, que comenzaba a despertar. Mantuvo las sábanas subidas hasta su barbilla y se volvió hacia Mitzuki.

-¿Por qué te has levantado tan temprano?

-Los polluelos están saliendo del cascarón.

Medio dormida aún, se acordó de los huevos de gallina que habían estado vigilando durante los últimos días.

-He salido a verlos.

La mirada inocente del niño saltó de ella a Naruto, que acababa de sentarse y se frotaba el desgreñado cabello con la sábana caída hasta la cintura.

-Buenos días -dijo Naruto con toda tranquilidad, como si la situación fuera de lo más normal.

-Buenos días -contestó alegremente Mitzuki y entonces volvió su atención a Hinata-. Mamá, ¿por qué no estás en tu cama?

Tras hacer una mueca, Hinata decidió que la explicación más sencilla sería la mejor.

-Porque anoche lord Naruto me invitó a dormir aquí.

-¿Y dónde está tu camisón? -preguntó a continuación el niño. A Hinata se le enrojecieron las mejillas y procuró evitar cuidadosamente la mirada de Naruto.

-Es que anoche tenía tanto sueño que olvidé ponérmelo.

-¡Qué tonta, mamá! -exclamó el niño, riendo ante su descuido. Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa y dijo:-Ve a buscar tu bata y tus pantuflas.

Cuando el niño desapareció de su vista, Naruto se acercó a Hinata, pero ella se apartó y saltó de la cama. Encontró su falda en el suelo, la recogió y la usó para cubrir su desnudez. La mantuvo apretada contra su pecho mientras contemplaba el largo cuerpo de su esposo, que se desperezaba sobre el lecho. Sus miradas se encontraron e intercambiaron una sonrisa indecisa.

-¿Cómo estás? -le preguntó Naruto.

Por un instante Hinata no respondió, mientras luchaba para dar un nombre al sentimiento que la colmaba de pies a cabeza. Era una extraña y cálida alegría, plena y segura como no la había sentido nunca. No quería dejarlo ni por un minuto, quería pasar todo el día con Naruto, y el siguiente, y todos los días posteriores hasta que lo hubiera aprendido todo acerca de él.

-Soy feliz -dijo Hinata -. Tan feliz que tengo miedo.

Los ojos de Naruto se volvieron oscuros y tiernos. -¿Miedo de qué, mi amor?

-Tengo tantas ganas de que dure...

Con un gesto, Naruto le indicó que se acercara, pero ella solo se aproximó lo suficiente para darle un beso rápido y fugaz; luego se echó hacia atrás para ponerse fuera de su alcance.

-¿Adónde vas?

Hinata se detuvo bajo el umbral de la puerta y sonrió.

-A vestirme y a ver a la gallina, naturalmente.

.

.

Continuará...


	20. Siempre Contigo

**Aclaración:**

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**-18-**_

* * *

Había que hacer algo con los niños que vivían en prisión mientras se ampliaba el orfanato. Dejarlos en aquella situación quedaba totalmente descartado. Hinata no podía tolerar la idea de que alguno de ellos pasara una sola noche más en aquellos lugares repugnantes y peligrosos a los que habían sido condenados. La única solución era convencer a los habitantes de Konoha Hill de que los acogieran en sus casas hasta que el orfanato estuviera listo. Por desgracia, en general la idea fue rechazada, lo que la dejó asombrada.

-¿Cómo pueden tener unos corazones tan duros? -preguntó Hinata a Naruto tras una mañana entera de visitas, durante las que sus planes para acoger a los niños habían sido cortésmente rechazados.

Mientras se paseaba por la biblioteca, se quitó el sombrero, lo arrojó sobre una silla y se abanicó el rostro acalorado.

-Únicamente he pedido a las familias que cuentan con los medios necesarios que hospedaran a uno o dos niños... ¡Y es solo por unos pocos meses! ¿Por qué nadie levanta un dedo para colaborar? Estaba tan segura de que podía contar con la señora Yuhi, o con los Aburame...

-Consideraciones de índole práctica -replicó Naruto con realismo, apartando la silla del escritorio. Acomodó a Hinata sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a desatarle el cuello de la blusa-. Dejando de lado todo impulso caritativo, querida mía, tienes que reconocer que no les estás pidiendo que acepten a niños normales y corrientes. Los buenos ciudadanos de Konoha Hill consideran a los huérfanos de las cárceles como pichones de criminales... ¿Y quién puede culparlos?

Hinata se puso rígida sobre su regazo y le dirigió una mirada de desagrado. -¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando Mitzuki ha demostrado ser un ángel?

-Es un buen chico -reconoció Naruto, sonriendo con humor mientras dirigía la mirada hacia la ventana. Entonces Hinata oyó el ruido de algo que estallaba y se dio cuenta de que Mitzuki estaba fuera, disfrutando de su pasatiempo favorito: machacar minúsculas cápsulas de pólvora con piedras, o dispararlas con su pistola de juguete-. Pero Mitzuki es la excepción -siguió diciendo Naruto-. Muchos de esos niños necesitan cuidados y atención especiales. En algunos no se puede confiar más que en los animales salvajes. No puedes esperar que la Sra. Yuhi o los Aburame, o ningún otro, asuman semejante responsabilidad.

-Sí que puedo -dijo ella tercamente, mirando su rostro comprensivo con el entrecejo fruncido-. Naruto, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

-Esperar a que la nueva ala del orfanato quede terminada y las nuevas maestras, contratadas -contestó él.

-No puedo esperar. Quiero ver a esos niños fuera de la cárcel de inmediato. Los traeré a todos aquí y los cuidaré personalmente, si es preciso.

-¿Y qué me dices de Mitzuki? -preguntó Naruto llanamente-. ¿Cómo se lo explicarás cuando dediques todo tu tiempo y atención a una docena de niños y no quede nada para él?

-Le diré... Simplemente le diré... -Hinata se interrumpió con un gruñido de frustración-. No lo va a entender -reconoció al fin. Al ver su evidente aflicción, Naruto sacudió la cabeza.

-Mi dulce amor -murmuró-, te aconsejaría que endurecieras un poco tu corazón... Pero por alguna razón, no creo que puedas.

-No puedo dejar a esos niños en la cárcel durante meses.

-De acuerdo, maldita sea. Veré si puedo hacer algo, aunque dudo que tenga más suerte que tú.

-La tendrás -dijo Hinata, instantáneamente esperanzada-. Tienes un talento especial para lograr que la gente haga lo que quieres. De pronto, Naruto sonrió y murmuró:-Tengo también otros talentos, que me propongo mostrarte esta misma noche.

-Tal vez -dijo ella, provocativa, y saltó de sus rodillas.

Naruto se convirtió en un aliado inesperado: hizo visitas, presionó, negoció e influyó con todo su considerable encanto hasta encontrar hogares temporales para los doce niños. Después de haber sido objeto de la persuasión de Naruto, aunque con un fin muy diferente, Hinata sabía lo difícil que sería para los aldeanos negarse a sus encantos.

Nunca más volvería a verlo de la misma manera después de la noche que pasaron juntos, la primera vez en su vida que había experimentado placer y plenitud en brazos de aquel hombre. Más sorprendente aun que la satisfacción física, era la súbita comprensión de que podía confiar en él.

Naruto era un buen hombre, pensó Hinata con cierto asombro. Su esposo era bueno, y no sólo con ella sino con todos los que lo rodeaban... No sabía qué habría provocado aquel cambio, pero estaba profundamente agradecida por ello. Aunque Naruto no aprobara su filantrópico entrometimiento en la vida de los demás, parecía entenderlo y, además, accedía a colaborar, siempre y cuando considerara que la causa era razonable.

Naruto siempre había estado ocupado, pero ahora sus pasatiempos no se parecían a los de sus primeros años de matrimonio. En otros tiempos había sido un asiduo de todo juego o cacería, por no mencionar su regular asistencia a las tabernas.

Hinata sospechaba que sus antiguos camaradas habían quedado amargamente decepcionados al descubrir que Naruto regresó de la India con un nuevo concepto de la responsabilidad. Se ocupó de los intereses de los Uzumaki en la marina mercante, el comercio y las compañías manufactureras y adquirió una cervecería que rendía un beneficio regular todos los meses. Se interesó en las tareas de su propia finca y le prestó más atención a las cosechas y los cultivos, y emprendió mejoras que sus arrendatarios solicitaban desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Naruto era un hombre joven acostumbrado a los privilegios y se sentía invulnerable. Así pues, alguna vez creyó que el mundo existía solo para su placer personal. La única ocasión en que se le negó algo fue cuando tuvo que enfrentarse a la infertilidad de Hinata y llevó aquel asunto sin inteligencia ni sensibilidad. Actualmente parecía inmensamente más sabio; no daba nada por supuesto y se hacía cargo de responsabilidades que antes había eludido a toda costa.

Tampoco es que fuera ningún santo... Era un poco tunante y Hinata disfrutaba con ello. Era seductor, malicioso, bromista y la alentaba cada dos por tres a dejar de lado sus principios morales para retozar con él como ella nunca habría imaginado.

Una noche visitó a Hinata en su dormitorio con la declarada intención de disfrutar del espejo en el techo antes de que lo retiraran Posibilidad Smith y sus asistentes. Sin escuchar las mortificadas protestas de Hinata, le hizo el amor bajo el espejo y soltó una carcajada cuando Hinata se hundió bajo la manta inmediatamente después. Otra noche la llevó a una circunspecta velada musical y le susurró al oído lujuriosos pasajes de textos eróticos hindúes. En otra ocasión asistieron a una merienda campestre y la sedujo al aire libre...

Era el marido que nunca se había atrevido a soñar: comprensivo, fuerte y excitante. Lo amaba -era imposible no hacerlo-, aunque todavía sentía fugaces ráfagas de temor que no reconocía en voz alta. Se lo diría a su debido tiempo, cuando sintiera que era seguro. Una parte de su corazón esperaba que él saliera airoso de la prueba, que le ofreciera alguna señal o alguna clave que le permitiera entregarse totalmente a él con cada fibra de su ser.

Hinata se puso un delantal y, de pie junto a la mesa de la cocina, comenzó a machacar semillas de lino en un mortero de mármol. Con gran cuidado, raspó el aceitoso polvo resultante y volcó las semillas de lino en un tazón lleno de cera de abejas. Se trataba de una vieja receta familiar para una cataplasma que aliviaba la gota, dolencia que últimamente atormentaba a uno de los residentes de Konoha Hill, sir Hiruzen Sarutobi. Aunque sir Hiruzen era un hombre orgulloso y detestaba tener que pedir favores, aquella mañana había enviado a un sirviente para solicitar un frasco del ungüento.

Gozando de la fragancia refrescante de la cera de abejas, Hinata colocó otra media taza de semillas de lino en el mortero y comenzó a batirlo con enérgicos movimientos circulares. La cocinera y dos de las ayudantes de cocina estaban trabajando en el otro extremo de la mesa, amasando grandes cantidades de masa para pan, a la que luego daban forma de hogazas perfectamente ovaladas. Todas estaban escuchando, divertidas, los alegres gorjeos de una de las criadas, que entonaba una canción de amor muy popular por aquel tiempo en la aldea. La joven amasaba hábilmente el pan, al ritmo de la melodía:

_Oh, el chico que me consiga debe tener bolsillos de oro,  
un caballo, un carruaje y un reloj de plata  
y mejor que sea guapo e intrépido  
con rizado cabello castaño y ojos azules..._

La canción seguía alabando las virtudes del imaginario mozo, hasta que todas las mujeres presentes en la cocina terminaron a carcajadas.

En medio del jolgorio general, Natsu entró en la cocina, con las faldas llenas de polvo por la caminata desde la aldea. Se dirigió hacia Hinata de inmediato, mientras se quitaba el sombrero de paja y mostraba un gesto de preocupación.

-Natsu... -dijo Hinata, interrumpiendo su tarea-. Es tu día libre... Pensé que lo pasarías en la aldea, con tus amigos.

-Tuve que venir de inmediato, milady -murmuró Natsu, mientras las demás seguían riendo y parloteando-. No sé qué creer, no sé si es cierto, pero... Escuché algo en la aldea.

Hinata dejó a un lado la maza y la miró con expresión interrogante.

-Se trata de lady Hanabi -siguió diciendo Natsu. -Soy amiga de Betty, la doncella de lady Hanabi, y comenzamos a conversar... -Claramente incómoda, Natsu aspiró con fuerza y terminó de forma atropellada-: Betty dijo que es un secreto, pero que lady Hanabi está enferma.

Consciente de que las demás estaban escuchando, Hinata llevó a la chica a un rincón de la cocina.

-¿Enferma? -susurró rápidamente-. Pero eso no es posible... ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada?

-Betty dice que la familia no quiere que se entere nadie.

-¿De qué se trata? -preguntó Hinata, apremiante-. Natsu, ¿te dijo Betty algo de lord... Indra? La joven bajó la mirada.

-Se cayó por las escaleras, según lady Hanabi. Betty no estuvo allí para verlo, pero dice que parece algo más que una simple caída. Dice que lady Hanabi está muy mal y que ni siquiera llamaron al médico.

Hinata sintió horror, confusión y, principalmente, furia... Se echó a temblar a causa del torrente de emociones que la embargaba. Indra le había vuelto a pegar a Hanabi, estaba segura. Y como las veces anteriores, después se había arrepentido y se había sentido demasiado avergonzado como para llamar al médico, aunque Hanabi necesitara su atención. La mente de Hinata comenzó a urdir planes... Tenía que ver a Hanabi, alejarla de Indra, llevarla a un lugar seguro, ayudarla a recuperarse.

-Milady -dijo la muchacha, indecisa-, por favor, no le diga a nadie cómo se enteró. No querría que echaran a Betty por esto.

-Por supuesto que no lo haré -respondió Hinata bastante sorprendida ante su propia calma, teniendo en cuenta el caos que bullía en su interior-. Gracias, Natsu. Hiciste muy bien en decírmelo.

-De acuerdo, milady.

Aparentemente aliviada, Natsu recogió su sombrero y salió de la cocina.

Sin mirar a la cocinera ni a las ayudantes, que ya comenzaban a murmurar, Hinata salió como un torbellino y se dirigió al salón de caballeros. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por las piezas de caza que habían conseguido Naruto y su padre. Espeluznantes ojos de vidrio brillaban en las sombrías cabezas de los animales. Aquella atmósfera de presuntuoso triunfalismo masculino, fomentada por varias generaciones de Uzumaki, parecía llenar toda la habitación.

Decidida a pasar a la acción, Hinata fue hasta los armarios junto a la larga fila de estuches de armas y los abrió con cautela. Allí encontró vario sacos llenos de balas, utensilios para la limpieza de las armas, cajas con pólvora y estuches de caoba que contenían, acomodadas sobre terciopelo, sendas pistolas, con empuñadura de perlas, de madera, de plata... Labradas, grabadas, adornadas con tanto esplendor como si se tratara de objetos religiosos.

Hinata nunca había disparado una pistola, pero había visto hacerlo a Naruto y a otros hombres. Su carga y su manejo le parecían operaciones bastante simples. Instigada por una ira que aumentaba a cada minuto, no se dio cuenta que alguien había entrado en la habitación hasta que Naruto habló. Regresaba de inspeccionar un nuevo alambrado de la finca y todavía vestía su traje de montar.

-¿Va a haber un duelo? -preguntó en tono de burla y se acercó para quitar la pistola de sus temblorosas manos-. Si vas a matar a alguien, me gustaría saberlo con anticipación.

Hinata se alejó y apretó la pistola contra su vientre.

-Sí -dijo, mientras la ira afloraba al contemplar el tenso rostro de Naruto. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas-. Sí... Voy a matar a tu amigo Otsutsuki. Ha vuelto a pegar a Hanabi..., otra vez... No sé en qué condiciones se encuentra, pero tengo la intención de sacarla de ese lugar. ¡Debería haberlo hecho antes! Solo espero que ese hombre esté allí cuando llegue, para poder meterle una bala en el corazón...

-Silencio.

La gran mano de Naruto se cerró alrededor de la pistola; le quitó el arma, dejándola a un lado con cuidado. Se volvió hacia Hinata y posó su atenta mirada sobre su rostro lloroso. De alguna manera, la sólida realidad de su presencia consiguió atenuar la ira de Hinata. Naruto la tomó en sus brazos, la apretó contra su pecho y le habló en voz baja, tranquilizándola.

Sollozando, Hinata metió la mano dentro de su chaleco y la apoyó donde podía sentir el latido de su corazón. La cálida respiración de Naruto sobre su cabello la hizo estremecer. Era algo tan íntimo estar llorando en sus brazos... más aún que hacer el amor. Detestaba sentirse tan indefensa, pero Naruto nunca había sido un marido tan cabal como en ese momento. Cada vez más tranquila, aspiró su familiar aroma y dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

Naruto buscó un pañuelo y le secó el rostro surcado por las lágrimas.

-Muy bien -dijo dulcemente, mientras le sonaba la nariz-. Cuéntame lo que ha pasado.

Hinata negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que él no la ayudaría si Otsutsuki estaba involucrado. Habían sido amigos durante mucho tiempo. Para hombres como ellos, la amistad era algo mucho más sagrado que el matrimonio. Una esposa, como decía Naruto tiempo atrás, era una necesidad inevitable. Los amigos de un hombre, por el contrario, eran cuidadosamente elegidos y cultivados durante toda la vida.

-Mencionaste a Otsutsuki -la urgió Naruto al ver que permanecía callada-. ¿Qué pasó?

Hinata forcejeó para liberarse de sus brazos.

-No quiero hablar de ello -respondió-. Defenderás a Otsutsuki, como siempre has hecho. Los hombres siempre se cubren unos a otros en esta clase de asuntos.

-Cuéntame, Hinata -insistió él.

-Natsu escuchó hoy un rumor en la aldea, acerca de que Hanabi está enferma. Algo sobre unas heridas causadas al caer por las escaleras. Sabiendo lo que sé sobre mi hermana y su marido, estoy convencida de que ha ocurrido algo mucho peor.

-Solo es un chismorreo, entonces. Hasta que no lo confirme la evidencia...

-¿Cómo puedes dudarlo? -gritó Hinata-. Otsutsuki utiliza cualquier excusa para desahogar su malhumor con mi hermana. Todo el mundo lo sabe, pero nadie se atreve a intervenir. Y Hanabi está dispuesta a ir a la tumba antes de reconocerlo. Nunca lo va a dejar, ni a decir nada en contra de él.

-Es una mujer adulta, Hinata. Deja que tome sus propias decisiones en ese tema.

Hinata le dirigió una mirada furiosa.

-Hanabi no está en condiciones de tomar ninguna decisión con respecto a Otsutsuki. Cree, al igual que todo el mundo, que una esposa es propiedad del marido. Un hombre puede patear a su perro, dar latigazos a su caballo o golpear a su esposa... Todo forma parte de sus derechos. -Los ojos de Hinata se llenaron de nuevas y ardientes lágrimas-. No sé cuan gravemente ha lastimado esta vez a Hanabi, pero creo que algo marcha terriblemente mal. No te estoy pidiendo nada, conozco tu amistad con Otsutsuki. Todo lo que quiero es que no interfieras cuando haga lo que tengo que hacer.

-No, mientras andes toqueteando mi armario de armas. -La atrapó antes de que pudiera alcanzar otra caja de caoba-. Hinata, mírame. Iré a casa de los Otsutsuki y averiguaré si existe motivo de preocupación. ¿Te dejará eso satisfecha?

-No -afirmó ella con obstinación-. Yo también quiero ir. Y no me importa cuál sea el estado de salud de Hanabi; quiero traerla aquí.

-No estás siendo sensata -replicó él con dureza-. No puedes interferir en un matrimonio y sacar a la esposa por la fuerza de su propia casa.

-No me importa la ley. Solo me importa la seguridad de mi hermana.

-¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos para retenerla aquí cuando quiera volver a su casa? -preguntó Naruto-. ¿Encerrarla en una habitación? ¿Encadenarla a una cama?

-¡Sí! -gritó Hinata, aunque sabía que aquello era imposible-. Sí, cualquier cosa con tal de mantenerla alejada de ese monstruo.

-Pues no vas a ir -dijo Naruto severamente-. Si Hanabi está enferma, lo único que lograrás es perturbarla y hacer que se sienta peor.

Hinata se liberó de él y se dirigió hacia otro armario de armas. Puso las manos sobre el cristal de la puerta, dejando una marca sobre la impoluta superficie.

-Tú no tienes hermanos -dijo, tras tragarse las lágrimas que se seguían acumulando en su garganta-. Si los tuvieras, entenderías lo que siento por Hanabi. Desde que nació he deseado cuidarla.

Se frotó los ojos ardientes.

-Recuerdo una vez, cuando éramos pequeñas, en que Hanabi quiso trepar por un árbol que había en nuestro patio. Aunque papá nos lo había prohibido, ayudé a Hanabi a trepar conmigo. Estábamos sentadas sobre una de las ramas, balanceando las piernas, cuando de repente perdió el equilibrio y se cayó. Se fracturó el brazo y la clavícula al golpear contra el suelo. Fui demasiado lenta para auxiliarla. Lo único que pude hacer fue contemplar su caída y mi estómago se revolvió, como si fuera yo la que estaba cayendo. Habría dado cualquier cosa por ser yo la que caía. Así es como me siento ahora, sabiendo que algo terrible le ha pasado y lo único que puedo hacer es mirar...

Le tembló violentamente la barbilla y apretó la mandíbula para no empezar a llorar de nuevo. Transcurrió bastante tiempo. La habitación quedó tan silenciosa que parecía que Naruto se hubiera ido, de no ser por su reflejo en el manchado cristal.

-Sé que no puedes hacer nada -dijo Hinata al fin, muy erguida-. No quieres que tu mejor amigo se convierta en tu enemigo, que es lo que ocurrirá si osas intervenir.

Naruto soltó una maldición que a Hinata le puso los pelos de punta.

-Quédate aquí, maldita sea -exclamó con un gruñido-. Te traeré a Hanabi.

Ella se volvió sobre sus talones y lo contempló con los ojos llenos de asombro.

-¿Lo harás?

-Te lo prometo -dijo Naruto secamente. Hinata se sintió abrumada por el alivio.

-Oh, Naruto...

Él sacudió la cabeza, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-No me agradezcas algo que no tengo ningún maldito deseo de hacer.

-Y entonces ¿por qué...?

-Porque es evidente que, si no lo hago, no vas a dejarme en paz. -La miró como si deseara estrangularla-. A diferencia de ti, no siento la necesidad imperiosa de salvar el mundo... Solo me gustaría encontrar un poco de paz para mí mismo. Después de este episodio, te agradecería que me concedieras algunos días sin preocupaciones: sin huérfanos, ni ancianos, ni otras criaturas desdichadas. Quiero una o dos veladas de intimidad. Si no es mucho pedir.

La mirada interrogante de Hinata se cruzó con la indignada de Naruto. Ella comprendió que su esposo no quería aparecer como un caballero andante y que estaba tratando de dejar claro que sus motivos eran más egoístas que magnánimos. Pero no funcionaba. Nada podía encubrir el hecho de que, una vez más, Naruto estaba haciendo lo correcto. Hinata se maravilló al ver lo mucho que había cambiado.

-Debo confesarte algo -dijo.

-¿Qué? -preguntó él con un gélido tono de voz.

-Una vez, hace ya muchos años, envidié a Hanabi porque... -Retiró la mirada del airado rostro de Naruto y la clavó en la alfombra-. Cuando Hanabi se casó con Otsutsuki, ella creía estar enamorada. ¡Otsutsuki parecía tan gallardo, tan romántico! Y cuando yo los comparaba, a ustedes dos, tú resultabas ser... peor. Eras infinitamente más serio y reservado y no tenías el encanto de Otsutsuki.

Ciertamente, no es sorprendente que yo no te amara. Mis padres habían arreglado nuestra boda, lo que acepté como una decisión sensata. Pero no podía evitar pensar, cuando veía el afecto entre Hanabi y Otsutsuki, que a ella le había ido mucho mejor. Nunca tuve intención de admitirlo ante ti, pero... -Hinata se frotó, nerviosa, las manos-. Ahora veo lo equivocada que estaba. Te has vuelto tan... -Se interrumpió, sonrojándose, antes de que la gratitud y algo mucho más profundo, más auténtico, la obligara a terminar-. Eres más de lo que esperaba. No sé cómo, pero te has convertido en un hombre en el que puedo confiar. Un hombre al que podría amar.

No se atrevió a mirarlo y no supo si él deseaba su reconocimiento. Naruto atravesó la habitación, sus botas cruzaron el campo visual de Hinata y salió sin decir nada por la puerta entreabierta, dejándola a solas con el eco de su propia e impetuosa confesión.

.

.

Continuará...


	21. Hanabi

**Aclaración:**

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**-19-**_

* * *

Parecía que la servidumbre de la finca de Otsutsuki hubiese elegido bando en función de su sexo: los hombres apoyaban al señor y las mujeres, por el contrario, simpatizaban con la señora de la casa. Un par de lacayos y un estoico mayordomo hacían todo lo posible para evitar que Naruto entrara en la mansión, mientras que el ama de llaves y su dama de compañía merodeaban por el lugar, observando con ansiedad todos sus movimientos. Naruto percibía la predisposición de las mujeres a acompañarlo hasta la alcoba de su cuñada.

El rostro de Naruto se tornó inexpresivo cuando su mirada encontró la del mayordomo, un hombre ya mayor que había brindado décadas de lealtad a los Otsutsuki. Sin duda había visto y ayudado a ocultar más de una fechoría cometida por la familia. Saludó a Naruto con cortesía y dignidad, aunque una chispa de inquietud en sus ojos revelaba que las cosas no marchaban del todo bien. Estaba flanqueado por sendos lacayos de gran estatura, que parecían dispuestos a levantarlo en vilo y sacarlo de la mansión.

-¿Dónde está Otsutsuki? -preguntó Naruto lacónicamente.

-El señor está fuera, milord.

-Me dijeron que lady Otsutsuki está enferma. He venido a confirmar su estado de salud personalmente.

El mayordomo hablaba con la altivez adecuada, pero el color de su semblante se volvía cada vez más intenso.

-No le puedo confirmar ningún detalle sobre el estado de lady Otsutsuki, milord. Como comprenderá, es un asunto privado. Tal Vez pueda usted discutirlo con lord Otsutsuki cuando regrese.

Naruto miró a los lacayos y a las dos mujeres que se encontraban en la escalera. La gélida expresión de los rostros de estas confirmaba la certeza de que Hanabi estaba enferma.

Se acordó de cierta ocasión en que visitó la casa de un amigo agonizante, en la India, y la encontró atestada de parientes de las dos ramas familiares. Una desesperación silenciosa flotaba en el ambiente, como una nube de humo. Todos sabían que si el hombre moría, la esposa sería quemada viva junto con el cadáver.

Naruto recordó la huella roja de la mano con que la desconsolada esposa marcó la entrada, justo antes de cumplir con la antigua tradición del sati. Aquella marca era lo único que permanecería para que el mundo no olvidara su existencia. A pesar de la terrible frustración que sintió, Naruto no pudo hacer nada por ayudarla. Los hindúes veneraban tanto el sati que eran capaces de matar a cualquier extranjero que osara interferir.

¡Qué poco se valoraba la vida de la mujer en muchas culturas! Incluso en la suya, que presumía de moderna e ilustrada. Naruto no pudo discutir la observación de Hinata según la cual, a los ojos de la legislación inglesa, la esposa de un hombre era de su propiedad y este podía hacer con ella lo que considerara oportuno. A juzgar por el pesimismo y la ansiedad que flotaban en el ambiente, la desafortunada lady Otsutsuki iba a ser víctima una vez más de la cruel indiferencia de la sociedad. A menos que interviniese alguien.

Naruto se dirigió al mayordomo, aunque sus palabras apuntaban a todos los presentes.

-Si ella muere -dijo con serenidad- es probable que todos ustedes sean acusados de cómplices de asesinato.

Percibió, aunque no le hizo falta mirarlos, que el comentario les caló muy hondo. Una ola de temor, culpabilidad y preocupación se adueñó del ambiente. Todos permanecieron inmóviles, incluido el mayordomo, cuando Naruto se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Se detuvo frente a la rolliza ama de llaves y ordenó:

-Acompáñeme a la alcoba de lady Otsutsuki.

-Sí, milord -respondió ella.

El ama de llaves subió las escaleras tan deprisa que Naruto se vio obligado a subir los peldaños de dos en dos.

El silencio y la penumbra remaban en la alcoba de Hanabi, con un toque seco de agradable perfume. Las cortinas de terciopelo estaban corridas y solo una estrecha abertura, de unos diez centímetros, dejaba pasar un tenue rayo de luz. Encontró a Hanabi reclinada sobre grandes almohadas de encaje, el cabello largo y suelto, su cuerpo frágil envuelto en un camisón blanco. No se veían moretones en el rostro ni en los brazos, pero tenía la piel de un extraño tono similar a la cera y sus labios estaban agrietados y sin vida.

Al oír que había alguien en la habitación, Hanabi entrecerró los ojos para tratar de ver la silueta oscura de Naruto. Se le escapó un lamento de miedo y él se dio cuenta de que lo confundía con Otsutsuki.

-Lady Otsutsuki -dijo con suavidad mientras se aproximaba a ella-, Hanabi... -Vio que intentaba apartarse de él-. ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así?

Tomó su mano delgada y fría, la cubrió con la suya, de gran tamaño, y le acarició los dedos.

Ella lo miró con la expresión de un animal herido.

-No lo sé -susurró-. No sé qué pasó. No quiso hacerlo, seguro que no... No sé cómo, pero me caí. Descansar... Lo único que necesito es descansar. Lo que pasa es que... me duele mucho... no puedo dormir.

Necesitaba algo más que un simple descanso. Para empezar, era preciso que la visitara el doctor Dan. Naruto nunca le había prestado mucha atención a Hanabi, ya que la veía como una simple imitación de Hinata, atractiva pero menos interesante. Sin embargo, al ver aquella ligera semejanza con su esposa y el evidente sufrimiento que padecía, sintió en el pecho una punzada de dolor.

-Hinata me envía a buscarte -masculló-. Dios sabe que no deberías moverte, pero le prometí... -interrumpió la frase en seco, invadido por la frustración.

El nombre de Hinata pareció atravesar la horrible nebulosa que cercaba la pesadilla de Hanabi.

-Ah, sí... Hinata. Quiero ver a Hinata. Por favor. Naruto le lanzó una mirada de soslayo al ama de llaves, que permanecía de pie junto a ellos.

-¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?

-Ha estado sangrando, señor-respondió ella con suavidad-. Desde que comenzó el otoño. Todos nuestros esfuerzos son en vano. Yo quería llamar al doctor, pero el señor lo prohibió... -La voz se le desvaneció hasta hacerse apenas audible-. Por favor, señor... Llévesela de aquí antes de que él regrese. No quiero ni pensar lo que puede suceder si no lo hace.

Naruto volvió a mirar la lánguida figura que había en la cama y retiró las sábanas. Vio que el camisón tenía manchas secas de sangre y que había más bajo su cuerpo. Gruñendo, le pidió al ama de llaves que lo ayudara y, entre los dos, envolvieron a la enferma en una bata de batista. Hanabi trató de colaborar, levantando con ánimo los brazos para meterlos por las mangas, pero el más mínimo movimiento le causaba un dolor extremo. Tenía los labios azules y los apretó con fuerza mientras el ama de llaves le abrochaba los botones de la bata.

Naruto se inclinó y pasó los brazos por debajo de su cuerpo, hablándole como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Muy bien, así me gusta -le fue diciendo mientras la levantaba, sin gran esfuerzo-. Voy a llevarte junto a Hinata, y ya verás cómo te recuperas enseguida.

Intentaba actuar con suavidad, pero ella gimió de dolor cuando la alzó en sus brazos y la acercó hacia su pecho. Maldiciendo en silencio, Naruto pensó que trasladarla en aquel estado tal vez pudiera terminar con su vida.

-Llévesela, milord -dijo el ama de llaves al ver que vacilaba-. Es lo mejor que puede hacer, créame...

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y sacó a Hanabi de la habitación. La cabeza de esta se desplomó sobre su hombro y él creyó que se había desmayado, pero mientras descendía las escaleras, llevándola en brazos, oyó un ligero susurro.

-Gracias... Quien quiera que seas. «El dolor y la pérdida de sangre han debido de provocarle delirios», pensó Naruto.

-Soy Uzumaki -respondió, tratando de no zarandearla demasiado mientras bajaban.

-No, no eres él -fue su débil pero certera respuesta, y sus dedos delgados le acariciaron la mejilla en una especie de tierna bendición.

El trayecto hasta El Remolino fue una tortura. Hanabi, pálida e inerte, jadeaba con cada surco del camino. Iba tumbada en el asiento de terciopelo, acurrucada sobre un mullido lecho de almohadas y mantas que apenas atenuaban su dolor. Al cabo de un rato, el mismo Naruto se estremecía con cada tímido quejido de Hanabi y aquel padecimiento le afectaba más de lo que hubiera sospechado.

Como todos los demás, Naruto había ignorado los malos tratos de Otsutsuki hacia Hanabi, apelando al hecho de que los avalares de un matrimonio en su propia intimidad no eran de su incumbencia. Sin duda, muchos le iban a decir que se había propasado al sacar a Hanabi de la finca de Otsutsuki. «Malditos sean todos ellos», pensó con ferocidad mientras escuchaba aquellos sollozos de dolor. Todos los habitantes de Konoha Hill, todos los amigos y parientes de Otsutsuki eran culpables. Todos ellos habían permitido que la situación llegara a ese extremo.

Pareció casi un milagro que Hanabi no falleciera en el carruaje durante el espantoso trayecto. Al fin llegaron a El Remolino y Naruto, consumo cuidado, entró en la casa llevándola en brazos.

El doctor Dan ya se encontraba allí y esperaba su llegada junto a Hinata. Esta no pareció sorprendida ante el estado de su hermana y Naruto pensó que sus suposiciones la habían llevado a esperar lo peor. Por indicación de Hinata, llevó a la paciente a su habitación y la acomodó sobre las sábanas de lino. Las doncellas iban de un lado a otro. Hinata se reclinó sobre Hanabi mientras el doctor Dan hurgaba en su maletín y Naruto se alejaba de la habitación.

Su participación había terminado. Supuso que debía sentirse satisfecho por haber cumplido su promesa, y sin embargo estaba preocupado y nervioso. Se dirigió a la biblioteca y se encerró allí, donde bebió pausadamente mientras pensaba cómo demonios se iba a enfrentar a Otsutsuki cuando este regresara. Por muy arrepentido que se mostrara, Naruto no podía consentir que volviera a llevarse a su esposa. ¿Cómo podría convencerlos de que no volvería a hacer daño a Hanabi? ¿Cómo podrían asegurarse de que no acabaría por matarla tarde o temprano?

Otsutsuki no iba a cambiar, concluyó Naruto mientras se servía su segunda copa de licor. Las personas nunca cambian. Pensó en lo que Hinata le había dicho antes: «No sé cómo, pero te has convertido en un hombre en el que puedo confiar. Un hombre al que podría amar». La ferviente confesión, dicha con tan dulce esperanza, lo había llenado de un deseo vehemente. No supo responder y aún no sabía cómo hacerlo. Deseaba el amor de Hinata. Haría lo posible por tenerla, aunque tal vez, a su manera, pudiera resultar tan destructivo para ella como Otsutsuki para Hanabi.

Llegó un sirviente y le comunicó que el médico estaba listo para retirarse. Naruto dejó la copa de licor, salió de la biblioteca y llegó al salón principal al mismo tiempo que Hinata y el doctor Dan. El semblante del médico tenía una expresión seria y ensombrecida por un sentimiento de desagrado. Sus arrugas estaban más marcadas que de costumbre, lo que le daba el aspecto de un hosco bulldog. Hinata daba muestras de una quebradiza serenidad, pero bajo aquella fachada se escondía un mar de emociones.

Naruto condujo su mirada del uno al otro, esperando las noticias.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó con impaciencia.

-Lady Otsutsuki ha sufrido un aborto -contestó el doctor Dan-. Parece que no fue consciente de su estado hasta que empezó a sangrar.

-¿Cómo sucedió?

-Otsutsuki la tiró por las escaleras -dijo Hinata con aplomo, si bien sus ojos echaban chispas-. Había bebido y estaba de mal humor. Hanabi dice que no sabía lo que hacía.

El doctor Dan frunció el ceño.

-Un mal asunto, ciertamente -comentó-. Jamás pensé que iba a decir esto, pero es una bendición que el viejo lord Otsutsuki no esté vivo para ver en qué se ha convertido su hijo. Recuerdo lo orgulloso que solía estar de su chico cuando...

-¿Se va a recuperar? -interrumpió Naruto, viendo que iba a extenderse con evocaciones del pasado.

-Creo que lady Otsutsuki recobrará la salud completamente -respondió Dan-, siempre que reciba el cuidado y el reposo que necesita. Mi consejo es que nadie la moleste, dada su debilidad. En cuanto a su esposo... -Vaciló y negó con la cabeza, sabiendo para sus adentros que el asunto quedaba fuera de su alcance-. Cabe esperar que se convenza de lo inaceptable de este tipo de conducta.

-Lo hará -dijo Hinata con firmeza, antes de que Naruto pudiera responder.

Se dio la vuelta sin mirar a ninguno de los dos hombres, subió de nuevo las escaleras y se encaminó a la alcoba de su hermana convaleciente. La rigidez de su espalda y la majestuosa inclinación de su cabeza provocó una ligera sensación de culpabilidad en Naruto, como si la actuación de Otsutsuki los implicara de algún modo a él y al doctor Dan. Como si los dos hubiesen sido ya juzgados y condenados por participar en una gran conspiración de hombres contra mujeres.

-Maldito Otsutsuki -farfulló con el ceño fruncido.

El doctor se incorporó y le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

-Lo comprendo perfectamente. Sé el cariño que siente por su amigo. Pero si la opinión de un hombre mayor le sirve de algo, quiero que sepa que me alegra que haya decidido brindar su protección a lady Otsutsuki. Da muestras de una piedad que no siempre se ha visto en la familia Uzumaki. Espero que no se ofenda.

La boca de Naruto dibujó una mueca irónica. -No puedo ofenderme por escuchar la verdad -contestó, y acto seguido pidió un carruaje de regreso para el doctor Dan.

Hinata veló a Hanabi toda la noche, hasta que comenzó a adormilarse en la silla junto a la cama. Despertó sobresaltada al sentir que alguien, una gran silueta, se movía por la habitación.

-¿Qué...? ¿Quién...? -preguntó aturdida.

-Soy yo -murmuró Naruto, al tiempo que la distinguía en la oscuridad y le ponía las manos sobre los hombros-. Ven a la cama, Hinata. Tu hermana está durmiendo... Podrás cuidarla por la mañana.

Hinata bostezó, negó con la cabeza y se estremeció de dolor al sentir un tirón agudo en los tensos músculos del cuello.

-No. Si se despierta..., si necesita algo... Quiero estar aquí.

No le podía explicar el sentimiento irracional que la impulsaba a no dejar sola a su hermana, a decirse que Hanabi necesitaba estar protegida constantemente, de cualquier monstruo, real o invisible.

Los dedos de Naruto le acariciaron el cuello con ternura. -No le va a hacer ningún bien que tú también te agotes -dijo él. Le acarició la sien con el pulgar y después se inclinó y puso la boca en su cabeza. -Acuéstate, mi amor. -El sonido de la voz de Naruto quedaba amortiguado por su cabello-. Ahora la cuidaré yo.

A pesar de su resistencia, la incorporó de la silla, insistió en que abandonara la habitación y Hinata se encaminó al fin hacia su propia cama, casi como una sonámbula.

Otsutsuki llegó a El Remolino al día siguiente por la tarde. Al principio, Hinata no se enteró de su llegada, ya que había estado recluida casi todo el día en la habitación de Hanabi. Logró, con paciencia, que esta tomara un poco de sopa, una cucharada de papilla y una dosis del medicamento que el doctor Dan había dejado para ella. En silencio y exhausta, Hanabi parecía agradecer el estado de inconsciencia en el que la sumía el remedio. Se durmió enseguida, cogida de la mano de Hinata con una confianza infantil que le rompía el corazón.

Hinata apartó la mano con cuidado y acarició el cabello largo y castaño de su hermana.

-Duerme tranquila, querida -le susurró-. Todo va a salir bien.

Salió de la habitación en silencio, pensando cómo y cuándo le diría a sus padres lo que le había pasado a Hanabi. Iba a ser muy desagradable. Imaginó que lo negarían todo: Otsutsuki era un hombre de bien, dirían, y tal vez hubiera cometido una torpeza que requería la comprensión y el perdón de todos.

Hinata sabía que el apoyo de Naruto era fundamental si quería mantener a Otsutsuki alejado de Hanabi. No tendría a quién recurrir si Naruto cambiaba de opinión. Él era el único que podía evitar que Otsutsuki se llevara a su esposa e hiciera con ella lo que le viniera en gana.

Hinata estaba agradecida por cómo se había comportado Naruto hasta ese momento, pero no podía evitar el temor de que acabara prevaleciendo la vieja amistad que unía a los dos hombres. No podía imaginar a su esposo negándole a Otsutsuki acceso a su mujer. Y si Naruto cedía a las demandas de su amigo... Hinata no estaba segura de lo que haría entonces.

Con la mente llena de pensamientos cada vez más descorazonadores, Hinata se acercó al rellano de la escalera que conducía al salón principal. Oyó el sonido lejano de unas voces masculinas, alarmantemente intensas. Se alzó los faldones del vestido, apartándolos de los pies, y descendió las escaleras con rapidez. Al llegar al último escalón vio que Naruto estaba hablando con Otsutsuki.

La visión de su cuñado, bien vestido y de una belleza aniñada, la colmó de rabia. El aspecto de este era relajado y afectuoso, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Que la condenaran si permitía que él volviera a ponerle las manos encima a Hanabi; lo mataría ella misma si era necesario.

Aunque Hinata no hizo ningún ruido, Naruto percibió su presencia. Se volvió y le dirigió una penetrante mirada.

-Quédate ahí -dijo con brusquedad.

Ella obedeció, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, y Naruto volvió a concentrar su atención en Otsutsuki.

-Uzumaki -murmuró Otsutsuki con cierto desconcierto ante la fría acogida que había recibido-, Dios santo, ¿cuánto tiempo vas a tenerme aquí de pie? Hazme pasar y charlemos amigablemente mientras tomamos una copa.

-No es momento de tomar nada amigablemente -respondió Naruto de forma cortante.

-Sí, bueno... La razón de mi visita es obvia... -Otsutsuki hizo una pausa para mostrar su evidente preocupación-. ¿Cómo está mi esposa?

-No está nada bien -contestó Naruto.

-Mentiría si dijera que entiendo lo que está sucediendo. Hanabi tuvo un accidente y, en lugar de permitir que se recupere en su propia casa, vas a buscarla y cruzas toda la campiña con ella... Todo para satisfacer el capricho de Hinata, sin duda. Entiendo la reacción de tu esposa: es como todas las mujeres, su cerebro es del tamaño de un guisante, pero tú... -Otsutsuki sacudió la cabeza en un gesto de sorpresa-. ¿Qué es lo que te llevó a hacer algo semejante, Uzumaki? No es tu estilo meterte en los asuntos de otro hombre, sobre todo cuando ese hombre es el maldito mejor amigo que has tenido nunca.

-Ya no lo es -dijo Naruto con suavidad.

Los ojos oscuros de Indra se crisparon, sobresaltados.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Eres como un hermano para mí. Ninguna disputa por una simple mujer va a interponerse entre nosotros. Limítate a dejar que me lleve a Hanabi y volveremos a estar en paz.

-No se la puede trasladar ahora.

Otsutsuki rió sin acabar de creer que hubiera oído aquella negativa.

-Se trasladará si yo lo ordeno. Es mi esposa. -Su expresión se tornó adusta al ver que Naruto permanecía inalterable, mirándolo fijamente-. ¿Qué demonios ocurre?

Naruto no pestañeó cuando dijo:-Vete, Indra.

Una expresión de ansiedad se adueñó del rostro de Otsutsuki:-¡Dime cómo está Hanabi!

-Estaba embarazada -respondió Naruto cansado-. Ha perdido el niño.

El color se desvaneció del rostro de Otsutsuki y su boca se curvó en una mueca convulsiva. -Voy a entrar a verla.

Naruto negó con la cabeza y no quiso hacerse a un lado.

-Está bien atendida.

-¡Ha perdido el hijo por haberla traído aquí cuando estaba enferma! -gritó Otsutsuki.

Hinata se mordió el labio en un intento de permanecer callada, pero sin saber cómo la voz salió de su interior con toda su fuerza.

-¡Hanabi ha tenido un aborto porque tú la empujaste por las escaleras! Nos lo ha contado todo, a mí y al doctor Dan.

-¡Eso es mentira! -exclamó Otsutsuki.

-Hinata, cállate -gruñó Naruto.

-Tú ni siquiera habías llamado al médico -prosiguió ella, haciendo caso omiso de su esposo.

-¡No necesitaba ningún médico, maldita seas! Indra estalló y se dirigió hacia ella con las mejillas cada vez más sonrojadas. -¡Estás tratando de poner a todo el mundo en mi contra! ¡Yo te enseñaré a cerrar la boca, no eres más que una zorra...!

Hinata retrocedió por instinto, olvidando las escaleras que tenía a su espalda. Cayó hacia atrás con un grito ahogado y quedó sentada en el segundo escalón. Desde allí vio horrorizada que Naruto agarraba a Indra como un zorro a una presa.

-Sal de aquí -dijo, empujando a su antiguo amigo hacia la puerta.

Otsutsuki se soltó y fue hacia él levantando los dos puños. Hinata esperaba una reacción similar por parte de Naruto y creyó que adoptaría la clásica postura del boxeador. Los dos compartían la afición por aquel deporte, habían acudido juntos a innumerables combates de boxeo profesional y lo habían practicado con sus amigos aristócratas.

Pero ante la perpleja mirada de Hinata ocurrió algo que ni ella ni nadie podía esperar: Naruto realizó un extraño movimiento con la rodilla y con la base de la mano y golpeó a Otsutsuki de modo tan certero que este se desplomó en el suelo soltando un gemido. Actuó de forma instantánea, sin pensarlo ni un segundo.

A continuación se agachó sobre Indra y retiró el brazo hacia atrás, preparado para el decisivo puñetazo. Podía ser mortal, pensó Hinata de pronto, tratando de sobreponerse. Vio en la expresión de Naruto, tensa y extraña, que estaba más que dispuesto a matar al hombre que tenía debajo. La razón le había abandonado y tan solo prevalecía el puro instinto letal.

-¡Naruto! -exclamó Hinata con desesperación-. Naruto, espera.

La neblina que lo rodeaba se disipó al oír su nombre. La miró, aún en estado de alerta, y bajó el brazo algunos centímetros. Hinata estuvo a punto de retroceder al ver la expresión de sus ojos, de una brutalidad que excedía en mucho la situación. Él luchaba por no resbalar hacia quién sabe qué oscuro abismo, al que no tenía ningún deseo de regresar. Había muchas cosas que ella aún no entendía, pero no tenía la menor duda de que debía ayudarlo a volver cuanto antes a la normalidad.

-Es suficiente... -murmuró Hinata, mientras la servidumbre se acercaba desde todos los rincones mirando estupefacta a los dos hombres que había en medio del salón-. Lord Otsutsuki desea retirarse -Se incorporó, alisándose las faldas, y se dirigió a un lacayo que esperaba junto a ella-. George, por favor, acompáñalo a su carruaje.

El lacayo dio un paso al frente y se separó del grupo de sirvientes, que sin duda se preguntaba qué había ocurrido. Como si comprendiera el mudo deseo de Hinata, la señora Gorst dispersó a la pequeña audiencia.

-Vamos -dijo el ama de llaves con eficiencia-, hay mucho trabajo que hacer, no hay tiempo para quedarse así, boquiabiertos y embobados.

Otsutsuki fue expulsado del salón ante la impasibilidad de Naruto. Dos lacayos se encargaron de meterlo casi a rastras en su carruaje, que aguardaba en la puerta. Hinata se acercó a su esposo y le acarició el brazo tímidamente.

-Milord -dijo agradecida-, gracias por proteger a mi hermana. Gracias.

Él le lanzó una intensa y ardiente mirada.

-Agradécemelo en la cama -murmuró. Hinata lo miró, asombrada.

-¿Ahora? -preguntó con voz apenas audible, sintiendo que las mejillas le ardían de rubor.

Naruto no respondió, sino que se limitó a seguir mirándola con insistencia. Ella temió que algún lacayo todavía presente, al ver su expresión, adivinara lo que su esposo deseaba. Le vino a la mente la idea de rechazarlo. Después de todo, el cansancio por cuidar de Hanabi podía ser una buena justificación y además era cierto. Pero Naruto nunca se lo había pedido de aquel modo. Las otras veces se había mostrado seductor, jocoso, alentador... Pero nunca desesperado... como si necesitara que ella salvara su alma.

Intimidada por aquella intensidad, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Naruto la siguió al instante, dejando solo un paso de distancia entre los dos. No trató de apremiarla; tan solo iba tras ella, como si la estuviera acechando. Ella oía su respiración, veloz y ligera, no por el esfuerzo sino por la avidez. Hinata se creyó al borde del desmayo al sentir que su corazón latía con tanta fuerza. Al llegar al rellano de las escaleras, ya en la planta alta, se detuvo y dudó entre ir a su habitación o a la de su esposo.

-¿Dónde? -preguntó con suavidad.

-No me importa -contestó él en voz baja.

Ella se encaminó hacia la habitación de él, un poco más apartada que la suya. Entraron y Naruto cerró la puerta con brusquedad. Su mirada hambrienta volvió a posarse sobre ella. Se quitó el chaleco y la camisa sin urgencia, pero Hinata sabía lo que bullía bajo aquel aparente dominio.

Turbada por la situación, se llevó las manos a la nuca para desabrocharse los botones del vestido. Iba por el segundo cuando Naruto avanzó hacia ella y le sujetó la cabeza con las manos, como si temiese que fuera a escapar. La besó con intensidad y dureza, metiendo la lengua en las profundidades de su boca.

Ella alargó la mano para tocar los firmes músculos de su torso. La piel que rozaba con sus dedos ardía de una forma casi febril. Las grandes manos de Naruto presionaban su cabeza mientras la besaba con una violencia abrasadora. El placer fue creciendo hasta que ella lanzó un gemido de excitación. Temblando de feroz deseo, Naruto apartó al fin la boca y la empujó hacia la cama. Hinata tropezó, desconcertada, pero las manos de él, que estaban ahí para guiarla, la sujetaron por las caderas y la acostaron boca abajo sobre el borde del colchón. Los pensamientos de Hinata se dispersaron cuando él le levantó la falda hasta la cintura. Se oyó un sonido entrecortado cuando rompió su enagua y apartó los jirones a ambos lados.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -preguntó Hinata, mientras trataba de darse la vuelta.

Él la empujó de nuevo hacia abajo y ella sintió sus dedos deslizándose entre sus muslos.

-Déjame -musitó él-. No voy a hacerte daño. No te muevas.

Pasó la mano por la rizada maraña de vello del sexo de Hinata y deslizó un dedo en la inflamada entrada a su cuerpo, alcanzando la profunda humedad de su interior. Hinata se estremeció y se aferró a las sábanas hasta que se arrugaron entre sus manos.

-Ya estás lista -dijo Naruto con voz ronca, mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones.

Hinata comprendió que estaba dispuesto a poseerla así, por detrás, y cerró los ojos y esperó, mientras el pulso le latía con una mezcla de temor y deseo. Sintió su firme miembro contra ella, buscando, presionando, hasta que entró de una estocada que le hizo soltar un gemido. Apretó los músculos internos alrededor de aquella dureza invasora, aferrándola con firmeza a medida que él la deslizaba cada vez más adentro.

Manteniéndose en su interior, Naruto agarró la parte trasera de su vestido y tiró de ella, por lo que los delicados botones salieron volando por la cama y por el suelo. Las enaguas recibieron el mismo trato; la frágil muselina cedió a sus manos agresivas y se desprendió enseguida de su cuerpo. Ella sintió la cálida boca de Naruto sobre su espalda, sus besos en la suave nuca, resbalando por su columna, y se estremeció con aquella exquisita sensación.

-Ahora -le rogó, con un deseo cada vez mayor, y apretó las nalgas contra el cuerpo de él.

Naruto respondió moviendo las caderas en pequeños círculos, haciendo gemir de nuevo a Hinata y logrando que se agarrara a la tela del cubrecama con más vehemencia.

-Quiero tocarte -jadeó ella-. Por favor, déjame...

-No -murmuró él; le lamió el borde de la oreja y luego metió la lengua en su interior.

Hinata temblaba de placer enloquecedor, lo sentía en su interior, la rodeaba por completo, pero no podía verlo ni tocarlo.

-Déjame volverme. Naruto, por favor... -rogó una vez más.

Él le separó más los muslos con sus piernas. Deslizó la mano hacia su vientre tenso y la hundió en la rizada mata de vello. Dio con el sensible punto que concentra todo el placer y lo acarició con suavidad. Atrapada entre el cosquilleo de sus dedos juguetones y las profundas estocadas de sus caderas, Hinata pronunció su nombre entre sollozos. Su cuerpo permanecía tumbado, indefenso e inmovilizado bajo el peso de Naruto, mientras él aumentaba el ritmo de sus caderas, aumentando el placer más y más, hasta que todos sus sentidos se abrieron y la ráfaga de descarga comenzó.

Vibrando de goce, ahogó sus gemidos en el cubrecama y sintió el rostro de Naruto sobre su espalda. Estaba perdido en su propio clímax y tenía las manos firmes en sus caderas, mientras se derramaba en su interior con un gemido de satisfacción.

Cuando todo pasó, la debilidad de Hinata no le permitió ni moverse. Se acomodó sobre el colchón, aturdida, después de que Naruto terminara de rasgar lo que quedaba de sus ropas. Él se quitó los pantalones, se metió desnudo en la cama y la abrazó contra su espigado cuerpo. Hinata se relajó y durmió un rato, aunque no pudo saber si fueron unos minutos o unas horas. Cuando despertó, Naruto la estaba mirando con sus ojos con una gran profundidad.

-Eres la única mujer a la que haré el amor -susurró, acariciándole los senos y jugueteando con su punta rosada.

Ella le acarició el cabello, que brillaba con reflejos dorados, y luego el firme cuello, sintiendo el inmenso placer de tenerlo a su lado.

-Muy bien -respondió ella.

-Deja que me quede contigo, Hinata. No quiero irme de tu lado.

Sorprendida, deslizó los brazos alrededor de su ancha espalda. Las puntas de sus dedos casi no alcanzaban el centro. ¿Por qué le inquietaba la posibilidad de alejarse de ella? ¿Acaso temía algún accidente, alguna catástrofe inesperada que los separase de nuevo? La sola idea le parecía terrible. No hacía mucho tiempo que le dijeron que había muerto... Y, en realidad no había lamentado su pérdida, pensó avergonzada. Pero si volvía a ocurrir algo, si tenían que separarse de nuevo... Dios santo, ahora no lo podría soportar. No quería vivir sin él.

Lo miró fijamente y entreabrió los muslos con deseo cuando él metió la rodilla entre ellos.

-Entonces, quédate conmigo -se limitó a decir ella-. No pensaremos más en el pasado.

-No, Dios mío, no.

Naruto se hundió en ella y lanzó un gemido. Hinata miró fijamente su rostro; observó sus finas facciones, la mandíbula apretada. Hicieron el amor despacio, haciéndolo durar una eternidad, hasta que ella sintió oleadas de placer interminable y percibió que, de alguna forma, él miraba su alma y, a la vez, le mostraba fugazmente la suya, convirtiendo los secretos en cenizas.

-¿Me amas?

-Sí, sí...

Hinata no sabía quién había preguntado, o quién había respondido. Solo sabía que la respuesta era cierta para ambos.

.

.

Continuará...

* * *

**_Ok ahora si espero esten mentalmente preparados para lo que se viene :3  
mañana hay mas_**


	22. Confusión

**Aclaración:**

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**-20-**_

* * *

En los días siguientes, lord Otsutsuki guardó un amenazador silencio y desistió de cualquier intento de aproximación a El Remolino. Al poco tiempo llegó una nota breve y afectada en la que pedía que se le informara del estado de su esposa. Hinata dudó si darle una respuesta. Pensaba que Otsutsuki no tenía derecho a saber nada de Hanabi después del daño que le había hecho. Sin embargo, la decisión no era suya. A su pesar, decidió hablarle de la carta a su hermana, que se encontraba descansando en el sofá de la sala.

Hanabi llevaba un camisón blanco y una manta de encaje le cubría las piernas. Parecía una frágil figurita de porcelana. Miraba por la ventana con la mirada perdida y una novela abierta descansaba sobre su regazo.

-¿No te gusta la novela, querida? -preguntó Hinata, señalando el libro con la cabeza-. Si quieres te traigo otra de la biblioteca...

-No, gracias. -Hanabi le dedicó una sonrisa de afecto pero cansada-. No me puedo concentrar en nada. Empiezo a leer y al minuto las palabras dejan de tener sentido.

-¿Tienes hambre?

Hanabi negó con la cabeza y respondió:

-Mitzuki me ha traído un melocotón del jardín hace unos minutos. Decía que era mágico y que me haría sentir mejor, e insistió en quedarse mientras me lo comía.

La imaginación del chico hizo sonreír a Hinata.

-Qué adorable... -dijo.

-Hay momentos en que podría jurar que es tuyo -prosiguió Hanabi -. Con su colección de tortugas y de animalitos del jardín... Se parece mucho a ti.

-Al ver cómo se ha comportado durante la visita del doctor Dan, hurgando en su maletín y con los cientos de preguntas que le ha hecho, no me sorprendería que algún día quisiera estudiar medicina.

-Sería muy conveniente tener un médico en la familia -añadió Hanabi, que acto seguido recostó la cabeza hacia atrás con un suspiro apenas audible.

Hinata se arrodilló junto a ella y cubrió la mano fría de su hermana con la suya.

-Hanabi... Otsutsuki ha escrito para preguntar sobre tu estado. ¿Quieres que le conteste o prefieres guardar silencio? Hanabi se puso pálida y movió la cabeza.

-No sé qué hacer -contestó.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada. Hinata seguía cogiéndole la mano, en silenciosa señal de apoyo, hasta que al fin se atrevió a decirle a su pobre hermana lo que llevaba pensando desde el aborto.

-Hanabi, no estás obligada a volver con él nunca más. Puedes quedarte con nosotros, o tener tu propia casa, lo que tú quieras.

-Sin esposo, sin hijos, sin ninguna de las cosas que dan sentido a la vida de una mujer -respondió Hanabi con expresión sombría-. ¿Qué alternativa es esa? Debo volver con Indra, con la esperanza de que cambie.

-Hay un montón de cosas que pueden llenar tu vida, Hanabi...

-Yo no soy como tú -la interrumpió, sin levantar la voz-. No soy tan independiente. No hubiera podido hacer lo que hiciste tú tras la muerte de Uzumaki: forjar una vida nueva sin ningún hombre. Yo, en tu lugar, habría empezado a buscar otro marido de inmediato. Siempre he querido formar una familia, ya lo sabes. Es cierto que Indra tiene sus defectos, pero ya hace tiempo que aprendí que debo aceptar sus limitaciones...

-Estuvo a punto de matarte, Hanabi -dijo Hinata-. No intentes defenderlo. A mi entender, la negativa de Otsutsuki a llamar al médico no fue ni más ni menos que un intento de asesinato. Es un ser despreciable en todos los sentidos y pienso hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para evitar que vuelvas con él.

-No estuvo bien -admitió Hanabi- y no puedo defender todo lo que hace. Sin embargo, si yo hubiese conocido mi estado y se lo hubiera dicho, tal vez él habría sido más considerado y no habría ocurrido ningún accidente.

Hinata se exaltó tanto que le soltó la mano y se incorporó de un salto. Empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, muy enojada, y dijo: -Después de este «accidente», como tú lo quieres llamar, estoy segura de que Otsutsuki se va a controlar por un tiempo. Pero enseguida volverá a aflorar su verdadera naturaleza, condescendiente, egoísta y cruel. ¡No va a cambiar, Hanabi!

Los ojos perlas de Hanabi, por lo general llenos de ternura, se tornaron fríos y cortantes cuando le devolvió la mirada a Hinata.

-Tu esposo sí ha cambiado -señaló-, ¿no es cierto?

Hinata quedó desconcertada ante el tono desafiante de su hermana.

-Sí -respondió recelosa-. Naruto ha cambiado para mejor, pero me recuerdo a mí misma a menudo que el cambio puede no ser permanente.

Hanabi la miró durante un buen rato.

-Creo que sí -murmuró-. Creo que Uzumaki es realmente otro hombre. El día que vino a buscarme a la mansión Otsutsuki, apenas lo reconocí. El dolor era cada vez más intenso, mi mente estaba ofuscada y, de pronto, apareció él... Me pareció un desconocido, un desconocido adorable y dulce. No me di cuenta de que en realidad fuera Uzumaki. Pensé, literalmente, que se trataba de un ángel.

-Tiene sus momentos -reconoció Hinata; la frase «otro hombre» resonó en su mente de forma extraña. Miró a su hermana, que había agachado la cabeza-. Hanabi, tengo la sensación de que estás tratando de decir algo, pero no te atreves... -Dejó de hablar para reunir fuerzas antes de preguntar-: ¿Acaso crees que ese hombre no es lord Uzumaki?

La mirada penetrante de Hanabi se cruzó con la de su hermana.

-Quiero creer que es él porque tú has decidido creerlo.

-No se trata de decidir nada -señaló Hinata con acusada perturbación-. Los hechos afirman su identidad...

-Los hechos no son absolutos. Se pueden debatir hasta la saciedad. -La serenidad de Hanabi resaltaba aún más la turbulencia interna de Hinata-. Lo único importante es que lo has aceptado por motivos que solo tú conoces. -Sonrió con ironía y añadió-: Querida hermana, eres la persona con menos conciencia de sí misma que conozco. Diriges hacia fuera todos tus esfuerzos y toda tu energía y los viertes sobre los demás. Tus decisiones son impulsivas, te guías por instinto y jamás examinas los motivos que te mueven a actuar. Y te involucras en problemas ajenos para no tener que atender a lo que sucede en tu interior.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Lo que quiero decir es... -La voz de Hanabi se desvaneció y miró a su hermana con ternura y preocupación-. Perdóname. Te estoy afligiendo sin necesidad. Lo único que quería decirte es que yo he decidido creer que, milagrosamente, tu esposo ha vuelto a casa para estar contigo, y lo quiero creer porque deseo tu felicidad con toda mi alma. Por esa misma razón, debes permitir que yo vuelva con Indra cuando esté preparada y tener la esperanza de que también a mí me suceda un milagro.

Hinata estaba tendida en la cama, boca abajo, desnuda, mientras su esposo se untaba las palmas de las manos con aceite aromático. El aroma de lavanda flotaba en la alcoba con una dulzura embriagadora. Se puso rígida al sentir las manos de Naruto en su espalda. Un suave «shhhh» se le escapó a él de los labios y ella, al oírlo se relajó y permaneció inmóvil bajo los cuidados de aquellas manos.

Naruto demostró un completo conocimiento de su cuerpo, recorriendo los músculos agarrotados de los hombros y los nudos a lo largo de la espina dorsal. Alivió su dolor con tanta precisión que Hinata no pudo evitar un gemido de placer.

-Aaahh... Qué alivio... Sí, sí, ahí.

Con los pulgares, Naruto presionó en semicírculos los músculos doloridos a ambos lados de la columna y los fue frotando en dirección a los hombros.

-Cuéntame qué te pasa -dijo al cabo de unos minutos, cuando Hinata quedó relajada del todo. Le puso la mano en la nuca y presionó con los dedos los músculos anudados.

De pronto, a Hinata le resultó muy fácil confiarle la preocupación que sentía y que no le había permitido probar bocado durante la cena. A pesar de los intentos de Naruto por animarla, había permanecido triste y en silencio, encogida frente al plato intacto de comida, hasta que él finalmente la había llevado a la intimidad de la alcoba.

-Hoy hablé de Otsutsuki con Hanabi -dijo Hinata-. Quiere volver con él cuando se recupere. Como es natural, me opuse y discutimos. Ojalá pudiera encontrar las palabras adecuadas para convencerla de que no debe regresar. Tengo que pensar en algo que...

-Hinata -interrumpió él sin dejar de masajear su nuca con los dedos. Había una sonrisa en su rostro-, como siempre, quieres encontrar la solución perfecta y que todo salga como tú deseas. Pero esta vez el plan no va a funcionar. Deja que Hanabi descanse. No la presiones con preguntas que aún no está preparada para responder. Por el momento, no va a ir a ningún sitio.

Hinata reconoció la sabiduría del consejo y se reprochó a sí misma:-Soy demasiado impaciente. No tenía que haber mencionado a Otsutsuki tan pronto. ¿Cuándo aprenderé a no entrometerme en asuntos ajenos?

Naruto le dio la vuelta y le sonrió, mientras su mano perfumada de lavanda seguía trabajando sobre los músculos de su clavícula. -Me encanta tu impaciencia -murmuró-. Me encantan tus intromisiones.

Hinata observó con inseguridad el rostro oscuro que había sobre ella.

-Hanabi dijo que me involucraba en los problemas de los demás para olvidarme de los míos. ¿Crees que es así? -preguntó.

-No del todo. ¿Y tú? -dijo Naruto.

-Bueno, yo... -Alzó las rodillas y cruzó los brazos por encima del pecho-. Supongo que es más fácil ver lo que va mal en la vida de los demás que examinar la propia con detenimiento.

Él agachó la cabeza y la besó en la mejilla.

-Creo que la satisfacción de ayudar a los demás te da un gran impulso vital -susurró-. Y no hay nada de malo en ello. -Retiró los brazos de su cuerpo con suavidad-. ¿Por qué intentas cubrirte siempre? -le preguntó-. ¿Sigues con tu timidez, después de todo lo que hemos hecho?

Hinata se ruborizó mientras Naruto observaba su cuerpo con atención.

-No puedo evitarlo. Jamás podré sentirme cómoda sin ropa.

-Sí que podrás -dijo él mientras dirigía sus dedos, ligeramente untados de aceite, hacia el vientre de Hinata. Una vez allí la acarició en movimientos circulares, lo que hizo que todo su cuerpo se tensara-. Resulta que conozco la cura perfecta para la timidez.

-¿Y qué cura es esa? -preguntó ella.

Escuchó lo que él le murmuraba al oído con los ojos bien abiertos. Antes de que Naruto terminara de describir la «cura», ella comenzó a balbucear con una mezcla de diversión e incredulidad.

-¿Lo has hecho alguna vez? -quiso saber Hinata.

-No. Me lo han contado -contestó él.

-Seguro que es imposible.

Los dientes de Naruto brillaron al esbozar una sonrisa y decir:-Tendremos que averiguarlo, ¿no?

Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, le tapó la boca con la suya y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo excitado.

En una población como Konoha Hill, los rumores corrían como las ondas que provoca una piedra al caer en un estanque. Secretos, enfermedades y problemas de todo tipo se descubrían, se discutían y después se arreglaban con rápida solución, o bien se olvidaban... La comunidad procesaba una cantidad ilimitada de información.

Las noticias sobre el capitán Uchiha y su esposa tardaron muy poco en llegar a oídos de los residentes de El Remolino. Al parecer, la señora Uchiha, que esperaba su primer hijo, padecía unos fuertes dolores, por lo que el doctor Dan le indicó que guardara cama durante el resto del embarazo.

La reacción de Hinata fue cálida y afectuosa. La idea de tener que recluirse en la cama cuatro o cinco meses le pareció terrible. Además de la molestia física, eso suponía un absoluto aburrimiento que volvería loca a cualquier mujer. Como es natural, tenía que hacer algo por la pobre señora Uchiha, aunque fuera llevarle un par de novelas que la ayudaran a pasar el tiempo y estar algo más entretenida.

Pero había un obstáculo: Hinata no olvidaba la reacción de su esposo ante la presencia inesperada de los Uchiha en la cena que había dado con motivo de su regreso. Naruto se había mostrado incómodo, frío, enojado en extremo. Y se acordaba de aquel extraño momento en que hubiera jurado que Naruto y el capitán Uchiha se conocían de sobra, aunque aparentaban lo contrario. Desde entonces, Hinata mantuvo una cierta distancia con los Uchiha, con la vaga sensación de que, de no ser así, podrían surgir problemas entre Naruto y ella.

Por otra parte, complacer a su esposo parecía de pronto algo secundario a los impulsos de su propia conciencia. La mujer del capitán se veía obligada a guardar cama, a permanecer inmóvil durante meses, y a Hinata no le pasaba inadvertida la difícil situación. Decidió hacerle una rápida visita y, si Naruto la descubría, tendría que enfrentarse a las consecuencias.

Un día en que Naruto se fue a Londres para ocuparse de sus negocios, Hinata aprovechó para acudir a Morland Manor. Llevaba una cesta con budines y con melocotones selectos del huerto de El Remolino, así como unas cuantas novelas. Durante el trayecto, de más de una hora a través de la campiña, Hinata contempló por la ventana del carruaje las verdes praderas, divididas con precisión por campos vallados. En ellos pastaban tranquilamente ovejas de engorde y ganado de pelaje pardo, que apenas se detenían a levantar la cabeza ante el paso del carruaje.

Aunque el vehículo era lujoso, Hinata estaba incómoda. Cambió de posición varias veces, arreglándose permanentemente las faldas, y fue sintiendo la necesidad cada vez más urgente de ir al baño. Sus labios esbozaron una atribulada sonrisa al considerar su inminente llegada a Morland Manor. Presentarse de improviso y buscar inmediatamente un lugar para evacuar sus necesidades no demostraba muy buenos modales, pero era lo que pensaba hacer. Era extraño que su vejiga se hubiera vuelto tan poco fiable en los últimos tiempos.

La sonrisa de Hinata se desvaneció cuando siguió pensando en su propio estado físico, al que no había atendido a causa de su preocupación por Hanabi. Últimamente, su cuerpo se mostraba caprichoso. Se sentía más pesada, pese a la actividad física, y era bastante proclive a retortijones y dolores... ¿Y no era hora ya de que le llegara la menstruación? Jamás en su vida se le había retrasado.

La idea la dejó perpleja. Sí, se le había retrasado... Dos semanas. El flujo menstrual, que hasta entonces siempre había llegado con obstinada regularidad, no aparecía, por primera vez en su vida. Cualquier otra mujer consideraría el retraso una prueba rotunda de embarazo. «Pero yo no -pensó Hinata, con la respiración cada vez más agitada-, yo jamás.»

Buscó entre el montón de libros que traía para intentar distraerse. Sin embargo, le resultaba imposible ignorar aquella posibilidad. ¿Cuántas veces, durante los primeros años de su matrimonio, había deseado concebir? Culpabilidad, ineptitud, ansiedad... Todo aquello se le había hecho insoportable. Al fin logró aceptar la idea de que no tendría hijos. Y era justamente Naruto quien la estaba ayudando a aceptar su esterilidad y a reconocer su valía personal, más allá de la capacidad de concebir hijos.

Pero ¿y si...? Le daba miedo pensarlo. Ojalá fuera cierto, ojalá... Cerró los ojos, se llevó las manos al vientre y rezó una plegaria en voz baja. Quería llevar dentro al hijo de Naruto, ser la portadora de una parte de él. La posibilidad de que se le concediera lo que para el resto del mundo era algo tan natural le parecía una especie de milagro imposible. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero una lágrima afloró a pesar de sus esfuerzos por evitarlo. Se sintió casi enferma de ansiedad.

Logró sobreponerse cuando el carruaje llegó a Morland Manor. Medio escondida entre la arboleda del bosque, la mansión estilo Tudor tenía la fachada revestida con madera y un enladrillado rojo que le proporcionaba un agradable encanto. Frente a la puerta de entrada, Hinata indicó a un lacayo que llevara la cesta de manjares y el paquete de libros al vestíbulo. Se mantuvo a la espera y en menos de un minuto apareció el capitán Uchiha para recibirla.

-¡Lady Uzumaki! -exclamó, con más asombro que alegría-. Qué inesperado honor...

-Pido disculpas si mi visita es inoportuna -respondió Hinata mientras le ofrecía su mano enfundada en un guante-. Solo quería saludarlos y traer a la señora Uchiha unos obsequios.

-Muy amable de su parte. -El asombro inicial se transformó en gratitud-. Por favor, entre y tomemos un refresco. Le diré a un sirviente que suba a preguntar si la señora Uchiha está despierta. Tal vez pueda verla.

-No la moleste por mi culpa. Me marcho enseguida.

Hinata lo siguió al interior de la casa y se quitó los guantes y el sombrero de viaje. Hacía calor y sacó un pañuelo de encaje de la manga para secarse el sudor de la frente y las mejillas.

El capitán la llevó a un pequeño salón de visita y la hizo sentar en un sofá con respaldo redondo, tapizado de cretona estampada. Hinata se alisó las faldas y lo miró sonriente mientras él se sentaba en una silla de caoba. La primera impresión confirmaba que el capitán era el mismo que la noche de la cena: un hombre agradable, algo serio, tal vez, pero con una intensa mirada que la perturbaba, como si guardara un silencio incómodo sobre algo que la concernía a ella.

-Lady Uzumaki -dijo el capitán con prudencia-, espero no ofenderla si le pregunto por la salud de su hermana.

-Está muy bien, gracias. Y su amable interés no me ofende en absoluto. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? -preguntó ella. Sasuke bajó la mirada y contestó:-Las circunstancias de la enfermedad de su hermana hacen que el asunto sea un tanto...

-Sí, es un escándalo -añadió Hinata con suavidad-. No cabe duda de que todo Konoha Hill se ha formado una opinión al respecto. Pero la vergüenza le corresponde por completo a lord Otsutsuki.

Sasuke juntó las manos, formando un templo con los dedos, y dijo:-Por desgracia, no es la primera vez que un hombre muestra tan despreciable conducta hacia su esposa, y me temo que no será la última. -Vaciló, antes de proseguir con mucho tacto-. Tan solo espero que lady Otsutsuki pueda disfrutar a partir de ahora de unas circunstancias más felices para ella.

-Eso mismo pienso yo -respondió Hinata.

La conversación prosiguió unos cuantos minutos. Tocaron temas triviales hasta que entraron en algo más personal: el estado de la señora Uchiha.

-El doctor Dan asegura que, si seguimos sus indicaciones, hay muchas posibilidades de no sufran ni mi esposa ni el bebé -señaló el capitán Uchiha-. Y no puedo desconfiar de un hombre de su sabiduría y experiencia pero, de todos modos, me preocupa. Quiero demasiado a la señora Uchiha. Me ha acompañado fielmente en todos los padecimientos que le he causado, en especial durante los años de la India.

Conmovida por tal devoción hacia su esposa, Hinata se atrevió a mencionar el tema que desde hacía tiempo rondaba por su mente.

-Capitán Uchiha -dijo con cautela-, su referencia a la India me ha hecho recordar una pregunta que me hago desde hace algún tiempo.

-¿Sí? -Sasuke se puso alerta de inmediato. Hinata habló con precisión.

-Cuando asistió a la cena de El Remolino, hace ya unos meses, y usted y lord Uzumaki fueron presentados... Me dio la impresión de que ya se conocían.

-No, milady -respondió el capitán Uchiha.

-Oh... -Hinata no trató de ocultar su desilusión-. Hay muchos sucesos relacionados con la India de los que mi esposo se niega a hablar. Esperaba, no sé por qué, que usted pudiera arrojar alguna luz sobre el asunto.

-No conocí a Uzumaki en la India -dijo Uchiha, mirándola fijamente. Se produjo una prolongada pausa y Hinata sintió que, de pronto, algo se desvanecía, como si Uchiha no pudiera seguir fingiendo a pesar del esfuerzo-. Sin embargo... -prosiguió, despacio-, su esposo me recuerda en algunos aspectos a alguien que conocí allí.

La afirmación parecía inofensiva, pero ella la percibió como una invitación a descubrir algo más. Se le erizó el vello de la nuca. «Hay que cerrar el tema de inmediato», pensó casi instintivamente.

-¿Ah, sí? -murmuró con suavidad.

El capitán Uchiha examinó con detenimiento a la mujer que tenía delante. Su rostro era dulce, sin reservas, de una hermosura luminosa. A decir de todos, era una persona amable y muy querida, que se preocupaba apasionadamente por los que corrían peor suerte que ella. Alguien como ella no merecía ser utilizada ni traicionada... Pero así era el mundo: los depredadores siempre se aprovechan de los más débiles y vulnerables.

Sasuke sabía que lady Uzumaki estaba siendo víctima de un engaño pero, al parecer, no había elección posible. Para un hombre de su posición, las improvisaciones no solían ser afortunadas, sino que provocaban grandes daños. Había comprobado tiempo atrás que sus grandes errores siempre fueron consecuencia de decisiones precipitadas.

En el caso particular de los Uzumaki, Sasuke intuía que la oportunidad se le iba a presentar de forma gradual, a medida que se fueran desenmascarando los hechos... Porque no tenía la menor duda de que, tarde o temprano, la máscara acabaría por caer.

Desde luego, le debía lealtad al hombre ahora conocido como lord Uzumaki. En una ocasión le había salvado la vida y Sasuke no podía pagarle con una traición. Pero, al mismo tiempo, aquella mujer buena e inocente merecía saber la verdad y de él dependía que la supiera. De no haberse presentado en su casa aquel día, por parte de Sasuke el asunto se habría retrasado indefinidamente. Pero el caso es que ella había acudido, como si el destino los hubiese reunido sin prisas y con la suficiente intimidad como para hablar.

-El hombre al que me refiero era un mercenario, en realidad -dijo Sasuke-. Lo conocí cuando trabajaba como agente comisionado para la Compañía de las Indias Orientales. Era de una inteligencia asombrosa, discreto y sin ninguna ambición particular, aparentemente. Aunque era inglés de nacimiento, se crió entre los hindúes bajo el cuidado de una pareja de misioneros. -El relato de Sasuke se vio interrumpido por la entrada de un sirviente que traía una bandeja con refrescos-. ¿Desea algún emparedado, unas galletas? -preguntó el capitán.

Hinata rechazó la comida pero aceptó una limonada y agradeció el sabor ácido del limón sobre su lengua. Observó el delicado grabado de la parte superior de la copa, que representaba a una pastorcilla en una escena bucólica, mientras se preguntaba por qué el capitán le hablaba tanto de un hombre que no tenía ningún significado para ella.

-Siga, por favor -dijo.

-Se me ocurrió ponerlo al frente de media docena de hombres que tenían que ayudarme a restablecer el orden en los territorios recién anexionados. Como se puede imaginar, había, y hay aún, todo tipo de conflictos cuando los bárbaros son sometidos a la protección del león británico.

-Sin duda, muchos deben de ser reticentes a aceptar la protección del león británico -puntualizó Hinata con sequedad.

-Terminan por darse cuenta de que es por su bien -respondió Sasuke con cierta seriedad, sin advertir la sutil ironía del comentario-. Pero mientras tanto, la rebelión tomó un carácter inquietante. Asesinatos, asaltos, robos... Todo sucedía tan deprisa que nos vimos obligados a restablecer el orden sin ceñirnos al procedimiento habitual de la ley británica. Por mucho que me duela admitirlo, la corrupción entre nuestros propios oficiales también provocó tensiones. Para evitarlo, creé una pequeña unidad destinada a tareas especiales y actividades secretas. La formaban cuatro hombres que ya estaban bajo mi mando y otros dos que no pertenecían al regimiento. En particular, el hombre del que le hablo resultó ser perfecto.

-Por su inteligencia y su proximidad con los nativos -añadió Hinata.

-Precisamente. Pero había algo más... Tenía una capacidad asombrosa para transformarse según cada situación. Jamás conocí a un ser tan camaleónico. Podía hacerse pasar por cualquier cosa, por cualquier persona. Era capaz de adoptar cualquier aspecto, gesto o acento. Lo vi mezclarse entre los nativos como si fuera uno más y, a continuación, asistir al baile del embajador hecho todo un caballero inglés, sin levantar la más mínima sospecha. Actuaba con la cautela de un tigre y su conducta era implacable. Lo más importante es que no temía a la muerte, por lo que era muy eficiente en sus obligaciones. Lo utilicé como espía, investigador, y a veces hasta de... -Sasuke hizo una pausa. Se sentía claramente incómodo-. Digamos que de arma -terminó de decir con cierta calma.

-¿Mandó que ejecutara a alguien? -preguntó Hinata con repugnancia.

El capitán asintió.

-Solo cuando había que hacerlo de forma rápida y discreta. Creo que lo hacía con la técnica de los matones, anudando un pañuelo con una moneda dentro. Es bien sabido que no les gusta derramar sangre. -Al ver la expresión de Hinata, se dio cuenta que había hablado demasiado y frunció el entrecejo, excusándose-. Perdóneme, milady. No tenía por qué ser tan explícito, pero deseaba describir con precisión el carácter de ese hombre.

-¿Carácter? -repitió Hinata con una risa forzada-. En mi opinión, carácter es precisamente lo que le falta.

-Sí, supongo que tiene razón.

-¿Qué le ocurrió? -preguntó Hinata sin verdadero interés y con ganas de terminar cuanto antes con aquella conversación desagradable-. ¿Sigue rondando por la India, a las órdenes de alguien?

El capitán negó con la cabeza.

-Un día desapareció de repente. Supuse que lo habían matado o que tal vez se mató él mismo. Su vida no tenía mucho sentido, por lo que yo sé. Jamás lo volví a ver, hasta que...

-¿Sí? -preguntó Hinata.

El capitán Uchiha prolongó tanto su silencio que ella pensó que no iba continuar.

-Hasta que regresé a Inglaterra -prosiguió al fin-. Y asistí a la cena de El Remolino. Y lo vi junto a usted.

Se secó el sudor de la frente con la manga y la miró fijamente, sin ocultar su lástima. -Milady, la cruda verdad es... que ha ocupado el lugar de su esposo.

Hinata se sintió intimidada, acobardada. Aquella sala ocupaba toda su visión. Tan solo oía el eco débil y lejano de algunas palabras: «Tenía que habérselo dicho antes..., obligaciones..., no estaba seguro de..., por favor, créame..., ayudarla de algún modo...».

Hinata agitó la cabeza, como si alguien la hubiera golpeado. Se sentía aturdida y tenía que esforzarse para respirar, pero le resultaba casi imposible soportar la presión que sentía en el pecho.

-Se equivoca usted -acertó a decir Hinata. Percibió la preocupación del capitán y oyó que le decía que se quedara para recapacitar, que le ofrecía algo de beber...-. No, no puedo quedarme. -Logró armarse de una mínima dignidad para poder hablar de forma un poco clara y dijo-: Mi hermana me necesita. Gracias. Se equivoca con mi esposo. No se parece en nada a la persona que usted ha descrito. Buenos días.

Cuando salió, le temblaban las piernas. Se sentía muy extraña y le resultó un gran alivio caminar del brazo de su lacayo y adentrarse en la familiaridad de su carruaje. Al percibir su evidente malestar, el lacayo le preguntó si se sentía bien.

-Llévame a casa -respondió Hinata, casi sin aliento y con la mirada perdida.

.

.

Continuará...


	23. La Realidad

**Aclaración:**

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**-21-**_

* * *

Hinata se sentó en el carruaje con la rigidez de una muñeca de cera, mientras una mezcla de voces y recuerdos hervía en su cabeza.

«La cruda verdad es...»

«Deja que me quede contigo, Hinata.»

«... ha tomado el lugar de su esposo.»

«No quiero abandonarte.»

«¿Me amas?»

«Sí, sí...»

La situación resultaba de una crueldad infinita. Al fin había aprendido a amar a un hombre, le había entregado el corazón y el alma..., pero era solo una falsa ilusión.

Un camaleón, había dicho el capitán. Un hombre sin conciencia y sin lugar para el remordimiento. Un asesino desalmado. Se había presentado ante ella, la había utilizado, seducido y embaucado. Había robado el nombre de Naruto, su dinero y sus propiedades. Y hasta su esposa. Cuánto desprecio debía de sentir por las víctimas de sus engaños.

Cualquier mujer habría reconocido a su propio esposo, pensó Hinata aturdida. Pero ella había aceptado sus mentiras porque su corazón quería creer en él.

Se acordó de las odiosas acusaciones de Karin: «¡Qué ganas tienes de meterte en la cama con un absoluto desconocido...!». Hinata se moría de vergüenza. La acusación era cierta. Lo quiso desde el principio, por instinto, por impulso. Todo su ser se sintió atraído hacia él. Por lo tanto, fue ella quien permitió que todo sucediera.

La invadía una sensación de furia, humillación y angustia. El dolor era demasiado intenso para soportarlo. Temblaba como una niña aterrorizada y se preguntó por qué no podía llorar. La habían despojado de casi todo lo que le importaba. Se sentía atrapada en un mar de sensaciones, pero ninguna lograba traspasar su gélida barrera exterior.

Trató con esfuerzo de recobrar la cordura; tenía que trazar un plan. Pero la lógica se le escapaba, le resbalaba como un pez entre los dedos. Quería que el carruaje no se detuviera, que las ruedas siguieran rodando y rodando, que los caballos soportaran el peso hasta llegar a los confines de la tierra y se lanzaran después al infinito. No podía ir a casa. Necesitaba ayuda. Pero la única persona a la que podía recurrir la había traicionado.

-Naruto... -susurró con un dolor salvaje.

Pero el verdadero Naruto estaba muerto y el hombre al que consideraba su esposo... Ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Una risa histérica le crecía en la garganta, pero la reprimió por temor a no poder parar una vez que empezara, por temor a acabar en un manicomio. La idea no le resultaba tan desagradable, a decir verdad. En aquel momento habría apreciado las ventajas de un lugar donde poder gritar, y reír, y golpear las paredes con la cabeza siempre que quisiera.

Guardó silencio en un alarde de fuerza de voluntad, con calma, esperando con infinita paciencia a que el carruaje llegara a El Remolino. Perdió la noción del tiempo: podían haber transcurrido horas, o tan solo unos minutos, desde que subió al carruaje hasta que el vehículo se detuvo y el lacayo, con visible preocupación, le abrió la puerta.

-Milady...

La acompañó con cuidado hasta la casa. Hinata sabía que la expresión de su rostro la delataba. Lo sabía por la forma en que la trataba la servidumbre, con la deferencia que habrían mostrado hacia una persona enferma.

-¿Milady? -preguntó la señora Gorst con recato-. ¿Puedo hacer algo por usted? Parece usted un poco...

-Estoy cansada -dijo Hinata -. Quiero ir a mi habitación a descansar. Por favor, encárguese de que nadie me moleste.

Subió las escaleras en dirección a la alcoba, ayudándose de la baranda.

Cuando se vio en el espejo del vestíbulo de arriba, se dio cuenta del porqué de la preocupación de la servidumbre. Tenía un aspecto febril, con los ojos brillantes y enrojecidos. El rostro le resplandecía como si se hubiera quemado tomando el sol. Pero aquel rubor ardiente lo causaban la vergüenza y la furia que sentía en su interior.

Casi sin aliento, Hinata se dirigió hacia su habitación pero, de pronto, se encontró frente a la habitación de Hanabi. Llamó a la puerta con suavidad, asomó la cabeza y vio a su hermana sentada junto a la ventana.

-¡Hinata! -exclamó Hanabi, con una sonrisa en el rostro-. Ven, ven y cuéntame la visita a casa de los Uchiha. -Cuando dirigió la mirada hacia Hinata, se le arrugó la frente por el asombro-. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Qué te sucede?

Hinata sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de expresar la dimensión inalcanzable de lo que había descubierto. Tenía la sensación de tener la garganta llena de arena. Tragó saliva vanas veces y trató de empezar a hablar.

-Hanabi -logró decir tímidamente-, te traje aquí para cuidarte, pero... mucho me temo que vas a ser tú quien acabe cuidándome a mí.

Las delicadas cejas de Hanabi se alzaron con gesto interrogante. Los papeles habían cambiado: ahora era la hermana menor quien brindaba su apoyo a la mayor y Hinata había acudido a ella sin vacilar.

Se sentó en el suelo y apoyó la cabeza en el regazo de Hanabi.

-Soy una tonta -dijo Hinata.

Entre jadeos y algo confusa, de la boca de Hinata comenzó a fluir a borbotones un relato con frases inacabadas, muchas incomprensibles, aunque Hanabi pareció entenderlo todo. Hinata confesó hasta el detalle más humillante y descorazonador, mientras Hanabi le acariciaba el cabello con sus finos dedos. Al fin logró llorar, con sollozos tan violentos y desgarrados que le causaron temblores en todo el cuerpo, pero su hermana supo mantenerse firme mientras pasaba la tormenta.

-Todo se arreglará -murmuraba Hanabi, una y otra vez-. Ya está.

-No -dijo Hinata con gran sofoco, ahogándose en su desesperación-. Nada será ya como antes. Creo que estoy esperando un hijo suyo. ¡Un hijo suyo!, ¿entiendes?

Los dedos de Hanabi temblaron sobre su cabello.

-Mi pobre hermana... -susurró, y después guardó silencio un rato-. Quizás el capitán Uchiha se equivoque -señaló a continuación-. ¿Cómo puede alguien saber con certeza que no es lord Uzumaki?

Hinata dejó escapar un suspiro estremecedor y negó con la cabeza.

-El verdadero Naruto está muerto -dijo Hinata abatida-. No es bueno fingir lo contrario. Este hombre no es mi esposo. Creo que siempre lo he sabido, pero no quería afrontar la evidencia. Dejé que sucediera porque lo deseaba a él. ¿En qué me he convertido, Hanabi?

-No tienes la culpa de nada -respondió su hermana con decisión-. Estabas muy sola, nunca te habías enamorado...

-No tengo excusa. ¡Dios mío, estoy tan avergonzada! En realidad, todavía lo amo. No quiero que se vaya.

-¿Y por qué deberías querer eso?

El osado atrevimiento de la pregunta, procedente de una mujer de principios como Hanabi, la dejó sin aliento. Miró asombrada a su hermana y después respondió temblorosa:

-Por un millar de razones... Pero la más importante es que todo lo que ha dicho y hecho es mentira. No significo nada para él, solo soy un medio para conseguir su objetivo.

-Se ha comportado como un hombre que te quiere de verdad.

-Solo porque le convenía. -De pronto, un rubor encarnado se apoderó de su rostro-. Cada vez que pienso lo fácil que le habrá resultado conquistarme... La pobre viuda, hambrienta de amor... -Enterró la cabeza en las piernas de Hanabi y comenzó a sollozar de nuevo-. Ahora me doy cuenta de lo protegida que he vivido toda mi vida. Ni siquiera la muerte de Naruto me afectó como tenía que haberlo hecho. A los dos años de casada, era un extraño para mí, tanto como antes de casarnos. Pero este hombre apareció como salido de un sueño y se introdujo en todos los rincones de mi vida... Y yo lo amé. A cada momento. Y cuando se vaya, mi corazón se irá con él. No lograré ser feliz con ningún otro.

Habló y lloró sin interrupción hasta que el agotamiento pudo con ella. Dejó caer la cabeza en el regazo de su hermana y se quedó dormida por unos minutos. Al despertar, todavía arrodillada en el suelo, la tensión de los músculos del cuello y de la espalda era insoportable. Por un momento pensó que todo había sido una pesadilla y una súbita esperanza inundó su sobresaltado corazón. Pero al mirar el rostro de Hanabi se dio cuenta de que la pesadilla era real.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? -preguntó Hanabi con calma. Hinata se frotó los ojos adormilados.

-Llamaré a lord Suigetsu y a lady Karin -respondió-. El título les será devuelto, les corresponde por ley. Les debo toda la ayuda que les pueda brindar. En cuanto a Naruto... -Dejó de hablar, ya que casi no podía pronunciar aquel nombre-. Volverá de Londres mañana -añadió-. Le aconsejaré que se vaya cuanto antes si no quiere ser acusado. Si no lo hace, sin duda lo colgarán, no solo por lo que me ha hecho a mí, sino por el fraude cometido en nombre de mi esposo. Contratos, inversiones, créditos... Dios santo, nada de eso tiene ya valor.

-¿Y tu hijo? -preguntó Hanabi con suavidad.

-No quiero que nadie lo sepa -respondió Hinata al instante-. Y mucho menos él. Ya no tiene nada que ver con ese hombre. Es mío, solo mío.

-¿Te vas a quedar con él?

-Claro que sí. -Hinata se llevó la mano al vientre y reprimió con esfuerzo una nueva riada de lágrimas-. ¿Está mal querer a este hijo, a pesar de todo?

Hanabi acarició su despeinada cabellera.

-Por supuesto que no, querida.

Tras una noche de sueño intranquilo, Hinata se despertó y afrontó el día con actitud fatigada. Sentía la necesidad de vestirse de luto, como si alguien hubiera fallecido, pero se puso un vestido azul con adornos de seda trenzada en el corpiño y el dobladillo. La casa parecía estar sumida en la tristeza. Sabía que tendría que dar alguna explicación a la servidumbre, a los amigos y conocidos de Konaha Hill... Y a Mitzuki. ¿Cómo iba a contarle a un niño lo que había pasado, cuando ni ella misma lo comprendía? Al pensar en todo lo que se le venía encima, sentía un cansancio indescriptible.

Cuando todo aquello terminase, se prometió, cuando Naruto desapareciera de su vida y el título nobiliario de Uzumaki fuera devuelto a Suigetsu y karin, se iría de allí para siempre. Tal vez podría rehacer su vida en Italia, o en Francia. Y a lo mejor hasta convencería a Hanabi para que fuera con ella... Pero la idea de volver a empezar no hacía sino incitarla de nuevo al llanto.

Contó el tiempo transcurrido desde que «Naruto» -no sabía de qué otra forma referirse a él- apareciera. Tres meses. Los más felices de su vida, en que habían podido saborear esa clase de alegría reservada solo a unos pocos. Había florecido bajo el hechizo de su dulce, apasionada y adorable presencia. Si no fuera porque el dolor era demasiado intenso, el precio que ahora pagaba habría valido la pena.

Tratando de encontrar las palabras precisas, Hinata ensayaba lo que le diría a Naruto cuando este regresara de Londres. Hablaría de forma digna y pausada, sin reproches ni acusaciones desagradables. Pero lo único que le venía a la mente eran preguntas.

Con las emociones crispadas bajo una capa de hielo, salió al jardín en busca de soledad. Se sentó en un banco, alzó las rodillas, las rodeó con sus brazos y dirigió la mirada hacia una fuente de querubines. La leve brisa agitaba ligeramente los cercos, podados con esmero, y las flores de unos grandes maceteros de piedra. Respiró el olor cálido y dulce de la hierba y se frotó las sienes, intentando aliviar su intenso dolor de cabeza.

Como si se tratara de una pesadilla, advirtió dos figuras que se acercaban: Suigetsu y Karin. Qué rápido, pensó con tristeza. Pero era obvio que pensaban aprovechar la menor ocasión para recuperar su título, como auténticos carroñeros sobrevolando la presa recién atrapada. Venían, más altos y más ufanos que nunca, con idénticas sonrisas en sus semblantes.

Karin habló primero, sin dar oportunidad a Suigetsu.

-Aunque te ha llevado un tiempo más que suficiente, al fin has entrado en razón -fue su mordaz comentario-. Supongo que, ahora que tu pequeña aventura ha finalizado, podemos recuperar lo que nos corresponde por derecho.

-Sí -respondió Hinata en tono apagado-. La aventura ha terminado.

Suigetsu se inclinó para tomar su mano caída y la presionó en una muestra de preocupación.

-Mi querida prima. Me doy cuenta de lo que has padecido. Te han engañado, traicionado, humillado...

-Sé perfectamente lo que he padecido -le interrumpió Hinata-. No hace falta que me lo recuerde.

Con cierto asombro ante la suave reprimenda, Suigetsu se aclaró la garganta y dijo: -No estás en tus cabales, Hinata. Pasaré por alto tu falta de cortesía, ya que soy consciente de que estás confusa y consternada.

Karin cruzó los brazos, aquellos brazos huesudos, y la miró con una fría sonrisa en los labios.

-No me pareces exactamente confusa -señaló-, sino más bien una niña caprichosa a la que le han quitado el caramelo.

Suigetsu se volvió hacia su esposa y, casi sin aliento, masculló entre dientes algo que sirvió al menos para silenciarla por un rato. Suigetsu volvió a mirar a Hinata con sonrisa de reptil y dijo:

-Tu sentido de la oportunidad es intachable, querida Hinata. Es justo lo que había que hacer: esperar a que se fuera de aquí para llamarme. Me aseguré que lo arrestaran en Londres. Aunque hubiese preferido que lo metieran en la cárcel, tuve que aceptar un arresto domiciliario en la casa londinense de los Uzumaki hasta el juicio. Al final, el asunto tendrá que debatirse en la Cámara de los Lores, por supuesto, ya que ha de ser juzgado por sus pares... Y sé que enseguida se darán cuenta de que no es uno de ellos.

Hinata intentó imaginar bajo custodia al hombre que consideraba su esposo, pero no pudo. Sabía que se volvería loco al ver limitada su libertad. Y aún peor era la idea de un juicio ante los influyentes lores de Londres... Tuvo que reprimir un grito de angustia. Aquel hombre era demasiado orgulloso, no quería verlo tan humillado.

-¿Es necesario que lo juzguen los lores? -preguntó con timidez.

-Primero prestaremos declaración privada ante el presidente de la Cámara de los Lores. A menos que decida anular el caso, lo cual es más que improbable, habrá juicio en la Cámara de los Lores -Suigetsu sonrió con malicia-. Sí, sí, en breve tendremos la suerte de ver a Uzumaki colgado de la soga. Pediré que se aseguren que no se le rompa el cuello, para que se sofoque y se vuelva morado mientras la soga le aprieta la garganta. Y no me perderé un solo detalle... -Dejó de hablar al ver que Hinata emitía un ruido inarticulado, al borde del llanto. De pronto adoptó un aspecto solícito de preocupación-. Mi querida Hinata, será mejor que te dejemos en la intimidad para que sigas reflexionando. Pero trata de animarte, acabarás entendiendo que es lo mejor.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior y guardó silencio, a pesar de que un grito de protesta se alzaba en su interior. Seguramente era lo correcto, lo moral... ¿Cómo cabía equivocarse con la verdad en la mano? Pero lo único que la lógica conseguía era empañarlo todo aún más.

Apoyaba a los Hõzuki y su reclamación del título porque era su obligación y, a pesar de ello, hacerlo le provocaba una inmensa tristeza. Estaba segura de que dilapidarían la fortuna de la familia y serían dúctiles y egoístas, y todos los habitantes de la finca de El Remolino tendrían que padecerlos. Y Mitzuki iba a verse privado del futuro que ella quería ofrecerle. ¿Cómo era posible que eso fuera lo correcto?

Una sola lágrima ardiente le surcó la mejilla y Karin la miró con una sonrisa malévola.

-Anímate, querida -le dijo con suavidad-. Ya has tenido tu aventura apasionante, ¿no? Y además, tu supuesto esposo era un hombre apuesto. Sin duda sería un buen entretenimiento en la cama. Aunque solo sea por eso, deberías sentirte agradecida.

Suigetsu la agarró del brazo y la apartó con brusquedad. Esta vez Hinata oyó las palabras que emitía entre dientes.

-Cállate de una vez, no eres más que una arpía de lengua viperina. Si la sigues provocando, perderemos el título. Necesitamos su testimonio, ¿es que no lo entiendes? -Volvió a mirar a Hinata y sonrió para tranquilizarla-. No te preocupes por nada. Muy pronto terminará todo esto y volverás a sentirte en paz. Mientras tanto, solo hay algún que otro obstáculo, y yo voy a ayudarte a dar todos los pasos.

-Gracias -respondió ella en voz baja.

Él la miró fijamente, preguntándose sin duda si la nota de sarcasmo que había en su respuesta era o no producto de su imaginación.

-Lo que sí espero de tu parte es cortesía, Hinata. Recuerda que somos una familia y que tenemos un objetivo común. Es más, espero que seas amable con lord Otsutsuki cuando llegue esta tarde, a pesar de la discordia que parece haber nacido entre vosotros.

-¡No! -Hinata se levantó de un brinco y su rostro palideció de súbito-. ¡En nombre de Dios! ¿Por qué han invitado a Otsutsuki a esta casa?

-Cálmate -dijo Suigetsu, sin levantar la voz y con la mirada fija-. Lord Otsutsuki tiene información muy útil para nosotros y tengo la intención de entrevistarme con él. También viene porque quiere recuperar a su esposa, de lo que no puedo culparlo. Por el modo en que la sacasteis de su propia casa...

-¡No voy a permitir que lord Otsutsuki ponga un pie en esta casa! -exclamó con férrea determinación-. No voy a permitirlo, ¿lo entiende?

-¿Permitir? -preguntó Suigetsu, sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo, al tiempo que Karin soltaba una risotada estridente-. Recuerda que ya no eres la dueña. No tienes ningún derecho a discutir mis decisiones, y mucho menos a prohibir nada.

-A pesar de todo, lo prohíbo -dijo Hinata entrecerrando los ojos-. Y si me contraría en este aspecto, no tendrá mi testimonio contra Naruto. Retiraré mi ayuda y juraré delante de quien sea que ese hombre es, y siempre fue, mi esposo... A menos que me prometa, aquí y ahora, que mantendrá a Otsutsuki apartado de mi hermana.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo? -preguntó él, mirándola como si estuviera loca.

-Indefinidamente.

Suigetsu estalló en una carcajada de incredulidad.

-Mantener a un hombre apartado de su esposa indefinidamente... Me temo que eso es mucho pedir, querida.

-Es un esposo violento y tiránico. Casi mató a Hanabi de la última paliza. Si no lo cree, pregunte al doctor Dan.

-Estoy seguro de que exageras -rebatió Suigetsu.

-Otsutsuki siempre me ha resultado agradable -señaló Karin-. Además, si es cierto que pegó a Hanabi, tal vez fue porque ella se lo merecía.

Hinata negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que la miraba fijamente.

-Tener que oír un comentario así de otra mujer... -comenzó a decir, pero su voz se desvaneció al comprender que Karin era demasiado insensible para razonar. Volvió a dirigirse a lord Suigetsu y dijo-: Su promesa por mi testimonio.

-Me estás pidiendo algo que, además de ser inmoral, es ilegal -protestó él.

-No creo que eso le preocupe demasiado -respondió Hinata con frialdad-. De no ser así, jamás tendrá mi apoyo. Además, espero que mantenga su palabra incluso después del juicio. Solo me queda la esperanza de que sea lo bastante caballero como para cumplirla.

-No eres más que una testaruda, absurda e insolente... -murmuró Suigetgsu, con su rostro enjuto cada vez más encolerizado, pero Karin lo interrumpió con tono sarcástico.

-Recuerda, querido... Necesitamos su testimonio. Suigetsu cerró la boca y los músculos del rostro se le contrajeron al tratar de controlar la ira que sentía.

-De acuerdo -respondió con brusquedad, lanzando a Hinata una mirada fulminante-. Disfruta de esta pequeña victoria. Te juro que será la última.

Dio media vuelta y se marchó, airado. Karin salió tras él.

La furia contenida de Hinata tardó algún tiempo en desaparecer. Volvió a sentarse, con las rodillas temblando, y escondió el rostro entre sus manos. Las lágrimas se le escurrían entre los dedos y dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Naruto -susurró destrozada-, ¿por qué no has podido ser real?

De ahí en adelante, los acontecimientos se sucedieron con una velocidad asombrosa. A pesar de que Naruto había rechazado cualquier tipo de ayuda legal, el señor Hatake no hizo caso de sus instrucciones y llamó al abogado de la familia, el señor Nara, abogado defensor del Tribunal del Rey, quien a su vez mandó llamar al letrado Sergeant Wilcox.

Lord Suigetsu y lady Karin, por su parte, contrataron a otro abogado para llevar adelante la acusación, aunque ni él ni Wilcox podían hacer mucho al respecto. El presidente de la Cámara de los Lores había enviado a un par de actuarios a Konoha Hill para que tomaran declaraciones de todo aquel que pudiera ofrecer testimonio válido.

Durante dos días tuvieron que tomar declaración y poner por escrito las opiniones de casi todo el condado.

Hinata se sentía agradecida, a su pesar, por la forma en que lord Suigetsu la mantuvo protegida de la avalancha de visitas. Sin embargo, aceptó la visita del señor Hatake, el administrador de la finca, a su regreso de Londres. Sabía que había visto a Naruto y, a pesar de su forzada actitud de indiferencia, quería saber de él.

Hatake ofrecía un aspecto demacrado debido a la falta de sueño. Los ojos, encarnados, reflejaban preocupación. Hinata lo recibió en la sala familiar y cerró la puerta, conocedora de la costumbre de Karin de espiar las conversaciones ajenas. Allí dispondrían de cierta intimidad.

-¿Cómo está? -preguntó Hinata sin preámbulos, mientras tomaba asiento y le invitaba con un gesto a hacer lo mismo.

Kakashi se sentó en el borde del sofá, junto a ella. Los codos y las rodillas huesudas destacaban bajo su ropa arrugada.

-Físicamente su salud no peligra -respondió con gravedad-, pero en cuanto a su estado emocional, no sé qué le puedo decir. Habla muy poco y no da muestras de enojo ni de temor. En realidad, da la impresión de que el proceso le es indiferente.

-¿Necesita algo? -preguntó Hinata con un nudo en la garganta. Tenía la necesidad imperiosa de ir a verlo, de ofrecerle apoyo y consuelo.

-Si no le importa, milady, me gustaría llevarle ropa limpia y algunos objetos personales mañana, cuando vuelva a Londres. Hinata asintió.

-Por favor, asegúrese de que tiene todo lo que necesita.

-Lady Uzumaki -dijo Kakashi con timidez-, le aseguro que, para empezar, ni los doctores Senju ni yo habríamos traído a lord Uzumaki si no hubiéramos tenido una rotunda certeza de su identidad.

-Todos queríamos creer en él -murmuró Hinata-. Él lo sabía y se aprovechó.

-Milady, usted sabe que su opinión me merece el más absoluto respeto... Pero no puedo evitar pensar que está actuando bajo influencia de Lord Suigetsu. Todavía puede cambiar de opinión. -Su tono apremiante se hacía más intenso a medida que hablaba-. ¿Tiene conciencia de lo que le ocurrirá a su esposo si no retira los cargos?

Hinata esbozó una triste sonrisa y lo miró.

-¿Le envió él para que me dijera eso? Hatake negó con la cabeza:-Uzumaki se niega a pronunciar una sola palabra en su propia defensa. No va a confirmar ni a negar su identidad; se limitará a decir que la única persona que debe decidirlo es usted.

-El asunto ha de resolverse con la intervención de todos nosotros, que tenemos que hacer todo lo posible por honrar la verdad. Lo único que puedo decir es lo que creo cierto, me gusten o no las consecuencias.

El hombre mostró una evidente desilusión al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-Entiendo, lady Uzumaki. Sin embargo, espero que no se ofenda si los Senju y yo brindamos nuestro apoyo a lord Uzumaki.

-Al contrario -respondió Hinata, tratando de que no se le quebrara la voz-. Me alegra saber que lo ayudarán en todo lo que puedan, ya que yo no soy capaz.

-Sí, milady -dijo Kakashi, y le dirigió una triste sonrisa-. Por favor, discúlpeme, pero tengo que irme: queda mucho por hacer. Hinata se levantó y le tendió la mano.

-Haga todo lo que pueda por él -pidió en voz baja.

-Por supuesto. -Kakashi frunció el entrecejo con pesar-. Creo que ustedes dos son una pareja muy desventurada. Siempre pensé que tenían todos los motivos para ser felices, pero el destino sigue poniendo obstáculos en su camino. Jamás imaginé que pudiese acabar así.

-Yo tampoco -susurró ella.

-Nunca me he considerado un romántico -añadió con cierta torpeza- pero, milady, espero de todo corazón que usted y él...

-No -le interrumpió con calma, mientras lo acompañaba hacia la puerta-, mejor que no espere nada.

Sobre los estantes de la habitación de Mitzuki había vanas filas de muñecos y juguetes y de las paredes colgaban cuadros de niños jugando al aire libre. Hinata había tratado de convertir el cuarto en un refugio reconfortante, pero ahora parecía dolorosamente escasa la protección que podía brindar. Acomodó un libro en un estante pintado de azul v volvió a sentarse en el borde de la cama de Mitzuki. La pequeñez de su tamaño le resultó casi absurda cuando lo vio recostado en las almohadas, con el pelo todavía húmedo tras el baño. Su reacción ante los acontecimientos recientes fue casi peor que los llantos que Hinata había imaginado. Respondió a la ausencia de Naruto con una seriedad inquebrantable: las sonrisas y la vitalidad infantil se habían extinguido por completo. Hinata no entró en detalles al explicárselo, porque sabía que podían abrumar a un niño de tan tierna edad. Se limitó a decirle que Uzumaki se había portado mal y que lo habían arrestado, hasta que un juez lo aclarase todo.

-Mamá, ¿lord Uzumaki es malo? -preguntó Mitzuki, mirándola fijamente con sus enormes ojos verdes. Hinata le acarició el cabello.

-No, querido -murmuró-. No creo que sea malo de verdad. Pero tal vez tengan que castigarlo por haber hecho mal las cosas en el pasado.

-Lord Suigetsu dice que lo van a colgar, como hicieron con mi papá.

-¿ Ah, sí? -preguntó Hinata sin subir el tono, tratando de ocultar un súbito brote de rabia hacia Suigetsu-. Bueno, nadie sabe con certeza lo que sucederá hasta que veamos al presidente de la Cámara de los Lores.

Mitzuki se puso entonces de costado, con la cabecita apoyada sobre su pequeña mano.

-Mamá, ¿yo iré a la cárcel algún día?

-Nunca -respondió Hinata con firmeza, al tiempo que se agachaba para besar su oscura cabellera-. Jamás lo permitiré.

-Pero si me convierto en un hombre malo cuando crezca...

-Vas a ser un hombre bueno y honrado -respondió ella observándolo con detenimiento, llena de ternura y de un intenso amor hacia él-. No te preocupes por esas cosas. Vamos a estar siempre juntos, Mitzuki, y todo va a salir bien.

El chico se acurrucó en la almohada con expresión aún grave e incierta.

-Quiero que vuelva lord Uzumaki -dijo.

Hinata cerró los ojos, reprimiendo las repentinas lágrimas. -Sí, ya lo sé -susurró. Tras un entrecortado suspiro, cubrió al niño hasta los hombros con las sábanas.

Hinata llegó a Londres la tarde anterior a la cita con el presidente de la Cámara de los Lores. Decidió alojarse en la casa de los Uzumaki, la residencia de Park Place, donde Naruto se encontraba bajo custodia. La casa, de paredes blancas y resplandecientes, tenía altas ventanas y un frontón clásico, sostenido por cuatro columnas, cuya sencillez era una muestra de elegancia y buen gusto. El interior estaba decorado a base de revestimientos de madera de roble pulida y una gama de colores suaves: beigs, gris piedra... y un intenso tono oliva creado exclusivamente para los Uzumaki cincuenta años atrás; era una mezcla de azul prusiano y ocre, cuyo particular resultado causó sensación en toda Inglaterra y aún merecía una gran aprobación.

A Hinata la invadió una oleada de temor a medida que se iba acercando a la casa. Temblaba sin poder controlarse ante la idea de pasar la noche bajo el mismo techo que Naruto, aunque fuera en habitaciones separadas. Quería hacerle todas las preguntas que la atormentaban noche y día. Sin embargo, no estaba segura de poder enfrentarse a él sin perder la compostura y no quería experimentar aquella humillación.

Para su alivio, lord Suigetsu y lady Karin prefirieron alojarse en su propia casa, más familiarizados con su estridencia que con el ambiente de la mansión de los Uzumaki.

Hinata pidió a los sirvientes que deshicieran su equipaje en su dormitorio habitual, pero el mayordomo le hizo saber que la habitación ya estaba ocupada.

-¿Por quién? -preguntó recelosa.

-Por la condesa, milady.

¡La abuela de Naruto! Hinata se quedó boquiabierta de asombro, contemplando al mayordomo con la mirada perdida.

-¿Cuándo...? ¿Cómo...? -balbuceó.

-Llegué esta misma tarde -la voz de la viuda se oyó desde lo alto de las escaleras-. Cuando una de las cartas que enviaste por toda Europa llegó por fin a mis manos, vine a Londres a toda prisa. Pensaba ir mañana a la campiña y solucionar todo este embrollo personalmente, pero me encontré a mi supuesto nieto encerrado aquí bajo custodia. Al parecer, mi llegada no pudo ser más oportuna.

Hinata había comenzado a ascender las escaleras mientras la condesa hablaba. Como de costumbre, Mito, la condesa viuda de Uzumaki, seguía igual de esbelta y atractiva, con su majestuoso peinado de rizos rojos y con tintes plateados recogidos en lo alto de la cabeza y su característico collar de perlas, que descendía en cascada por el pecho. Era una mujer inteligente y resuelta que reprimía toda muestra de emoción, incluso en las circunstancias más extremas. No era fácil amarla, pero sí sentir simpatía hacia ella.

-¡Milady! -exclamó Hinata, abrazándola de inmediato. Más que responder a aquella muestra de afecto, Mito la toleró y le dirigió una sonrisa cariñosa a Hinata. La condesa prácticamente había educado a Naruto, su hija la madre de este, murió, joven, aunque nunca Naruto hablo de que. -Bien, Hinata... Por lo que veo, hubieras hecho mejor en acompañarme en mi viaje. No te ha ido muy bien, ¿me equivoco?

-No -dijo Hinata, devolviéndole una frágil sonrisa, al tiempo que percibía un ligero escozor en los ojos.

-Bueno, bueno -respondió Mito, con la expresión ya menos tensa-. Veremos lo que podemos hacer, seguro que todo se soluciona. Una botella de vino y una buena charla... Eso es lo que requiere la situación.

Tras unas breves instrucciones a la servidumbre, Mito la tomó del brazo y entraron en la habitación de color azul lavanda, una sala que ella misma había decorado. Coqueta y femenina, era la única excepción en aquella casa típicamente masculina. De tonos malvas y lavanda, y con un cierto énfasis en el color ciruela, había mesitas rematadas en oro y flores pintadas en los cristales de las ventanas. El perfume de violetas, su preferido desde hacía décadas, se desprendía del cabello y las muñecas de Mito.

Hinata se preguntó en qué habitación estaría encerrado Naruto, qué estaría pensando y si sabía que ella estaba allí.

-¿Lo ha visto? -preguntó Hinata, nerviosa, a Mito. La viuda se tomó su tiempo antes de responder y se sentó en un mullido sillón de terciopelo.

-Sí, lo he visto. Hemos charlado un rato -contestó Mito.

-Se parece mucho a Naruto, ¿verdad?

-Claro que se parece. Y lo contrario me sorprendería. Con expresión perpleja, Hinata se sentó en otra silla y fijó la mirada en su suegra.

-No entiendo lo que quiere decir.

Sus miradas se encontraron y reinó el silencio durante un tiempo indefinido. Hinata jamás había visto a Mito tan perturbada.

-¿La verdad?

-Un sentimiento de frustración se apoderó de Hinata-. ¡Dios santo, estoy harta de tantos secretos! -exclamó-. Por favor, ¿qué sabe usted del hombre que está encerrado en esta casa?

-Para empezar -respondió la viuda con tono mordaz-, aquel joven también es mi nieto.

.

.

Continuará...


	24. Revelaciones

**Aclaración:**

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**-22-**_

* * *

Ante la mirada atónita de Hinata, Mito aguardó imperturbable y en silencio mientras un sirviente traía una botella de vino tinto y dos copas de cristal, con incisiones en forma de diamante talladas en la base. Otro sirviente se encargó de abrir ceremoniosamente la botella. Hinata tuvo que morderse el labio para mantenerse en silencio, mientras observaba con creciente ansiedad la parsimonia de los criados.

Hinata tomó la copa por la base, de forma que el tallado le hizo marcas rojas en los dedos. Esperó a que los sirvientes salieran antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Por favor, cuéntemelo -pidió, tratando de mantener la calma.

-Mi hija estaba comprometida con un hombre mayor que ella, mi esposo, lo decreto así, pero Kushina se enamoró de otro hombre, era el hijo de uno de los lacayos que estaban a nuestro servicio, trabajaba en El Remolino, nunca nos dimos cuenta de nada, yo nunca sospeche nada.

-Mito, Hablaba apresuradamente y continúo

\- Aunque veía el sufrimiento de mi hija por el matrimonio acordado, nuestra obligación era mantener nuestro linaje y era seguir la tradición, como lo había hecho yo o como lo hizo mi madre, su compromiso con un duque iba a asegurarnos los mejores relaciones con la nobleza. Pero nunca tomamos en cuenta los sentimientos de Kushina, ella era rebelde y no quería ese matrimonio.

-¿Quién era él? -preguntó Hinata.

Bebió un sorbo de vino y un sabor agrio invadió su boca.

-El hijo del administrador de la finca, Minato, era su nombre, un hombre que llamaba la atención donde iba, muchas mujeres estaban prendadas de él, un hombre rubio y de ojos azules no se veía mucho en Konoha Hill y Kushina debió de haber quedado prendada también, Un dia antes de la boda, Kushina y Minato huyeron, iban a escocia a casarse, la verdad nunca supe cuando había empezado su romance, pero...

-Bebió de nuevo del vaso de vino y siguió

-su prometido logro ubicarlos antes de que llegaran a la frontera y los detuvieron, nunca supe que paso con Minato, pero Kushina tuvo que casarse con el duque, hicimos lo que estuviera en nuestro alcance para que asi fuera, él la acepto de vuelta, mi esposo la obligo con una mentira acerca de Minato, creo que le dijo que lo tenian detenido y que si no se casaba aquel joven lo pagaria, y asi fue como accedio.

-Pobrecita, Decia Hinata acongojada

Luego Kushina nos informo de su embarazo, el duque estaba feliz, pero yo en el fondo supe que ese hijo era de aquel hombre, aunque ella nunca me lo confirmo, su silencio lo decía todo.

-Mito tomo aire y siguió, cuando ese niño nació ... era innegable que era hijo de ese hombre, era tan parecido a él, rubio y ojos azules, que incluso el duque lo supo de inmediato, no era su hijo.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? -dijo Hinata

Le hicieron creer a Kushina que había muerto, y lo entregaron a una pareja de misioneros, para que lo llevaran muy lejos de aquí.

-A la India -añadió Hinata. Cada palabra de Mito era una pieza que iba dando forma al rompecabezas.

-Sí, nosotros estuvimos de acuerdo con eso, durante treinta años, procuré olvidar lo que habiamos hecho, pero siempre estuvo en mis pensamientos, cada día... Como un fantasma, supongo. Ademas para Kushina fue devastador, no sé cómo soportó tanto sufrimiento, nunca supo que pasó con su amado y le habíamos mentido sobre su hijo, ella simplemente solo era una muerta en vida, volvió a embarazarse y tuvo al hijo del duque, pero nunca olvido a su primer hijo, tanto que uso todo tipo de ungüentos y cosas para aclararle el cabello sin que su marido se diera cuenta, pues en sus pensamientos aquel niño era de Minato, Kushina prácticamente iba perdiendo la razón poco a poco, además también le puso el mismo nombre "Naruto", era el nombre que ese plebeyo Minato queria para su hijo, lo supe porque un día me lo dijo, ella nunca olvido y yo fui una cobarde, nunca le dije la verdad, Kushina no soporto mas, tantos recuerdos y desdichas y un dia... -Mito trato de controlar los sollozos - La encontraron muerta, se habia quitado la vida.

Hinata dejó la copa de vino a un lado para consolar a Mito que estaba llorando - Fui la peor madre del mundo, deje que todo esto ocurriera, y ahora él esta aquí...

-¿Sabía el conde, que tenía un hermano? -le interrumpió Hinata.

-No. Nunca hallé una razón para decírselo. Jamás quise que él supiera lo que su padre había hecho y que nosotros lo hubiésemos permitido, pero ya ves -Las leves arrugas de las comisuras de sus labios se estiraron para esbozar una sonrisa nerviosa-. Todo este asunto es terriblemente irónico, ¿no es cierto?

Hinata no estaba de humor para apreciar ironías y no le devolvió la sonrisa a Mito. Se sentía víctima de una cadena de acontecimientos cuyo origen era bastante anterior a su propio nacimiento. Las convenciones sociales del que ella misma había sido afectada, también al casarse con Naruto, en un matrimonio arreglado y, el cruel rechazo de aquel hombre y la horrible mentira a la que fue sometida la duquesa Kushina, el repudio de un hijo bastardo por parte de los padres de esta, la egoísta irresponsabilidad del conde... Y, por último, el desconocido que había invadido la vida de Hinata y la había seducido con sus mentiras.

Hinata estaba al margen de todo aquello y, sin embargo, era ella quien, en última instancia, recibía el castigo por culpa de las acciones de los demás. Tendría que atenerse a las consecuencias durante toda su vida... También ella iba a concebir un hijo ilegítimo y quedarse con él significaba verse apartada de la sociedad para siempre. Aunque tuvo la tentación de hablar a Mito de su embarazo, guardó silencio movida por un creciente instinto maternal. La única forma de proteger los intereses de su hijo era mantenerlo en secreto.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? -preguntó en voz baja. Mito le lanzó una mirada calculadora y dijo:

-Eso lo has de decidir tú, Hinata.

Hinata negó con la cabeza en señal de protesta. -No estoy en condiciones de pensar con claridad.

-Sugiero que bajes a la habitación de huéspedes, donde está retenido tu amante, y hables directamente con él. Después, imagino que sabrás a qué atenerte.

«Tu amante.» El término no le parecía apropiado. Lo seguía viendo como a su esposo, a pesar de que hubiera quedado en evidencia que su relación era en realidad una unión ilegítima.

-No estoy segura de poder soportarlo -murmuró Hinata.

-Vamos, vamos -la animó Mito con afecto-. Si yo he podido reunir el coraje para hacerlo después de treinta años, sin duda tú también podrás.

Hinata se quitó el atuendo de viaje y se puso un sencillo vestido de muselina, estampado con minúsculas flores rosas y hojas de color verde pálido. Se cepilló el cabello y se lo recogió en un moño alto. Se miró en el espejo: estaba pálida y asustada..., pero no de Naruto, sino de sí misma.

Se enderezó y se dijo que, más allá de lo que pudiera suceder entre ellos, no sucumbiría a las lágrimas ni cedería a la furia. Tenía que mantener la dignidad a toda costa.

Llegó a una puerta flanqueada por dos guardias y pidió permiso para visitar al prisionero. Observó con alivio que eran hombres respetuosos y corteses. Uno de ellos le invitó a que los llamara si necesitaba ayuda. Cuando cruzó la puerta, le hervía la sangre por los nervios y la excitación y sabía que tenía las mejillas coloradas de rubor.

Allí estaba él. De pie, en medio de aquella habitación sin ventanas, sus cabellos tenían el mismo tono de oro viejo que los marcos de los cuadros que colgaban de las paredes. La habitación de huéspedes era pequeña pero lujosa. Las paredes estaban revestidas de damasco dorado y oliváceo y la yesería era de un suave tono gris. Unas puertas corredizas de cristal separaban el recibidor del dormitorio. En medio de aquella elegancia Naruto parecía estar en su sitio, parecía un auténtico caballero inglés en todos los aspectos. Era imposible imaginar quién era, o de dónde venía. Se trataba de un auténtico camaleón.

-¿Cómo estás? -preguntó él, clavando la mirada en su rostro.

La pregunta avivó una llamarada de ira. ¿Cómo se atrevía a fingir interés después de lo que le había hecho? Pero una parte de ella no pudo evitar responder. Deseaba ir hacia él y sentir su abrazo, apoyar la cabeza contra su firme hombro...

-No muy bien -reconoció Hinata.

La naturalidad y la intimidad que había existido entre ellos prevalecían todavía. Hinata sintió un súbito y vertiginoso placer al estar junto a él y, lo que era peor, aquella sensación de plenitud que jamás había experimentado junto a otra persona.

-¿Cómo te enteraste? -preguntó él con aspereza.

-Hablé con el capitán Uchiha. -Él asintió suavemente con la cabeza, sin dar muestras de sorpresa ni de rabia. Jamás creyó que aquello fuera a durar, se dijo Hinata: siempre supo que, como mucho, su farsa sería temporal. ¿Qué sentido tenía, entonces? ¿Por qué arriesgar la vida por unos cuantos meses fingiendo ser lord Uzumaki?-. Por favor -añadió Hinata, oyendo su propia voz como si fuera parte de un sueño-, ayúdame a entender por qué me has hecho esto.

Él no respondió de inmediato. La observaba tan concentrado como si resolviera un problema matemático. Entonces se alejó un poco de ella, con la expresión endurecida y la mirada perdida.

-Quienes me criaron... -no pudo llamarlos «padres» ya que eran, en el mejor de los casos, «cuidadores», y además condenadamente negligentes- nunca me ocultaron mi verdadero origen. Crecí haciéndome preguntas sobre la familia que no me quiso y el hermanastro que, con toda seguridad, ni sabía de mi existencia. Cuando supe que Uzumaki estaba en la India y que tenía una casa en Calcuta, quise saber más de él. Lo observé a distancia durante un tiempo hasta que, una tarde, me metí en su casa aprovechando su ausencia.

-Y curioseaste sus pertenencias.

Más que una pregunta, aquello fue una afirmación. Hinata se sentó en un pequeño sofá de bordes redondeados. De pronto, las piernas parecían no sostenerla.

Él permaneció de pie en el otro extremo de la habitación.

-Sí -respondió.

-Y encontraste la cajita con mi retrato -añadió ella.

-Sí. Y las cartas que le enviaste.

-¿Mis cartas? -Trató de recordar el contenido de aquellas cartas. En su mayor parte eran descripciones de sus actividades diarias, de la relación con los demás habitantes de la comunidad y alguna que otra noticia sobre la familia o los amigos. No había palabras de amor ni de nostalgia, nada personal-. No sé por qué las guardaba, no eran gran cosa.

-Eran adorables -dijo él con ternura-. Las encontré en un cajón. Las guardaba junto a sus diarios.

-Uzumaki nunca escribió diarios -negó ella con frialdad.

-Sí que lo hacía -respondió pausadamente-. Por su fecha y numeración, supe que habría más en El Remolino. Los encontré al poco de llegar y, en cuanto tuve la información necesaria, los destruí.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza, asombrada por aquellas revelaciones acerca de su esposo.

-¿Qué escribía en sus diarios? -preguntó.

-Escribía lo que él consideraba secretos importantes: intrigas políticas, escándalos sociales... Tonterías, casi todo.

-¿Escribía sobre mí? -se le antojó saber-. ¿Qué decía...? Guardó silencio, al adivinar por su expresión que Naruto no la mencionaba en buenos términos.

-Era evidente que el matrimonio no funcionaba.

-Se aburría conmigo -dijo Hinata en voz baja.

Al oír el tono derrotado de su voz, la miró con súbita intensidad.

-él deseaba a lady Shizuka. Se casó contigo porque eras lo bastante joven como para darle hijos.

Y había resultado ser estéril, se dijo Hinata. -Pobre -susurró.

-Pobre canalla estúpido -añadió él-. Era demasiado inepto para apreciar lo que tenía. Leí tus cartas y supe al instante qué clase de mujer eras, comprendí lo que el conde estaba tirando por la borda. Había descartado sin ninguna consideración la vida que yo deseaba, la vida que creía merecer. -Entrecerró los ojos-. Le robé la miniatura y me la quedé. Pensaba a cada momento lo que estarías haciendo... Bañándote, cepillándote el cabello, visitando a tus amigos del pueblo... O sola, leyendo sentada, riéndote, llorando. Te convertiste en una obsesión para mí.

-¿Llegaste a conocer a mi esposo?

Guardó silencio por un tiempo prolongado y contestó: -No.

-Eso es mentira -dijo ella con calma-. Cuéntame cómo sucedió.

Él la miró fijamente; le pareció hermosa e irreductible, dueña de una fragilidad que había dado paso a una fortaleza severa y delicada que lo desarmaba. Ya no podía ocultarle nada, era como si se le hubiera abierto el alma de un tajo y saliera de dentro hasta el último secreto. No era consciente de sus movimientos pero, de pronto, se encontró en un rincón de la habitación, con la cabeza reclinada contra la fría pared de damasco.

-Fue en el mes de marzo, durante el festival... Holi y Dulheti, lo llaman, el festival del color. Hay hogueras por todas partes y la ciudad enloquece con las celebraciones. Todo el mundo sabía que Uzumaki daba la fiesta más multitudinaria de Calcuta. -Se extendió en el relato como si se hubiera olvidado de la presencia de Hinata-: Yo deambulaba por la calle frente al palacio de Uzumaki, entre la muchedumbre desenfrenada, mientras la gente reía y gritaba y desde los tejados caían polvos de colores y pintura. Las chicas utilizaban cañas de bambú para arrojar agua perfumada o pintura pulverizada a los peatones y los jovencitos se embadurnaban el rostro con maquillaje, vestían saris atrevidos y bailaban por las calles.

Una constante avalancha de personas entraba y salía de la residencia de Uzumaki, un edificio opulento de diseño clásico, que se erguía imponente frente a la verde ribera del río Hugli. Las paredes estaban revestidas de estuco color marfil, pulido como si fuera mármol brillante, y una fila de esbeltas columnas adornaba la fachada. Todos los invitados le parecían idénticos en aquel mar de rostros ingleses, con manchas de pintura, ojos vidriosos a causa del alcohol y mejillas pringosas tras atiborrarse de frutas glaseadas.

El corazón le latía con fuerza cuando se decidió a entrar en la mansión y mezclarse entre la bulliciosa concurrencia. Llevaba una especie de capa con capucha de algodón, de color rojo oscuro, similar a los exuberantes atuendos de los demás invitados. El lujo de la casa era impresionante: enormes arañas colgando de los techos, cuadros de Tiziano en las paredes y cristal de Venecia por doquier.

A medida que iba de una habitación a otra, las mujeres, en su mayoría ebrias, se le echaban encima, contagiadas por el ambiente orgiástico que allí reinaba. Él las apartaba con desdén, pero ni siquiera advertían el rechazo; se reían tontamente y marchaban en busca de otra presa.

Los únicos rostros sobrios se contaban entre los sirvientes hindúes, que trajinaban de un lado a otro con platos de comida y bebidas que desaparecían al instante. Preguntó a uno de los criados dónde estaba lord Uzumaki, pero el chico se encogió de hombros y por toda respuesta le dirigió una mirada perdida. Continuó su búsqueda con cierta cautela hasta que llegó a lo que parecía ser la biblioteca. La puerta estaba entreabierta y solo alcanzó a ver una estantería de caoba de gran altura, sobre la que había una colección de bustos de mármol, y unas escaleras de biblioteca con pasamanos de madera tallada.

Oyó voces apagadas y se acercó al umbral. Suaves risas, jadeos, un grave gemido... el inconfundible sonido de una pareja haciendo el amor. Frunció el ceño y retrocedió hasta confundirse entre las sombras. Al poco tiempo se hizo silencio y una mujer de cabello negro salió de la habitación. Tenía un atractivo aspecto y las mejillas encarnadas, y sonreía mientras se arreglaba las faldas de su vestido granate y se ajustaba los senos en el corpiño escotado. Satisfecha con su aspecto, salió a toda prisa, sin advertir la figura oculta en el umbrío rincón.

A continuación él entró en la habitación, sin hacer ruido, y vio a un hombre alto y fuerte que estaba de espaldas, tirando de sus pantalones para abrochárselos. Cuando giró la cabeza, se pudo apreciar el característico perfil: nariz larga, mentón definido y frente cubierta por una espesa mata de cabello rubio. Era Uzumaki.

Uzumaki se dirigió hacia un escritorio revestido de piel verdosa y llenó una copa con el contenido de una botella de color ámbar. Fue entonces cuando se percató de la presencia de otro hombre; se dio la vuelta de golpe y miró al intruso.

-¡Maldita sea! -exclamó asombrado-. ¿Quién te crees que eres para espiarme de esta forma? ¡Exijo una explicación!

-Lo siento -respondió él con cierta dificultad.

Se quitó la capa y permaneció allí de pie, mirando a Uzumaki.

-¡Dios Santo! -murmuró este. Dejó la copa a un lado y se acercó. Dos pares de ojos azules se miraron con mutua fascinación. No eran del todo idénticos... Uzumaki era más moreno y fornido y tenía el aspecto elegante y bien cuidado de los purasangres. Pero si alguien los hubiera visto juntos, habría sabido al instante que estaban emparentados-. ¿Quién demonios eres tú? -preguntó con apremio.

-Tu hermanastro -respondió él con calma, al tiempo que observaba las complejas emociones que reflejaban el semblante de Uzumaki.

-Santo Cielo -masculló este y, acto seguido, recuperó su copa y se la bebió de un trago. Al apurar el contenido tosió y después observó al desconocido con el rostro encarnado-. El desliz de mi madre -dijo con brusquedad-. Mi padre me habló de ti en una ocasión, aunque no dijo a donde habías ido a parar.

-Me crié con una pareja de misioneros, en Nandagow...

-Me importa un pimiento dónde te criaste -interrumpió Uzumaki, ofuscado por la sospecha-, pero imagino el motivo por el que has venido a verme. Te aseguro que ya tengo demasiados parásitos a mi alrededor. ¿Es dinero lo que quieres?

Se inclinó, rebuscó en el cajón del escritorio y sacó una caja de caudales. Metió la mano en el interior de la caja, que no estaba cerrada, retiró un puñado de monedas y se las arrojó al desconocido.

-Tómalas y sal de aquí. Créeme, eso es todo lo que vas a obtener de mí -dijo Uzumaki.

-No quiero dinero.

Humillado y enfurecido, permaneció allí clavado, de pie entre las deslumbrantes monedas.

-Entonces, ¿qué quieres? -quiso saber Uzumaki

No podía responder, solo pudo quedarse quieto, como un pobre diablo, mientras en su interior morían todas las preguntas que tenía en mente sobre sus padres y su pasado. Uzumaki debió de leer sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué pensabas que iba a ocurrir al venir aquí? -preguntó con odio penetrante-. ¿Acaso creías que iba a recibir a la oveja perdida con los brazos abiertos? No te queremos, ni tampoco te necesitamos. No hay lugar para ti en la familia. Supongo que no es necesario que te explique el porqué, después de cómo te sacaron mi padre y abuelos de Inglaterra. Fuiste un error y, como tal, hubo que deshacerse de ti.

Al oír aquellas burlas, se cuestionó en silencio la injusticia del destino. ¿Por qué aquel animal engreído tenía que haber nacido como señor de la mansión? Se le había otorgado familia, tierras, título, fortuna, una joven y adorable esposa, y valoraba tan poco todo aquello que abandonó Inglaterra por mera frivolidad. Mientras que él, nacido bastardo, no tenía nada.

Entendía la hostilidad de Uzumaki demasiado bien. Este había crecido considerándose a sí mismo el único hijo. Legítimo o no. La familia no quería saber nada de un vástago bastardo del que solo podía avergonzarse.

-No he venido a reclamar nada -murmuró, interrumpiendo la diatriba de Uzumaki-. Lo único que quería era conocerte. Sus palabras no lograron aplacar a aquel hombre airado.

-Pues ya lo has hecho. Y ahora te aconsejo que abandones mi casa, si no quieres problemas.

Salió de la casa de Uzumaki sin coger una sola moneda del suelo y con la leve satisfacción de poseer aún la miniatura con el retrato de lady Uzumaki. Iba a quedarse con aquella minúscula parte de la vida de su hermanastro.

-... continué bajo el mando del capitán Uchiha, hasta que me enteré del naufragio del barco de Uzumaki -prosiguió explicando a Hinata en tono apagado-. Él ya no existía y, en aquel momento, supe que todo lo que él tenía, todo lo que yo quería, se encontraba aquí, esperándome. Decidí hacer todo lo necesario para conseguirte, aunque solo fuera por un tiempo.

-Y ocupaste su lugar para probarte a ti mismo que eras mejor que él -dijo entonces ella.

-No, yo... -Hizo una pausa para obligarse a ser honesto-. Eso era parte del motivo, al principio -reconoció-. Pero luego me enamoré de ti... Y enseguida te convertiste en lo único que me importaba.

-Nunca pensaste en las consecuencias de lo que estabas haciendo -puntualizó Hinata, mientras se desataba la ira en su interior-. Has arruinado la posibilidad de que vuelva a confiar en nadie más. Robaste la vida de otro hombre, me heriste de una forma imperdonable y ahora puede que acabes en la horca. ¿Acaso valía la pena todo esto?

Él le dirigió una mirada que le hizo arder el alma, una mirada brillante de deseo y feroz amor, y dijo:-Sí.

-¡Eres un desgraciado y un egoísta! -gritó ella con la boca temblorosa.

-Me hubiera convertido en cualquier persona, habría hecho lo que fuera con tal de tenerte. Hubiera mentido, robado, suplicado, matado por ti. No lamento lo que he hecho estos últimos meses. Mi vida no habría significado nada sin ello.

-¿Y qué es de mi vida? -preguntó ella sin resuello-. ¿Cómo puedes decir que me quieres cuando no has hecho otra cosa que mentirme y aprovecharte de mí, convirtiéndome en la mayor idiota de la faz de la tierra?

-No eres ninguna idiota, Hinata. Pero me las ingenié para engañarte y hacerte creer que yo era él. Sabía que olvidarías tus dudas si lograba que creyeras en mí... Y eso es lo que hiciste.

-Nada de lo nuestro fue real -dijo Hinata mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a surcarle las mejillas-. Todo lo que me dijiste, tus besos... Era todo mentira.

-No -rebatió él con brusquedad. Hizo ademán de acercarse, pero se detuvo al ver que ella retrocedía-. ¿Podía haberte conseguido de otra forma? -preguntó en tono áspero. Era una verdadera tortura verla llorar y no poder consolarla-. Si me hubiera acercado a ti. ¿me habrías aceptado? Hinata guardó un prolongado silencio.

-No -respondió al fin. Él asintió con la cabeza, ya que la respuesta confirmaba lo que ya sabía-. Pero no puedo mentir para salvarte -se atrevió a añadir tras un momento de silencio-. No podría seguir viviendo si...

-Tranquila -murmuró él-, no espero eso de ti.

Hinata sintió que todo su cuerpo se ponía rígido cuando él se acercó. Avanzaba con cuidado, consciente de que un movimiento súbito podría provocar su huida. Cuando estuvo a un brazo de distancia, se detuvo y se puso de cuclillas.

-Jamás me cansaría de mirarte -confesó con voz ronca-. De contemplar tus hermosos ojos, la dulzura de tu rostro. -La miró con una necesidad tan pura que ella sintió que el fuego de sus ojos la quemaba-. Hinata, hay algo que quiero que comprendas. Estos últimos meses contigo..., el tiempo que hemos compartido... Vale la pena morir por ello. Si ese recuerdo es lo único que puedo tener, me basta. Por eso no me importa lo que digas mañana, o lo que pueda sucederme de aquí en adelante.

Hinata no podía hablar. Tenía que salir de allí antes de que las lágrimas se volvieran incontrolables. Sobresaltada aún, agachó la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Le pareció oír que él la llamaba, pero no podía detenerse, no podía seguir soportando su presencia sin derrumbarse.

Mito la estaba esperando fuera y su mirada se posó sobre el rostro devastado de Hinata cuando esta salió.

-Estás enamorada de él -le dijo sin preámbulos, mientras le pasaba el brazo por los hombros. Subieron juntas las escaleras.

-Lo siento mucho -susurró Hinata tras una risa ahogada y triste-. Supongo que me despreciará usted por sentirme así; yo, que nunca entregué mi amor al hombre que en realidad...

Como un filósofo que reduce cualquier situación a un conjunto de hechos desnudos, Mito no encontró razón para coincidir con ella y dijo: -¿Y por qué iba a despreciarte? No sé si mi nieto merecía tu amor. ¿Hizo algún esfuerzo por ganarse tu corazón?

-No, pero... -empezó a responder Hinata.

-Claro que no. él estaba demasiado enamorado de esa lady Shizuka, aunque solo Dios sabe qué veía en una criatura tan masculina. Estaba loco por ella y es con quien debía haberse casado. Debo confesar, de nuevo que fui yo quien le aconsejó que te tomara como esposa y que la tuviera a ella como amante. Le dije que podía servir a Dios y al diablo al mismo tiempo. Ya ves error tras error por mi parte, creí que con el tiempo sucumbiría a tus encantos y que tu influencia sería positiva para él.

-Bueno, pues eso no sucedió.

Aunque su intención no era resultar graciosa, la condesa dejó escapar una risa mordaz.

-Es evidente que no.

Entonces Hinata suspiró y la expresión de su rostro se fue volviendo más seria a medida que se acercaban a la sala.

-Mi pobre nieto... -dijo Mito -. Sé demasiado bien que no fue un buen esposo para ti. Jamás tuvo el menor sentido de la responsabilidad. Tal vez se deba a que estaba demasiado mimado, a que todo le resultó muy fácil. Le habría venido bien alguna de las dificultades que moldean el carácter de un hombre. Pero yo no pude evitar adorarlo en exceso; yo era lo único que tenía. Me temo que alenté su egoísmo.

Aunque Hinata sentía el impulso de asentir, guardó silencio. Estaban las dos sentadas, una junto a la otra, y Hinata se frotó, cansada, los ojos.

-¿Has decidido qué vas a hacer mañana? -preguntó la condesa de pronto.

-¿Qué alternativa me queda? Mi responsabilidad es decir la verdad.

-Tonterías... -dijo Mito.

-¿Qué? -exclamó Hinata con debilidad.

-Nunca he entendido por qué se ha de considerar la honestidad como la virtud más elevada. Hay cosas más importantes que la verdad.

Completamente sorprendida, Hinata la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Perdóneme, pero lo que dice me confunde.

-¿Ah, sí? Siempre has sido demasiado convencional, Hinata. ¿No has pensado en las personas cuyo destino depende del desenlace de todo esto? Y además, ¿es que acaso no te importa tu propio bienestar?-Mi nieto ya no está entre nosotros -respondió la viuda  
\- Lo único que puedo hacer es evaluar la situación objetivamente. Todos sabemos que Suigetsu y su esposa no son capaces de conservar la fortuna de la familia: harán todo lo posible por deshonrar nuestro apellido. Por otra parte, legítimo o no, este joven es hijo de mi hija es mi sangre, mi nieto y parece haber actuado con acierto en el papel de Uzumaki. En mi opinión, tiene tanto derecho al título como Suigetsu. Eso sin contar con que, además, se ha ganado tu afecto. Después de todo en parte es mi culpa tuvo un mal comienzo en la vida y, a pesar de todo, se ha convertido en un hombre muy capaz. Por supuesto que no apruebo lo que ha hecho, pero también considero que su forma de actuar no es la de un hombre malvado, sino simplemente desesperado.

-¿Está diciendo que él cuenta con su apoyo? -preguntó Hinata aturdida.

-Si, pero eres tú, querida, la que va a tener que vivir con la mentira el resto de su vida... Tú, la que criará a sus hijos y actuará como esposa en todos los aspectos. Si deseas tomarlo como esposo, yo estoy dispuesta a tomarlo como mi nieto que es. Pero solo nosotras sabremos la verdad, que es el primer hijo de Kushina, e hijo de un campesino, Pero ten en cuenta que, si ahora lo aceptamos como un Uzumaki, ya no habrá vuelta atrás.

¿Sería capaz de aceptar a otro hombre en su lugar, en lugar de mi esposo?- pensó Hinata.

-Mis sentimientos hacia Naruto no le conciernen a nadie más que a mí respondió muy digna Mito -. Lo que ahora importa es tu deseo, Hinata. ¿Vas a salvar a este hombre o lo enviarás al infierno? ¿Seguirá siendo lord Uzumaki o le devolverás el título nobiliario a Suigetsu? Tienes que decidirlo esta noche.

Los pensamientos se arremolinaban en su mente y entonces recordó las palabras de Hanabi: «Los hechos nunca son absolutos, se pueden debatir hasta la saciedad». Y para agravar aún más el caos de su interior, había que considerar que el hombre del piso de abajo, la había hecho muy feliz. Había cuidado de Mitzuki, de Hanabi y de todos los de la casa. No importaba su pasado: Hinata sabía que era un hombre bueno. Y que lo amaba con toda su alma.

-Pero... ¿Cómo puedo amar a un hombre al que en realidad no conozco? -preguntó, más para sí misma que para Mito -. ¿Y cómo puedo saber que él me ama de verdad? Es un camaleón, como dijo el capitán Uchiha. Siempre estará alerta, escondiendo sus pensamientos, jamás permitirá que los demás conozcan su verdadera personalidad.

-Es un alma atormentada -afirmó la viuda, sonriendo con una mezcla de ironía, afecto y una pizca de desafío, lo que desorientó a Hinata -. Bueno, Hinata, proteger a esta clase de almas es tu fuerte, ¿me equivoco?

.

.

Continuará...


	25. Ser o no ser

**Aclaración:**

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**-23-**_

* * *

Hinata sabía que el capitán Uchiha había sido convocado en Londres para prestar declaración y lo mandó llamar a primera hora de la mañana. Por suerte, se presentó de inmediato en Park Place. Iba de uniforme, con una casaca escarlata, gruesos galones dorados, pantalones de un blanco resplandeciente, botas negras inmaculadas y un sombrero con penacho bajo el brazo.

-Lady Uzumaki -saludó con respeto, mientras entraba en la sala y se inclinaba para besarle la mano.

-Gracias por venir tan deprisa -dijo ella.

-Espero poder ayudarla, milady.

-Yo también lo espero -respondió ella con seriedad, mientras tomaba asiento en un mullido sillón de terciopelo y se recostaba contra el respaldo de caoba tallada.

Respondiendo a su invitación, el capitán se sentó en un sillón idéntico que había junto a ella.

-Ha venido a Londres para prestar declaración ante la Cámara de los Lores, según tengo entendido.

-Así es, milady. úlpeme una vez más por haber silenciado la verdad tanto tiempo y por la angustia que le causé durante su última visita. Siempre lamentaré mi actitud a ese respecto y espero que algún día pueda perdonar mi inexplicable silencio...

-No hay nada que lamentar ni que perdonar -aseguró ella con sinceridad-. Comprendo su silencio en lo que respecta a lord Uzumaki y, de algún modo, se lo agradezco. Es más... -Respiró hondo y lo miró fijamente, antes de proseguir-, la razón por la que le he hecho venir esta mañana es para expresarle mi deseo de que siga guardando silencio.

El rostro del capitán no mostró emoción alguna, salvo por un súbito pestañeo.

-Ya veo -dijo pausadamente-. Me está pidiendo que cometa perjurio ante el juez. Que niegue conocer al hombre que está suplantando a lord Uzumaki.

-Eso es -se limitó a decir Hinata.

-¿Le puedo preguntar por qué?

-Después de reflexionar con detenimiento, he llegado a la conclusión de que beneficiará los intereses de los Uzumaki, incluida yo, que ese hombre siga siendo el cabeza de familia.

-Milady, tal vez no le describí bien el carácter de esa persona, que...

-Tengo pleno conocimiento de su carácter -interrumpió Hinata. El capitán Uchiha suspiró; su pulgar frotaba, en un movimiento repetitivo, los gruesos galones dorados de la manga de su casaca.

-Me gustaría responder a su petición, ya que así saldaría de paso una deuda que tengo con él. Sin embargo, permitir que goce de una posición que entraña tanto poder y responsabilidad..., permitir que robe la vida de otro hombre... No me parece lo correcto.

-¿Qué deuda es la que quiere saldar? -preguntó Hinata con curiosidad.

Él se lo explicó con cierta tirantez.

-Me salvó la vida. Nosotros, me refiero a la Corona de Inglaterra, teníamos que expandirnos a lo largo del Ganges y hubo conflictos en el territorio de Cawnpore. Los asaltantes se ocultaban en los márgenes de los caminos, atacaban a los viajeros y los mataban sin piedad, sin respetar a niños ni mujeres. Cuando comprendieron que no nos íbamos a retirar, la agresividad se intensificó.

Asesinaron a gran parte de mis hombres, a algunos en sus propias camas. A mí me acorralaron una noche, cuando regresaba de Calcuta. De pronto me vi rodeado por media docena de asaltantes; mataron a un joven abanderado y a un escolta y estaban a punto de liquidarme a mí también... -Hizo una pausa y comenzó a sudar al evocar la imagen-. Entonces llegó él. Apareció en la noche, como una sombra. Derribó a dos de ellos con tanta rapidez que los otros huyeron a toda prisa, gritando que era el mensajero de algún dios iracundo. Esa fue la última vez que lo vi, hasta su reencarnación en la figura de lord Uzumaki.

-Esa cicatriz que tiene él en la nuca... -añadió Hinata en un arrebato de intuición. Uchiha asintió.

-En la refriega, uno de los asaltantes se apoderó de mi espada. Su «Uzumaki» tuvo suerte de no ser decapitado. Por fortuna, es muy ágil en combate. -Sacó un pañuelo de la casaca y se secó la frente-. No es un hombre común, milady. Si acato su petición, no quiero ser responsable de desgracias futuras o de la posible infelicidad que pueda causarle.

Hinata le dedicó una sólida sonrisa.

-Tengo la certeza de que merece toda mi confianza. Sé que llevará una vida ejemplar si se le da la oportunidad.

El capitán la miró como si fuera una santa, o como si estuviera loca de remate, y dijo: -Excúseme, pero usted deposita su confianza con demasiada facilidad, lady Uzumaki. Espero con todo mi corazón que ese hombre demuestre su buena naturaleza.

-Lo hará -respondió ella, al tiempo que sintió el impulso de tomarle la mano y presionársela con firmeza-. Sé que lo hará, capitán.

Hinata llevaba tan solo una hora esperando en la antecámara, pero le pareció una eternidad. Atenta a cualquier sonido procedente de los salones que la rodeaban, se sentó en el borde de una rígida silla de madera y trató de adivinar lo que ocurría.

Al fin apareció un actuario y la acompañó a la antesala de la oficina del presidente de la Cámara de los Lores. El corazón le dio un brinco cuando vio al capitán salir de la oficina. Sus miradas se encontraron, la de ella interrogante, la de él tranquilizadora. Entonces, como respuesta a un ruego no expresado, él asintió con la cabeza. «Todo ha salido bien», parecían decir aquellos ojos, y ella sintió que parte de la tensión acumulada disminuía de golpe.

Recuperó la confianza y acompañó al actuario a la sala del tribunal. Lord Sunbury, el presidente de la Cámara, se incorporó tras un macizo escritorio de caoba y esperó a que Hinata se sentara antes de hacerlo él en su sillón de cuero color pardo. Su figura era imponente, con su brillante toga de color escarlata y aquel rostro de mandíbulas prominentes enmarcado por una larga peluca gris. Jugueteaba con un globo terráqueo de bolsillo con minúsculos mapas pintados; Hinata advirtió que su mano derecha soportaba el peso de tres enormes anillos de oro.

Los ojos de Sunbury eran pequeños pero penetrantes y sobresalían con lucidez en su rostro carnoso. Su aspecto habría sido igual de distinguido sin toda la ceremonia y opulencia que su cargo conllevaba. Hinata pensó que no la sorprendería encontrárselo el día del Juicio Final, frente a las puertas del cielo, evaluando los méritos de los aspirantes a ángeles.

Ella desvió inmediatamente la mirada hacia Naruto, como si este fuera un imán. Estaba sentado a un extremo de la mesa alargada y su cabeza se recortaba contra la trémula luz procedente de la ventana. Parecía de otro mundo, con su adusta belleza, su expresión distante, su cuerpo compacto enfundado en un chaleco negro y una chaqueta verde de oscuro terciopelo rayado. No devolvió la mirada a Hinata, sino que se limitó a observar al juez con los ojos impasibles de una criatura salvaje.

Había otros asistentes en la habitación: un actuario que copiaba las declaraciones prestadas, los letrados Eliot y Wilcox, el fiscal, cuyo nombre no recordaba, Mito, Suigetsu y Karin... Y un rostro familiar que Hinata no pudo ver sin sentir una tensa y profunda indignación: era lord Otsutsuki, vestido de punta en blanco, con un chaleco de raso con mariposas bordadas, zapatos de hebilla pomposa y un alfiler de diamantes sujetándole la corbata. Le sonrió con los ojos oscuros brillando de maligna satisfacción. ¿Qué hacía él allí? ¿Qué se suponía que podía aportar para que su presencia fuera requerida ante el juez?

Todo tipo de preguntas y protestas se agolpaban en la mente de Hinata, pero logró guardar silencio. Miró a Mito, que jugueteaba, despreocupada, con un collar de perlas que caía sobre el escote de encajes de su vestido de color damasco.

-Ahora llega el momento de la verdad -dijo Suigetsu en tono triunfal mientras dirigía a Hinata una mirada autoritaria. Le habló como si fuera una niña pequeña-. Limítate a contestar las preguntas del juez con toda honestidad, Hinata.

Ofendida por aquel tono prepotente y haciendo caso omiso de Suigetsu, concentró la atención en Sunbury.

El juez habló en tono grave.

-Lady Uzumaki, solo espero que pueda usted arrojar un rayo de luz sobre esta inexplicable situación.

-Lo intentaré -respondió ella con suavidad. Sunbury posó su voluminosa mano sobre un grueso montón de papeles.

-Han presentado declaración diversas personas que insisten con vehemencia en que este hombre es el conde de Uzumaki. La condesa viuda de Uzumaki, ni más ni menos, asegura que, en efecto, se trata de su nieto. -Hizo una pausa y dirigió la mirada a Mito, quien, a su vez, hizo un breve ademán de impaciencia con la cabeza-. Sin embargo -prosiguió-, hay opiniones contradictorias, la más notable de las cuales es la del hombre en cuestión. Insiste en decir que no es lord Uzumaki, aunque se niega a dar más explicaciones. Dígame, milady, ¿quien es este hombre?

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la sala y Hinata se humedeció los labios antes de hablar.

-Es Naruto Uzumaki, conde de Uzumaki -respondió con voz firme y clara. La visión del actuario, que tomaba por escrito cada palabra que salía de sus labios, le provocaba un ligero nerviosismo-. Es mi esposo, siempre lo ha sido y espero con toda mi alma que siempre lo siga siendo.

-¿Qué? -exclamó Suigetsu mientras Karin se incorporaba de un brinco, catapultada.

-¡Mentirosa, no eres más que una zorra! -gritó esta, mientras se dirigía hacia Hinata con los dedos transformados en garras.

Hinata se estremeció ante la reacción pero, antes de que la alcanzara, Naruto saltó del asiento y sujetó a Karin por detrás, agarrándole las caderas, que ella empezó a sacudir con vehemencia. Reaccionó como un gato furioso, retorciéndose y dando unos alaridos que alarmaron a todos los presentes excepto a Suigetsu, que se limitaba a mirarla asqueado.

-¡Fuera! -gritó el juez con el semblante teñido de ira-. ¡Saquen de inmediato a esa fiera de mi sala!

Pero el caos no amainaba con facilidad.

-¡Está mintiendo! -exclamó Suigetsu-. Hinata, eres una arpía de lengua viperina, irás al infierno por esto...

-¡Silencio! -El juez se incorporó. La toga escarlata colgaba, oscilante, sobre su voluminoso cuerpo-. ¡No voy a consentir difamaciones ni violencia en esta sala! ¡Saque a su esposa de aquí, señor! ¡Y si usted tampoco es capaz de controlarse, no vuelva más!

Morado de rabia, Suigetsu arrancó a su esposa de las manos de Naruto. Este se encaminó hacia Hinata y la recorrió con la mirada, como asegurándose de que estuviera bien; luego se inclinó hacia ella, apoyando las manos en los brazos del asiento. Sus rostros se acercaron y de pronto la sala dejó de existir, y no había allí nadie más que ellos dos. Los ojos de él echaban chispas de rabia.

-¿Por qué haces esto? -preguntó con brusquedad-. Diles la verdad, Hinata.

Ella alzó la barbilla y sostuvo su mirada con obstinación.

-No voy a dejar que te vayas.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Es que no te he hecho suficiente daño?

-Ni mucho menos -dijo ella con calma.

Lejos de agradarle, sus palabras lo enfurecieron aún más. Soltó la silla y, presa de su frustración, cruzó la sala dando grandes zancadas y mascullando para sí mismo. Reinaba un ambiente muy tenso tras la breve discusión.

Suigetsu volvió a entrar y, tras una consulta apresurada y en voz baja con el fiscal, este se acercó al juez supremo. Hubo un intercambio de palabras y Hinata vio que la desaprobación se hacía evidente en la boca del fiscal, reducida a una fina y tensa línea. Con cierto descontento, este regresó a su asiento e hizo gestos a Suigetsu para que lo imitara.

-Prosigamos -espetó Sunbury con la mirada fija en Hinata-. Espero que pueda explicarse con más detenimiento, lady Uzumaki.

Usted dice que este hombre es su marido, y sin embargo él insiste en que no lo es. ¿Quién dice la verdad?

Hinata le miró con ojos serios.

-Milord, creo que mi esposo se siente indigno de mí debido a una indiscreción cometida en el pasado. Sus famosos devaneos con cierta... -Hizo una pausa, como si le resultara demasiado doloroso mencionar el nombre.

El juez asintió y los rizos sueltos de su peluca plateada oscilaron sobre sus hombros.

-Lady Shizuka -puntualizó-. Le he tomado declaración antes.

-Entonces estará informado de su relación con mi esposo -continuó Hinata-, algo que me ha causado no pocos padecimientos. A causa del remordimiento, mi esposo tiene la intención de castigarse de esta forma tan drástica, negando su identidad. Sin embargo, mi deseo es hacerle comprender que le perdono todo lo ocurrido. -Dirigió la mirada a Naruto, que tenía la cabeza agachada—. Todo lo ocurrido -repitió con firmeza-. Deseo volver a empezar, milord.

-Ciertamente -murmuró el juez; examinó el inaccesible semblante de Naruto y luego la expresión resuelta de Hinata. Volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia Naruto y dijo-: Si lo que dice lady Uzumaki es cierto, sepa usted que renunciar a su propio nombre es tal vez una exageración. El hombre comete errores de vez en cuando. Son nuestras esposas quienes, haciendo gala de su virtud superior, eligen o no perdonarnos.

Se rió entre dientes de su propia broma, sin advertir que nadie más compartía su estado de humor.

-¡Tonterías! -exclamó Suigetsu mirando a Hinata-.. Milord, esta mujer padece un trastorno mental. No sabe lo que dice. Nuestro astuto impostor la ha convencido de alguna forma para que le brinde su apoyo, ya que ayer, sin ir más lejos, ella misma lo denunció.

-¿Qué responde a eso, lady Uzumaki? -preguntó Sunbury.

-Fue una terrible equivocación -admitió Hinata-. Solo me queda pedir perdón por los problemas causados. Denuncié a mi esposo en un arrebato de furia por su relación con lady Shizuka y me dejé llevar por los consejos del señor Suigetsu. No suelo ser tan débil... pero me temo que mi estado no me ha permitido razonar.

-¿Su estado? -repitió Sunbury, al tiempo que todos los presentes, incluidos Naruto y Mito, la miraban boquiabiertos.

-Sí... -Hinata se ruborizó antes de proseguir. Detestaba tener que recurrir a su embarazo de aquella forma, pero tenía el firme propósito de utilizar todas las armas que estuvieran a su alcance-. Espero un hijo, milord. Sé que usted se hace cargo del desequilibrio temperamental de una mujer en este estado.

-En efecto -murmuró el juez mientras se acariciaba, pensativo, la barbilla.

El rostro de Naruto palideció, a pesar del tono dorado de su piel. Al ver cómo la miraba, Hinata supo que no la creía.

-Ya está bien, Hinata -dijo con brusquedad.

-¡Otra mentira! -gritó Suigetsu, levantándose mientras se desprendía de la mano de su abogado-. Es más estéril que un desierto. Todo el mundo sabe que es incapaz de fecundar nada. Milord, está fingiendo un embarazo y, sin duda, fingirá luego un aborto, en cuanto sea conveniente.

A Hinata le empezó a divertir el semblante iracundo de Suigetsu. Con la más leve de las sonrisas, dirigió su atención al juez.

-Estoy dispuesta a presentarme ante el médico que usted crea conveniente, milord, si así lo desea. No tengo nada que temer.

Sunbury la observó con una larga y calculadora mirada y, a pesar de que había cierto tono de seriedad en su rostro, sus ojos respondieron sonrientes.

-No será necesario, lady Uzumaki. Parece que hay que felicitarla.

-Discúlpeme -dijo, desde el fondo, la voz cortante de lord Otsutsuki-. Detesto tener que interrumpir el conmovedor relato de lady Uzumaki, ya que yo disfruto con los cuentos como el que más. Sin embargo, puedo probar en menos de un minuto que este hombre es un impostor... Y que nuestra encantadora lady Uzumaki es una mentirosa.

El juez arqueó las espesas cejas grises y preguntó:

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y puedo saber cómo, lord Otsutsuki? Indra hizo una pausa efectista.

-Tengo una información que va a sorprender a todos ustedes... Información secreta sobre el verdadero lord Uzumaki.

-Conozcámosla, entonces -respondió Sunbury, pasándose el minúsculo globo terráqueo de una mano a otra.

-Muy bien. -Lord Otsutsuki se levantó y se tomó su tiempo para arreglarse el chaleco de raso-. El genuino lord Uzumaki y yo no sólo estábamos unidos por una estrecha amistad, sino que además pertenecíamos a una sociedad exclusiva denominada «Los zorros». No creo necesario explicar aquí y ahora el propósito de la sociedad, salvo que tiene ciertos objetivos políticos. Aunque todos y cada uno de nosotros hemos jurado mantener la afiliación en secreto, me veo obligado a revelarla ahora para demostrar que este supuesto lord Uzumaki es un impostor.

Justo antes de que él partiera a la India, todos nosotros nos hicimos una marca en la parte anterior del brazo izquierdo. Una marca permanente, hecha con tinta bajo la piel, que debería tener el verdadero conde de Uzumaki.

-Y esa marca, imagino, tiene la forma de un zorro, ¿me equivoco? -preguntó Sunbury.

-Correcto. -Indra hizo ademán de subirse la manga de su camisa-. Si me permite, milord, se la mostraré aquí mismo...

-No es necesario -dijo el juez en tono cortante-. Sería más indicado que lord Uzumaki nos mostrara su brazo.

Todas las miradas recayeron en Naruto, quien miró al juez con expresión de rebeldía.

-No hay necesidad -murmuró-. Yo no soy Uzumaki. El juez le devolvió la dura mirada sin pestañear.

-Entonces, demuéstrelo y quítese la camisa, señor.

-No -respondió Naruto entre dientes.

Aquella sencilla y directa negativa hizo que al juez le aflorara el rubor en las mejillas.

-¿Prefiere que ordene que se la quiten? -preguntó con cortesía.

Nerviosa, Hinata respiró hondo. No recordaba ninguna marca en el brazo de Naruto. La idea de que una pequeña marca de tinta pudiese aniquilar todas sus esperanzas y sus sueños la hizo estremecer. Cerró las manos contra sus faldas y apretó los puños con fuerza.

-¡Le doy mi palabra de que tiene la marca! -gritó. El juez le dirigió una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Con el debido respeto, lady Uzumaki, llegado a este punto, prefiero pruebas sólidas de su palabra. -Volvió a mirar a Naruto-. La camisa, si hace el favor.

Suigetsu estalló en carcajadas de júbilo y exclamó:

-¡Ahora sí que te has metido en un lío, maldito charlatán!

El juez le reprendió por aquella difamación, pero desvió enseguida la atención hacia Naruto al ver que este se incorporaba. Con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula tensa, Naruto miraba hacia el suelo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta, tirando de las mangas con fuerza. Una vez despojado de la chaqueta, comenzó a desabrocharse los botones del chaleco negro.

En su silenciosa angustia, Hinata se mordió el labio, temblando al ver que el rostro distante de Naruto se ensombrecía por momentos. Él colocó el chaleco a un lado y procedió a sacarse la camisa de dentro de los pantalones. Cuando estaba ya medio desabrochada, se detuvo y miró al juez.

-Yo no soy Uzumaki -gruñó-. Escúcheme de una maldita vez...

-Hágale continuar -interrumpió Suigetsu-. Insisto en que prosiga.

-Podrá hablar, señor -le informó Sunbury-, en cuanto examine su brazo. Ahora, proceda.

Naruto no se movió.

Rojo de ira por la vacilación, Suigetsu fue hacia él, agarró una parte de la camisa y tiró de ella hasta que todos oyeron el sonido del lino al rasgarse. La camisa quedó hecha jirones, que le colgaban de los puños, y entre ellos asomaba un cuerpo terso de músculos marcados. Aquella piel tostada tenía cicatrices muy diferentes a las heridas que su esposo había sufrido persiguiendo jabalíes o gamos salvajes. Con el rostro perplejo ante la visión del cuerpo de Naruto y la terrible certidumbre de lo que estaba a punto de suceder, Hinata contuvo la respiración.

Suigetsu llevó a Naruto casi a rastras ante el juez.

-Vamos -dijo con el mayor desprecio-, muéstrale el brazo, que todos vean que no eres más que un bastardo impostor.

Naruto alzó el brazo con el puño apretado.

Desde su lugar, Hinata alcanzaba a ver la escena con claridad. Unos centímetros más allá de la mancha oscura que formaba el vello de la axila, vio la pequeña figura de un zorro dibujado con tinta azul.

Otsutsuki, que se había acercado para verlo, se quedó estupefacto y dio un paso atrás asombrado.

-¿Cómo es posible? -exclamó, con voz quebrada, y desvió la mirada de la marca del brazo hacia el tenso rostro de Naruto-. ¿Cómo lo sabías?

La misma pregunta ocupaba la mente de Hinata. Reflexionó sumida en un desconcertante silencio, hasta que se le ocurrió que la única manera de reproducir aquella figura tuvo que se copiándola de los diarios de su esposo.

Una verdadera furia se desató dentro de Suigetsu. Farfullando de rabia e indignación, y respirando con dificultad, se encaminó hacia el asiento más cercano y se desplomó en él.

Mito contempló a Naruto con una extraña mezcla de perplejidad y admiración, mientras se dirigía al juez:-Supongo que el caso queda perfectamente cerrado, lord Sunbury.

A Indra se le dibujó una mueca amenazadora en el rostro.

-No te saldrás con la tuya -dijo a Naruto entre dientes-. ¡Antes te veré muerto!

Salió de la habitación a toda prisa soltando un torrente de juramentos y dio tal portazo que tembló todo el edificio.

El juez suspiró y centró su atención en el globo terráqueo que tenía en las manos. Lo abrió y apareció de golpe un minúsculo mapa de las constelaciones, y recorrió con el dedo una de las filas de estrellas.

-Bueno, amigo mío -murmuró, mirando de soslayo la huraña expresión de Naruto-. Me inclino a creer a su esposa. De modo que trataba de castigarse por una indiscreción, ¿no es así? Admitamos que hasta el más recto de los hombres debe luchar a veces contra esa debilidad. Y en caso de que no sea usted el conde de Uzumaki... no tengo la menor intención de discutir con todos los que aseguran que sí lo es. Parece razonable cerrar el caso en este mismo momento, arguyendo que lord Uzumaki es... lord Uzumaki. Cerraré el caso de inmediato. -Miró a Naruto esperanzado y preguntó-: ¿Puedo confiar en que no va a seguir discutiendo, milord? No me agradaría en absoluto llegar tarde al almuerzo.

-¿Dónde está? -preguntó Hinata con urgencia, mientras cruzaba apresurada la sala bajo la mirada reprobatoria de Mito-. No quiero irme de Londres sin verlo, pero tengo que volver junto a Hanabi y Mitzuki. ¿Qué se le habrá metido en la cabeza para desaparecer así?

En medio del tumulto que siguió a la decisión del juez, Naruto había desaparecido. Hinata no tuvo más alternativa que regresar a casa de los Uzumaki y esperarlo allí. Habían transcurrido ya cuatro horas y aún no se sabía su paradero. Anhelaba con toda su alma hablar con él, pero sentía también la necesidad imperiosa de regresar a Lincolnshire.

El instinto le decía que debía volver con Hanabi cuanto antes: no quería ni imaginarse lo que Otsutsuki era capaz de hacer, con lo furioso que estaba... Hinata tenía la certeza de que iría a buscar a su esposa sin esperar un minuto más y se la llevaría a la fuerza, si era preciso.

De pronto se le ocurrió algo espantoso y dirigió a Mito una mirada de terror. -No irá a desaparecer para siempre, ¿verdad? ¿Y si no vuelve nunca más?

Incómoda al verse embargada por emociones volátiles, Mito frunció el ceño con aire recriminatorio y respondió:-Déjalo ya, Hinata. Te lo prometo: irá a buscarte cuando esté preparado. No va a desaparecer, después de la sorprendente noticia que has anunciado en el juicio, hasta que descubra si es cierto o no. Lo que conduce a la pregunta: ¿estás realmente embarazada?

-Con toda seguridad -respondió Hinata sin extenderse, demasiado preocupada por Naruto como para compartir la evidente alegría de Mito ante la buena nueva.

La condesa se relajó y se le escapó una sonrisa de asombro.

-Alabado sea Dios. Después de todo, parece que la estirpe de los Uzumaki continuará. Una criatura viril, tu errabundo amante. Logró sin dificultad que empieces a fecundar.

-Esposo -corrigió Hinata -. Nos referiremos a él como mi esposo, de aquí en adelante.

Mito sacudió los hombros con toda naturalidad.

-Como prefieras, Hinata. Ahora, cálmate, estás demasiado nerviosa. No puede ser bueno para el bebé.

-Sé que no se creyó lo del hijo -murmuró mientras permanecía de pie junto a la ventana y recordaba la expresión atónita de Naruto en la sala del juez-. Seguro que pensó que era otra mentira destinada a salvarlo.

Presionó la frente y las palmas de las manos contra los cristales empañados de la ventana y sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho ante el temor de que no regresara nunca más.

.

.

Continuará...

* * *

_Hoy habrá final... _


	26. Final:Juntos

**Aclaración:**

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**-Final: Juntos-**_

* * *

El carruaje de Hinata llegó a El Remolino a medianoche, cuando la mayor parte de los residentes dormían. Agradeció ahorrarse la tarea de explicar lo inexplicable a Mitzuki, Hanabi y los demás aquella misma noche. Estaba cansada de hablar, de viajar y de tratar de no pensar en todo lo que bullía en su cabeza. A cada vuelta de rueda que la alejaba de Londres, la sensación de fracaso y desesperanza iba en aumento. En ese momento solo quería abandonarse al sueño.

-Lady Uzumaki -dijo la señora Gorst en voz baja mientras la recibía en la puerta-, ¿va a regresar lord Suigetsu a esta casa?

-No -respondió Hinata, negando con la cabeza-. El juez cerró el caso.

-¡Oh! -Una amplia sonrisa invadió el semblante del ama de llaves-. ¡Esas sí que son buenas noticias! ¿Entonces va a regresar pronto lord Uzumaki?

-No lo sé -contestó Hinata, y el desaliento de su actitud pareció desanimar la buena disposición de la señora Gorst.

El ama de llaves se abstuvo de añadir ningún comentario; dio instrucciones a un lacayo para que subiera el baúl de Hinata y a una doncella para que sacara las demás cosas del carruaje.

Mientras los sirvientes se afanaban en sus tareas, Hinata subió a toda prisa los dos tramos de escalera hasta la habitación donde Mitzuki dormía. Entró en el dormitorio sin hacer ruido y colocó una vela en el tocador pintado de azul. Al oír la respiración suave y serena del niño, su corazón se estremeció de súbita alegría. Al menos, podía contar con eso... la confianza y el inocente amor de un niño. Tenía la cabeza acurrucada en la sedosa almohada y su redonda mejilla infantil brillaba a la luz de la vela. Hinata se inclinó para besarlo.

-Ya estoy en casa -le susurró.

Mitzuki se estiró y pronunció algo ininteligible. Sus cejas se arquearon y apenas abrió una rendija de sus ojos verdes. Se alegró de verla y esbozó una sonrisa soñolienta antes de volver a dormirse profundamente.

Hinata recuperó la vela, salió de puntillas de la habitación y se dirigió a su alcoba. Esta le pareció muy vacía, pese a la presencia de las doncellas, que ordenaban su equipaje y extendían las sábanas. Cuando al fin la dejaron sola, se puso el camisón y dejó la ropa amontonada en el suelo. Apagó las lámparas y se metió en la cama boca arriba, con los ojos abiertos en la oscuridad.

Con la mano extendida, palpaba el espacio vacío junto a ella. Se había acostado con dos hombres diferentes en aquella misma cama. Con uno, por deber; con el otro, por pasión.

En el fondo Hinata sabía que Naruto no tenía intención de volver, que quería reparar así todo el mal que le había hecho. Le había creído cuando le dijo que no podía pasarse el resto de su vida mintiendo por él. Pensó que sería mejor para ella, que le facilitaría las cosas si desaparecía.

Pero la realidad era que Hinata lo amaba demasiado como para dejar que se fuera. Lo quería como esposo y no le importaba lo que el mundo pudiera pensar. El amor hacia él era mucho más intenso que el decoro, el deber y hasta el honor.

Cayó en un sueño turbulento, con la mente inundada de imágenes perturbadoras. En sueños, sus seres queridos se apartaban de ella, como si no la vieran ni la oyeran. Ella corría tras aquellas figuras en la penumbra, les suplicaba, tiraba de ellas, pero estas se mostraban impasibles ante sus lamentos. Comenzaron a desaparecer uno por uno, hasta que solo quedó Naruto... Y entonces, también él se disipó.

-No -sollozó mientras lo buscaba, frenéticamente-, noooo...

Un grito desgarrador rompió el silencio.

Hinata se sentó en la cama, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza. Al principio pensó que había gritado ella misma, pero escuchó atentamente y lo oyó otra vez.

-¡Hanabi! -exclamó.

Respiró hondo y saltó de la cama, impulsada por los gritos ahogados de su hermana. Salió corriendo de su alcoba, descalza, pues no se molestó en buscar la bata ni las pantuflas. Al llegar al rellano de las majestuosas escaleras, vio en mitad de ellas a un hombre que tiraba de Hanabi y la arrastraba hacia abajo. Con una mano la sujetaba por la gruesa trenza y con la otra le rodeaba el brazo para inmovilizarla.

-¡No, Indra, por favor! -gritaba Hanabi, forcejeando con él en cada escalón.

Entonces él la empujó y Hanabi cayó rodando por los tres o cuatro peldaños que quedaban, hasta desplomarse en el rellano del primer piso.

Aterrorizada, Hinata dio un alarido estremecedor. Otsutsuki... No creyó que osara presentarse en plena noche y sacara a Hanabi de la cama. Estaba enrojecido por el alcohol y por un iracundo sentimiento de superioridad. Alzó la mirada e hizo una mueca despectiva al ver a Hinata.

-Me llevo lo que es mío -dijo, arrastrando las palabras-. ¡Ya te enseñaré yo a no contrariarme! No volverás a ver a mi esposa nunca más. Si las encuentro juntas alguna vez, las mataré a las dos. -Agarró a Hanabi del cabello y la levantó. Daba la impresión de disfrutar de sus alaridos de dolor-. Creías que ibas a poder apartarte de mí -gruñó-. Pero me perteneces, y voy a hacer de ti lo que quiera. No eres más que una perra desleal. Esta noche empieza la primera lección.

Llorando con violencia, Hanabi miró a Hinata. -¡No dejes que me lleve, Hinata!

Hinata se abalanzó escaleras abajo, mientras Otsutsuki seguía arrastrando y empujando a su hermana.

-¡No la toques! -gritó mientras sus pies descalzos descendían los peldaños a toda velocidad. Cuando llegó abajo cogió a Otsutsuki por el brazo y tiró de él con fuerza-. ¡Suéltala, o te mato!

-¿Pero qué dices? -preguntó al tiempo que esbozaba una risotada desagradable; acto seguido la apartó de un empujón, con una facilidad alarmante.

Hinata se dio un golpe seco en la parte posterior de la cabeza contra la pared. Por un momento, el mundo dejó de existir y una espesa nube gris inundó su mente. Parpadeó con fuerza y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, y entonces percibió un zumbido molesto y penetrante que no se extinguía. Por encima de este, oía aún las súplicas de Hanabi, a lo lejos.

Con poco esfuerzo, logró sentarse y advirtió que Otsutsuki estaba cruzando el gran salón con Hanabi a rastras, que tropezaba y sollozaba junto a él. Pese a su debilidad física, luchaba con coraje, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de liberar el brazo que tenía capturado. Enojado por aquella resistencia, Otsutsuki la golpeó en la cabeza con un objeto que llevaba en la mano. Hanabi se tambaleó y a continuación lo siguió con más docilidad. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo.

La servidumbre se había despertado con los gritos. Algunos acudieron al vestíbulo y contemplaban el espectáculo sin dar crédito a lo que veían.

-¡Deténganlo! -gritó Hinata tras aferrarse a la baranda e incorporarse-. ¡No dejen que se marche!

Pero nadie se movió y, de pronto, supo por qué. El objeto que Otsutsuki tenía en la mano era una pistola. Y su furia era tal, que no vacilaría en utilizarla.

-¡Abre las puertas! -ordenó con brusquedad, apuntando con el arma a uno de los lacayos-. ¡Vamos!

El lacayo se apresuró a obedecer. Se encaminó hacia la entrada, manejó con torpeza las cerraduras y los picaportes y empujó los portones hacia fuera.

Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, una vocecita aguda resonó en todo el vestíbulo.

-¡Deténgase!

La mirada de Hinata se desvió hacia las escaleras. Allí estaba Mitzuki, con su pequeño camisón blanco y el cabello celeste despeinado y enmarañado. Tenía una pistola de juguete en la mano, una de aquellas pistolas que podían cargarse con un inofensivo cartucho de pólvora.

-¡Voy a dispararte! -gritó el niño, apuntando a Otsutsuki con su pistola.

Por instinto, Indra levantó el arma y apuntó a la pequeña figura.

-¡No! -chilló Hinata a Indra-. ¡Es de juguete!

-¡Suelta a la tía Hanabi! -exclamó Mitzuki y, acto seguido, disparó. El juguete emitió un débil estallido que dejó perplejos a todos los presentes.

Al darse cuenta de que la minúscula pistola era inofensiva, Otsutsuki comenzó a reírse, sin acabar de creer lo que estaba viendo, aquella pequeña y furiosa criatura que había en las escaleras.

De pronto, una figura imprecisa cruzó las puertas abiertas dando un brinco con la agilidad de un animal.

-Naruto... -murmuró Hinata, al tiempo que este se abalanzaba sobre Indra y caían los dos al suelo, sobre el que rodó la pistola.

Hanabi salió despedida hacia un lado tras el encontronazo; dio una vuelta y luego otra, hasta que ya no sintió el cuerpo, entumecido de dolor. Cerró los ojos y se desmayó con los brazos extendidos, como una muñeca de trapo sobre el suelo.

Los dos hombres luchaban con ferocidad por apoderarse de la pistola, insultándose y gruñendo mientras se golpeaban. Hinata se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras, tan deprisa como le fue posible. En cuestión de segundos, llegó a donde estaba Mitzuki y lo tiró al suelo, protegiendo su pequeño cuerpo con el suyo.

Desconcertado, el niño emitió un grito ahogado. Tenía las mejillas humedecidas por las lágrimas.

-Mamá, ¿qué ocurre? -preguntó con voz lastimera.

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza.

Hinata se atrevió entonces a mirar hacia abajo, donde Naruto se retorcía y forcejeaba para coger la pistola. Ella se mordió el labio, aterrorizada, luchando en su interior por guardar silencio. Los dos hombres estaban enzarzados en una lucha a muerte y rodaban por el suelo brillante... Y entonces, una estruendosa explosión invadió la habitación.

Ambos permanecieron inmóviles.

Hinata se aferró a Mitzuki. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y no dejaba de mirar los dos cuerpos alargados y la mancha de sangre, roja como el rubí, que se iba extendiendo alrededor de ellos. Su garganta emitió un sonido ahogado y tuvo que taparse la boca con la mano para reprimir un grito de angustia.

Naruto empezó a moverse con lentitud, se separó de Indra y presionó con sus manos la herida que había en el estómago de este. Respirando con dificultad, se dirigió a los sirvientes que había junto a él.

-¡Llamen al doctor Dan! -gritó-. Y que alguien vaya a buscar al alguacil. -Luego le dijo al mayordomo, haciendo un ademán con la cabeza-: Lleva a lady Otsutsuki a su habitación antes de que recupere el sentido.

El tono seco de su voz impuso un cierto orden sobre el caos reinante. Todos se apresuraron a obedecer, agradecidos por su autoridad.

Temblando de alivio, Hinata cogió a Mitzuki de la mano y lo alejó de la escena. -No mires, cariño -murmuró al ver que intentaba ver algo por encima del hombro.

-Ha vuelto -dijo entonces Mitzuki, apretándole los dedos con fuerza. - Ha vuelto.

Casi había amanecido cuando el alguacil partió, después de someter a un largo interrogatorio a los Uzumaki y a la servidumbre. El desarrollo de los acontecimientos no le sorprendía demasiado: como él mismo señaló en su estilo lacónico, Indra era ya conocido por su frecuente ebriedad y violencia. Era solo cuestión de tiempo que alguien le diera su merecido.

Aunque el percance no tendría mayores repercusiones, Naruto, al parecer, no podía sacárselo de la cabeza con facilidad. Decidió darse un baño para relajarse. Una buena dosis de jabón eliminó hasta el último rastro de suciedad y de sangre de su cuerpo, pero seguía sin sentirse limpio.

Se vistió y se peinó el cabello mojado y, después, pensó en Hinata. Todavía no se lo había dicho todo. Había cosas dolorosas que él no quería decir y que ella no querría escuchar. Refunfuñando, se frotó los ojos irritados con el dorso de la mano.

Entonces se planteó que toda aquella historia había comenzado con su incontenible deseo de ser Naruto Uzumaki. Lo más sorprendente era la naturalidad con la que todo había sucedido. Se había apropiado de aquel nombre, pero ni siquiera a él mismo le resultaba fácil recordar que estaba viviendo una vida robada. Su otra existencia, sombría y gris, se había cerrado por completo, como si fuera un desván polvoriento que no deseaba abrir. Y Hinata había logrado que la farsa continuara. Naruto no acababa de entenderlo; tal vez ella quiso tomarlo como una de sus múltiples obras de caridad y rescatarlo de su realidad... Embargado por el temor y el deseo, fue a despedirse de ella.

A lo largo de toda su vida, había logrado acallar la voz de la conciencia. Lo que es más: casi estaba seguro de que carecía de tal atributo. Pero ahora lo perturbaban sobremanera las consecuencias de haber traído a Hanabi a El Remolino. De no haberlo hecho, tal vez lord Otsutsuki estaría vivo. Por otra parte, si Naruto hubiese dejado a Hanabi a merced de su esposo, tal vez fuera ella quien habría Muerto, ¿Tomó la decisión correcta? ¿Tuvo acaso la opción de decidir correctamente?.

Hinata se sentó frente a la chimenea de su alcoba y se estremeció cuando el calor del carbón se extendió sobre sus pies descalzos. Hanabi se había dormido enseguida, sedada por una dosis de láudano que el doctor le había administrado. A Mitzuki lo habían enviado a su dormitorio y se quedó tranquilo tras un vaso de leche caliente y un cuento. A pesar de su agotamiento, Hinata tomó la decisión de permanecer despierta, por temor a que Naruto pudiese abandonarla de nuevo mientras ella dormía.

Dio un respingo al ver que el picaporte giraba y Naruto entraba en la habitación sin llamar. Se levantó al momento y, tras una breve mirada a aquel rostro distante, se contuvo y rodeó su propio torso con los brazos, abrazándose a sí misma.

-Pensé que ibas a abandonarme tras las declaraciones de Londres -dijo con calma-. No creí que volvieras.

-No iba a hacerlo. Pero pensé que estarías aquí sola, con Hanabi, y sabía de lo que Otsutsuki era capaz. -Emitió un chasquido de desagrado por sí mismo-. Habría venido antes si no fuera porque apenas podía pensar con claridad.

-Llegaste a tiempo -dijo Hinata con la voz quebrada-. Naruto, yo..., abajo... Por un momento pensé que estabas malherido, o muerto...

-No sigas.

Naruto alzó la mano indicándole que guardara silencio.

Hundida en la desdicha, Hinata se mordió la lengua. ¿Cómo era posible que, tan solo unos días antes, estuvieran tan intensamente unidos y que ahora se encontraran el uno frente al otro como dos extraños? Ella lo amaba, cualquiera que fuese su nombre, sin importarle en absoluto la sangre que corría por sus venas, independientemente de lo que él creyera o deseara. Siempre y cuando él también la amase. Sin embargo, al ver sus impenetrables ojos azules, pensó que convencerlo era una misión imposible.

-Quédate conmigo -susurró ella, no obstante, y tendió una mano suplicante-. Por favor.

-No me pidas eso, Hinata -respondió Naruto. Era como si se odiara a sí mismo.

-Pero tú me amas. Sé que me amas.

-Eso no cambia las cosas -replicó él con tristeza-. Tú sabes por qué debo irme.

-Tu lugar está aquí, conmigo -insistió-. Para empezar, tienes el deber de cuidar de la criatura que has ayudado a engendrar.

-No existe tal criatura -respondió con rotundidad.

Hinata se acercó para reducir la distancia que los separaba. Con cuidado, tomó su voluminosa mano, que le caía rígida a un lado, y la llevó hasta su vientre. Presionó la palma de aquella mano contra su cuerpo, como si así pudiera hacerle sentir que sus palabras eran ciertas.

-Llevo a tu hijo dentro de mí.

-No -susurró-. No puede ser.

-Yo no te mentiría.

-A mí no -respondió con amargura-, pero sí al resto del mundo. Por mi culpa. -Su otro brazo se deslizó alrededor de ella y la abrazó, como si no pudiera contenerse. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció y hundió su rostro en el cabello de Hinata. Ella notó que le cambiaba el ritmo de la respiración y se dio cuenta de que la máscara se estaba rompiendo, y que el amor frustrado y la desesperación afloraban a la superficie-. Hinata, no sabes lo que soy -susurró.

-Sí, lo sé -respondió ella con urgencia, rodeándole con fuerza la espalda con los brazos-. Eres un hombre bueno, aunque tú no lo creas. Y eres mi esposo.

Una risa temblorosa estalló en la garganta de Naruto.

-Maldita sea. ¿Es que no comprendes que lo mejor que puedo hacer por ti es salir de tu vida?

Hinata dio un paso atrás y le tomó la cabeza, obligándolo a mirarla. Los azules ojos del hombre que tenía ante ella brillaban por la afluencia de las lágrimas y la boca le temblaba por las emociones reprimidas hasta aquel momento. Ella acarició su hermoso cabello, su amado rostro, como si pudiera curarlo con el tacto.

-Quédate conmigo -dijo Hinata, tratando de sacudir sus anchas espaldas. Pero no había forma de mover su voluminoso cuerpo-. No quiero oír ni una palabra más al respecto. No veo por qué tenemos que vivir separados y sufrir, cuando tenemos la posibilidad de estar juntos. Si crees que no me mereces, trata de superarte cada día durante los próximos cincuenta años. -Se aferró a su camisa y se apretó contra él-. Además, no quiero un hombre perfecto a mi lado.

Naruto desvió la mirada, tratando de controlarse, y respondió:-Desde luego, no es mi caso.

Hinata le dedicó una sonrisa temblorosa. Percibió algo en la voz de Naruto que le hizo albergar un rayo de esperanza.

-Te ofrezco el tipo de vida que deseas -añadió ella-. Una vida con sentido, con un propósito, y con amor. Tómala. Tómame.

Presionó los labios contra su boca firme, robándole un beso rápido, y después otra vez, persuadiéndolo y seduciéndolo hasta que él respondió con un gemido y apretó la boca contra la suya, con un deseo ferviente que le hizo perder de pronto el control. Exploró la boca de ella con la lengua y un sonido primitivo y viril emergió de su garganta cuando, desesperado, tiró del camisón de Hinata hacia arriba con las dos manos.

Hinata enroscó la pierna desnuda alrededor de la suya, ofreciéndose con un ardor que lo volvió loco de deseo. La llevó en brazos hasta la cama y el cansancio de Hinata se esfumó, mientras la excitación hacía que su sangre corriera por las venas a toda velocidad.

-Te amo -susurró, acercándolo hacia ella y sintiendo el estremecimiento con que él respondía. Tiró del camisón y la desnudó; sus labios se posaron en un pezón y lo chuparon con firmeza, mientras extendía los dedos por su vientre y sus caderas.

Hinata, gimiendo, lo abarcó con brazos y piernas. Sentía una necesidad de él mayor de lo que jamás creyó humanamente posible. Él alzó la cabeza y volvió a besar su boca, con besos prolongados e intensos que la dejaron sin aliento. Jadeando, Hinata le tiró de la ropa y trató de desabrocharle la camisa.

-No puedo esperar -murmuró él mientras se llevaba las manos a los pantalones y los desabrochaba de un tirón.

-Quiero sentir tu piel -gimoteó ella, luchando todavía con la camisa.

-Después... Dios santo...

Le separó las piernas y la penetró de un firme empujón. Ella gritó al sentir aquella dulce y pesada presión tan adentro y su cuerpo se vio invadido por exquisitas sensaciones que recorrieron todas sus terminaciones nerviosas. Se arqueó y tembló de placer mientras él se movía con suavidad en su interior, prolongando aquella intensa sensación. Sus estocadas se hicieron más y más profundas, a un ritmo lujurioso e incitante de impacto y retirada.

Le hizo el amor como si se tratara de un festín, con movimientos carnales y calculados. Hinata logró introducir la mano por debajo de su camisa y rozó los tersos músculos de su espalda, instándole a que acabara rápido. El se tomó su tiempo, sin embargo, como si disfrutara de sus roncos gemidos.

-No puedo, estoy demasiado cansada -gimió ella-. Por favor, otra vez no...

-Otra vez -dijo él con voz ronca, profundizando de nuevo las estocadas, y ella volvió a estremecerse de placer, que esta vez le resultó casi doloroso de tan intenso. Naruto se adentró completamente en ella y dejó que las contracciones lo llevaran a derramar su propia descarga, apretando los dientes mientras la tormenta se desataba en su interior.

Temblando y respirando entrecortadamente, se fueron relajando en medio de una maraña de sábanas. Hinata se sumió en un letargo de paz y volvió el rostro hacia Naruto al sentir que él le acariciaba el cabello. La luz del día amenazaba con introducirse en la quietud de la habitación, pero las pesadas cortinas se lo impedían.

-Aunque hubieras decidido abandonarme -susurró Hinata en su letargo-, no habrías resistido mantenerte alejado por mucho tiempo. Él emitió un sonido compungido.

-Porque te necesito -dijo, y le besó la frente.

-No tanto como yo a ti -respondió ella.

Él sonrió, mientras sus manos le acariciaban todo el cuerpo. Pero cuando volvió a hablar, su tono era serio.

-¿Qué haremos de ahora en adelante, con todo lo que nos ha sucedido? -preguntó.

-No lo sé. -Hinata apoyó la cabeza en la parte interior de su hombro-. Empezaremos de nuevo, eso es todo.

-Cada vez que me mires -señaló él-, te acordarás que yo ocupé su lugar.

-No -respondió ella, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios y dispuesta a no permitir que ningún fantasma del pasado los estorbara en aquel momento-. Supongo que en ocasiones pensaré en él... Pero en realidad nunca lo llegué a conocer. Él no quería una vida junto a mí, ni yo junto a él.

Él torció la boca en una mueca irónica y murmuró:-Pues eso es lo único que yo he querido siempre.

Hinata llevó la mano hacia su pecho y sintió el latido de su corazón.

-Cuando te miro -dijo-, te veo a ti, solo a ti. -Se acurrucó más a su lado y añadió, con voz ronca-: Te conozco muy bien.

El comentario provocó en él una risa involuntaria y se puso de lado para observarla mejor. Estaba claro que quería rebatir la cuestión, pero al mirar su pequeño rostro le cambió la expresión y lo invadió una ternura extraordinaria.

-Tal vez sí -dijo, y la acercó aún más a su cuerpo.

.

.

**_Fin_**

* * *

_Hay epílogo_


	27. Epílogo

**Aclaración:**

Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación.

La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor

Advertencia: OOC

* * *

_**-Epílogo-**_

* * *

Hinata quedó plenamente satisfecha tras visitar el orfanato y comprobar las mejoras que se habían llevado a cabo. Ya estaba todo dispuesto para admitir a los niños nuevos, que finalmente fueron solo diez, en lugar de los doce que esperaban, ya que dos familias de Konoha Hill estaban tan contentas con sus huéspedes temporales que decidieron quedárselos. Pero sería fácil ocupar las camas sobrantes del orfanato, pensó Hinata. Había demasiados niños que necesitaban de un lugar digno para vivir.

Hinata salió del carruaje y entró en El Remolino con tantos planes en mente que casi no advirtió al hombre que la estaba esperando.

-Lady Uzumaki... Discúlpeme, milady... -dijo con torpeza.

Aquella refinada voz de caballero repitió su nombre hasta que Hinata se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, sorprendida, con una sonrisa de interrogación.

Era lord Inuzuka, el cortés pretendiente que había cortejado a Hanabi antes de su matrimonio con Indra Otsutsuki. Más salvaje que atlético, la afabilidad y sensatez de sus modales siempre habían agradado a Hinata. Poco tiempo atrás, ella se enteró de que Kiba había heredado una inesperada fortuna tras la muerte de su tío, lo que sin duda lo colocaba en el punto de mira de numerosas jovencitas ambiciosas.

-¡Lord Inuzuka! -exclamó Hinata, con sincera alegría-. Qué agradable sorpresa.

Intercambiaron algunas palabras amables y luego Kiba señaló un magnífico centro de rosas colocado encima de la mesa que había junto a la entrada.

-Las he comprado para su familia -comentó.

-¡Qué hermosas son! -dijo Hinata con calidez y reprimió su sonrisa al darse cuenta de que en realidad eran para su hermana. Sin embargo, no habría sido correcto dárselas exclusivamente a Hanabi, puesto que aún guardaba luto-. Gracias. A todos nos encantan... en especial a mi hermana. Le gustan mucho las rosas, como usted sabe.

-Sí, yo... -Se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo y preguntó-: ¿Puedo saber sobre su salud, milady?

-Está bastante bien -aseguró Hinata -. Aunque... algo apocada y abatida, en general.

-Qué otra cosa se podría esperar -señaló él con afecto-, después de la tragedia que ha vivido.

Hinata lo observó con una sonrisa pensativa. Hanabi no había recibido visitas en los dos meses transcurridos desde la muerte de Otsutsuki, pero tenía la impresión de que iba a ver con buenos ojos la aparición de Kiba.

-Lord Inuzuka, mi hermana suele estar por el jardín a estas horas, dando un largo paseo. Estoy segura de que le agradará tener compañía.

Él la miró con una mezcla de entusiasmo y vacilación ante la perspectiva.

-No querría de ningún modo molestarla. Si es su deseo estar sola...

-Venga conmigo -dijo Hinata, y tiró de él con implacable determinación mientras cruzaban juntos el gran vestíbulo.

Lo llevó hasta las puertas de vidrio que daban al jardín y alcanzó a ver el sombrero teñido de negro que llevaba Hanabi, mientras esta paseaba entre los setos.

-¡Ahí está! -exclamó triunfante-. Vaya sin pensarlo y únase a ella, lord Inuzuka.

-Es que no sé si... -murmuró él.

-Mi hermana estará encantada, se lo aseguro. Hinata abrió la puerta y le instó a salir. Después se quedó observando cómo se alejaba por el macizo sembrado de flores.

-¡Mamá!

Al oír la voz de Mitzuki, Hinata se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa. El niño llevaba unos pantalones diminutos de montar y una chaqueta azul, listo para la clase de equitación.

-Cariño, ¿dónde está la niñera? -preguntó ella.

-Viene hacia aquí -respondió Mitzuki, casi sin aliento-. Pero no corre tan deprisa como yo.

Hinata le colocó la gorra y preguntó:-¿Por qué tienes siempre tanta prisa?

-Porque no me quiero perder nada -contestó él.

Riéndose, Hinata volvió a mirar por la ventana y vislumbró a lord Inuzuka y a Hanabi. Ella iba de su brazo mientras paseaban. Bajo el ala de su negro sombrero de luto, apareció la primera sonrisa genuina que Hinata había visto en el semblante de su hermana desde hacía ya demasiado tiempo.

-¿Quién es ese señor que está con la tía Hanabi? -quiso saber Mitzuki.

-Creo que va a ser su nuevo esposo -dijo Hinata pensativa y, a continuación, miró al niño con una sonrisa de complicidad y añadió-: Pero, por ahora, es un secreto entre tú y yo.

Aquello le recordó a Mitzuki otro secreto que compartían y tiró de los faldones de Hinata: -¿Cuándo podremos decir a todo el mundo que vas a tener un niño, mamá?

-Cuando se empiece a notar -respondió Hinata. Ante la mirada desconcertada de Mitzuki, se lo explicó con un ligero sonrojo-. Cuando me crezca la barriga.

-¿Te va a crecer tanto como la de sir Ralph? -quiso saber él, refiriéndose a un robusto caballero que conocían.

Hinata no pudo reprimir una carcajada antes de decir:-Cielo santo, espero que no.

El semblante de Mitzuki se tornó serio.

-¿Me seguirás queriendo cuando tengas al niño, mamá? -preguntó.

Sonriendo de radiante felicidad, Hinata se arrodilló y rodeó con sus brazos aquel cuerpo delgado y pequeño.

-Claro que sí -murmuró, abrazándolo con firmeza-. Eso siempre, Mitzuki, además este pequeño bebe será una luz, un sol para ambos.

Aquella misma tarde, aún temprano, Naruto volvió de hacer un recado en Konoha Hill y se encontró con Hinata, que se acababa de cambiar para la cena. Fue hacia ella y le dio un beso rápido y firme en los labios.

-Ya los tengo -afirmó en respuesta a la mirada interrogante de Hinata.

Ella sonrió y le alisó las solapas de la chaqueta con las puntas de los dedos. -Pensé que a lo mejor te olvidabas de nuestros planes para esta noche.

Naruto negó con la cabeza y dijo:

-Llevo todo el día pensando en ello.

-¿Cenamos primero? -preguntó ella en voz baja.

-Yo no tengo hambre. ¿Y tú?

-Yo tampoco.

Él la tomó de la mano y la condujo hacia la puerta.

-Entonces, vamos.

La llevó a las afueras de Konoha Hill en un pequeño carruaje tirado por dos zainos. Llegaron a una pequeña iglesia de piedra que había en un bosquecillo cercano a la rectoría. El modesto y pintoresco edificio tenía el tejado de paja y una torre redonda de estilo sajón que terminaba en un campanario. Parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas.

Hinata sonrió de emoción mientras Naruto la ayudaba a descender del vehículo. Alumbrándose con una linterna del carruaje, llevó a Hinata del brazo y la guió a través del sendero de piedras desiguales.

Entraron en la silenciosa iglesia y Hinata contempló el interior cuando Naruto encendió dos velas junto al altar. Una sencilla cruz de madera y un vitral redondo eran los únicos ornamentos que destacaban en la estancia, además del tallado de madera que había tras los cuatro bancos.

-Es perfecta -dijo Hinata.

Naruto le lanzó una mirada escéptica y murmuró:-Hinata, yo hubiera preferido...

-Es más que suficiente -lo interrumpió. La luz de la vela le iluminaba el semblante-. Para celebrar una auténtica ceremonia, no necesitamos una iglesia sofisticada, ni feligreses, ni un párroco.

-Pero tú te mereces mucho más -gruñó él.

-Ven aquí -pidió ella.

Permaneció de pie junto al altar y aguardó con una sonrisa en los labios.

Naruto se acercó, metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una bolsita de terciopelo, agitando su contenido suavemente en la mano. Hinata quedó casi sin aliento al contemplar la pieza de joyería, dos aros de oro enlazados en uno.

-Es muy hermoso -comentó mientras él desenlazaba hábilmente los dos anillos y los colocaba en el altar.

Conmovida por la dulce serenidad que los rodeaba, Hinata inclinó la cabeza y rezó en silencio, con el corazón rebosante de júbilo y esperanza. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos brillantes y azules de Naruto.

-Por mucho tiempo que me quede para estar junto a ti -murmuró él con voz ronca-, nunca será suficiente. -Sin mediar palabra, ella extendió su mano y él la tomó con firmeza. La sostuvo un instante, después alcanzó un aro de oro y lo deslizó en su dedo-. Prometo -dijo lentamente, con la mirada fija en los ojos de ella- entregarme por completo, en cuerpo y alma..., cuidarte, respetarte y honrarte... Y, sobre todo, amarte hasta el día de mi muerte. E incluso después.

-Hizo una pausa y añadió, con un destello de burla cariñosa en la mirada-: Y prometo no quejarme de todos tus proyectos benéficos, siempre que no te olvides de reservar un poco de tiempo para mí.

La mano de Hinata acusó un ligero temblor al deslizar el otro anillo en el dedo de Naruto.

-Prometo ser tu abnegada esposa, amiga y amante -dijo ella con calma-. Prometo depositar en ti toda mi confianza, construir una vida contigo... Y ayudarte a olvidar el pasado y honrar todos los días que pasemos juntos.

-Y me darás hijos -añadió él, posando la mano con delicadeza en su vientre.

-Diez -respondió con tono ansioso, haciéndole reír.

-Ah, ya veo cuáles son tus planes. Me vas a tener recluido en la cama todo el tiempo, trabajando para procrear.

-¿Es una queja? -preguntó Hinata.

Él sonrió y la atrajo hacia sí, en un ardiente abrazo.

-No, claro que no. Lo que creo es que... -Tomó su boca y le dio una serie de besos apasionados- será mejor que... empecemos a practicar.

Ella deslizó las manos por detrás de su cabeza y se besaron largo rato, hasta quedar casi sin aliento.

-Dime cómo te llamaron en la India -susurró Hinata-. Se lo había preguntado ya muchas veces, pero él, como siempre, se negó de nuevo.

-mi gatita curiosa -dijo con ternura, acariciándole el pelo.

-Dímelo -exigió ella, tirándole del abrigo.

Él logró soltarse haciéndole cosquillas y Hinata se desplomó de risa contra su pecho.

-Tu sabes muy bien mi nombre -respondió él.

Hinata le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

-Sabes que algún día lo averiguaré -le dijo mientras posaba los labios en su cuello, haciéndolo estremecer súbitamente-. No sueñes ni por un segundo que vas a poder resistirte.

-Ni por un segundo -respondió con voz ronca, inclinándose de nuevo hacia su boca y dijo sabes que soy Naruto Uzumaki y que siempre voy amarte y cuidarte por el resto de lo que me quede de vida.

* * *

_El secreto del conde es una adaptación a los personajes de Naruto de la novela de Lisa Kleypas **"Un Extraño en mis brazos" **publicada originalmente en 1998 los nombres originales de los protagonistas son Lara y Hunter Hawksworth._

_Espero que se pasen por las demas adaptaciones que he publicado y me cuenten que les parece._

_saluditos :3_


End file.
